Como un cuento de hadas
by lucky-one456
Summary: En en el país de las coniferas, en la imaginaria Woodsham, reina la familia de los Loudster, la doncella Lolanord, una de las tantas princesas, es raptada por unos hombres de capa negra con motivos desconocidos. La cual será ayudada por un muchacho y su pequeña hermana menor, vivirán varios sucesos que los llevarán a conocer muchas cosas que desconocían de sus vidas y algo más...
1. El rapto de Lolanord...

Woodsham, el País de las coníferas, año desconocido...

Había una vez, en unas tierras lejanas, era un frío otoño pero en un reino llamado Woodsham, vivía la familia real de los Loudster, conformada principalmente por el rey Lynnser y la reina Ritasmir, los cuales tenían una gran descendencia, entre ellas se encontraba una hija en particular, la cual se llamaba Lolanord de diecisiete años, era la princesa que estaba en compromiso con el príncipe Wiston, heredero de la corona del reino de Royalton, del país de las montañas.

Era la única hermana de varias, que aún seguía en compromiso sus demás hermanas ya eran reinas junto a sus príncipes que ahora eran reyes.

Se habían cumplido veintidós años y doce años de unos acontecimiento que dejaron a la reina dolida en el alma.

Lolanord estaba paseando por los jardines que estaban al exterior del castillo, caminaba con su perro Charles, apreciando el paisaje, todo era bello y grandioso dentro de las fronteras del castillo pero afuera, era otra cosa.

Los reyes mantenían protegido a su castillo y a las tierras que reinaban, todo el lugar estaba muy resguardado desde hace doce años que cuidan bien todo aunque habían puntos ciegos.

Lola pensaba en lo apuesto que era su prometido, aunque ella no estaba completamente enamorada, lo conocía de hace no más de cuatro años, era alguien atento, con gustos refinados pero le faltaba algo que no sabía bien que era.

Paseando por el hermoso jardín, se oye que el puente levadizo estaba bajando para que de paso a un carruaje.

Ni bien entro al castillo, de ahí bajaba el Rey Skipper y la Reina Alana.

Alana era la gemela de Lolanord, ella contrajo nupcias con el príncipe Skipper de las del reino de Fixin, pertenecía también al país de las coníferas.

Baja y observa a su hermana, va donde ella y la saluda, a pesar de ser reina no le gustan las reverencias, ni cuando era princesa le gustaban.

Entonces así pasó, hasta la tarde, hablando con su hermana y cuñado y sus padres los reyes.

Entonces proceden a caminar por todo el castillo, mientras caminan las dos, Alana le dice a Lolanord:

\- Hermana, ¿Qué me podrías contar sobre tu prometido el príncipe Winston? -dándole una sonrisa.

Lolanord sonriendo le dice:

-Pues no mucho, ya sabes que él es alguien atento, de una dinastía antigua y nuestras nupcias traerían una paz definitiva para todo el país de las coníferas -habló de manera cordial.

Alana se detiene, la mira y le dice:

\- ¿Y qué dice tu corazón Lolanord? -fue directa con su hermana.

Se sorprende por tal pregunta y le dice:

\- Pues dice que él es el indicado -se notaba una duda.

Alana le réplica:

\- Lola, te pregunté por tu corazón no por el compromiso que hizo nuestro padre -dijo dándole un sonrisa que quería decir que no se pasara de inocente.

Lolanord se siente acorralada por la respuesta de su hermana, Alana solo le dice:

\- Lolanord, si no haz contraído nupcias aún es porque no encuentras el verdadero amor -trató de sonar lo más comprensiva posible.

Se sorprende porque en realidad eso a veces pensaba Lolanord, si en realidad era su verdadero amor.

Alana sigue diciéndole:

\- Yo me comprometí con Skipper más que por forjar una alianza con su reino, fue porque en el descubrí a alguien bueno, atento, caballeroso y muy dulce. Lunaret, Luaned, Lorian, Leniet, Lucylda, Lisabeth, Lynnser II, todas hemos encontrado a nuestro gran amor, fuera del tema político -sus palabras denotaban veracidad y sinceridad.

Lolanord se comenzó a enojar y dijo:

\- ¡No tienes que restregarme en el rostro que todas son felices y comen perdices! -sintió que su hermana alardeaba hacia ella de su perfecta vida.

Alana se sorprendió y le dijo:

\- No fue mi intención hacerte enojar hermana, disculpa mi atrevimiento... mejor dialoguemos de otras cosas -sintió que había hablado de más.

Lolanord se tranquilizó un poco, aunque Alana no lo hizo apropósitopero eso dejaba muy triste a Lolanord.

En la Sala Real, el rey se encuentra sentado escuchando a su consejero Persival, hablaban sobre los límites del reino y unos papeles antiguos que daban a conocer que el país de las coníferas era más grande de lo que era.

En eso en la corte entra el mensajero Claude, hace una reverencia y procede a hablar:

\- Amado rey Lynnser y amada reina Ritasmir, su humilde sirviente les informa que el príncipe Winston del reino de Royalton viene a dar una visita a su prometida la princesa Lolanord...

Y dice algunas cosas más, para lo cual llega la noche, durante la cena, el rey y la reina notaban a su hija Lolanord algo deprimida, pero por no importunar a sus invitados, deciden no interrogarla.

Entonces ni bien acabo su cena, con una reverencia procedió a retirarse.

En lugar de ir a sus aposentos, decidió dar una vuelta por todo el castillo de nuevo.

Pasó a la biblioteca y procedió a sacar un libro de lírica, leyó unos cuantos poemas, dejó el libro en su lugar, y siguió caminando por los pasadizos del castillo.

En las afueras del reino de Woodsham, unos caballos iban a toda velocidad, los jinetes a lo lejos veían el castillo, habían pasado la frontera, de forma discreta, digamos que en la mañana encontrarían unos cuerpos sin vida.

Bajaron la velocidad al estar cerca del castillo, rodearon y en una parte donde la oscuridad era pura, dejaron a los caballos atados a un árbol, con unas ballestas y con unas cuerdas atadas a ellas apuntaron a la parte más alta del castillo.

Subieron de manera rápida, los guardias que hacían la ronda nocturna no se percataron de los jinetes, entonces ni bien llegaron a esa parte, comenzaron a dar silencio a la vida de los guardias, ni uno quedó en pié.

Esos tipos tenían algo característico, todos tenían una capa de color negro, ellos eran conocidos en otros reinos como los hombres de la Capa Negra, se dice que son mercenarios, otros dicen que son los que hacen el trabajo sucio de un reino, de por sí lo que hacen es impuro.

Lolanord ya estaba en su cama descansando del agotador día, antes de echarse a dormir, ella siempre todas las noches frente al espejo miraba una mancha que tenía en la parte inferior de las costillas izquierdas, era hereditaria.

Esa mancha era la prueba de que era heredera al trono de Woodsham.

Los de la Capa Negra, conocían al revés y al derecho el castillo, ya dentro de ahí, procedieron a no hacer nada de ruido, no dejar rastro de que fueron ellos los que estaban ahí.

Habían guardias en los pasadizos del castillo, evadirlos fue fácil, solo fingieron un ruido que venía de otro pasillo.

Los guardias fueron a verificar donde estaba el ruido, los hombres, de manera precavida entraron por ese pasillo, ya cerca a una puerta grande y de madera, abrieron con facilidad dicha entrada.

Lolanord soñaba siempre con haber conocido a alguien que con el pasar del tiempo era olvidado, también con una tierna bebé; sintió un ruido, al voltear vio que su puerta se abría, temerosa de quien hacía eso, tomo una daga que tenía debajo de su almohada, apenas la tenía empuñada, unas manos iban hacia ella, entonces no dudó y gritó con fuerzas.

Entonces los hombres de la Capa Negra la llevaban en sus brazos y se dirigían por el lugar donde entraron, el grito de Lolanord alertó a los demás guardias, algunos fueron en su búsqueda pero fueron atacados por un arma que utilizaba pólvora y hacia un ruido ensordecedor al utilizarse.

Bajaron con ella en brazos, la envolvieron con unas mantas, solo se veía una mano suya que no llegó a estar envuelta.

Y emprendieron la huida los hombres de la capa negra, hacia las afueras del país de las coníferas.

El rey se enteró de inmediato de lo sucedido, la reina no pudo más y soltó un gran llanto, que no se escuchaba hace años, se repetía la historia.

Era de día en las afueras del reino de Woodsham, un pequeño pueblo con no más de veinte chozas.

Había una herrería. El herrero era un joven de cabellos blancos, era hijo del primer herrero del pueblo, solo que este falleció hace seis años.

Sus servicios eran solicitados casi siempre por viajeros que necesitaban cambiar de herraduras a sus equinos, o de forjar una que otra espada.

Tenía una hermana menor, rubia y de actitud a veces grosera, pero con un gran corazón.

Tenían una vida... no era la mejor pero aunque sea les alcanzaba para vivir.

Estaba haciendo unos utensilios de metal para la gente del pueblo cuando lo llaman diciéndole:

\- ¡Linkinton, ven rápido hermano! -gritó la pequeña.

Él responde:

-En un segundo Lilythod -dijo de manera serena.

El joven va donde su hermana lo llama, se decía que ojalá no sea algo que le haga perder el tiempo.

Al llegar Lilythod y el entablan una conversación:

\- ¡La encontré hermano, la encontré! -su alegría era única.

\- ¿Qué es? Espero que sea algo bueno -decía algo desconfiado.

\- Mira, es esa hierba que te hace dormir, estaba esta hierba en ese libro que encontré por el camino -sus palabras denotaban orgullo.

\- Hermana, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ese libro no te va a ayudar? -dijo dando un gran suspiro.

\- Hablas disparates hermano, ya veras que cuando prepare la pócima y te la dé, caerás en un sueño profundo -dijo con algo de malicia fingida.

\- No deberías perder tu tiempo en ese libro de pociones, deberías estar cosechando tu parte de la parcela -fue un poco serio al hablar.

\- Lo sé pero... sabes que a veces detesto esta vida -se notaba tristeza en su voz.

\- Lilythod, no eres la única que no le gusta este tipo de vida, pero es lo que tenemos, además nos tenemos el uno al otro -eso último lo dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Tienes razón Linkinton, disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo -ahora se sentía mal por llamar a su hermano.

\- No es necesario hermanita, entiendo tu pesar, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas en el taller y después nos ayudamos a cosechar en nuestra parcela? -lo dijo en tono animado.

\- Dalo por hecho Linkinton -le respondió de la misma manera

Entonces ella lo ayudó en los trabajos que tenía.

Horas más tarde sonaba un sonido que se hacía más y más fuerte, eran las pisadas de unos caballos.

Entonces unos jinetes, tocaron la puerta del taller, en eso sale Linkinton y les dice:

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué desean caballeros? -de manera educada los recibió.

El que parecía el líder le dice:

\- He de necesitar de sus servicios herrero, preciso que cambie la herradura de uno de mis caballos ahora mismo -su voz era seria pero cortés.

Linkinton responde:

\- Bueno tengo trabajos aún pero con gusto atenderé su pedido pero le costará extra por dejar aquellos trabajos -fue sincero con sus ocupaciones.

Le responde:

\- Pagaré lo que sea, así que hágalo rápido por favor -su seriedad seguía adherida a su entonación.

A lo que Linkinton responde:

\- Como ordene caballero -feliz por tener otro trabajo que realizar.

Entonces Linkinton le quita la herradura al caballo, comienza a hacer una, tarda un buen tiempo en hacerla y ponerla en la pesuña del animal.

Al tener todo listo, Lilythod se percata de algo, ve un bulto en uno de los caballos, en ese bulto se aprecia una mano.

Uno de los hombres se dan cuenta de lo que observa Lilythod y le dice:

\- No querrás seguir viendo si es que quieres vivir - le dijo en tono amenazante.

Ella le responde:

\- ¿Acaso mirar es malo, acaso apreciar la bella vista de un paisaje les molesta señores? -dijo de modo astuto.

Ellos le dijeron a Linkinton:

\- Dile a la niña que se meta en sus asuntos, ¿Quieres? -con una voz que se sentía el enojo.

Él solo atinó a decir:

-Perdónenla por ello, no volverá a suceder - dijo mirando con regaño a Lilythod.

El líder le dice:

\- Por ello no te pagaremos -se lo dijo de manera fría.

Linkinton les dice:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo... -no pudo terminar la frase tras recibir algo.

Entonces le da un golpe en el rostro a Linkinton y le dice:

\- Te perdono esta vez, no habrá un segunda vez, gracias por los servicios -de manera fría pero cordial respondió.

Se lo dijo de una manera fría y se fue junto a los demás jinetes.

En lo que se van, se les cae algo, era una carta, Lilythod la recoge y con lo poco que alguna vez vio en su libro solo reconoce las siglas: D.E.P.M.

Entonces le dice a su hermano:

\- ¡Linkinton, vamos a seguirlos! -dijo con emoción.

Le responde enojado:

\- No Lily, eso es una locura, además, ¿Por qué los seguiríamos? -dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- Por esta carta que se les cayó, vamos donde ellos y hacemos un trato y que nos den una buena suma de dinero -le dijo su plan.

Sonriendo sarcásticamente le dice:

\- ¿Y ellos nos van a dar lo que queramos? -con un tono de burla y sarcasmo.

Le replica:

-Bueno al menos algo más de lo sé te iban a pagar, además vi algo raro -lo dijo en tono misterioso.

Con curiosidad le dice:

\- ¿Qué viste Lilythod? -le preguntó por la curiosidad del momento.

Ella le dice:

\- Vi una mano de una mujer -le dijo con asombro.

Se queda sorprendido por lo que vio su hermana, ahora entiende porque los hombres se molestaron, le dice:

\- Ahora con menos ganas quiero ir donde ellos -dijo con tono temeroso.

Ella le dice:

-De repente es una chica que necesita de nuestra ayuda, no sé pero quizás el destino hizo que nos cruzara con este caso, Linkinton aunque sea vamos a que nos den nuestra paga negada -lo dijo con un tono convincente para ir.

Linkinton lo pensó por más de unos minutos, algo le decía que Lilythod tenía razón, entonces sin más le dice:

\- Ok Lily, iremos a buscar a esos hombres pediremos un cambio, la carta por el dinero y nos vamos, eso es todo -fue firme con su frase.

Lilythod solo sonrió, y se pusieron en marcha en seguir el paso de eso hombres, sin querer se habría un nuevo episodio en la vida de Linkinton y Lilythod, también de Lolanord...


	2. Astucia contra fuerza

En el reino de Woodsham, los reyes estaban alterados, el rey no entendía como pudieron evadir los filtros de las fronteras del país de las Coníferas y el de Woodsham.

Mientras el rey se preguntaba junto a sus consejeros y sus guardias de frontera por el incidente, la reina era puros llantos, ya no podía soportar perder más hijos.

Persival le dice a su excelencia:

\- Mi rey, me han manifestado que hay un guardia que aún sigue vivo, deberíamos interrogarlo -dijo de forma mesurada.

El rey aún estaba pensando en qué fallo su sistema de protección de fronteras pero le dice a Persival:

\- Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, además necesitaré que manden unos jinetes de rastreo, debe haber indicios por todos los pueblos de acá y de los que estánen las fronteras del reino -su tono era de suma preocupación.

Luego se dirige a Sir Dominick, el jefe de los guardias de frontera y del castillo, le dice:

\- Manda a uno de tus hombres y que lleven el mensaje a todos los reinos que están dentro del país de las Coníferas, que diga que la princesa Lolanord ha sido raptada por los de la Capa Negra -con tono imperativo pero cordial.

Dominick con una reverencia le dijo:

\- Entendido su excelencia -dijo eso y salio rápido de ahí.

Dominick mando a dos de sus hombres de confianza a llevar el mensaje primero a Fixin luego a Westerock y finalmente Hatzelton.

Mientras tanto en un lugar rodeado por varios pinos, un hombre encapuchado le dice a otro que tiene la misma vestimenta:

-Salio perfecto el rapto, solo faltaría que dentro de unas horas no más de medio día ellos estén en las fronteras de su... -lo decía de forma cándida.

El otro le replica:

\- Shhh...no es necesario tanto detalle, pero bueno... ellos tienen la buena reputación de no fallar desde hace décadas, así que confío en ustedes -hablaba de manera seria.

El otro hombre con sarcasmo le dijo:

\- Claro su majestad -con una pequeña risa.

Ahora nos encontramos en el pueblo de las afueras del reino de Woodsham, los dos hermanos estabanyendo rumbo a reclamar su dinero a esos hombres que ocultaban algo extraño.

Se fueron montados en su yegua Meredith, llevaban solo un bolso cada uno, en el de Linkinton había pues unas herramientas de herrero, mientras que en la de Lilythod había unos frascos, la hierba que encontró y el libro de pociones, ella no sabía leer casi nada, si sabía de esa página fue por un fraile de la iglesia que leyó esa parte para que no esté molestando y se ponga a rezar.

Su hermano tampoco sabía leer, la vida en el pueblo era de elegía, era lamentable, solo vivían para trabajar la mayoría, los niños eran los que al menos le daban sentido a esta miserable vida ahí, no era que el reino lo hiciera para mal pero sus administradores en todo el reino vivían de la corrupción.

Meredith era su yegüita de cuatro años de vida, la compraron cuando era todavía una cría de meses, el dueño de Meredith pensaba que la yegua estaba enferma por eso la vendió.

Mientras estánavanzando encima de Meredith, Lilythod está haciendo algo con sus hierbas y sus frascos, en eso comienzan a hablar ambos:

\- Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, aunque falta algo, déjame ojear... mmmm, no, ya está -su sonrisa lo decía todo.

\- Lilythod sigues con ese libro de pociones, de veras que te gusta perder el tiempo, ¿No? -lo dijo con un tono de desgano.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir Linkinton? Lo mío es aprender a ser una hechicera, para eso necesito pociones y... -su hermano la interrumpió.

\- Y literalmente saber de magia como Merlín pero al menos tienes un sueño -le dio una leve sonrisa.

\- No solo eso quizás de tanto practicar, no sé... me vuelva una alquimista -dijo de manera confiada.

\- Claro, claro, todos queremos convertir nuestros metales en oro y la panacea, en resumen queremos la piedra filosofal -dijo de forma cortante.

\- Lo siento señor amargado, no digas que no tenías un sueño porque si lo tienes, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste tus sueños de ser caballero? -se expresó de manera sarcástica.

\- Sabemos que eso es imposible... -la resignación se sentía.

\- Pero, ¿No vas a negar que no quieres ser uno? -le dio una sonrisa.

\- Mejor sigamos concentrados en el camino niña -con expresión de aburrimiento le dijo.

\- Es nuestro derecho soñar Linkinton, aunque ya depende de nosotros hacer que ese sueño se haga realidad -dijo esas palabras para pensar.

Lilythod hacía todo lo posible por querer ser una experta en pociones, siempre salía a escondidas de su hermano al bosque y recolectaba hongos, hierbas, flores, piedras raras, experimentaba pero nada, se lamentaba ser una analfabeta, lo que daría por aprender a leer.

Siguiendo el rastro de unas pisadas de caballo, avistan a los lejos un sendero, se dirigen ahí pero Linkinton baja para que Meredith no se canse.

Lilythod aún sigue haciendo unas mezclas que según ella está segura que es lo que el libro dice.

Estando cerca al sendero, se cruzan con un hombre extraño encapuchado.

Al estar al lado de él, este les dice:

\- Saludos extranjeros, veo que no sois de por aquí -dijo con un tono particular.

Linkinton responde:

\- Lo siento señor pero si somos de este reino, por lo menos -dijo dando una leve sonrisa.

El hombre le responde:

\- Y bueno joven no le interesaría ver algunas cosas mías, soy un comerciante de tierras lejanas, quizás pueda servirle algo de lo que tengo -por el tono en el que hablaba era para sorprender al chico.

Linkinton iba a decir que no pero Lilythod se le adelanta y dice:

\- Buenos tardes caballero, pues esta humilde chica quisiera ver que es lo que traetan extraño comerciante -le dijo en con el mismo tono de voz.

Entonces el extraño comerciante de un saco, extrae objetos algo raros, cabe decir que Lilythod estaba encantada con todo lo que estaba mostrando.

Entre esos objetos había como una especie de frascos pero bien delgados, a parte de ello había lo de siempre objetos de cocina, ingredientes para la comida y más cosas.

Lilythod queda encantada con aquello y le dice:

\- Bueno señor extraño comprare esos frascos delgados y ese pequeño caldero y ese calzado que parece de la realeza -dijo estando entusiasmada con lo que veía.

Linkinton le dice:

\- Pero si tenemos ya uno -dijo siendo obvio.

Ella le responde:

\- Hermano ya está viejo, además debemos renovar -le dijo lo obvio.

No dijo más y dejó que ella arreglara sus asuntos con el extraño comerciante, Lilythod le preguntó el precio de todo y le dijo:

\- Señorita serian seis coronas todo eso -con una sonrisa.

Lilythod miró su pequeño bolso donde guardaba sus monedas y tenía exacto, le pago al comerciante y el de obsequio le dio un saco para que llevara aquellas cosas compradas.

Sin más que hacer el comerciante les dijo:

\- Adiósjóvenes y suerte en su viaje -levantó su mano y volteó.

Lilythod respondió:

\- Adiósseñor comerciante extraño y gracias -movía su mano para despedirlo.

Y el comerciante avanzó hacia la dirección opuesta, ellos se adentraron en ese sendero de grandes árboles.

En el castillo de Woodsham, la reina Alana estaba llorando desconsolada junto a su esposo y rey Skipper, jamás pensó que sería la última vez que vería a su hermana y pelearse en último momento.

Su majestad Skipper le dijo que la dejaría sola porque tenía que reunirse urgentemente con su padre el rey Lynnser, ella solo asintió con su cabeza.

Luego de que el rey de Fixin se fuera, ella se dirigió a los aposentos de su hermana Lolanord.

Alana nunca pensó que la historia se repetiría, dentro de su ser sabía que Lolanord estaba viva pero la experiencia pasada le decía otra cosa.

Recordaba cuando eran pequeñas y la actitud de Lolanord era diferente a la actual, antes era caprichosa, engreída y manipuladora, pero desde que se dio cuenta que esa actitud no era buena y no era del agrado de los súbditos, cambió, aunque en realidad no era ese el motivo, el verdadero motivo fue que un día se dio cuenta que su madre la reí a Ritasmir, lloraba desconsolada en su aposento, Lola vio que lloraba con el retrato de dos tiernos bebés, se enteró que su madre sufría por esas pérdidas, de por sí su familia ya tenían una carga, entonces dejó de ser alguien que cause problemas para evitar más cargas.

El puente levadizo bajaba para dejar pasar a un grupo de diez caballos bien armados, entre ellos dos resaltaban por una armadura brillante.

Al bajar del caballo se veía alguien con un porte real, era alto, rubio y desprendía un aura de imponencia.

Era el príncipe Wiston del reino de Royalton del país de las Montañas.

Se dirigió a un guardia y le dijo:

\- Exijo ver a su majestad el rey -dijo de forma educada.

El guardia de la entrada al salón real le dice:

\- Con gusto su excelencia príncipe Wiston y a su consejero Bernard, déjenme escoltarlos -le replicó de la misma manera.

El guardia junto a otros tres los escoltaron al salón de reuniones.

Volvemos con Linkinton y Lilythod, ambos están caminando al lado de Meredith ya que ella esta cargando todas sus pertenencias.

Ya la tarde se acercaba, aún no salían de ese sendero donde se apreciaba en el suelo las huellas de caballos.

Linkinton solo suspiraba y pensaba en cambiar la carta por el dinero negado e irse rápido ya que no quería problemas.

Era algo simple, sí por A o B motivos ellos se rehúsana pagarle por llevarles la carta, no va a insistir así Lilythod se enoje.

Mientras que Lilythod estaba con intriga, no lo hacía notar pero de veras que quería saber quién era la mujer que ellos tenían raptada, ya que ni una mujer en su sano juicio iría así.

Mientras iba pensando con uno de sus frascos y un mortero preparaba su tan ansiada poción del sueño.

Se veía algo al final del sendero, era algo oscuro, al estar más cerca vieron una posada.

Al estar aún más cerca se dieron cuenta de que había dos caminos después de esa posada.

Parecía un punto de reunión, bueno es bien oculta así que solo pocos la conocerían.

Antes de acercarse más, Linkinton le dijo a Lilythod:

\- Hermana hablando de manera seria, solo vamos a recuperar el dinero y nada más, ¿Quedó claro? -le dijo entonando fuerte la pregunta.

Lilythod responde:

\- Esta bien hermano, solo eso -aceptó lo que dijo.

Al momento de decirle eso, ella cruzó sus dedos bajo las mangas de su ropa.

Entonces avanzaron, al estar cerca de la posada, vieron a los tres caballos, uno de ellos lo reconoció, era al que le puso la herradura.

Era un caballo negro pero con un aura de lealtad y valor, jamás pensó que un caballo resalte esos valores con su aspecto.

Lo acarició y ató a Meredith a ahí mismo con los caballos. La yegua era de color marrón, resaltaba entre ellos, no se la podían robar.

Entró en la posada y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, los tres sujetos estaban sentados en el medio del lugar sueño atendidos por todos ahí, pero la gente estaba con miedo, parece que los habían amenazado o algo.

Al hacer un ruido por su pisada, todos voltearon a verlo, todos estaban aterrados, excepto esos hombres.

Los hombre al verlo lo reconocieron al instante, más que nada el que lo amenazó.

Linkinton entabló una conversación con ellos, sería la siguiente:

\- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros -de manera educada.

\- Hey, eres tú, el herrero, ¿Qué haces acá? -estaba asombrado.

\- Sí, ¿Qué hace acá un tipo como tú? -dijo de forma despreciativa.

\- ¿Pensé que te dije que te no habría segunda vez? -con su tono serio y frío.

\- Pues a lo que vengo es a negociar con ustedes -dijo con una sonrisa con nervios de punta.

\- ¿Qué quieres negociar? -dijo el líder de ellos.

\- Pues más que negociar caballeros sería recuperar lo que me fue negado, dado que mis servicios fueron de los mejores, quisiera negociar mi paga -ahora se puso un poco más serio.

Los hombres se rieron, pero siguieron hablando:

\- Herrero de verdad eres tonto -lo dijo dando una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que vamos a pagarte? -le dijo burlándose.

\- Danos una razón para no hacerte daño en estos segundos por agotar mi paciencia -lo miró de manera directa a los ojos -seguía hablando de manera fría.

Linkinton traga saliva y sigue hablando con ellos:

\- Pues cuando ustedes partieron del lugar, se les cayó algo que recogí por tener una forma rara, es una carta -dijo siendo lo más serio posible.

En ese instante uno de los hombres lo agarro del cuello y lo impactó contra la pared, saco una daga en forma rápida de su cinturón, se la puso en su cuello y le dijo mientras también lo ahorcaba:

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Leíste la carta?! -dijo con furia.

Linkinton con lo poco que puede hablar le dice:

-No... no la he leído... solo la tomé del piso... -hablaba apenas por falta de aire.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? -decía acercando más la daga.

\- Porque... en la aldea somos... analfabetos... -ya no podía hablar tanto.

El jefe de ellos se paró y siguió el diálogo:

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dices herrero? -lo miró con asombro.

\- Por... supuesto... -ya lo había dejado de ahorcar el hombre.

\- Danos la carta -con tono imperativo.

Linkinton dudó pero prosiguió:

\- C-Claro, tómenla -estaba dudando.

Se arriesgaba a que no le pagarán y que le hicieran algo a él y a su hermanita.

Pero los hombres al revisar la carta, notaron que no estaba abierta para nada, le dijeron:

\- Parece que sí decía la verdad -admitió el hombre que lo puso en jaque.

-Tienes razón si supiera leer la hubiese abierto -respondió el otro hombre.

-Tienes suerte herrero -dijo de manera fría.

Linkinton con una sonrisa le dice:

\- Entonces, ¿Me van a dar mi paga? -dijo con ilusión.

El jefe le dice:

-Piérdetemuchacho -volvió a su asiento.

Linkinton le responde:

\- Pero por favor... -no podía creer que no querían pagar.

En ese instante Linkinton está muy enojado, les había hecho un favor llevándoles la carta y ellos ni siquiera le dan las coronas que le corresponde.

Ellos jugaban sucio, pues el también, les dijo:

\- Pero al menos dejen demostrar porque merezco la paga, no solo por ser buen herrero sino por ser alguien honrado y alguien que sabe cocinar, ¿Qué dicen si les cocino algo delicioso? Si les parece bueno me pagan y sino me iré -les dio una falsa sonrisa.

Los hombres aceptaron que él cocine para ellos, los dueños de la posada no hablaban, tenían miedo.

Y Linkinton procede a cocinar para los hombres, mientras cocina llama a Lilythod para que lo ayude pero en realidad era para otra cosa, le dijo:

\- Lilythod no nos iremos sin nuestra paga, así que dame lo que tienes en ese bolsillo de tu falda -dijo muy decidido.

Lilythod estaba algo desconcertada pero le dijo:

\- Ojala salga lo que planeas -dijo esperanzada.

Le dio el pequeño frasco que tenía guardado, se lo puso en su bolsillo disimuladamente.

Y mientras prepara la sopa, iba a verter el contenido de ese pequeño frasco, era la poción del sueño que Lilythod había preparado.

Y paso un buen rato, después de que los que trabajaban ahí le ayudaban a conseguir algunos ingredientes, en un descuidó vertió el contenido del pequeño frasco en el caldero.

Terminó, los sirvió en unos tazones de madera, los puso en la mesa y les dijo:

\- Provecho caballeros -dijo de manera amable.

El jefe le dijo:

-Pruébalo tú de mi tazón primero -dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Linkinton responde:

\- Ok pero después de tomar de su tazón usted de ahí probará -le habló de manera cordial.

Le dice:

\- Claro -sin dejarlo de mirar.

Linkinton bebe el contenido de la sopa, Lilythod sabe que de ahí ella tendrá que hacer todo sola.

Linkinton saborea el contenido y le dice:

\- Ahora ustedes deben probar -no borraba la falsa amabilidad de él.

El jefe pensando que le habían envenenado su sopa le dijo:

\- Bueno muchacho nos toca -dijo con más confianza.

Le sirve al jefe, todos beben su sopa, hasta les da a los trabajadores que se encuentran ahí.

Saborean y sienten buena la sopa y le dicen:

\- Esta exquisitala sopa -admitió uno de los hombres.

\- Admito que pensé que sería un asco -fue sincero.

\- Mis respetos herrero -dijo el jefe con su tono serio.

Pasó un minuto y todos cayeron en sueño, Lilythod estaba sorprendida porque Linkinton seguía en pie, este le dice:

-Penséen que no confiaría en mí, tuve razón así que separé un poco de sopa antes de que la mezclara con tu pócima que admito que sí funcionó, sabía que me haría probar de su tazón, salió como lo planeé -narró paso a paso su plan.

Lilythod solo le dijo:

\- Mas tarde discutimos sobre esto, vamos a buscar sus pertenencias -dijo mirando a los hombres con un rostro burlesco.

\- Por supuesto -sonrió.

Fueron a los cuartos de todo el segundo piso, y encontraron donde dejaron partes de sus armaduras.

Mientras Linkinton buscaba el dinero, se percató de algo que había en una cama, al acercarse noto que era una figura femenina, destapó las sabanas que la cubrían y lo que vio lo dejó cautivado.

Era una hermosa mujer, joven, de rasgos finos, piel clara, rubia y con una ropa que no era de aldeano.

Lilythod se dio cuenta y le dijo:

\- Es la chica que ellos tenían envuelta, hermano -dijo sorprendida.

Le responde:

\- No Lilythod, sé lo que piensas, no podemos ayudarla -le dijo con nervios.

Le replica:

\- No podemos dejarla con esos hombres,mírala -lo dijo señalándola.

Le iba a decir que no pero una voz los interrumpió:

\- Por favor llévenla con ustedes, ella ha sido secuestrada por esos hombres -esa voz era aguda.

Tras ellos había una niña un poco menor que Lilythod, era la hija del dueño de la posada, le siguió diciendo:

\- Debes ayudarla por favor, deben irse con ella lejos o sino esos hombres serán su perdición de ella y algo más grande -en su voz se sentía que decía algo verdadero.

Linkinton le dijo:

\- Pero no puedo llevarla a la herrería con nosotros -dijo queriendo poner peros.

Ella le responde:

\- No puedes volver donde vives después de lo que les haz causado, les vas a quitar su dinero y piensas regresar, ¿Enserio ese es su plan? -dijo siendo sarcástica.

Demonios la chica tenía razón, no pensó en eso, le siguió diciendo:

-Llévenlacon ustedes, les aseguro que su destino será grandioso -les dijo una sonrisa.

Lilythod estaba del lado de ella, Linkinton sin más que decir acepta pero dice:

\- Esta bien pero, ¿A dónde iríamos? -solo suspiró por lo que va hacer.

Ella le responde:

\- Vayan por el camino de la izquierda de los dos que vieron al venir, les aseguro que tardarán en seguirlos por ese camino -su voz era de alguien al que hay que creerle.

Sin más que hacer, toma a la chica con una manta y la lleva en sus brazos, mientras Lilythod lleva el dinero que le debían y un poco más.

Al salir, Linkinton dice:

\- Genial solo tenemos un transporte -siendo con tono irónico.

La niña le responde:

\- Pues hay alguien que te ayudará -su voz era inmutable.

Señalando al caballo que le puso la herradura.

Linkinton lo desata, el caballo parecía que lo esperaba.

Entonces Lilythod montó a Meredith y Linkinton monto al caballo de los hombres.

Él lleva en sus brazos a la chica, mientras tomaba las cuerdas del caballo.

Antes de irse, Lilythod le dice a la chica:

\- Gracias por la ayuda niñita, ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó amablemente.

Le respondió:

\- Me llamo Pitonisa, créanme que será un buen viaje, adiós -le dijo su nombre mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

Lilythod se despide junto con Linkinton y se van de ahí por el camino izquierdo.

Era un tramo de puros árboles frondosos, muchas ramas, muchos animales alrededor, como búhos, conejos, ardillas y más.

Al estar avanzando a relativa rapidez, una chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos, pensó que había sido un sueño raro, cuando ve a un chico de cabello blancos en frente de ella grita del susto.

Eso hace parar a Linkinton, Lilythod también para.

La chica golpea a Linkinton, este al recibir un golpe en su rostro se cae del caballo.

Lilythod acude a su ayuda y dice:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le dijo con tono de preocupación.

Entonces la chica que es Lolanord les dice:

\- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! -dijo con tono imperativo pero con miedo.

A partir de este momento marca el inicio de una travesía para los tres muchachos, que aprenderánen el camino muchas cosas que desconocían...


	3. Senda princesa

En el suelo adolorido, con Lilythod ayudándolo a levantarse, Linkinton trataba de frotarse la espalda.

La joven rubia bajo del caballo, estaba asustada, lo único que recordaba es haberse cambiado para dormir en su aposento real, luego haber escuchado un ruido y no recordar nada más.

Lilythod le dijo a la dama:

\- ¿Qué le sucede mujer? ¿Acaso quiere matar a mi hermano? -le dijo con algo de enojo.

La joven le responde:

\- Respóndanme, ¿Quienes son ustedes? -dijo asustada pero en posición defensiva.

Lilythod le dice:

\- No estás en condiciones de preguntar pero con gusto lo haré, fuiste secuestrada por tres hombres y nosotros te rescatamos, ¿Quieres saber más? -se lo dijo de forma seria.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Woodsham, el rey Lynnser está discutiendo con el rey Skipper sobre lo acontecido, trataban de saber por qué han de raptar a la joven princesa.

Los consejeros daban hipótesis sobre eso cuando la puerta del salón se abre y entra el príncipe Winston junto con su consejero Bernard.

Hacen una reverencia hacia los dos reyes presentes en la sala, aunque no ve con buenos ojos al rey Skipper, en el pasado ambos tuvieron una discusión.

Los guardias de Dominick habían ido de forma veloz hacia los reinos a dar la noticia del raptó de la princesa Lolanord.

Ni bien llegaban a una frontera, le daban el mensaje a uno de los guardias de ahí y se iban a otros reinos.

Tenían que ir juntos porque había sospechas de que los que mandaron a raptar a Lolanord tuvieran gente espía y mercenaria en los reinos vecinos.

Volviendo al momento del comienzo, la chica que despertó era Lolanord, al escuchar la respuesta de la niña rubia como ella, le dijo:

\- Cuide sus modales jovencita, diríjase a mí como su princesa, ¿Entendiste aldeana? -dijo en tono imperativo.

Lilythod estaba un poco molesta pero entendía una que otra reacción de la chica, pero le despertó curiosidad que ella dijera princesa.

Le dijo:

\- ¿Princesa? ¿De verdad es una princesa? -su enojo se fue y vino el asombro.

Lolanord ofuscada le responde:

\- Pues es tan claro como el agua niña, soy la princesa Lolanord de la familia Loudster del reino de Woodsham, ¿Acaso no parezco una? -dijo con cierta indignación porque esa aldeana no la reconoció.

Lilythod se rascaba la cabeza, al vivir lejos del reino solo saben por algunas pinturas o relatos de los que viven cercanos al castillo.

Solo eran visitados por funcionarios de la realeza, para la recaudación de impuestos y alguna que otra cosa.

Lilythod con Linkinton en brazos le dice:

\- Pues discúlpeme su excelencia pero entiendo su reacción, debe saber que nosotros no le vamos a hacer nada... -estaba hablando de forma educada pero fue interrumpida.

Lolanord está en duda y le dice:

\- ¿Cómo sé que no están a las órdenes de esos hombres? -seguía desconfiando de las palabras de la aldeana.

Lilythod le replica:

\- Princesa permítame cuestionar, ¿Cree usted que mandarían a una niña como yo y a su hermano a hacer el sucio trabajo de ellos? -cuestiono su razonamiento de la princesa.

Lolanord seguía en duda, despertar en un caballo y llevada por un hombre de cabello blanco y la niña que le hablaba sin reverencias no le inspiraba confianza pero le dijo a Lilythod:

\- Esta bien joven aldeana le creo aunque su hermano no me inspire confianza -dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

En ese preciso momento Linkinton se ponía de pie y dijo:

\- ¿Ni una disculpa princesa? -con un poco de enojo.

Lolanord tomó eso como una orden y le dijo:

\- Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes persona de clase baja, así que elija de manera correcta sus palabras al dirigirse a mí, ¿Quedó claro? -

Linkinton le molestó que la princesa no se disculpara y le dijo:

-Escúcheme bien su alteza, le estamos haciendo un favor, salvamos su vida de aquellos hombres que habían raptado a su persona. Debería ser más agradecida, ¿Me escucho princesita? -dijo con un enojo notorio.

Lilythod se da cuenta que no es nada bueno que se peleen, pues se supone que deberían estar avanzando y no estar peleando.

Ambos se miran con un enojo, la princesa no podía creer aquel atrevimiento de ese aldeano.

El herrero no podía creer que esa muchacha, con ese carácter sea una princesa. Se suponía que la gente de la realeza tenía buenos modales.

Lilythod se pone en medio de ellos y les dice:

\- Princesa, hermano, podríamos seguir con esta querella pero recuerden que esos tipos nos pueden estar siguiendo así que por favor princesa monte de nuevo al caballo -habló para calmar aquella discusión.

Lolanord en realidad era comprensiva pero esos sucesos hacen que ella reaccione de esa manera.

Mirando a un lado le dice:

\- Tomaré eso de buen modo, por favor quisiera estar en el mismo animal que usted niñita, no querría estar con semejante hombre -dijo con enojo.

Linkinton entendió lo que decía la princesa, dijo con sarcasmo:

\- Su excelencia, lo que ha pronunciado usted yo también lo creo, no querría estar al lado de usted -no se iba a quedar callado.

Lolanord suspiró de enojo y se subió a Meredith, volteó su mirada con los ojos cerrados y no dijo nada más.

Linkinton estaba enojado, la rescata de esos hombres y... pero un momento la niña solo les dijo que tomen ese camino, no les dijo hacia donde lleva.

Por el cielo santo, tanto fue el apuro de irse de ahí por el miedo a esos hombres que no se preguntaron a donde iban.

Ya estaba oscureciendo más, ese camino tenía pocos árboles, parecía algo llano, eso poco importaba, solo quedaba seguir.

En el castillo de Woodsham, la reina después de tanto llorar se quedó dormida, su hija, la reina Alana, se quedó en los aposentos de la reina acompañándola en el triste llanto el cual era por el rapto de su hija Lolanord.

El rey Lynnser estaba discutiendo con Skipper, Wiston y sus consejeros sobre el rapto y más cosas.

Persival dijo:

\- Su excelencia, interrogaron al guardia herido, eran cinco hombres aunque vio que tres se fueron por un lado y los otros dos al lado opuesto... -le estaba diciendo lo que le fue informado.

El rey dijo:

\- ¡¿Qué más Persival?! -lo interrumpió a su consejero.

Le contesta:

\- Pues uno de ellos tenía una marca en su brazo, nos iba a decir la forma de esa marca pero estaba muy débil y se desmayó de nuevo -dijo abarcando todo lo informado.

Winston dijo:

\- Oh mi amada Lolanord, que los tenga frente mío y desearan haber muerto, su majestad Lynnser permítame ir en busca de ellos... -estaba impaciente.

El rey Lynnser le dice:

\- Winston aún tenemos que indagar más, esta vez han dejado muchos indicios, sabemos que son los de la Capa Negra, pensaron que nadie quedaba con vida -dijo con algo de esperanza en poder resolver esto.

Skipper interviene diciendo:

\- No es muy sospechoso que se dieran a ver, que quedara un guardia vivo -dijo sembrando la duda.

Todos en la sala se quedan pensando en lo dicho por Skipper, casi siempre pensaba todo cuidadosamente, más cuando es la hermana de su reina.

Winston ignoró lo dicho por Skipper y dijo:

\- Debemos comenzar a reunir más jinetes de rastreo, sé que ella está viva, además esto no debe saberse más que acá en el país de las coníferas, si en el país de las montañas se enteran los otros reinos ajenos al mío de este rapto pensaran que alguien busca atacar nuestra futura alianza -fue sincero en sus palabras.

Eso es verdad, las nupcias entre Lolanord y Winston afianzan una alianza prospera entre ambos países que siglos atrás tuvieron guerras.

Bernard intervino diciendo:

\- Sus excelencias creo que deberíamos tomar esto con más calma, príncipe Winston debe ser más mesurado, su padre ve en usted su digno sucesor -dijo en tono de regaño al príncipe.

Winston dejo un poco su euforia y suspiró, Skipper lo ignoraba también.

Hablaron sobre algunos tratados y se retiraron.

Solo el rey Lynnser se quedó, pensando en que mandaría a buscar a Lolanord con sus caballeros de confianza.

Alana dejó durmiendo a su madre, cerró con cuidado la puerta del aposento real. Se dirigía hacia el lugar donde ella descansaba, cuando se cruza con Winston.

Junto con Bernard, hace una reverencia a la reina de Fixin, ella también hace una.

Y Alana entabla una conversación con el príncipe Wiston.

Ya está oscureciendo totalmente, van más de tres horas montados en caballo.

Todo el camino solo se escuchaba alguno que otro búho, zorro, ardilla u otro animal.

Nadie se había dirigido la palabra desde esas horas. La princesa Lolanord estaba con una actitud de no querer hablar con esos aldeanos. Linkinton no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a esa princesa malagradecida.

Lilythod se sentía muy incomoda, ella comprendía la actitud de los dos pero no negaba que la princesa le debía una disculpa a su hermano.

Entonces agarra valor y comienza diciendo:

\- Princesa creo que no me he presentado debidamente, me llamo Lilythod y usted dijo que se llamaba... -de forma educada y cordial habló.

Le contesta:

\- Me llamo Lolanord, princesa del reino de Woodsham, descendiente del gran rey Albert el valiente, es un gusto conocerla aldeana, ojalá dijera lo mismo del tipo que está al lado nuestro -podía dar indirectas pero no lo hacía.

El herrero trataba de ignorar a la princesa, sentía que este viaje iba a ser largo y más con esa chica de aires de realeza.

Lilythod le dice a Lolanord:

\- Bueno princesa ya que le dije mi nombre, me toca presentar a mi hermano él se llama... -de veras que quería dar el paso para llevar la fiesta en paz.

Es interrumpida por Linkinton el cual le dice:

\- No es necesario que me presentes además poco importa que me conozca su alteza ya que debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer como no disculparse con alguien o al menos agradecer el haber evitado que esos hombres le hagan algo -su sarcasmo era único.

Lolanord tomó las palabras de él como órdenes, ningún aldeano le puede dar órdenes a alguien de la realeza.

Le dijo:

\- Daré las disculpas del caso cuando usted... aldeano tenga modales y no tenga la osadía de mandarme -dijo hablando en voz alta.

El herrero le responde:

\- No solo soy un aldeano, por si sabe tengo un nombre su alteza, me llamo Linkin... no importa, así que deje de referirse a mí y a mí hermana como unos simples aldeanos -en su voz se sentía el enojo.

Lolanord le replica:

\- Pues sus modales son de una persona de clase baja, no se dirige a mí como su majestad o hace una reverencia, exige una disculpa cuando debe ganarse, ¿Quiere que le dé el mismo trato a usted? Pues debería aprender de su hermana, ella al menos hace el intento de dirigirse con modales hacia mi persona -le replicó a lo que le dijo él.

Exasperado, baja del caballo, se arrodilla y le dice:

\- Como usted diga princesa de Woodsham, debemos acampar cerca a ese bosque, vayamos rápido -sus movimientos eran forzados al hacer esa reverencia.

Lilythod dice:

\- Bueno princesa, Linkinton, debemos armar un campamento en ese... espera Linkinton, no tenemos las cosas para armar una... -dijo sorprendiéndose de que están haciendo las cosas sin un plan establecido.

Linkinton la calma diciendole:

\- Tranquila Lily, tenemos que pensar en algo.

Mientras van avanzando, Lolanord les dice:

\- Espero que hagan un lugar para mi descanso digno de una princesa y cómodo -expresó su deseo.

Lilythod y Linkinton se miran y se echan a reír, pero Linkinton lo hacía de una forma burlesca.

Lilythod notando el enojo de Lolanord le dice:

\- Su excelencia, no se enoje sino que en estas circunstancias no podemos hacer tal petición pero hay que ver cómo sobrevivimos esta noche -no quizo agrandar más el problema.

Lolanord solo dijo:

\- No tendrían algún tipo de calzado para poder caminar sin tanto dolor, una princesa como yo no puede lastimarse, soy muy frágil para estos caminos -expresaba deseo.

Lilythod se acordó de lo que le compró al extraño, sacó de ese saco un calzado y se los dio a la princesa.

La princesa vestía una ropa de dormir de color rosa de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, cabello suelto largo y rubio, ojos verdes.

La bella princesa no podía creer que fue secuestrada y ahora estaba escapando de esos hombres con una niña y un chico grosero.

Linkinton estaba riéndose por lo dicho por la princesa, a pesar que aún estaba enojado por no disculparse pero no negaba que eso hacía olvidar ese mal momento.

Así que se dirigieron donde las ramas de tres arboles se tocaban, dando la seguridad de que si había lluvia no se mojarían por las hojas de las ramas.

Linkinton tomó unas ramas secas que estaban por ahí, también tomó unas piedras e hizo un círculo con ellas en el suelo.

Puso las ramas abultadas en el medio, tomo dos de ellas y las frotó entre sí.

Luego de unos minutos unas chispas encendieron las demás ramas y preparó una fogata.

Se sentó en el suelo y miró a la fogata, Lilythod estaba al lado de la princesa sentada en unas ramas, ella no podía creer que esté al lado de una.

Lolanord seguía con su expresión de pocos amigos, aunque recién se da cuenta que pudo ser peor.

En el reino de Hatzelton, la reina Lorian y el rey Robert II estaban muy preocupados por lo acontecido en el reino de Woodsham.

Lorian estaba muy preocupada, más por su madre, sabía que su madre aún no superaba.

Lorian se decía a sí misma:

\- ¡Oh madre!, debes estar sufriendo, ya perdimos a dos de los nuestros, eso te hizo trizas el alma, dejó una herida que solo el tiempo aunque la gente con menos optimismo diría algo más fatalista casa sacado de las obras clásicas -en estos momentos estaba reflexionando.

Mientras ella pensaba Robert II mandaba a sus hombres de confianza a buscar a Lolanord.

Miraban la fogata, veían como algunas ramas se consumían por las llamas.

Lilythod se paró y se puso a buscar algo entre la vegetación de ahí.

Solo encontró moras, fresas, uvas y frambuesas, se dirigió a la princesa y le dijo:

\- Debe tener hambre joven princesa, así que traje algunas bayas, espero que le guste -dijo con algo de timidez.

Lolanord la miró y le dijo:

\- No gracias joven Lilythod, en estos momentos no quiero nada de alimentos -dijo con algo de tristeza.

Lilythod algo triste le dice:

\- Bueno como guste su alteza, si gusta una más tarde las dejaré a un lado mío -dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Linkinton solo miraba a ambas mujeres y suspiraba, nunca vio a Lilythod tan entusiasmada.

Su hermanita no tenía amigas en la aldea, porque solo hablaba de cosas como hacer pociones, hablar con los animales, hasta decía que una vez vio a Dios en sus sueños.

Los religiosos del pueblo querían castigarla por decir mentiras pero Linkinton intervino y dijo que solo era una niñita que gusta de rezar y conversar con Dios.

Aunque Lilythod afirmaba haberlo visto, Linkinton no le creía.

Ella solía ser su mejor amiga, tenía pocos amigos en el pueblo, su hermana es su más fiel compañera desde bebé.

Él se encargo de todo su cuidado, su padre el primer herrero estaba orgulloso de que su hijo sea buen hermano.

A veces la gente del pueblo llamaba a escondidas loca a Lilythod por todo lo que ella hacía.

Eso Linkinton nunca le gustó pero no decía nada porque las habladurías siempre van haber.

Pero verla a ella queriendo conversar con la princesa lo dejaba con tristeza también porque si le cuenta sobre sus cosas quizas la princesa la ignore.

Lilythod no soporta la curiosidad y le pregunta:

\- Princesa, ¿Usted tiene a su príncipe? -le dijo en forma amistosa.

Lolanord se sorprendió con la pregunta, le dijo:

\- Joven aldeana no le he dado la confianza como para preguntar eso pero viendo que no tengo otra opción pues contaré que sí, tengo un príncipe, es alto, apuesto, caballeroso, es un hombre ideal... -lo describía dando suspiros.

Linkinton la interrumpe y le dice:

\- Claro, claro, el hombre ideal, sería ideal aquel hombre que soportará su forma de ser su alteza -dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Lolanord no soporto ese atrevimiento y le dijo:

\- Usted que puede saber sobre ello aldeano, me imagino que nunca a hablado con una mujer en su vida porque no sabe expresarse bien hombre de clase baja -le respondió con enojo.

Linkinton solo soltó una risa, y se echó a un lado de la fogata y dijo:

\- No es necesario haber hablado con mujeres para saber cómo hablarle a alguien así como usted su alteza, buenas noches -dijo eso y se dispuso a descansar.

Ese sarcasmo lo entendió, solo puso una cara de enojo y trató de encontrar un modo de echarse delicadamente para no tener dolores en la mañana, también para completar su sueño de princesa.

Lilythod al ver que ambos se durmieron, solo miró al poco cielo que había arriba porque el docel no dejaba ver por completo toda la magnificencia que había como estrellas, la luna, algunas nubes.

Entonces tapó a la princesa con el saco que le dio el extraño comerciante, no sin antes sacar lo que había dentro.

Se quedó un rato más mirando el cielo y también como se consumían las llamas de la fogata.

Mientras en una frontera de algún reino, unos hombres con capa, esperaban a unos compañeros que habían ido a hacer un trabajo.

Todos andaban montados en caballo, todos estaban de negro, solo se veían sus ojos, el viento pasaba y hacía flamear sus capas.

Según sus ojos, se podría decir que no sonreían, solo esperaban la llegada de ellos.

Alana aún permanecía despierta, no dejaba de pensar en que le podrían hacer a su hermana, rezaba para que aún esté viva.

Winston no dejaba de pensar en su princesa, que le estarán haciendo se preguntaba, el pensaba ir ahí mismo, pero su consejero le dijo que tenía que tomar las cosas con calma, le.dijo indirectamente que sea como el rey Skipper, eso lo ponía furioso.

La niñita, Pitonisa, estaba sentada en el borde del pozo que había junto a la posada y sonreía.

Lilythod no dejaba de pensar en que Lolanord al ser una princesa podría contarle muchas cosas, bueno si ella quisiera hacer ese favor a una pobre aldeana sin futuro.

Ella a veces aceptaba la realidad, solo a veces porque sus sueños no dejaban que ella se diera por vencida.

Sus sueños eran junto con su hermano su motivo para seguir siendo feliz en su triste realidad.

Su hermano era el único que la entendía aunque a veces la regañara, ella también sabía que su hermano tenía un sueño, era ser caballero pero él era más realista pero no del todo porque ella a veces veía que cuando le daban el trabajo de hacer espadas, él fingía ser un caballero y movía su espada como si fuese uno.

Lo hacía mal pero eso no quitaba que lo hacía con entusiasmo.

Pero después de hacer ello, suspiraba con tristeza y seguía haciendo su trabajo.

En esta vida todos tenemos sueños pero pocos tienen el valor de hacerlos realidad, Lilythod no se daba por vencida, quería lograrlo porque con ello le demostraría a su hermano que se podría hacerse realidad.

Pero por ahora debían concentrarse en poder seguir esa sendero y poder saber hacia dónde en realidad se dirigen.

Ya que todo el camino iban a ver solo árboles.

El camino iba a ser largo pero gratificante para ellos...


	4. El comienzo del camino

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el bosque pero apenas llegaba el aviso de un nuevo día a aquellos jóvenes que pasaron la noche ahí.

En ese instante una bellota cayó de un árbol, impacto con varias ramas hasta caer en las piernas de Linkinton.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se percató de lo iluminado del bosque.

Se sentó, cabisbajo pensó en todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, tenía que escapar solo por querer su paga y ayudar a una princesa malagradecida.

Solo pensó en que quizás ayudando a esa princesa recibiría algo como una recompensa.

Pero en sí no sabía a donde estaba llendo, solo siguió un camino señalado por una niña.

Miró a su hermana, se dijo que ella no debía estar metida en esto, a pesar de ser la de la idea.

Era su única familia, su padre el herrero original, había muerto años atrás debido a una rara enfermedad, era una buena persona, le enseño todo lo que él sabe ahora.

Era un hombre ejemplar, era estricto pero justo, era querido por toda la aldea, era como un líder para ellos.

Recuerda cuando su padre le enseño el oficio de la herrería, es lo mejor que le pudo heredar.

En ese instante escucha algo, era un tierno bostezo, se levantó algo fastidiada pero estiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

Lilythod se levantó en ese instante, y dijo:

\- Muy buenos días princesa, es un bello día, ¿No lo cree? -con tono amigable.

Lolanord algo fastidiada le dice:

\- Sera bello cuando se me pase este dolor que tengo en la espalda joven aldeana, buenos días también -su expresión era de molestia.

Observa al herrero que está despierto y dice:

\- Buenos días aldeano -lo dijo solo por ser educada.

Linkinton solo le dice resignado:

\- Buenos días princesa, espero que haya descansado bien porque nos corresponde seguir este camino y tratar de encontrar algún rumbo fijo -su tono era cordial.

Lolanord aún molesta con él le dice:

\- Ya lo sé aldeano, no era necesario que me lo repita hombre de clase baja -se enojo por unas simples palabras.

Linkinton solo suspiró de amargura, tomó sus cosas, desató al caballo y a Meredith.

Se da cuenta que no le ha puesto nombre al caballo y dice:

\- Bueno eres de color oscuro, muestras imponencia así que... no sé cómo llamarte amigo -dijo con una sonrisa que se volvió una mueca de tristeza.

El caballo solo miraba a Linkinton con curiosidad.

En ese momento Lilythod se acercó al animal de cuatro patas, lo miró detenidamente.

Después de unos segundos dice:

\- Creo que lo llamaré Benjamin -le dijo a su hermano pero mirando al caballo.

Linkinton se quedó algo pensativo pero no dijo nada en contra ya que él le había puesto el nombre a su yegua, dijo:

\- Bueno Lilythod, es un buen nombre, ¿Te gusta el nombre, Benjamin? -le dijo al caballo con una leve sonrisa.

El caballo solo levantó su pata derecha y piso dos veces, era una señal de que le gustó.

Lolanord los veía con curiosidad, luego de eso les dijo:

\- Mmmm... bueno vasallos, ¿Hacia donde nos dirigiremos? -les preguntó con ese tono de mando.

Esa pregunta los hizo voltear donde ella, Lilythod estaba pensando en que decirle a la princesa, sinceramente tampoco sabía a qué lugar debían ir o a donde los dirigía ese camino.

Linkinton solo suspiró y dijo:

\- No lo sé su alteza pero debemos encontrar una manera de saber por lo menos donde nos lleva este camino -no sabía que más decir.

Lolanord cada vez que él le hablaba no lo miraba, desviaba su mirada a otro lado, le dijo:

\- Bueno al menos creo que deberíamos seguir caminando, aunque no estoy acostumbrada a estar encima de un animal mucho tiempo, así que busquen un modo de llevarme -hablaba con vanidad.

Linkinton solo suspiraba, no quería responderle, no quería arruinar su tranquila mañana.

Tomó sus cosas las puso encima de Benjamin y dijo:

\- Bueno Lilythod... princesa, partimos ahora mismo, alisten sus pertenencias -no miró a nadie al hablar.

La princesa se molestó porque el herrero no respondió a su pedido, Lilythod comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas.

Tomó las bayas y le dijo a la princesa:

\- Querida princesa, si tiene hambre, no dude en pedirme las bayas que recolecté, necesitará energía para todo este camino que recorreremos -le mostró las bayas con una sonrisa.

Lolanord solo miró de reojo a Lilythod y le dijo:

\- Agradezco su amabilidad aldeana, pues tiene razón necesitaré aquellas frutas para resistir este dificultoso recorrido -solo le dio una leve sonrisa.

Lilythod sonrió, saco de su saco algunas de las bayas, también arrancó algunas de los arbustos que habían al lado de ellos.

Lolanord las aceptó, dudó por un momento en sí comerlas o no, pues no estaban limpias pero su estómago hizo un ruido, señal de no haber comido algo.

Suspiró y comió las moras, las fresas y algunas uvas. Comenzó a masticarlas, las pasó y luego se quedó sorprendida, pensaba que quizás le iban a caer mal o se iba a morir.

La princesa era un poco exagerada, no se le puede culpar, pues ella era alguien refinada, que haga eso era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ella.

Se terminó todas las que Lilythod le había dado, se sentía satisfecha, la aldeana le dijo:

\- Me alegra que haya comido princesa, pues cuando quiera más puede pedirme para tratar de conseguirle algunas -estaba contenta porque le recibió las bayas.

La princesa le dijo:

\- Gracias joven Lilythod, tomaré en cuenta su ofrecimiento, gracias nuevamente -la forma en como se expresaba era muy educado.

Lilythod sonríe de felicidad y ríe, alista sus cosas con esmero, las coloca encima de Meredith, ayuda a la princesa a subir primero después subió ella.

Linkinton le dio un poco de esas bayas a Benjamin, Lilythod hizo lo mismo con Meredith.

Y avanzaron, no de forma apresurada, sino de forma que apreciarán bien el paisaje, pues casi todo el sendero son árboles y arbustos.

Unos jinetes estaban viendo un mapa, decían que en grupos de dos irían por todos los limites de los reinos del país de las coníferas.

Pensaban que quizás no podrían estar tan lejos los raptores de la princesa Lolanord, además que con la descripción que les dejaron los hombres de Woodsham, no podrían confundirse al tratar de encontrarlos.

Sin más que decir entre ellos, se separaron en grupos de dos, se dirigieron a los límites de los reinos de la forma más rápida posible.

En el castillo de Woodsham, el rey Lynnser está sentado en su trono pensando, se preguntaba el motivo por el cual la princesa Lolanord sería raptada, en ese instante entra un mensajero.

Hace su reverencia, dice:

\- Su majestad, rey Lynnser, nos acaban de informar que unos hombres en uno de nuestros puestos fronterizos, han liquidado a los guardias fronterizos de la zona clavel, esos tipos fueron avistados con unas capas de color negro -trató de decirlo de la mejor manera.

El rey Lynnser se exalta y dice:

\- Guardias manden a llamar a Sir Dominick, necesito de su presencia ahora mismo. Usted mensajero, ¿Necesita agregar algo más? - les dio una orden y le dijo algo más.

Solo le dijo:

\- Que eran como seis tipos a caballo pero sus caballos eran de color negro también... -le dijo con detalle.

Agregó algo más de información y se retiró a dar el informe a todo el castillo.

Alana estaba muy pensativa en sus aposentos, la conversación anterior con Winston la hizo reflexionar mucho.

El rey Skipper estaba con sus consejeros sobre los indicios, no podían creer que los de la Capa Negra dejarán vivo a uno de los guardias, se sabía bien que no dejaban vivo a nadie en los lugares que realizaban sus fechorías.

En ese instante un guardia entra y dice:

\- Su majestad, señores consejeros, necesito informarles que han sido avistados en la zona clavel a varios jinetes de capa negra, no dejaron vivo a nadie ahí en ese puesto fronterizo -dijo con algo de preocupación.

En ese instante el rey Skipper dijo:

-Guardia lléveme con el rey Lynnser -dijo con seriedad.

El guardia lo escoltó hasta donde estaba el rey Lynnser.

En una posada, unos hombres están despertando de un sueño. Uno de ellos se toca con sus dedos la sien, se había golpeado al quedar dormido en ese lugar.

Otro se comienza a frotar el cuello, su cabeza estaba colgando del respaldar de la silla.

El líder de ellos se levanta de golpe, mira al vacío, después a la ventana de la posada, se da cuenta que es de día, da un golpe fuerte con su puño en la mesa y dice:

\- Ese maldito herrero y su estúpida hermana jugaron sucio -dijo con una mueca de enojo.

Sus hombres adoloridos y confundidos le dicen:

\- ¿De qué hablas Jean Pierre? -le pregunta algo confundido.

\- Pierre, ¿A qué te refieres? -todavía mas confundido.

Les responde:

\- ¡Idiotas! ¡El herrero nos dio un somnífero! ¡Estamos atrasados en llevar a la princesa... -lo último le hizo abrir los ojos del todo.

En ese momento mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que los que trabajaban en esa posada también están como ellos.

Mira afuera y se da cuenta que falta un caballo.

Con una mirada fría, se dirige a donde dejaron a la princesa, corre y al ver la habitación vacía, da un golpe fuerte en la puerta y destroza un poco de la madera.

Baja con prisa y enojo, les dice:

\- ¡Busquen en todo el lugar, debe haber alguien que sepa a donde fueron esos malnacidos! -sus palabras parecían lava que podía quemar.

En ese instante sus hombres empezaron a ver si alguien estaba despierto.

Recorren de pies a cabeza el lugar y no encuentran nada, absolutamente nada.

En eso el jefe de ellos llamado Jean Pierre, comienza a ver quiénes están ahí, se percata de algo, entre los que trabajaban había una niña.

Sale rápido de ahí y se dirige a hacia el otro lado, en el cual había un molino, entra rápido y recorre el interior.

No encontró nada, paso por todo el lugar y no estaba esa niña, paso al lado del pozo y golpeó la cubeta de madera que ahí había, está cayó dentro.

Llamó a sus hombres y les dijo:

-Hanz, Rodrigo, ¡Vengan ahora! -de una forma enérgica mencionó sus nombres.

Ellos fueron ahí mismo, con todo y sus cosas.

Reunidos los tres, les dijo nuevamente:

\- ¡Maldita sea! Esto no puede ser cierto, se supone que debíamos estar llegando ahí, el que nos ofreció este trabajo es muy exigente, esto no solo lo va a poner furioso a él sino a todos los que conformamos está organización -se agarró sus cabellos por la ira.

Hanz le dice a Pierre:

\- Hay que calmarnos, debemos empezar por tratar de investigar por donde fueron -dijo con una leve calma.

Rodrigo agrega:

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que ellos se llevaron a la princesa? -dijo para sembrar más duda.

El jefe agrega:

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no? Es muy obvio... ya investigaremos las razones por las que la ayudaron.Miren los caminos, no son tan idiotas como para regresar a su aldea, a parte su aldea está muy lejos del castillo, y nuestras ojos y oídos de allá no los dejarían llegar, solo hay dos caminos pero es fácil deducir cual tomaron -dijo mirando con enojo el suelo.

Mira las pisadas de equino, aún sigue enojado por lo sucedido...

En el camino, el herrero, su hermana y la princesa están acelerando un poco el paso, pues adelante hay una parte más frondosa del bosque, pareciera que la luz no entrara.

Lolanord estaba arreglándose el cabello, se acicalaba con delicadeza, bueno con lo delicada que podía ser en el movimiento de Meredith.

Lilythod por charlar con la princesa le dice:

\- Oh su majestad, que coincidencia, ambas tenemos el cabello como el fulgor del metal más precioso del mundo, aunque el mío ya no tiene ese brillo que el de usted muestra, bella princesa -le daba los mejores halagos.

Lolanord dijo:

\- Me halaga aldeana de nombre Lilythod, aunque mi cabello irradia casi como el sol, por ahora no está tan brillante Lilythod, aprecio tu halago pequeña -fue agradecida con ella.

Lilythod se alegró de que la princesa tomara de buena manera sus palabras.

Y al entrar todo se volvió menos claro, se escuchaba el sonido de los búhos, las pisadas del caballo y la yegua de manera clara.

Pareciera que no había vida en ese lugar pero era todo lo contrario.

Luego de minutos de avanzar, el camino se hacía más dificultoso de pasar, Linkinton tuvo que bajarse de Benjamin, con sus manos quitaba las ramas y arbustos que aparecían cada vez más en ese camino.

Lilythod también bajo, ayudar a su hermano a quitar las ramas mientras los equinos avanzaban.

Linkinton comprendía un poco el motivo por el cual la niña los envío por ahí, era un camino que no más de un caballo podría pasar.

Cada vez que avanzaban la luz era devorada por aquella oscuridad.

En ese instante Lilythod le dice a Linkinton:

\- Hermano creo que deberíamos hacer unas antorchas -le daba una idea.

Le replica:

\- No, esta parte del bosque es estrecha, una antorcha podría encender una rama de aquí y quemaría más y más cosas acá -dijo con razonamiento.

Le dice:

\- Tienes mucha razón Linkinton, pero, ¿Cómo nos damos visión? -preguntó a su hermano.

Le respondió:

\- No creo que este camino sea demasiado largo, así que seguimos, a parte si hay peligro ya tenemos el camino despejado para la retirada y buscar otra forma de pasar, sin más que decir sigamos hermanita y princesa -dijo con cierta confianza.

Lolanord solo escuchaba un poco temerosa, el lugar se hacía cada vez más oscuro y ella tenía un poco de miedo a ello.

Mientras avanzaban unos conejos, ardillas y ciervos los seguían por los costados.

Ellos se sorprendieron por aquel acercamiento de esos animales.

Entonces una ardilla se sube al hombro de Lilythod, ella sonríe porque parecía amigable.

Los conejos y los demás animales les hacían como compañía.

En ese instante Lilythod entendió que los animales como que iban a ayudarlos a que no se perdieran.

Mientras más avanzaban, a Benjamin y Meredith se les iban las ganas de seguir por lo oscuro pero unos ciervos se les acercaron y con una mirada hicieron que ellos sigan.

Lolanord solo estaba temblorosa, no quería mirar todo ese estrecho oscuro.

Recordó cuando de pequeña, estaba jugando con su perro Charles y su hermana Alana a las escondidas.

Ella se fue corriendo de ellos y se dirigió dentro del castillo, entro por unas entradas que daban para la parte baja del castillo.

Bajo por unas escaleras que cada vez que avanzaba se hacía más oscuro, sin querer tropezó y cayó en un lugar que se sentía frío, miró a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro.

Entonces algo se cerró y ella al querer salir no pudo, en eso se escuchan ruidos provenientes de un lugar más allá de donde estaba...

En el reino de Westerock, la reina Lunaret, recibió también el mensaje del reino donde creció.

El rey George envió a sus jinetes de búsqueda a hacia las fronteras con el reino de Woodsham y el del Hatzelton.

La reina Lunaret, estaba tocando el arpa en su alcoba, la melodía era algo melancólica.

Avanzaban de manera calmada, los ciervos de ahí les daban señales de que dirección debían seguir.

Lilythod acariciaba a los conejos y ardillas, al mirar hacia donde cantaban los búhos se dieron cuenta que se notaba algo de rayos de luz, las hojas caían por el otoño en esas tierras.

Lolanord abría los ojos algo asustada, pero se dio cuenta que se notaba el lugar más iluminado que antes.

Se da cuenta que Lilythod está jugando con los animales de una forma tierna, sintió algo familiar en ella, no sabía que era.

Linkinton se dio cuenta que la princesa se había despertado, creía que se había dormido esas horas pero no era así.

En el castillo de Woodsham, la reina Ritasmir estaba sentada en su aposento mirando un collar en forma de dos letras L unidas una debajo de la otra.

Después de haber acabado con los hombres de la zona fronteriza llamada zona Clavel, se dirigieron a acampar cerca de ese lugar, no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observó por un buen rato, ese alguien fue el que dio el aviso de la presencia de ellos.

Ya los rayos de luz solar se apreciaban a lo lejos del camino guiado por esos animalitos del bosque.

Linkinton no entendía el porqué los animales del bosque los ayudaban.

Lilythod escuchaba lo que le decía una ardilla, hacia un chirrido luego otro y otro de forma pausada como si de verdad hablara.

La aldeana escuchaba atenta los chirridos de aquel bonito animal.

Lolanord miraba extrañamente a Lilythod, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento Lilythod les dice:

\- La ardilla me dijo que este camino no suele pasar nadie, que las veces que pasa gente suele irse por lo oscuro que es, que les pareció agradable que no prendiéramos fuego aquí, por eso nos están ayudando amablemente -dijo como si fuera normal hablarle a un animal

Linkinton le dice:

\- Lilythod a veces me asustas con ese "Don" que tienes -dijo con algo de sinceridad.

Le replica:

\- Es verdad yo puedo entenderlos, el ciervo me dice que nos acercamos ya a la salida -seguía con un tono de normalidad.

Lolanord se sorprendió por lo que Lilythod decía, le pareció sorprendente como la aldeana decía con seguridad todo eso, se preguntaba si de verdad la aldeana hablaba con la ardilla o solo bromeaba.

Ya terminando todo ese oscuro camino, se ve como la luz se hace más fuerte.

Al salir de ahí, el camino está repleto de árboles pero se dan cuenta que ahora está de subida.

Notan que al lado de ello pasa un río, se detienen un momento para beber de esa agua.

Llevan a Meredith y a Benjamin para que beban. Bebían con esmero, todo ese camino sí que les seco su garganta.

Linkinton saco de la parte de su chaleco como un recipiente pequeño tapado con un corcho.

Lo llenó con el agua de ahí y bebió todo lo llenado, lo llenó de nuevo y le dijo a la princesa:

\- Princesa, beba un poco de esta agua, debe estar sedienta -dijo con amabilidad.

La princesa le dijo:

\- Esa agua debe estar sucia, solo gente como usted bebería de esa manera, ¿Cree que una princesa bebería de esa forma? No, no bebería así como usted aldeano -su enojo era ilógico.

Linkinton solo le dijo:

\- Necesita de esta agua si quiere poder avanzar niña engreída -le dijo sin problemas.

La princesa enojada le dice:

\- Yo decidiré cuando beber y cuando no hombre de clase baja, no puede darme órdenes -le respondió con más enojo.

Linkinton un poco enojado le responde:

\- Está bien princesa, haga lo que quiera, no me diga nada de ahora en adelante, de veras que no quisiera hablar con una malagradecida -se lo dijo con total veracidad.

Ambos se enojan y ni se miran, Lilythod solo suspira y les dice:

\- Por favor princesa Lolanord y Linkinton no sigan discutiendo, por favor -les implora.

Linkinton le dice:

\- Ya no vamos a discutir porque no le pienso dirigir la palabra a esa princesa malagradecida -se lo dijo en voz alta.

Lolanord le dice a Lilythod:

\- Joven Lily, no pelearemos más porque no pienso dirigirme a un aldeano que no sabe tratar a alguien de la realeza, además que piensa darme órdenes, definitivamente no gastaré palabras en ese hombre sin clase -dijo con total enojo.

Ni se miraron ni miraron a Lilythod, la joven aldeana solo suspiró de tristeza.

Sin más subieron esa colina llena de árboles y pasto, Linkinton avanzó por delante.

Al llegar hasta la parte más alta de esa colina, vieron desde ahí un bello paisaje lleno de pasto verde, el río, aves volando.

Se divisaba a lo lejos como tres montañas, Lolanord recordó algo, le dijo a Lilythod:

\- Joven aldeana, reconozco esas montañas, esas tres montañas son tres límites fronterizos, el de la derecha es la zona de las rosas que da con el reino de Westerock, el del centro es la zona clavel que da con el país de las Montañas, el de la izquierda es la zona orquídea que da con el país del Bosque Encantado -daba alarde de su conocimiento de esos lugares señalados.

Lilythod le responde:

\- Entonces ya sabemos a donde ir -dijo con entusiasmo.

Lolanord le dijo:

\- Jovencita esos lugares son muy lejanos -le fue sincera.

Linkinton solo suspiró y se dijo que esto no sería fácil y que necesitarían pensar mejor que destino elegir...


	5. Guíeme ¡Oh su excelencia!

Alguien pensaba algo pero más que una idea era un recuerdo...

En una aldea unos guardias reales iban una pequeña choza, tocaron la puerta.

Un niño de unos siete años de edad estaba algo asustado, iba vivir con otras personas que no eran sus hermanos y madre.

A fuera están esperando al chico, pero en el fondo no quiere ir con esos guardias.

\- Mami, no quiero separarme de ustedes, por favor, imploro al todo poderoso, señor de la bendición, que por favor me deje quedarme con ustedes -habló muy pero muy triste.

\- No temas pequeño, alégrate hijo, el rey te ha premiado para ser digno de estar al lado de la corona, la hazaña de salvarla no lo hace cualquier persona y menos gente como nosotros -dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Pero mami... -soltando lágrimas.

\- Le doy gracias al cielo, por darme tan maravilloso regalo que en realidad no me pertenece, lo que hiciste no es de alguien común y corriente hijo, tu hazaña te ha valido ir al verdadero lugar de donde debiste nacer -con una sonrisa tierna y algunas lágrimas.

\- Mamá... -estaba llorando mucho.

En ese instante sus hermanos se le acercan, eran tres y le dicen:

\- Alégrate pequeño, no todos los días el cielo premia tan valerosa acción -dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- Segundo hermano mayor, solo sé que tendrás una buena vida, es lo mínimo por salvar a la princesa -se lo decía con una sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza.

\- Hermanito solo te pedimos algo... no nos olvides, toma esto -con algunas lágrimas le extiende su mano.

Le da un trozo de una vestimenta que ellos usaban al jugar a los caballeros.

\- Mamá... Hermanos... Nunca los olvidaré -Con muchas lágrimas.

Corre donde ellos y los abraza con un amor infinito, todos lloran pero él más, él que iba a saber que el destino le tenía deparado un largo sendero para tan corta edad.

Salió afuera de la casa, el guardia lo escoltó hasta el caballo, subió, miró al lado y moviendo la mano se despidió de su familia, la cual estaba triste por su partida y feliz porque eso demostraba que Dios los amaba a ellos por darles como hermano a tan valeroso chico...

Skipper estaba pensante, no dejaba de dar hipótesis sobre aquel secuestro que impactaría a los demás reinos fuera del país de las coníferas si es que lo supieran.

Winston se preguntaba si aquello que pasaba era algo cruel del destino, amaba a Lolanord como nadie se imaginaba.

Desde que la conoció no deja de pensar un día en ella.

El rey Robert segundo estaba pensante en su trono, había mandado un buen grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a su cuñada, no quería imaginar si eso le pasara a su reina.

En el salón del rey Lynnser, todos se reunieron para conversar sobre ese dato dado por ese mensajero.

\- Sus majestades por favor deberíamos ser más mesurados, un mal movimiento y podría causar muchos problemas -dijo Bernard con tranquilidad.

\- Digo lo mismo que Bernard, pero preferiría que mandemos no solo jinetes de búsqueda sino gente preparada porque son los de la Capa Negra esto es muy serio señores -hablo Persival en un tono más imperativo.

El rey los mira pensativo, si no estuviera Persival, él haría las cosas sin medirse por eso dejó que ellos sean los que manden en esta reunión.

Winston y Skipper estaban en completo silencio, ninguno quiso agregar algo, solo estaban atentos a las palabras de aquellos consejeros reales.

El príncipe de larga cabellera rubia con ondulaciones se retiró después de haber escuchado a los consejeros.

El rey de cabellera castaña corta se fue donde su esposa Alana a hablarle sobre los puntos de la reunión.

Mientras tanto en una colina de un bosque, unos jóvenes están viendo que caminó deben tomar.

Los dos hermanos están muy pensantes ya que ellos no sabían como eran los caminos por ahí en eso lugares.

De por sí aquellos hermanos no sabían nada de esos caminos que hace un día y horas habían caminado.

Ahora era distinto porque la princesa sabía que caminos debía tomar.

\- Su majestad, princesa Lolanord, ¿Cuál camino deberíamos tomar?

-dijo Lilythod con curiosidad.

\- Deberíamos tomar el camino para el país de las Montañas, ahí se encuentra cerca de esa frontera el reino de mi prometido -con seguridad hablaba.

\- Muy bien princesa... -habló con un poco de confianza.

\- No lo creo, pues si vamos donde su prometido creo que ellos querrían que haga eso, aunque también harían lo mismo si fuera donde su hermana princesa -habló Linkinton con algo de juicio.

La princesa estaba molesta con él que ignoraba todo lo dicho por el herrero.

\- Dígale joven Lilythod a su hermano que debería pedir permiso antes de hablar -con un enojo hacia él.

\- No es necesario Lilythod, ya entendí, ella sabe más que yo, solo decía que si la raptaron unos tipos así deberían tener aliados por el camino en caso que fallaran -dijo suspirando al final y cerrando los ojos.

No quería pelear, por Dios que no quería, solo quería llevarla para tener un día tranquilo, solo quería ayudarla recibir algún tipo de recompensa y protección ya que esos tipos lo iban a buscar para hacerle daño por arruinarles el rapto de esa princesa quejumbroso.

La princesa dijo con una confianza:

\- Vamos en dirección al país de las Montañas, síganme plebeyos -dijo sonriente y con una exagerada vanidad.

Lilythod solo suspiró y se subió con la princesa en Meredith.

Linkinton solo se quedó callado, era mejor que pelear con la princesa, pero eso sí tendría que velar por la seguridad de todos pero en silencio porque si decía algo aunque sea para advertir o como consejo, la princesa iba a tomar la noticia de una manera imperativa hacia ella.

Y sin más tomaron un camino que tenía una bajada no tan empinada para poder pasar.

Al bajar los árboles tenían un color más claro, era por las hojas, se notaba más el otoño en esa parte pues si bien había un sol que alumbraba el camino para aquellos jóvenes, había un viento que te recordaba la estación del año.

Así el trayecto fue de fácil dirección, se veía desde esa parte como iba a ser el siguiente camino, se avistaba un lugar de una gran pradera, como árboles cada treinta pasos o algo así.

Lilythod le dijo a Lolanord:

\- Su majestad, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

La princesa sonrió y le dijo:

\- Muy bien aldeana, puede cantar sus dudas conmigo jijiji, bueno así me decía una de mis hermanas que ahora es reina.

Lilythod estaba muy ansiosa por saber algunas cosas, su curiosidad era una gran bendición para esa niña.

\- ¿Qué se siente ser una princesa y tener todo? -dijo emocionada.

\- Pues pequeña no es nada del otro mundo, bueno en tu caso sí, es ser alguien que debe saber comportarse, saber hablar y expresarse, alguien como yo es una bendición venida a estas tierras a la cual tendré que reinar, ser una princesa no es sencillo y más cuando eres la que aún no se ha casado para ser reina, también ser alguien con un excelente gusto en casi todos los aspectos de esta vida -dijo con una delicadeza excesiva.

\- No sabía que todo eso debía hacer una princesa -estaba sorprendida por el relato.

\- Así es joven Lilythod, ¿Alguna otra duda? -le dijo con un gran sonrisa.

Y Lily le comenzó a preguntar sobre que hacía todos los días.

Lola le contó con lujo de detalles que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era caminar por los alrededores del castillo y ver las flores que adornan sus jardines.

Le dijo que tenía un perro de color blanco y que con él siempre se paseaba por todo su castillo.

Lolanord le hablaba de las maravillas de su vida en el castillo.

Lilythod se sorprendía por la descripción de aquel castillo donde parecía tener todo lo que alguien desee.

Linkinton solo escuchaba el relato de la princesa en el más profundo silencio.

Se dio cuenta que la princesa parecía adorar la vida dentro del castillo hasta que mencionó su visita al reino de Royalton, Westerock, Hatzelton y algunos países que no prestó atención.

Y sin pensarlo llegaron casi al inicio del camino que daba paso a esos tres senderos, ya al atardecer, tuvieron que hacer un descanso.

Pues sus animales estaban algo sedientos y cansados, lo bueno que en todo el trayecto ese río pasaba por ahí y se volvía más ancho.

La princesa se quitó el atuendo de dormir que tenía puesto y se fue a lavar el rostro en ese río.

Debajo de su atuendo de dormir, tenía un vestido rosa, pues era una costumbre de ella dormir con un vestido puesto, como dirían: la realeza y sus extrañas formas de vivir.

Linkinton busco algunas cosas ahí para cocinar algo en la caldera que su hermana Lilythod compró.

Unos jinetes estaban cabalgando hasta llegar a un camino lleno de hierba alta, en ese momento ven un cuerpo, mejor dicho ven dos cuerpos uno de un jinete y el otro de su caballo.

Revisaron bien al hombre fenecido ahí, se dieron cuenta que era un mensajero del reino de Woodsham.

Escucharon unos pasos, ambos sacaron sus espadas y escudos, sus espaldas estaban apoyadas con la otra.

En ese instante unas tresflechas impactan contra el escudo de uno de ellos, por suerte rebotaron y no se desviaron hacia ellos.

Uno de ellos se dirige al lugar de donde provinieron esas flechas.

Al llegar se da cuenta que había un hombre muy herido, con muchos cortes, con una espada ensangrentada y con su arco y carcaj.

Le avisa a su compañero, ambos lo ayudaron sentándolo, le dieron leves bofetadas en su rostro para que reaccionara.

El hombre solo daba leves alaridos de dolor, hasta que uno de los jinetes le derrama algo de agua en su rostro, el hombre apenas abre sus ojos, se notaba muy fatigado, adolorido y casi moribundo, les dice:

\- Corran... deben irse... es-st-tan en... peligro... -lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

A duras penas se le entendían algunas palabras, los jinetes trataban de poner toda su atención a las palabras de ese mensajero que parecía tener el alma en la otra vida.

Tomó la fuerza que todavía tenía y les dijo:

\- Deben saber... que... nos encontramos... con... los de la Capa Negra... ellos hablaban sobre el rapto... de la princesa Lolanord... dijeron que esto... Fue por planeado por... -su esfuerzo al hablar se iba.

Una flecha, lanzada con gran precisión, dio en la sien de aquel mensajero que cumplía su trabajo y que por casualidad del destino se topó junto a su compañero a ellos.

En ese momento uno de los jinetes desenvaino su espada nuevamente, estando alerta con su escudo para cubrir a su compañero, mientras este cerro los ojos de aquel hombre que iba a contar algo que al estar atentos, iba a ser algo de ayuda en la búsquedade la princesa y del culpable de su rapto.

Lo echo en el pasto, no había tiempo para una ceremonia cristiana. Miraban ambos cada lugar de su lado, se notaba que no habíanadie alrededor.

De repente lanzaron flechas con fuego en la punta, ambos se cubrieron con sus escudos, sus caballos estaban asustados por el ruido y el fuego.

En ese instante de lejos se ve a unos hombres de capa negra montados a caballo, todos tomaron sus arcos y lanzaron de nuevo flechas con fuego.

Casi una de esas flechas incendiarias impacta en el cuerpo de uno de ellos, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo.

En ese instante los hombres de la Capa Negra se acercan a todo galope donde ellos, ambos corrieron donde sus caballos, montaron de forma veloz y se fueron de aquel lugar. Los de la Capa Negra no iban a dejarlos escapar, los vieron hablar con aquel hombre, no podían dejar que sepan la verdad.

En ese instante ambos deciden tomar una ruta aleatoria con tal de alejarse lo mas pronto posible de aquellos mercenarios, conocidos por ser el terror y la guadaña de la muerte para las personas que se encaran a ellos.

Ya está anocheciendo en todo el país de las Coníferas, en algunos lugares más rápidoque en otros. El reino de Woodsham no estaba enterado completamente del rapto de la última princesa de su reino. En la aldea del herrero se preguntaban a donde había ido aquel muchacho y su particular hermanita.

Donde estaban descansando, al final se quedarona acampar los tres chicos, Lilythod no paraba de hablar con la princesa sobre las cosas maravillosas en el castillo, Lolanord le comenzaba a agradar aquella niña, le recordaba a alguien... ¿Pero a quién?

Las cuestiones para despuésdel viaje, los tres estaban sentados en troncos debajo de arboles, el viento soplaba fuerte pero no era capaz de apagar aquella fogata, Linkinton solo esperaba que esa sopa de hongos y más especias encontradas por la pequeña Lily le den un buen gusto a esa sopa.

Lilythod fue al río a lavar unos tazones que tenía, ya que algunos estaban con olor a hierbas que había preparado para sus pociones.

La princesa miraba con desagrado lo que se estaba cocinando, de veras que comer como aldeana la aterraba, pensaba que así se perdía la altura, la clase, casi todo pero recordó que ya había comido de las bayas silvestres que le dio la joven aldeana.

Terminado de lavar los tazones de madera, se los llevo a Linkinton para que sirviera cuando estuviera lista la sopa, Lilythod se esforzó en hacer que los tazones se notaran lo más limpios posible, a pesar de que la princesa era algo vanidosa o en esas conversaciones la menosprecie pero con otras palabras, era la primera chica con la que hablaba mucho, la primera a la que le hacia una pregunta y le respondía sin decirle que era muy preguntona, bueno una princesa que le gustaba ser el centro de atención y una chica que le gustaba saber todo, era perfecto para ambas.

Linkinton miraba el caldero, la llama con la cual se cocinaba. En completo silencio solo pensaba en como salir de este enredo porque en realidad por las casualidades de la vida estaba lejos de su hogar, solo por unas monedas esta ahí con su hermanita y una princesa remilgada.

Se preguntaba si de verdad esa travesía sería grandiosa, como se lo dijo la pequeña Pitonisa, hasta ahora todo estaba fácil, solo era seguir ese sendero que su excelencia decía que era el trayecto hacia el reino de su prometido.

Se preguntaba también si el príncipede ella la soportaba, aunque se da cuenta que la princesa hasta ahora solo es así con él, bueno sabe que a veces habla con imperativos pero es porque ahora necesitan pensar bien las cosas pero ella lo tomó a mal.

Pero la princesa también esta siendo desconsiderada con él, ni siquiera un gracias, nada. Recibir el saludo de buenos días ha sido como un primer paso, empeoró todo cuando quiso ser amigable y darle de beber agua.

De nada servía pensar ahora en eso.

Las llamas mostraban arder de una forma en que no solo cocinaba la comida sino que les daba el calor necesario para no pasar frío, digamos que el frío no era tan gélidocomo en el invierno. Lily se acerca a revisar la caldera, con un cucharon prueba aquella sopa de hongos y demás.

Y sirve la sopa en los tazones de madera, la sopa olía muy bien, el herrero sirvió la sopa y la alcanzó a Lilythod, la cual le paso el primer tazón a la princesa Lolanord, la cual miraba con un rostro de resignación la comida alcanzada por la jovencita.

Solo debíabeberlo como si fuera agua pero ella pidió el cucharón con el que sirvieron, los hermanos bebíande forma lenta y soplando para no quemarse, sus rostros demostraban satisfacción por tan deliciosa comida.

Lola solo los miraba, entonces miro de nuevo su tazón, saco un poco de la sopa con el cucharón, soplo hasta que el vapor fuera menos.

Al entrar esa sopa en su boca, abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrió, era delicioso, se podía equiparar a los banquetes hechos con esmero por los cocineros del castillo del reino de Woodshamla pequeña Lilythod le sorprendió mucho la forma en que degustaba esa comida la princesa Lolanord.

Linkinton solo dio una leve sonrisa para luego mirar a otro lado y comer sin perturbar la paz latente por ahora.

Lilythod se sentó al lado de la princesa pero solo para observarla más de cerca, se percató que la princesa estaba feliz y se bebióhasta la ultima gota de esa sopa.

La princesa se dio cuenta que Lily la miraba y le dijo:

\- Admito que la sopa estuvo deliciosa para ser algo preparado con cosas simples -dijo suspirando, impedida de mentir por sus expresiones.

Lilythod solo le dijo:

\- Es un gusto servirle aquella comida su excelencia, princesa Lolanord -lo dijo de manera alegre.

Ellas estaban alegres por aquel deleiteque su paladar de ambas tenía al tener esa comida, en tanto Linkinton las miró de reojo y sonrió levemente otra vez.

Sin avisar se dispuso a descansar para guardar energías para mañana, Lilythod se encargo de darles algo de la comida a Meredith y Benjamin, ellos aceptaron la comida de buena manera, más que nada Meredith ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a comer lo que tenían sus dueños en su feudo.Benjamin se dejaba guiarde la yegua compañera.

En la posada, Pitonisa se había escondido en el pozo, cuando se fueron ella salió, despertó a sus padres y les dijo que esos hombres malos ya se habían marchado. Ellos le dijeron que si no le habían hecho algo, ella dijo que se escondió de ellos, sus padres suspiraron de alivió y ordenaron todo en esa posada.

Ya de noche ahí la pequeña niña de cabello castaño largo miro a la Luna, la cual le daba la calma necesaria, como si la Luna le avisara de lo que le sucede a la princesa y sus acompañantes.

Lolanord se quedó conversando un rato con Lilythod, por el frío Lolanord le dijo a la aldeana para dormir juntas puesto que al estar cerca podrían transmitirse calor para no estar heladas en la mañana.

Lilythod aceptó de inmediato, juntas comenzaron a contar las pocas estrellas que se podían ver debido a las ramas y hojas.

Linkinton estaba en pleno sueño, enserio que este camino lo agotaba aunque en fuese el que va montado en el animal.

Ya en la mañana la princesa y él se levantaron en el mismo instante pero no se hablaron, la princesa lo ignoraba, el herrero solo le seguía el juego.

Unos jinetes se dirigían a velocidad por una ruta similar a la que ellos iban a tomar, los que los perseguían no iban a tener piedad si es que los capturaban.

Lilythod se trepó a un árbolya despierta, divisó a lo lejos ese camino que uníatres distintos aunque parecía cercano era lejano, solo su excelenciadebía guiarlosen este trayecto y el que seguía para entrar al país de las Montañas...


	6. Cerca de tres azares

En el castillo de Woodsham, los guardias de las murallas del castillo estaban alertas ante cualquier movimiento fuera de allí.

Los reyes estaban durmiendo, bueno excepto Skipper y Winston. Después de esa reunión y las palabras de los consejeros debían actuar de forma rápida.

Winston y Skipper comenzaron ambos en sus aposentos a redactar una carta para sus respectivos reinos.

En esas cartas trataban la situación del reino de Woodsham y lo que significa para la alianza y el país de las Coníferas.

Esa carta debía ser llevada de forma discreta hacia los reinos de cada uno.

Sir Dominick estaba en reunión con unos guardias y jinetes, iban a ir de manera cautelosa hacia los reinos vecinos pero está vez él iba a ir para pedir ayuda de los mejores hombres de esos reinos y dar él mismo la noticia.

Linkinton se despertó en medio de la oscura noche, la fogata aún seguía alumbrando y calentando a aquellos viajeros casuales.

Miró a su hermana y a la princesa, al verlas se llenó con un poco de alegría, ambas sin darse cuenta se dieron una sonrisa.

También miró a sus equinos, Meredith dormía a un lado de Benjamin, al parecer eran los que menos importancia le daban a esa marcha de pocos días que llevaban.

Link miró al cielo, solo veía un par de estrellas, las hojas del docel no lo dejaban apreciar ese cielo tan oscuro pero tan brilloso.

Recordó cuando era pequeño y su padre el herrero a veces solía salir en la noche a ver al cielo fuera de su choza.

Con el tiempo tomó esa costumbre que tenía su padre. A veces miraba al cielo y se hacía una pregunta: ¿Si tenía padre, por qué no tenía madre?

Su padre muchas veces evadía esa pregunta hecha por su hijo.

Pero luego de la actitud de su padre a dicha pregunta solo le quedó hacérsela a los astros.

Pues si ellos estaban en el cielo donde está Dios, entonces le debían responder a aquella cuestión pero los astros son tan lacónicos como una piedra.

Alguna vez quisiera tener esa respuesta porque no solo él la necesitaba sino Lilythod.

Ella era el motivo por el cual no podía dejar un día en pensar en aquella incógnita.

Cuando Lilythod cumplió los cuatro años de edad, veía que los demás niños de la aldea tenían a una persona que siempre les daba un cariño y calor reconfortante.

Y ella también hizo la misma pregunta a su padre, él no quería decirles la razón por eso siempre evadía la pregunta o fingía enojo.

Luego de un tiempo la pequeña se resignó a no hablar de ese tema con su padre.

Pero su hermano la notaba triste porque ella quizo saber que era de la vida de aquella mujer que no estaba presente en esos momentos de la vida...

Pero debía dormir para renovar energías para el camino de mañana.

Así que solo cerró los ojos y dejó que la magia del sueño hiciera su trabajo. Suele pensar que los sueños o las ganas de dormir a veces juegan con el tiempo, hay veces en que sueñas mucho y pasa poco y otras donde sueñas poco y pasa mucho, sin pensarlo ya es un nuevo día.

El sol daba tenues lazos de brillo matutino, la vida en los bosques del país de las Coníferas estaba dando gracias por otro magnífico día.

A lo lejos Linkinton vio a ciervos ir en grupo por esos verdes caminos.

Ellos habían pasado la noche en un lado del río donde había como cinco árboles.

La princesa Lolanord, se despertó sonríendo al apreciar la inocencia plasmada en el rostro de esa peculiar niña aldeana, le recordaba a ella de muy niña.

Se levantó y vio a Linkinton a los ojos, él también pero se ignoraron, bueno ella sí lo hacía de verdad en tanto el herrero solo le seguía el juego que para él solo era el juego de ser orgullosa.

Lilythod se despertó también a los pocos minutos.

\- Muy buenos días, hermano, su majestad Lolanord -la sonrisa en su rostro era algo único.

\- Buenos días jovencita... usted también. Joven Lily hágame un favor -se lo dijo de manera amable.

\- Pues dígame qué desea su excelencia -respondió de la misma manera sonriendo con ojos cerrados.

\- Necesito que trepe aquel árbol y observe en que parte del camino estamos -dando indicaciones.

\- Como deseé princesa Lolanord -alegre por hacerle ese favor a su amiga la princesa.

Lily trepa uno de esos cinco árboles y al estar a tal altura logra divisar unos senderos pero si se divisaban de ahí es porque Lilythod tenía una vista de halcón y no es por exagerar.

Bajó de aquel árbol, se dirigió a la princesa con reverencia.

\- Princesa Lolanord, el camino se nota más lejano de lo que vimos ayer -le dijo algo triste.

\- Lo sé joven aldeana, me olvidé de decirles que estos caminos son algo engañosos, así que debemos seguir está ruta -dijo suspirando y dando una sonrisa altanera.

\- Princesa también más allá nos espera un camino con bosque como el anterior -le dijo con asombro.

\- Pues así son los caminos en nuestro reino, niña, ¿Usted no ha salido del reino de Woodsham? ¿No es así? -le preguntó de buena manera.

\- Pues... no, no conozco otro lugar que no sean lugares cercanos a nuestra aldea -dijo en tono triste.

\- Oh, no lo sabía, ¿Y por qué no sale de su aldea jovencita? -le preguntó.

\- Para qué saldría... pues no tengo motivos para salir de mi aldea, además tengo que ayudar a mi hermano en la herrería y en nuestra cosecha... no podríamos hacer eso pues no tendríamos a donde ir tampoco, la aldea es lo único lugar que tengo princesa Lola -se lo dijo con una tristeza que se notaba.

Linkinton también se puso un poco triste escuchando lo de Lily, pues no podían salir de su aldea, ya que no podrían sobrevivir a otro lado además no tenían tampoco motivos para salir de esa vida que miserable y todo era lo único que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir además de tenerse ambos.

\- No... lo sabía jovencita... disculpe... -esas palabras le hicieron sentir empatía por ella.

\- Pero gracias a que la estamos ayudando a usted estamos conociendo muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían princesa, solo tengo que decir gracias -se lo dijo con suma gratitud.

\- De nada joven Lily, me alegro que al menos esté dándoles algo bueno -suspiró alegre.

Linkinton solo escuchaba, desató a Meredith y Benjamin, les hizo beber agua y les dio unas bayas junto unos arbustos que comenzaron a comer.

Lilythod le dijo a Lolanord para montar a Meredith, ya sobre la yegua comenzaron a ir en marcha hacia ese camino.

Linkinton las siguió detrás montado sobre Benjamin, solo se dedicaba a seguir el ritmo a su yegua y apreciar el paisaje con el caballo pero siempre estando alerta pues Lola de hecho que estaba siendo seguida por aquellos hombres.

Además Linkinton había deducido de que al raptar a una princesa algo debe estar en juego, y si algo está en juego es obvio que no solo esos hombres están tras ella.

Winston y Skipper mandaron a un mensajero suyo cada uno a enviar tales cartas a sus respectivos reinos.

Los mensajeros eran tipos que conocían atajos hacía cada parte del reino, ya que los avisos debían llegar a tiempo.

Y así partieron al mismo tiempo cada tipo con la carta.

Al estar ahí y ver irse a cada jinete, ambos se dieron una mirada.

Hace tiempo que no se encontraban a solas, siempre estaban acompañados por guardias o consejeros.

\- Winston... yo realmente siento lo que le pasó a Lolanord... -se lo dijo de forma pausada.

\- Skipps... ahórrate el pesar, voy a encontrar a Lolanord... sé que piensas que ella debe estar muerta pero yo creo que debe estar viva -dijo volteando la mirada.

\- Winston, no puedes estar molesto toda la vida, recuerda a Sir... -de veras que quería recuperar la amistad de su amigo.

\- No lo menciones, ni te atrevas a mencionarlo, todavía tienes el descaro de nombrar a nuestro maestro, él que nos enseñó todo lo que hay que saber... sabes... estábamos mejor sin hablar su excelencia -se lo dijo de una manera seria y se fue dándole la espalda.

Skipper ya no quería estar peleado con él, Alana es la que quería que ellos hicieran las pases ya que no le gustaba que sus dos grandes amigos de la infancia estuvieran peleados por una simple discusión pero que en realidad era más profunda.

En el reino de Westerock llegaron parte de los jinetes enviados, pero llegaron muy heridos.

Al llegar unos se cayeron de sus caballos debido al cansancio y el dolor.

Rápidamente los guardias los ayudaron, en ese instante uno de los que era ayudado dijo que fueron interceptados por los de la Capa Negra.

La noticia le llegó al rey George y a la reina Lunaret.

Fueron emboscados rumbo a las fronteras del país del Bosque Encantado...

Más avanzaban, más se apreciaba un gran bosque pero siempre al lado de ese río.

Lilythod amarraba fuerte sus cosas a Meredith, Lolanord escuchaba y observaba que Lily le hablaba y acariciaba a su yegüita como si fuese alguien a quien le tienes mucho cariño.

\- Joven aldeana, trata muy bien a este animal -lo dijo sorprendida.

\- Pues ella es mi amiga princesa, siempre con Linkinton la llevamos a todos lados de la aldea y a otras aldea, nosotros la compramos cuando tenía no más de seis meses, era una chiquita que se notaba muy débil, su dueño pensaba que no podía vivir más por eso nos la vendió a un precio más bajo de lo normal pero con cariño y mucha comida Meredith logro ser una yegüita muy fuerte y amable, ella nos ayuda cuando seamos nuestra tierra pero a veces se cansa -lo relataba de forma alegre, pues jamás alguien le preguntaba cosas seguidas.

\- Me sorprende, casi nunca había visto que alguien se encariñe tanto con su yegua o caballo, bueno yo no puedo decir que no, pues le guardo mucho cariño a mi perro llamado Charles, es un perro de tamaño mediano, de color blanco, siempre me acompaña a caminar por los alrededores del castillo -lo decía de manera alegre como la joven aldeana.

Linkinton apreciaba el bello paisaje, no había visto algo tan magnífico como ese amanecer y los animales ser ellos mismos sin necesidad de alguien que vele por ellos.

En su mente solo se decía que por destino de la vida no es del todo malo en sí llevar a la princesa a ese reino. Mirando nada más esos paisajes que jamás vio cuando era más joven.

Entonces se acercaron a un bosque se notaba mas iluminado que el anterior, pero el río pasaba en medio de aquel bosque el cual aumentaba su intensidad , se notaba que iba con fuerza hacia el norte.

La reina Ritasmir solo se quedó en su aposento a mirar por su ventana el amanecer en las tierras que ella reinaba pero su reinado de nada servía sino podía tener a su hija al lado para enseñarle las labores de una reina, pues si bien el rey hace las mayores cosas con los consejeros, la reina nunca se queda atrás puesto que llega un momento donde el rey y su compañía pueden estar en una duda o no saber que hacer y es ahí donde la reina entra en escena siendo alguien practica pues a veces el rey y consejero quieren dar a entender que son asuntos difíciles pero en el fondo son que necesita sentido común.

En medio del amanecer en el castillo de Woodsham, alguien tocó a la puerta de la reina.

\- Madre... ¿Estás despierta? -preguntó en voz baja Alana.

\- Oh, hija, adelante -dijo con un tono menos triste.

\- Reina... madre, necesito conversar sobre... -se lo dijo de manera nerviosa.

\- Alana, hija, no tengas miedo de preguntar, sé que quizás quieras saber como estoy pero déjame decirte que siento lo que siente una loba al ver como un cazador le arrebata a su cría, siento lo que debe sentir un alma que le hace falta la razón para la existencia, esto que siento debe ser comparado casi iguala como fue en las dos veces anteriores, es tan desgarrador, quisiera saber que mal he hecho en este mundo, quizás he sido alguien que realizó un acto de maldad en su pasado o quizás alguien con las artes oscuras traídas del mismo averno me haya dado una maldición aunque me perdone Dios por creer en tal cosa sin importancia pero no tengo una respuesta para lo que estoy pasando de nuevo -lo dijo con unas pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

\- Madre... por favor, a Lolanord la encontraran, madre... -se lo dijo dándole todo el aliento del mundo.

\- Hija mis esperanzas se están muriendo lentamente como una rosa marchita, la esperanza se va de mí sin estar agradecida de tenerla todos estos años en mí, por darle cabida en este cuerpo terrenal que solo vivirá el tiempo que se a necesario por mandato divino -llorando más y más.

A la reina Alana solo le quedo darle un fuerte abrazo su madre, se notaba muy débil, se notaba que en el fondo de su alma está sufriendo mucho.

Alana aún no era madre pero no era necesario para tener una gran empatía hacia su madre.

Ambos jinetes del reino de Hatzelton, habían perdido solo por esos momentos de vista a sus verdugos. Para llegar a ese camino que les daría un posible respiro.

Ahora Lolanord le contaba a Lilythod sobre su mascota Charles, Lily escuchaba atenta a todo lo que dijera su excelencia, Linkinton solo seguía limitándose a escuchar y no hablar.

Además ver a su hermana conversar con otras personas que no fuera él o en su tiempo como fue su padre el herrero era algo bueno.

\- Jovencita, me agradas, cuando llegué donde mi prometido y él me lleve de vuelta a nuestro país, tal vez pueda llevarla para que vea por dentro el castillo y conozca a mi perro Charles - le dijo mostrando una agradable actitud.

\- Estaría eternamente agradecida su excelencia, de veras que quisiera ver como es un castillo por dentro, según lo que me cuenta es fascinante, seguro que el castillo es mejor que todo este recorrido -dijo con el mayor entusiasmo del mundo.

Ya era casi medio día y aún no llegaban a la salida de ese bosque, se estaban preocupando poco porque al final iban a encontrar el camino a la salida de todos modos.

El herrero solo tomaba un respiro porque a veces se preocupaba demasiado.

Los tres hombres de capa negra estaban yendo a toda velocidad a buscar el rastro de la princesa.

Jean Pierre, el jefe, estaba enojado con lo que sucedía, era la primera vez que pasaba.

Ya era demasiado tarde, la entrega debió haber sido a penas la tuvo pero decidieron darse un descanso en esa posada al confiarse de que nadie los seguiría pero esa niña, esa maldita niña tuvo que ver el cuerpo de la princesa. Se arrepiente de no haberle pagado al herrero.

Ya está muy ofuscado pero está muy enojado de que le hayan robado su caballo, eso si lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Sus compañeros no decían ni una palabra solo seguían avanzando en el otro caballo.

Lolanord decía que estos bosques eran traicioneros, pues si no tomaban un buen camino podían perderse por un día a lo mucho.

Eso le había dicho el que manejaba su carruaje cada vez que iba a otros reinos.

Todo bien hasta donde estaban pisando pero llegó un momento donde hubo como una especie de desvío.

\- Escúchenmeambos, si más no me equivoco estos caminos nos harán tardar en salir de acá -dijo algo seria.

\- Princesa, entonces, ¿Qué haríamos para salir? -dijo algo sorprendida.

\- Pues yo sugiero que tomemos uno de todas maneras ya que podemos salir de todas formas solo que habría que acelerar el paso -Linkinton agregó eso al hacer análisis.

\- Bueno... pero no te pregunté herrero, solo escucha, yo soy la que sé de estos caminos -algo molesta por la sugerencia del aldeano.

\- Princesa deberíamos escuchar a mi hermano ya que puede que tenga... -se lo decía de manera calmada.

\- No joven aldeana, no le pedí la opinión a él, así que sí hay un modo de hacerlo por eso paramos en esta parte no solo porque hay dos caminos sino por ese tronco que está allí entre el río, eso lo han hecho intencionalmente para poder cruzar así que pasemos -dijo algo ofendida y de manera altanera.

\- No princesa no podemos cruzar por ese tronco, no lo veo seguro, piénsenlo bien joven princesa -le dijo sin estar molesto por sus comentarios.

\- No aldeano, solo obedezca a mis órdenes y verá que pasaremos y llegaremos lo más rápido posible -la princesa estaba muy enojada de que el aldeano le cuestione.

Lilythod estaba asustada, ahora sí la princesa se notaba más enojada de lo normal.

\- Si tanto temes por la condición de ese tronco pues yo cruzaré primero y después ustedes con los caballos -se notaba muy enojada pero comprendió por un momento lo precavido del herrero.

\- Princesa... no es por querer mandarla pero no lo haga, escúcheme -se lo dijo esta vez con tono imperante.

\- Cuando cruce ustedes cruzan -dijo ignorando a Linkinton.

Alana fue a buscar a su esposo, al encontrarlo lo notó muy triste, ese rostro no lo había visto desde hace años.

\- Acaso... ¿Quisiste hacer las pases con Winston? -le dijo con duda.

\- Oh amada mía, de veras que no quiero estar peleado con él, ya han pasado años, él no me da chance de explicar -lo dijo con resignación.

\- Espera Skipper, él te escuchara pero todo esto de mi hermana lo tiene muy preocupado, es de las pocas personas que tiene esperanza en encontrar a mi hermana, su amada -dijo tratando de hacer que entienda a su antiguo mejor amigo.

Lolanord les dijo que la siguieran, entonces al momento de caminar por el tronco, parecía todo normal pero la corriente era tan fuerte que en un momento movió el tronco, producto de ello la princesa cayó.

La princesa estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente del río.

Solo ellos podían salvar a la princesa de aquel problema en el que se metió ella misma...


	7. El primer paso

¡Oh recordar es como volver a la vida! ¡Entonces recordemos más!

Aquel chico que estaba siendo escoltado al castillo sollozaba mucho, no pensó que para un buen futuro tenía que dejar a su familia.

La escolta real que fue por él estaban un poco apenados por lo que pasaba el muchacho. No es fácil dejar a tu familia por un mejor futuro. Pero se lo había ganado salvando a la princesa.

\- Chico, no estés triste, ya deja de lado aquel sentimiento, tu familia se siente igual pero ellos saben que esto es lo mejor para ti. Algún día comprenderás que es necesario un buen sacrificio por el bienestar colectivo -le dijo el líder de la escolta que estaba al lado suyo.

\- Señor... -el niño en ese instante no comprendió las palabras de aquel hombre solo se quedó admirado por su forma de hablar.

El chico dejó de llorar en ese instante, se concentró en seguir el camino y no mirar atrás, hacerlo solo era absurdo ya estaba hecho.

Pasaron más de doce horas, atravesaron bosques, praderas y pequeñas colinas ya casi atardeciendo llegaron al punto de llegada.

Era un hermoso castillo que no era de tan fácil acceso, pero la vista era majestuosa, eso nadie en esas tierras ni en otras que apreciara la belleza podía contradecir eso.

Los guardias de las murallas y el mirador dieron aviso para abrir las puertas del castillo.

Se abrieron dos puertas y pasó primero el líderde la escolta real, después le siguió el que llevaba al chico.

Pasaron todos y se formaron frente a una persona esa persona se notaba imponente con una armadura que denotaba un lustre solar capaz de cegar tus ojos y pensamientos.

Era muy alta en comparación a las mujeres y hombre que estaban a su lado, tenia un cabello que mostraba ligeros colores entre castaño y blanco.

Las mujeres a su lado tenían el cabello también variado, la que asemejaba la edad del rey tenia el cabello castaño claro con ligeros tonos blancos.

Pero las más joven tenía el cabello rojizo con una inclinación hacia el color naranja pero parecido cuando prendes un fogata.

Bajaron de los caballos la escolta real y se inclinaron hacía el rey, el chico iba a hacerlo porque el sabía que era una muestra de respeto, pero el rey se lo impidió.

El niño iba a decir pero solo se acerco más el rey a él y también las dos mujeres que estaban al lado de su majestad.

\- Bienvenido muchacho, por tu valentía te has ganado un puesto en mi familia real, tal hazaña nadie hubiera hecho, quizás algunos te digan que ha sido golpe de suerte pero yo considero que eres muy talentoso en el arte de la estrategia, se requiere ser muy calculador pero sobre todo tener en mente defender lo importante hasta el final -esas fueron unas halagadoras palabras del rey hacia el muchacho.

\- Me complace verte de nuevo, gracias a ti puedo ver el amanecer otra vez, no hay cosa en el mundo que pueda compensar el que te hayas arriesgado por mí... Lo mejor que podemos ofrecerte es esta magnifica vida -dijo en tono de amabilidad la chica de cabellos rojizos.

\- ¡Oh aldeano! Eres bienvenido aquí, mientras no seas un estorbo, espero que aprendas modales aquí y seas alguien de bien ya que siendo sinceram... -la reina no tenía nada de confianza en ese muchacho desde que lo conoció.

\- ¡Silencio Minerva! -dijo el rey en tono de enojo, no soportaba esa actitud que la reina ha tomado desde hace un buen tiempo.

El chico aún se notaba asustado por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo miró al guardia real que lo escoltó...

Una parte de los jinetes del reino de Hatzelton estaban llegando heridos hacia su reino así como los del reino de Westerock.

También dijeron que los de la Capa Negra los habían interceptado y habían eliminado a algunos compañeros de ellos.

Rápidamente llegaron a los oídos del rey esas noticias, la reina Lorian se quedó espantada al ver como algunos de los jinetes de su reino volvían con heridas graves.

En un bosque algo escondido, se reunieron esos hombres de capucha, uno agarro por el cuello al otro y lo estrelló contra un árbol, estaba asfixiándolo.

\- Dame una, solo una razón para no acabar contigo... ¿Qué dices bastardo? No escucho -lo dijo de manera fría.

Esos ojos del tipo no eran normales, lo miraba pero no parecía estar ahí, esa mirada cada día perdía el rastro de humanidad.

\- T-Te... voy a... explicar... -dijo aquel hombre que tenía mucha dificultad para hablar por el agarre del otro tipo.

\- ¿Explicar qué? No son los únicos que tienen fuentes en todos los reinos, sé que han perdido a la princesa, pero lo que no sé es quién pudo saber el plan -dijo con un enojo único pero sin alzar la voz.

Lo lanzó al suelo, el hombre cayó de espaldas, adolorido por impactar con una rama gruesa de un árbol y romperla.

\- Auch... Su majestad, le ruego que perdone los servicios de mis hombres, pero le tengo otras noticias, es sobre quienes están con la princesa y quienes están yendo en su búsqueda -dijo frotándose la parte golpeada pero poniéndose de pie.

\- Solo habla antes de que entre en más enojo -solo su rostro mostraba frialdad.

\- Los tres hombres de la organización que tenían el trabajo de llevar a la princesa al punto de encuentro fueron interceptados por sus demás compañeros los cuales le preguntaron por la princesa, el líder de ellos llamado Jean Pierre les contó que un herrero y su pequeña hermana fueron los que les arrebataron a la princesa, el herrero les dio un somnífero. Al despertarse ya era de día, les robaron un caballo pero no son tan listos dejaron huellas, además hemos estado evitando que varios jinetes de los reinos aliados sean eliminados o den retirada a su búsqueda -dijo algo aterrado por la mirada de aquel hombre que solicito los servicios de la organización.

\- ¿Dijiste herrero y niña? Acaso... -cambió el rostro de frialdad a uno de curiosidad.

\- Sí su majestad, según la descripción de ellos eran una niña de no más de doce años con cabello rubio corto y el muchacho con la edad de veinte años al parecer o más de cabellos blancos como la nieve -ya con más calma.

\- Al parecer... que casualidad, deben ser ellos... cambio de planes Lars, te voy a dar los nuevos procedimientos para que tus hombres hagan esto, creo que me han facilitado un plan de contingencia que tenía guardado entonces hagan lo siguiente... -dijo con una leve sonrisa de seguridad en lo que le iba a decir.

Entonces le dijo el nuevo plan a tratar, Lars debía mandar ese plan de forma rápida.

En un bosque, habían tres personas, una princesa testaruda, un herrero que soportaba a la testaruda y una niña habladora.

Lolanord les había dicho que debían cruzar ese tronco de árbol que conectaba con el otro camino porque al avanzar había dos rutas pero que según lo que sabía era que esos caminos suelen ser muy engañosos y pueden hacer que demores en salir por esos caminos, en cambio ese árbol que estaba en ese lugar era señal de que alguien lo había puesto ahí para que no avancen por esos senderos traicioneros.

Linkinton veía peligroso ese modo de cruzar porque no podía saber si la condición de ese tronco estaba bien así que le propuso a la princesa ir por esos senderos no importaban los días no podían arriesgarse.

La princesa en sí tenía razón pero no era el modo de hacerse entender, debía aprender a escuchar más a quienes pueden tener una opinión contraria a la suya.

Lilythod estaba un poco asustada, la princesa estaba más enojada de lo normal. Tenía que hacer algo para que entre en calma.

Lolanord les dijo que la sigan pero la corriente del río estaba en aumento tanto así que ese tronco comenzó a moverse. Solo bastó un leve empuje al tronco para que Lolanord pierda el equilibrio y cayera al río que en ese instante la corriente se la llevaba.

\- ¡Lily cruza con Meredith y Benjamin! ¡Ahora! -dijo Linkinton mientras corría por el lado del río.

Lilythod cruzó al lado izquierdo con los caballos y también corrieron al lado del río.

\- ¡Ayuda! ... ¡Ayud...! -la princesa no podía hablar más cada segundo era arrastrada más y más hacia adelante y cada vez que quería hablar el agua la estaba ahogando.

Lilythod cruzó en un momento donde el agua no impactó con fuerza en el tronco.

Lilythod iba encima de Meredith y al la estaba Benjamin, siguiendo el ritmo de Linkinton.

Estaban acercándose aún lado donde esos dos tramos de los que hablaba la princesa hacían que sea imposible correr al lado del río se dio cuenta que iba a perder de vista a la princesa.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Desata una de las sogas que atan a los sacos! ¡Amarra un extremo de ella a Meredith! ¡Confío en ti! -dijo este con algo en mente.

\- ¡Linki! ¡Nooo...! -dijo la pequeña al ver lo que iba a hacer su hermano.

Ya estaba cerca a la parte donde los árboles no dejaban pasar al lado del río.

\- Solo hazlo Linkinton y ya, a pesar de todo ella no tiene la culpa de ser así pero sí de no escuchar -se lo dijo en su mente mientras ya contaba los segundos para hacerlo.

Y se lanzó al río, esa acción no la esperaba la princesa que vio como aquel aldeano lo hizo para poder ayudarla.

Lilythod en medio de todo, comenzó a realizar lo que su hermano le dijo.

Amarró un extremo de esa cuerda en Meredith, hizo un lazo en forma de círculo como cuando atan las cabezas del ganado.

La corriente aumentaba más y más pero Linkinton usaba eso a favor para nadar hacia la princesa y poder agarrarla.

La princesa se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el herrero pero algunas ramas la golpeaban y pequeñas rocas.

Linkinton estaba casi igual que la princesa pero hacia todo lo posible para acercarse más.

La distancia cada vez se alargaba pero el herrero no daba tregua a eso y nado más y más para no perder de vista a la princesa.

Lilythod estaba muy asustada, los nervios le querían dar una mala pasada pero ella sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por ello así que trataba de no perder de vista a ambos.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Lilythod en este momento crítico es que sus sacos estaban siendo arrastrados por solo estar atados por una cuerda mientras Meredith corría y en una parte del tramo los sacos cayeron al agua.

Linkinton nadó y nadó, sus manos se golpearon con rocas que mientras más avanzaba se hacían más grandes las rocas y la princesa también resultó golpeada.

Varios minutos y el camino tanto en tierra como en agua estaba comenzó a ir cuesta abajo.

Como unas pequeñas cascadas, la princesa y Linkinton bajaron como dos veces, la parte donde Lily estaba seguía la misma forma en que iba el río pero el lado derecho iba en subida.

Lilythod estaba atenta a la señal de Linkinton.

En la segunda pequeña catarata Linkinton ya estaba a casi dos metros de la princesa Lolanord.

Esas caídas hacían que Lolanord comience a perder la conciencia, estaba ahogándose lentamente.

Linkinton se dio cuenta de eso y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba nadó como pudo hasta estar más cerca de la princesa.

Estaba acercándose pero mientras él se acercaba a ella el río mostraba rocas más grandes y troncos caídos.

La princesa Lolanord iba a impactar a una de esas rocas pero con un esfuerzo que le salió por la voluntad de evitar que perdiera totalmente la conciencia ella, Linkinton la toma del brazo, se impulsa hacia ella y antes de que ella se golpeé su cabeza contra la roca, él la cubre con su mano izquierda la cual por la velocidad en que iba el río termina con una herida y Linkinton sintiendo un tremendo dolor por el impacto.

La princesa está cerrando los ojos pero no sin antes ver al aldeano ayudándola.

Ya en sus brazos, Linkinton comienza a impactar con varias rocas, estaba muy adolorido, no sabría si podría soportar más eso.

Entonces se dio cuenta que entre una de esas rocas había un tronco con varias ramas que parecían algo puntiagudas.

Era eso o más golpes con las rocas. Impacto contra ese tronco y esas ramas le hicieron heridas pero en su brazo izquierdo pero lo logró y se quedó fijo con la princesa en brazos.

\- Lilythod... lanza la cuerda... lanza... -su voz se hacía más débil por el dolor de esas ramas y el golpe.

Lilythod hizo parar a Meredith y a Benjamin para lanzar la cuerda a su hermano y a la princesa.

Se la lanzó y el envolvió con la cuerda a la princesa, él solo tomo a la princesa del hombro y una parte de la cuerda.

La corriente era fuerte que Meredith tuvo que tirar con fuerza y con Benjamin que mordió una parte de la cuerda para ayudar a traer a tierra al herrero y a la princesa.

Ya cerca de la orilla Lilythod con la poca fuerza que tenía ayudó a su hermano y a la princesa a que estén completamente en el suelo del bosque.

Su hermano estaba muy cansado y adolorido, estaba con heridas sangrando en su brazo y mano izquierda que por el momento no eran tan graves.

Se acercó a la princesa y le hizo presión en su pecho para que expulsara todo el agua y al hacerlo la princesa comenzó a toser fuerte y a ver el entorno algo borroso, su respiración estaba normalizándose.

Solo vio a la aldeana sonriendo porque ahora sí parecía ella estar viva pero sobre todo al aldeano yendo hacia unos árboles, alejándose de donde ella estaba y quedó completamente inconsciente.

En el suelo del bosque, sobre algunas ramas con hojas y cerca a una fogata, la princesa estaba reaccionando después de horas porque notó que el cielo estaba iluminado por esas bellas luces llamadas Luna y estrellas.

Después de días puede apreciar bien el cielo, es tan bello como la vida que ha tenido y que casi podría haber perdido si no fuera por la ayuda del herrero y su hermana.

Pero jamás imaginó que aquel chico que tenía motivos para no darle ayuda terminaría salvándole la vida.

El calor de la fogata había secado gran parte de su vestido más el viento de otoño en algunas horas su atuendo iba a estar seco pero en ese momento escucha una conversación.

\- Hermano... ¿Ya estás mejor? -dijo algo preocupada.

\- Descuida pequeña, estoy bien, ya mis heridas están sanando, aunque me duele el brazo, sé que no debo esforzarlo para que se recupere más rápido -dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Hermano te quiero agradecer por haber salvado a la princesa, lo que hiciste fue algo peligroso podía haberte pasado algo pero aún así decidiste salvarla, gracias por salvarla, gracias por salvar a mi amiga y gracias a Dios porque no te paso nada grave hermanito -dijo Lilythod con algunas lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes hermanita, estoy bien, además... es mejor tu agradecimiento porque no creo que la princesa me agradezca, creo que desde ahora solo la escucharé, no creo que el camino hacia donde su príncipe sea lejos, trataré de no causar problemas... -dijo algo triste por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Lilythod no sabía que decir a lo que le dijo su hermano, quizás la princesa no iba a ser agradecida por lo que había hecho su hermano.

\- Ve y descansa Lily, yo estoy bien, está fogata está calentándome bien, no voy a estar congelado, ya en la mañana será mejor hermanita -le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo a su hermano, ella estaba llorando porque eso fue muy arriesgado por parte de ambos.

La princesa solo se limitó a escuchar todo eso y solo cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba en lo injusta que ha sido con el herrero.

Lilythod se recarga en Meredith que estaba ya preparada para descansar pero antes les da de unas bayas que encontró por ahí a Benjamin y a su yegüita.

Comienza a acariciar la cabeza de su yegua, ella solo se deja dar cariño por su dueña.

Y así sin pensarlo se queda dormida en su yegua, Meredith miró a Lily y cerró también sus ojos, Benjamin hizo lo mismo.

Lolanord vio todo lo que hizo Lily, se sintió mal porque la aldeana agradecía que la hubieran salvado cuando ella debía hacerlo.

Esas dos personas solo la quieren ayudar pero ella por creerse alguien superior no ha podido apreciar bien todo lo que han hecho por ella hasta ese momento y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Al mirar a Lilythod le hace recordar a su hermana Alana y lo bien que se llevaba con los animales del reino.

Miró al otro lado, solo notaba las sombras que proyectaba aquella otra fogata que estaba calentando al herrero, el chico que la ha salvado.

Lolanord solo se quedó mirando a las estrellas y pensar en que al ver todo el cielo era como decir que tenía todo claro ante sus ojos pero que tenía claro.

Pues una de las cosas que son claras es que el herrero no era alguien que quería mandarle o recriminarle algo solo quería dar otra opinión o una idea.

Y pensó mucho hasta las horas de la mañana, se levantó, aún no salía el sol pero ya no faltaba tanto para que amanezca.

Las fogatas estaban consumidas, solo salía un leve humo de donde alguna vez hubieron llamas.

Se acercó hacia la otra fogata, notó que el herrero estaba despierto.

\- Buenos días... herrero... -dijo algo avergonzada la princesa.

\- Buenos días su majestad, ¿Qué desea? -se lo dijo sin entonación, solo quiso ser cordial.

\- Nada en especial solo... -nos sabía que palabras escoger.

\- Bueno joven princesa tómese su tiempo mientras consigo algo de comer, con permiso -fue muy educado con esas palabras.

\- ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que quiero decirle es darle las gracias por todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora por mí usted y su hermana, también quiero pedirle perdón por tratarlo mal estos días aldeano, no sé qué más decirle... -lo dijo con un inmenso agradecimiento y arrepentimiento en sus palabras y expresiones.

\- Bueno princesa creo que es un gran paso... solo eso quería, solo quería que fuera agradecida, no es necesario que le dé mi perdón, usted no ha hecho algo grave, solo se equivocó, eso le sucede a cualquiera, bueno sin ofender -dijo de forma alegre el herrero, de veras que eso que hizo la princesa no se lo esperaba.

\- Le agradezco... Lo siento no recuerdo su nombre... -estaba avergonzada con la cabeza abajo.

\- Linkinton, me llamó Linkinton su majestad, pero no me importa que me llame herrero o aldeano porque es lo que soy al fin y al cabo -dijo con una leve sonrisa y suspiro.

\- Entonces le agradezco todo hasta ahora joven Linkinton -lo dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Bueno voy a buscar alimento princesa, espere aquí -habló mientras se adentraba a una parte del bosque.

Eso fue tan rápido, no podía ser así, a pesar de todo, el aldeano no le recriminó nada, fue más comprensible de lo que de verdad se debía ser. Pocas personas han sido así con ella, su madre, su hermana Alana.

La princesa sentía que eso no era suficiente para ser totalmente agradecida.

Se acordó de la joven Lilythod, fue a ver si seguía dormida pero no estaba sobre Meredith.

Entonces escucha algo que le tocó el corazón, algo que hace tiempo no escuchaba de alguien así.

Escuchó un llanto, se dirigió hacia donde surgía eso.

Y vio a la pequeña aldeana llorando.

Lilythod estaba llorando con algo en sus manos, algo que mientras más lo tocaba más se deshacía.

Era el libro que la joven Lilythod había encontrado, el libro que era de pociones.

Las lágrimas de la niña le tocaron el corazón, el sollozo la hizo sentir mal.

Se acercó lentamente a ella para ahondar más en el motivo de su llanto...


	8. Las lágrimas de una niña

Una niñita de siete años llamada Lilythod, iba acompañando a su hermano a trabajar en su herrería.

Su aspecto era de talla promedio para su edad, cabello del fulgor solar, corto que sería hermoso si no fuera porque no lo cuidaba, siempre utilizaba faldas y unos calzados de talla exacta.

Le encantaba ver a su hermano trabajar como su padre alguna vez lo hizo.

Era una niña con una curiosidad enorme, siempre que iba a caminar por la aldea preguntaba por todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

Casi nunca le eran contestadas sus preguntas, pues ella hacía muchas a las personas de su aldea y cuando iba a otra aldea era más preguntona.

Las personas de su pueblo solían ignorarla cuando ella se les acercaba porque solo iba a hacerles preguntas que a veces ellos no sabían la respuesta.

Cuando iba a la pequeña Iglesia de la aldea, lo que hacían era rezar y aprender cánticos para Dios, Lilythod comenzó a preguntar quien era Dios. Los frailes pensaron al principio que era una ofensa pero despues se dieron cuenta que solo era una niña con curiosidad.

Le dijeron que Dios era el inicio y el fin, era eterno, era quien le dio vida a ella y a todo lo que conoce y más cosas.

Ella se alegró al escuchar respuestas a sus preguntas, rara vez las personas le tomaban importancia a sus dudas.

Llegó a su choza alegre, Linkinton se preguntaba el porqué de tanta alegría, la pequeña aldeana le dijo que los frailes le contestaron sus preguntas.

Linkinton le dijo que es lo que le contestaron, ella le dijo que le dijeron quien era Dios, Linkinton no preguntó más.

Un día que la niña salió a caminar por los alrededores de su aldea, por un camino formado por el pisar de los aldeanos encontró algo que ella alguna vez había visto en la pequeña Iglesia de su aldea.

Algo que el fraile sacaba cuando iba a hacerlos cantar y rezar, algo que en ese momento no le había llamado tanto la atención.

Pero al recogerlo y tenerlo en sus brazos hizo que la pequeña quiera saber que era y para que era útil.

Al tenerlo en sus manos comenzó a olerlo, ella era muy inocente e ignoraba la función de ese objeto.

Se acordó el modo en que lo utilizaba el fraile, entonces lo colocó en el suelo e hizo lo mismo que el señor fraile.

Al abrir se quedó asombrada por ver cositas de color negro, miraba y miraba pero no adivinaba su utilidad.

Comenzó a mover esas cosas que parecían hojas de un arbol, lo que observo a continuación la dejo maravillada, vio dibujos acompañados con esas cositas de color negro de diferente forma o tamaño.

Cada dibujo la dejaba asombrada pero más esas cositas al lado de esos dibujos, al principio le molestó no saber que eran esas cosas pero después se dijo que quizás alguien la podría ayudar.

Luego de ver todo lo que había dentro de esa cosa, lo llevó consigo a su choza para mostrarle a su hermano.

Linkinton se sorprendió al ver esa cosa, le preguntó de donde lo había sacado, ella le dijo que se lo encontró en uno de los tantos caminos que dan a los alrededores de la aldea. Linkinton le volvió a preguntar por la procedencia de ese objeto, ella respondió lo mismo.

Ella le dijo si sabía que era lo que tenía en sus manos, le dijo que se llamaba libro, Lilythod le preguntó para que servía, Linkinton no estaba muy seguro de la función de esa cosa pero le dijo que servía para poder conocer cosas que jamas se han visto.

Lilythod le preguntó como qué cosas, pero Linkinton también ignoraba lo que se podía saber con aquella cosa que no era de vital importancia en la vida de un aldeano.

Los siguientes días ella se la pasaba mirando ese libro, no había momento en donde no dejara de inspeccionar cada hoja, cada dibujo, cada letra pues su hermano al menos sabía que esas cositas de negro se llamaban letras.

Lilythod pensó que quizás eso se lo dio Dios por ser tan buena hija de él porque no era maleducada, obedecía a su hermano, bueno casi siempre, siempre rezaba y le contaba sus cosas antes de dormir.

A ella le contaban que Dios recompensa los buenos actos, por eso se decía que Dios le dio un pequeño obsequio.

No era suficiente con tener el libro, necesitaba saber que decía, así que un día lo llevó donde el fraile que le enseño sobre Dios.

Se presento ante él y le dijo que quería hacerle una pregunta, el fraile estaba algo ocupado pero le cedió unos minutos.

Ella le dijo que contenía este libro, el fraile se sorprendió de que la niña tenga semejante objeto, lo tomó, lo leyó un poco. Se sorprendió por saber de que era el libro.

Un libro de pociones hecho por un alquimista, al decir aquello ella le preguntó muchas cosas, para su buena suerte le respondió casi todas, de veras que el joven fraile le tuvo paciencia, Lilythod supo muchas cosas que ignoraba completamente.

Por último le pidió si podía leerle el libro, se acordó que debía llegar a tiempo a una reunión con los demás frailes de la aldea.

En ese instante necesitaba irse pero para que la niña no este preguntando más le leyó un capítulo del libro de pociones de un alquimista, le leyó donde te enseña la pócima del sueño.

Sinceramente el fraile no creía en los alquimistas pues todos fracasaban en poder obtener el oro y el elixir de la vida eterna, menos iba a creer en las pócimas que enseñaba ese libro.

Desde ese momento la pequeña aldeana no dejaba de mirar el libro.

Le contó lo que le había dicho el fraile a Linkinton.

Le contó sobre la alquimia, sobre el hechicero Merlín.

Linkinton conocía un poco de lo que hablaba Lilythod por las historias que los mismos religiosos contaban para que los niños tengan algo que alegre su vida en la aldea.

Entonces Lilythod comenzó a averiguar los ingredientes para la pócima del sueño.

Ella quería que le leyera el fraile la misma página pero él ya no estaba en el pueblo.

Cuando fue donde otro de los frailes, ellos no le hicieron caso, decían estar ocupados.

La pequeña se sintió triste ya que si la gente más cercana a Dios no le da un poco de atención entonces quién le podía dar solo un poco de ello, su hermano no contaba porque él siempre la escuchaba y atendía a sus dudas.

Un día ella estaba sentada en una roca cerca a un riachuelo, miraba con un rostro de tristeza la corriente pasar de forma lenta, observó a las mariposas posar de flor en flor, vio a unas ardillas perseguirse unas a otras en un árbol, alguien le habló.

Estaba detrás de ese árbol donde jugaban las ardillas, le preguntó el motivo de estar triste.

Ella le dijo que a veces quisiera ser comprendida, más que eso quisiera ser escuchada.

Ella le dijo que a veces pregunta demás no por ser fastidiosa sino por querer conversar con alguien ya que se le dificulta hacer amigos en su aldea.

Aquella persona que estaba detrás de ese árbol le dijo que si quería le podía responder alguna que otra pregunta.

Lilythod lo pensó y le dijo cuál era lo útil en un libro.

Esa persona pensó unos segundos en la respuesta a dar, pensó y pensó hasta que le llegó a su mente una gran respuesta.

Le dijo que la utilidad de un libro radica en lo que quiere dar a conocer.

Un libro puede ser como un lugar donde puedes guardar tus más añorados recuerdos, también puede ser un instrumento para mostrar cosas que nadie jamás ha visto, pero considera que una de las mejores funciones del libro es enseñar, pues con ello muestras de forma más cercana lo que haz aprendido, lo que haz visto, lo que sientes, muchas cosas.

Le dijo que ese libro que ella encontró tiene la función de hacer que ella llegue al aprendizaje.

Luego ella debía en forma de agradecimiento enseñar.

Ella le dijo que cómo podría aprender, la persona solo le dijo que con el tiempo ella sin querer iba a terminar aprendiendo, solo le pidió paciencia.

Lilythod le dijo que no era de lo más paciente pero tenía que hacer el intento, le dio las gracias por responderle a su pregunta pero le dijo si podría hacerle una más.

La persona detrás del árbol le dijo que iba a contestarle ya que veía en ella la voluntad de querer aprender.

Ella le dijo si podía ser su amiga, a persona se rió por la pregunta, Lilythod no entendió la risa.

Esa persona le dijo que está encantado de tener una nueva amiga.

La pequeña se alegró porque esa persona la considera una amiga, ella le preguntó su nombre, la persona solo le respondió: "Quizás algún día lo sepas hija mía, que ese libro cumplirá su función solo que sea paciente".

Lilythod despertó de su sueño, parecía tan real, se dio cuenta que su amigo solo fue un sueño pero luego se dio cuenta que esa persona sabía mucho y sobre todo la llamo hija mía, solo una persona puede saber mucho y ser padre de todos, era Dios quien se le presentó en su sueño.

No lo podía creer, Dios era su amigo, a pesar que no lo vio, pero su voz daba calma, se sentía armonía.

Desde ese sueño Lilythod decía que había hablado con Dios, que se le había presentado en un sueño, pero en su aldea la trataban a veces de alguien que está loca, hasta los mismos frailes decían lo mismo.

Linkinton no sabía si de verdad creerle a su hermanita pero solo sabía algo, ella no estaba demente, solo es una niña, como tal quizás solo era un juego para ella haber hablado con Dios en un sueño.

La pequeña aldeana desde que hablo con Dios en sus sueños, no deja de pensar en que momento el libro le iba a ayudar a aprender.

Pero como era impaciente comenzó a decirle a los frailes si le podían enseñar a leer.

Ellos se negaban excusándose que solo enseñaban a las personas que iban a hacer algo por la vida.

Al ser aldeana no tendría la necesidad de aprender a leer ya que no iba a tener aplicación en lo que resta de su vida.

Lily les rogó, les dijo que por favor le enseñaran, los frailes se negaban a eso.

Para ellos era una pérdida de tiempo hacer eso con la gente de la aldea, la cual solo tenía la función de trabajar y abastecer al reino con sus productos e impuestos.

Lilythod le dijo con algunas lágrimas que no se arrepentirían de enseñarle a ella, les iba a dar de las pocas monedas que tenía para que le enseñaran solo un poco, no era necesario muchas cosas, solo lo básico.

Los frailes fueron directos con la pequeña, le dijeron que su vida ya estaba dicha y aprender a leer y escribir no le serviría a una aldeana como ella, además tomaron como ofensa que ella les ofrezca monedas.

La pequeña se fue corriendo de ahí después de tantos intentos.

Se fue a una parte alejada de la aldea, soltó algunas lágrimas por lo que le dijeron los religiosos.

No podía creer que ellos supieran lo que ella iba a ser en su vida, ellos le dijeron en otras palabras que tenía un destino predeterminado y no se podía hacer nada contra ello, como que su vida era algo predestinado.

Pero se acordó de las palabras de Dios en sus sueños, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Solo se dedicó a encontrar los ingredientes de la pócima del sueño, ya que ella tenía la meta de ser como ese alquimista que escribió el libro, quería demostrar que no todo está predeterminado.

Pasaron años desde que ella encontró el libro, no se daba por vencida por querer ser alguien que sepa de pócimas o trate de ser un alquimista.

También lo quería hacer por su hermano Linkinton, él también tenía un sueño como ella pero era pesimista con su sueño.

Por eso Lilythod quería demostrar que esos religiosos se equivocan.

Demoró años en encontrar los ingredientes, cuando los encontró se sintió feliz, y más cuando le ayudo aquella pócima para ayudar a esa mujer que resultó ser una princesa.

Pero... ¿Por qué llora en estos momentos nuestra pequeña aldeana?

En la mañana del día de ayer, la princesa Lolanord se había caído al río, su hermano el herrero se metió al río a salvar a la princesa.

Linkinton le habíadicho que necesitaba que ella utilice una cuerda con la cual ataba sus sacos para que una vez tuviera a la princesa a salvo en el río la lanzará hacia él.

Al desatar esa cuerda, los sacos se cayeron al suelo pero seguían atados a Meredith.

Pero la yegua al correr más al lado del río, sin querer los sacos cayeron al río, estuvieron mojándose todo lo que corría Meredith.

Al estar a salvo la princesa y el herrero, Meredith se movió hasta estar cerca a un árbol, arrastrando los bolsos.

Recién en la mañana Lilythod se despertó después de un gran sueño, se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba hablando con su hermano, se alegró al escuchar que la princesa le daba las gracias a su hermano.

Mientras escuchaba a la princesa comenzó a buscar unas bayas que habían a unos pasos de su yegua y caballo.

Al sacar algunas y al darles las bayas a los animalitos, Meredith se levantó y reveló que los sacos de sus cosas estaban mojados.

Quería pensar otra cosa, lo peor que estaba pensando había pasado.

Al abrir uno de los sacos, sacó la que había dentro de él.

Su libro, el libro que por años lo tuvo, el objeto que la iba a guiar al aprendizaje, estaba deshecho.

Al tomarlo de una manera delicada comenzó a deshacerse en pequeños pedazos.

Entonces la pequeña aldeana comenzó a sollozar, comenzó a liberar lágrimas de sus ojos.

Todo estaba acabado.

Esos llantos de la pequeña le llegaron al corazón, se acercó a ella, necesitaba saber el motivo de que ella derrame lágrimas.

\- Joven Lilythod, pequeña, ¿Qué es lo que le aqueja? -dijo con un tono empático.

\- N-No es nada princesa... solo... -no podía ocultar su tribulación.

La princesa se arrodilla para estar a su altura, la mira de cerca y nota un rostro que quebraría a cualquiera.

La jovencita no sabía ocultar su tristeza, estaba cabizbaja, mirando lo que queda de su libro.

\- Por favor jovencita, cuéntame que te pasó, soy todo oídos -le dio una tierna sonrisa a la niñita.

\- Princesa, no es de importancia... solo es el problema de una aldeana... -Lilythod se rebajaba a sí misma.

\- Joven Lily, usted, ha hecho mucho por mí hasta ahora, permítame escucharla... ¿Sí? -le tocó de manera tierna sus cabellos.

Lilythod estaba muy deprimida, pero en el fondo debía soltar sus penas sino eso la iba matar por dentro.

\- Su majestad, princesa Lolanord, yo soy una aldeana que la labor en su aldea es trabajar las tierras que me son heredadas, junto con mi hermano solo somos unos aldeanos que viven para el trabajo, para adorar a Dios y trabajar, nada más, no piense que me molesta hacer eso, absolutamente no me gusta pero no me fastidia porque es nuestro sustento pero... ¿Alguna vez usted no ha sentido que puede hacer algo más en la vida? -hablaba de forma lenta, quería abarcar todo- pues yo en los primeros siete años de mi vida sentía una leve curiosidad por lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero mientras más descubres, más quieres saber...

Paró de hablar porque su llanto afloraba más, la princesa con gentileza le limpiaba las lágrimas, era como tratar con una hermana menor, recordó como era tratar a su hermana Lisabeth cuando estaba triste.

\- Un día caminando me encontré esto que tengo en mis manos y se esta deshaciendo en pedazos, era un libro, al principio no sabía para que servía, cuando me enteré para que servía quería saber más, una vez en un sueño alguien me dijo que este libro me llevaría al aprendizaje, solo debía ser paciente, este libro que tengo en mis manos era de un alquimista pero el libro no hablaba de la alquimia sino de pociones, en mi aldea les pedí a los frailes que por favor me enseñaran a leer, les supliqué, sin embargo ellos me decían que no era necesario, que alguien como yo no debe preocuparse en esas cosas, me dijeron que alguien como yo no tenía porqué aprender, ellos creen que las personas de la aldea no tiene otra cosa por la cual vivir pero no es así, por eso yo me propuse a tratar de aprender a leer para poder aprender ha realizar las pociones y demostrar que no todo está escrito... pero... pero... el libro ya no existe, ya no va a poder dirigirme al aprendizaje... Entonces... eso le da la razón a los religiosos de mi aldea... solo soy una aldeana con un tonto sueño... una aldeana que quería ser algo más que eso, solo eso... -la pequeña ya no puede soportar más y se cae de rodillas y llora.

Las lágrimas de la niña eran la señal de que alguien realmente quería romper con una regla impuesta por unos tipos que piensan que ya existe algo predeterminado.

Pero también eran las lágrimas de una niña que quería aprender, lo cual es algo raro en la gente como ella. Lo cual es algo maravilloso viniendo de ella.

La princesa realmente le conmovió lo que le contó la niña, realmente ella no era alguien común.

Recién se dio cuenta que no solo ella sufre, el mundo también sufre, y los llantos de la niña eran prueba de que no todo es alegría en la vida.

Nunca había visto llorar a alguien ajeno a su familia, nunca antes había sentido que su vida era la mejor en comparación con otras personas.

La princesa solamente hizo lo que hace mucho hizo con su hermana menor, la abrazó con ternura, puso su rostro en su hombro y le acaricio su espalda y su nuca.

\- No llores más jovencita, ya no llores, tú no eres solo una aldeana, eres alguien muy especial para tu hermano, para mí, si no fuera por ti yo no estuviese viva que es lo más probable, no eres solo una aldeana, discúlpame por referirme a ti solo como eso, de veras que no tenía idea que tuvieras un sueño, es maravilloso lo que quieres, no todos tienen esa voluntad tuya, ya no llores pequeña... -lo dijo de la manera más comprensible y empática, pues ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería la niñita.

\- Gracias su majestad pero necesito estar sola un rato, necesito deshacerme de esto, el solo ver como mi oportunidad de aprender se va me duele en mi corazón... por favor princesa disculpe si necesita algo pero realmente quiero pensar en lo maravilloso que fue tener ese sueño... -las lágrimas de sus ojos disminuyeron pero su tristeza seguía igual.

Se abrazo con fuerza a la princesa, se soltó de ese abrazo y se fue por unos arbustos que estaban escondidos cerca a unos árboles. Mientras caminaba el libro se destrozaba poco a poco.

La princesa solo se quedó observando como la pequeña se alejaba y se escondía en ese arbusto.

Linkinton llegó justo en el momento en que Lilythod le dijo a la princesa que se iría a estar sola, se dirigió donde su hermana. Minutos después regresó donde estaba la princesa con una mueca de tristeza.

Se sentó en el suelo y suspiró por lo que pasaba su hermanita.

\- Joven herrero... digo Linkinton, ¿Qué le ha dicho su hermana? -preguntó con preocupación.

\- Princesa, mi hermana solo necesita estar sola, por favor si necesita algo pídameloa mí, con gusto atenderé a lo que desee -dijo con tristeza en sus palabras.

\- Descuide Linkinton, por ahora no requiero sus servicios, hizo mucho por mí salvándome, siempre le estaré agradecida, gracias de todas maneras -lo dijo sintiéndose triste por la joven Lilythod.

La mañana pasó en silencio, pues Linkinton estaba muy adolorido por las heridas de su brazo y su mano.

Meredith fue donde estaba su dueña, sentía lo que ella estaba pasando ahora.

La yegüita se acercó a Lilythod, la pequeña le acarició su cabeza y le dijo que no estaba molesta con ella, que fue su culpa el no darse cuenta de que su saco estaba mojándose.

Benjamin también se acercó para consolar a la niñita, Lilythod también le acarició su cabeza y les dijo a ambos que no se preocuparan, que solo quería estar sola.

Lolanord se dio cuenta que Linkinton estaba muy adolorido.

El herrero no decía nada, solo encendió la fogata y se puso a preparar esa sopa de hongos y bayas que hizo con su hermana la otra vez.

Las estrellas alumbraban el bosque y se reflejaban en el río.

La Luna estaba más brillante que nunca, Lilythod solo miró la Luna por el reflejo del río.

Cuando ya estuvo la sopa, su hermano le llevo un poco, de veras que la niñita no tenía ganas de nada pero sabía que su hermano se esforzó en hacer la sopa cuando estaba con el brazo herido.

La princesa pensó en lo que le dijo la niñita, si era verdad que todos tenemos un destino predeterminado.

Entonces ella nació para ser princesa y nada más, pero a ella le gusta ser princesa, además que su meta es convertirse en una reina que reine con sabiduría su reino. Aunque no había tanto que pudiera escoger ya que eso es lo que debe hacer las personas como ella, la realeza solo hacia eso.

No debía ser así, nadie debe imponernos nada, una cosa es que el destino guíe muy diferente a que él te obligue que camino tomar.

Después de comer lo que le dio el herrero, le agradeció y se dispuso a descansar.

Linkinton fue donde Lily y le dijo que tenga buenas noches.

Lilythod abrazó a su hermano y le dio las gracias por la sopa.

Linkinton fue cerca a la fogata y se acostó y seguidamente se durmió.

Los equinos le siguieron el paso y también durmieron, pero la yegua más cerca de su dueña.

Horas más tarde, Lolanord se despertó, se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba la joven aldeana.

La vio y se dio cuenta que su semblante seguía triste.

La princesa realmente sintió el deber de ayudar a la aldeana, estos días ha hecho mucho por ella, la princesa debía ser agradecida. Pensó en algo que iba a alegrar a la aldeana, pero se lo iba a decir en la mañana.

Se notaba que el sol quería mostrarse completamente, al lado del río, Lilythod estaba sentada, mirando como la corriente se lleva unas hojas que dejaba en el agua.

Se levantó muy temprano, su hermano aún dormía.

En eso escucha pasos hacia ella, al mirar se da cuenta que es la princesa.

Se arrodilla frente a Lilythod, con una rama de un árbol comienza a dibujar cosas en el suelo.

Lilythod no entiende que hace la princesa.

Al terminar de dibujar cinco cosas, la mira a Lily.

\- Esta se es la vocal A, la que sigue es la E, la que le sigue es la I, la siguiente es la O y la última es la vocal U -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras les señalaba esos dibujos.

\- Espere... esos símbolos los he visto en... mi libro, creo que les dicen letras... -dijo sorprendida la niña.

\- Letras se le dice cuando estas cinco vocales están juntas con las consonantes que son varias como la letra B, la letra C o la letra D, cuando están en conjunto y tienen un orden establecido se le llama abecedario niñita -le hablaba mientras hacía trazos en el suelo.

\- Gracias princesa Lolanord, no sabía eso, muchas gracias -estaba menos triste.

\- Entonces... ¿Quieres aprender a leer y a escribir? -le dijo de manera alegre y con una sonrisa.

Lo que escuchó la pequeña Lilythod no lo podía creer.

La princesa le estaba diciendo que le iba a enseñar, algo que ella esperó desde hace mucho.

La niñita comenzó a llorar, esta vez sus lágrimas eran de alegría.

Y sin pensarlo abrazó a la princesa, la abrazó muy fuerte.

La princesa estaba feliz porque hizo que Lily dejara de estar triste y ahora estaba feliz por lo que le decía.

\- Gracias, mucha gracias princesa, le prometo que aprenderétodo lo que me enseñe, seré una buena alumna -su felicidad se podía sentir en el aire.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti joven Lily, además te prometo que cuando lleguemos al reino de mi prometido te obsequiaré un libro -le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

La joven Lilythod estaba muy alegre por lo que le dijo la princesa.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, se supone que el libro se arruinó... -dijo algo confundida.

\- Jovencita, el libro te guió hasta mí, pues si no veía ese libro y no me contabas tu historia quizás no hubiera decidido enseñarte a leer y a escribir, que estamos esperando te enseñaré las vocales, las consonantes... -le dijo de manera comprensiva.

Desde ese momento el aprendizaje de la joven aldeana comenzaba.

Linkinton escuchó y vio todo, sonrió por lo que le dijo la princesa pero el camino debía seguir...


	9. Trazando los caminos

En el castillo de Woodsham, el rey Skipper estaba pensando en que paso dar. Estaba claro que no podía actuar solo por ahora pero si no lo hacía... solo debía esperar el momento adecuado.

Sir Dominick estaba en camino con sus hombres y el mensajero real Claude, a las tierras del país de las gemas a dar aviso del rapto de la princesa Lolanord.

Ese país estaba conformado por tres reinos en primer lugar el reino de los Rubíes donde vivía la reina Lynnser II, el reino de los Zafiros donde radica ahora la reina Luaned y por último el reino de las esmeraldas donde estaba otra de las hermanas de Lolanord la reina Leniet.

Iban a ir primero donde la reina Leniet y después seguirían donde la reina Luaned y por último a la reina Lynnser II.

En otro lado los hombres de la Capa Negra estaban ofuscándose por no salir de ese bosque que solo era oscuridad en cada lado.

Los animales de ahí por instinto hacían lo posible por confundirlos.

El príncipe Winston solo pensaba en que esté viva, estaba pensando de manera positiva en su amada princesa. Pensaba y pensaba, no podía quedarse esperando que las demás personas hicieran el trabajo de un príncipey caballero que debe salvar a su damiselay futura esposa.

Lilythod estaba atenta a todo lo que hablaba la princesa.

\- ... entonces esta es la letra K, Lilythod, ¿Podrías decirme hasta ahora en orden las letras que te he enseñado? -le dijo de manera educada.

\- Entendido, A, B, C... D, E... E... F, G... H... I, J y K -se estaba esforzando en recordar el orden.

\- Muy bien niña, me alegra que me puedas seguir el ritmo, ahora, dime por tercera vez el orden de las vocales -le pidió con paciencia.

\- Gracias, de acuerdo su majestad, A... E, O... U, I -dijo algo temerosa.

\- No, te equivocaste por segunda vez, recuerda, el orden de las vocales cumple el orden en el abecedario, A, b, c, d, E, f, g, h, I, ese orden sí o sí se cumple también cuando debes nombrar a las vocales, recuerda eso jovencita -la princesa estaba enseñando con gusto.

\- Lo siento princesa pero ya entendí lo que dijo... muy bien, A, E, I, O, U, ¿Así es el orden de las dos últimas no, princesa Lolanord? -lo dijo aún con dudas.

\- Correcto pequeña Lily estás entendiendo bien, lo siguiente será aprender las letras después de la K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R y S, por lo menos quiero que aprendas el abecedario hasta mañana, ahora mira -le dijo eso mientras escribía con la pequeña rama en el suelo.

Lolanord estaba escribiendo en el suelo las letras. Lily estaba muy concentrada en lo que trazaba la princesa en el suelo.

Linkinton estuvo casi una hora, viendo como la princesa y Lilythod estaban interactuando.

Pero de un momento a otro su brazo le comenzó a doler de nuevo.

Cuando salvó a la princesa, Linkinton se había lastimado su brazo y mano.

Lo ocultó perfectamente de su hermanita al salir del agua, tan solo ponerse algo en ese lugar donde esta herido era suficiente.

Pero no, ahora su brazo comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente, sin embargo se quitó un trozo de tela de su vestimenta y se lo amarró donde estaba sangrando haciendo presión en la herida para no sangrar más.

La princesa seguía preguntándole el orden de las letras del abecedario, una y otra vez para que la niñita aprenda.

Lilythod de veras que ponía de su parte, estaba muy feliz y triste a la vez, lo primero porque después de tanto tiempo por fin va a saber leer y escribir, lo segundo era por su libro ese libro la acompaño mucho tiempo pero al final cumplió el propósito según su amigo de sus sueños que era Dios según la pequeña.

\- Me da satisfacción que hayas aprendido el abecedario hasta la letra K pero por favor recuerda la forma de las letras que escribo en el suelo, ahora mismo voy a escribir todo el abecedario para que aprendas como se escriben en mayúscula y en minúscula -le dijo mientras seguía haciendo trazos.

La princesa escribió el abecedario con las letras grandes y pequeñas para que Lilythod sepa que hay dos formas de escribir las letras y que siguen reglas.

\- Aquí están todas las letras del abecedario de nuestro idioma, desde la A hasta la Z, esto debes aprender hasta mañana, ahora niña te enseñaré a escribir -ella hablaba tomándose enserio su rol de maestra.

\- Le aseguro su majestad que lo aprenderé de forma rápida y también a escribir -estaba muy pero muy feliz.

\- Esa es la actitud joven Lily, bueno primero agarra la rama pero sostén la parte cerca a la punta con tus dedos pulgar, índice y medio... -le estaba dando la explicación cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Princesa... ¿Cuáles son esos dedos? -dijo con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Ay Jovencita!, no te sientas mal, si no sabes no va a suceder nada, mira mi mano derecha, el dedo más grueso se llama pulgar, el otro se llama índice, dedo del medio o mayor, dedo anular y por último el dedo meñique que es el dedo más delgado, pequeño y el de las promesas -comenzó a hablar y señalar los dedos.

\- Wow, no sabía que los dedos tenían nombres -dijo con asombro ante la cosa nueva que aprendió.

\- Exacto joven Lilythod, recuerda el dedo pulgar, índice, medio, anular y meñique -señalo de nuevo sus dedos de la mano derecha.

\- Ya los tengo en mi mente princesa, ¿Por qué dijo que el dedo pequeño es de las promesas? -quizo salir de dudas.

La princesa sonrió por esa pregunta de la pequeña aldeana porque recordó algo grato al menos hasta un buen tiempo.

\- Pues este dedo se dice que es el de las promesas porque al unirlo con una persona aseguran que cumplirán algo que han quedado entre ustedes -comenzó a sentirse triste al contar lo que significaba.

\- Me sorprende lo especial que puede ser un dedo, pero su majestad, ¿Por qué su semblante cambió el de estar alegre a uno triste? -preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No... no es nada joven Lily, solo es un recuerdo pero sigamos con tus lecciones -lo dijo algo cortante.

De pequeñas, la princesa Lolanord y su hermana gemela la princesa Alana eran muy idénticas, no solo en apariencia sino en personalidad y pensamiento aunque Lolanord era a veces mal educada o quería ser el centro de atención,eso no quitaba que las dos eran testarudas, de buen corazón, con un miedo a tal cosa y con una meta, la cual es ser la mejor noble de sus tierras.

Jugando con sus mascotas en los jardines del castillo , un día se hicieron un juramento algo infantil. Ambas pensaron en hacer una promesa, dijeron que aún que sus caminos se separaran ellas siempre serían las mejores hermanas y amigas puesto que con el tiempo sus demás hermanas mayores se iban comprometidas con sus príncipes los cuales al estar con ellas y contraer nupcias ascendieron de manera presurosa a rey y reina.

Con el tiempo ellas conocieron a Winston y Skipper de diecisiete años cuando ellas tenían doce años. En los siguientes años Alana contrajo nupcias con el príncipe Skipper del reino de Fixin, en tanto Lolanord seguía teniendo encuentros con Winston pero como amigos cuando iba invitada a celebraciones del reino de Royalton del país de las Montañas.

Pero desde que Alana se caso con Skipper todo fue distinto, por un tiempo perdió la comunicación con su hermana pero no de manera intencional sino que al ser la nueva reina tenía muchas cosas que hacer como hablar con los consejeros junto con su esposo puesto que el reino de Fixin tenía muchos problemas políticos con otros reinos pero fuera de las fronteras sino con reinos de ultramar a los cuales sus barcos abastecían de diversas cosas y por un malentendido las alianzas pendían de un hilo y es por eso que Alana se enfocó en ayudar a Skipper junto con sus consejeros puesto que sus padres habían muerto de una enfermedad.

Al no tener a nadie cercano y con experiencia tenía mucho que poner en practica y es por eso que Alana fue su mayor soporte. Lolanord pensó que Alana había roto la promesa porque fue un tiempo regular en que perdieron contacto la una con la otra.

Es por eso que después de tiempo cuando Alana fue a visitar a Lolanord, notó que ella estaba un poco distante con ella, Lolanord también noto eso en ella porque ahora todo el tiempo estaba con Skipper pero era porque ella también necesitaba saber de los asuntos reales.

Pero Lolanord sacó una parte de su personalidad odiosa con Alana cuando ella no hizo nada intencionalmente. Se distanciaron unos cuantos años y después de tiempo que retomaban su amistad, esa era la cuarta visita que le hacía Alana a Lolanord ambas hacían el intento de retomar esa amistad y entender que nunca se rompió la promesa, sin embargo sucedió lo de Lolanord.

La princesa recordaba mientras le enseñaba a Lilythod, si ella no tuviera esa necesidad de ser el centro de atención quizás su relación con Alana hubiese sido la misma como cuando eran pequeñas. Solo tenían que llegar al reino de su prometido para que le den protección y den el mensaje de que esta viva y de ahí volver a reparar su amistad con Alana.

Pero al estar con la joven Lilythod sentía que Alana estaba ahí porque tenía gustos parecidos a su gemela reina. En la pequeña aldeana recordaba a la pequeña Alana.

\- ... y bueno eso es todo por estos momentos Lilythod, mejor te enseño el día de mañana a escribir por hoy solo quiero que aprendas el orden del abecedario, ¿Entendido? -le dijo con un tono estricto pero amable.

\- Comprendo bien princesa, voy a seguir recordando el orden de las letras -dijo muy alegre por esas horas de aprendizaje.

La princesa Lola solo le dio una sonrisa, se levantó del suelo y miró al río. Solo dio un leve suspiro cuando dio la vuelta, el herrero se aproximaba a ellas con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Princesa, hermanita, tengo que decirles que debemos avanzar ya que esta el sol alumbrando y debemos ganar todo el tiempo posible avanzando de día -hablaba haciendo unas muecas raras.

\- Como diga joven herrero -dijo Lolanord mirándolo pensativa.

\- De acuerdo Linki... ¿Te sientes bien? -le dijo su hermana sorprendida por esas muecas de su hermano.

\- Si Lilythod no te preocupes, solo hay que avanzar por donde nos guíe la princesa -su sonrisa ya dejaba de estar forzada.

Entonces Lilythod y Linkinton comenzaron a alistar sus cosas.

La pequeña aldeana solo suspiraba por lo sucedido ayer pero arregló sus sacos.

Linkinton ya tenía todo arreglado en Benjamin.

La princesa Lolanord y Lilythod subieron en Meredith, ya iban a comenzar a moverse cuando.

Vieron a Linkinton caer del caballo.

\- ¡Linkinton! -dijo su hermana bajando del caballo y corriendo donde él.

\- ¡Joven herrero! -dijo la princesa.

Linkinton al querer subir a Benjamin solo uso su mano derecha para agarrar la espalda.

Pero de repente el dolor de su brazo izquierdo aumentaba y al no resistir eso cayó.

Lilythod ayudó a Linkinton a ponerse de pie y cuando lo tomó del brazo izquierdo este gritó de dolor.

Entonces Lilythod notó que en el brazo de izquierdo de su hermano estaba goteando sangre.

\- ¡¿Que te sucedió en el brazo hermano?! pensé que te había pasado aquello-le dijo con temor.

\- Nada Lily... solo sigamos en marcha... -dijo reprimiendo el dolor.

\- Pero Linkinton, debemos... -iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

\- No Lilythod... ahora no no hay nada para tratar mi herida... solo hay que avanzar -soportó el dolor y se subió de golpe al caballo.

La princesa sabía que esas heridas de él fueron causadas cuando él fue a salvarla.

Lolanord no dijo nada solo atendió a las palabras del herrero y subió nuevamente a Meredith.

Sin más que hacer ahí avanzaron para llegar a ese sendero que une tres caminos.

Unos hombres vestidos con capa negra seguían avanzando, ya habían perdido de vista a aquellos hombres pero su rastro seguía intacto.

El camino se hacía cada vez más iluminado, el Sol salió con fuerzas.

La pequeña Lily quería saber cómo ayudar a su hermano pero su libro de pócimas ya no existía, solo le quedaba llegar al reino del prometido de la princesa y que allí ayuden a su hermano.

Entonces mientras estaban en camino, comenzó a practicar el orden de las letras, su mente traía la forma de las letras.

Lolanord se sentía mal pero era verdad lo que decía el Linkinton, debían avanzar, mientras más rápido lleguen a las fronteras del país de las Montañas sería mejor.

Así pasaron horas montados en los equinos.

Ese bosque de lejos parecía algo corto en camino pero en realidad era demasiado largo.

Ellos al estar en el lado izquierdo se dieron cuenta que la elevación del lado derecho comenzaba a disminuir y a adoptar la forma llama que tenía al comienzo.

El río seguía su curso, se estaba escuchando el sonido de la corriente.

Pocos animales se presentaron frente a ellos, alguno que otro ratón, ardilla, búho y pequeños pájaros de color gris y marrón.

Mientras tanto Sir Dominick, el mensajero Claude y sus guardias avanzaban de manera alerta pues desconfiaban que el camino fuera demasiado tranquilo.

Sir Dominick le daba instrucciones a sus guardias pero solo usando señas.

Les dice a todos que descansarán unos minutos en los árboles que estaban al lado suyo.

Todos bajan de sus caballos y se hacen el alto donde les indicó.

El hombre que los seguía también hizo un alto, quería aprovechar ese momento para acabar con cada uno.

En su capa tenía las herramientas necesarias para acabar con más de veinte hombres.

Pasaron minutos y solo se escuchaba el sonido de uno que otra ave.

Unos hombres de Sir Dominick le dijeron que iban a buscar agua, les dijo que tengan cuidado.

El hombre que estaba tras las sombras dijo que era el momento adecuado para acabar con esos dos de un tiro.

Aquellos guardias se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido del río.

Uno agarró de su cinturón un depósito pequeño envuelto en cuero donde vertía el agua que iba a beber.

Se dispuso a llenarlo con agua de río el otro esperó que él lo haga primero para protegerle la retaguardia.

El hombre de las sombras sacó un arma en la que llenó con un polvo e introdujo una pequeña esfera de acero y apunto en dirección a los guardias.

Ya iba a usar esa arma cuando sintió algo en su espalda.

\- Yo que tú bajaría esa herramienta -Sir Dominick había puesto la punta de su espada detrás de uno de los hombres de la Capa Negra.

Los demás guardias le apuntaron con sus flechas.

Los que fueron a beber agua fueron el señuelo perfecto.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba siguiéndolos? No hice el ruido, no di indicio de mi presencia -dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Fácil, este camino está vigilado siempre por tres jinetes observadores, ellos tienen horas establecidas para pasar por estos lugares, al no verlos hace dos horas solo una cosa deduje que ustedes están aquí -le dijo con un semblante serio.

\- No me debería sorprender que me hayas descubierto, el caballero que sobrevivió a dos guerras, el mejor rastreador y uno de los mejores estrategas del país de las Coníferas, admito que te subestime Dominick -sonrió con resignación.

\- Admito que yo también los subestime sino la princesa Lolanord no hubiera sido raptada por ustedes -dijo sin cambiar su rostro de seriedad.

\- Entonces quedemos de acuerdo en que ambos somos confiados -habló con burla.

\- Tan desesperados están porque busquemos a la princesa, ¿No será que habrán fallado? -dijo con sarcasmo.

El hombre de estar riéndose paso a estar algo enojado.

\- Tu expresión me lo dice algo que quiero confirmar -dijo apuntando más ahora a su cabeza.

\- Nunca fallamos Sir Lamebotas -dijo con algo de enojo.

\- Cuida tus palabras mercenario, Percy y Jack átenlo, lo llevaremos con la justicia de la reina Leniet -ordenó y dijo que iba a hacer con él.

Los hombres lo ataron con cuidado, en primer lugar sus manos, estos hombres no son de fiar y subestimar.

Al final lo ataron de manos, pies y taparon la boca, Sir Dominick para estar seguro de que no haga nada para escapar lo llevó en su caballo y fue adelante para que sus hombres lo vigilarán.

\- Claude ven adelante conmigo, necesito que escuches lo que te voy a decir para que cuando apenas lleguemos al reino de las esmeraldas mandes una carta a Woodsham -se lo dijo con cordialidad.

\- Entendido Sir Dominick, atenderé a sus palabras -dijo mirando con algo de miedo al hombre de capa negra.

Los mensajeros de ambos príncipes estaban a mitad de camino del reino donde debían llevar las cartas.

La tarde ya empezaba en todo el país de las coníferas, habiendo salido ya del bosque solo les tocaba avanzar por esas praderas y pequeñas colinas de color vida.

En este tramo Linkinton y Lilythod avanzaron de pie pues Benjamin y Meredith se notaban cansados pero la yegua podía aún con la princesa en su lomo.

Lilythod iba conversando con su hermano sobre su brazo pero él le decía que no era nada, mientras no esforzará ese brazo todo iría normal.

Lolanord ya contaba el tiempo que quedaba para llegar a las fronteras del país de las Montañas y que los guardias de frontera atendieran a sus necesidades.

El sol iluminaba bastante, vieron una bandada de aves, un grupo de ciervos, conejos de pradera.

El país de las coníferas era conocido también por tener un ambiente agradable para la vida silvestre.

En otro lado alejado de ese camino que ellos tomaban se escuchaban las pisadas de unos caballos que no habían descansado bien tiempo.

Los jinetes no podían darse esa necesidad en estos momentos que serían críticos para algunas personas.

En tanto Alana se reunió junto a Winston y su padre para poder hacer algo más para poder encontrar a su hermana.

Skipper aún no salía de su aposento, tenía que pensar bien en su siguiente movimiento...


	10. El juego del destino

... Aquel niño que fue llevado con el rey y su familia real, estaba pensante, había pasado casi medio año en el reino.

Le estaban dando una buena educación, él era muy listo, atendía a todo y lo ponía en práctica de forma rápida.

El rey en ese corto tiempo se dio cuenta que ese niño iba a ser su orgullo, no podía creer que el fuera un simple aldeano.

La princesa era una chica muy hermosa y muy buena, le agradaba ayudar al muchacho a aprender de forma más rápida y era su amigo en los juegos.

Aquel chico se alegraba al tener lo más cercano a una muestra de afecto que eran los abrazos de la princesa a él cuando lo veía.

En ese tiempo no había momento en que no pensara en su familia.

Su madre y hermanos, los amaba a todos por igual, los extrañaba mucho.

La princesa Paigeda notaba un semblante mustio en aquel "muchacho foráneo".

Al menos así lo trataba su madre, la reina al muchacho, no había momento en que le diera una mirada de desagrado.

El muchacho no tenía nada contra la reina a pesar de que ella le hablaba con desprecio.

Todas las tardes desde hace medio año va a las torres del castillo y conversa con los guardias.

Ellos saben su pequeña historia y le dicen que es muy afortunado, él les agradece y los trata correctamente.

Hay días en que la princesa no sale de su aposento, pues se sentía mal.

Pocas veces iba al aposento de la bella princesa para verla, pues cuando la reina estaba ahí prefería no entrar.

Y como el viento que pasa en nuestras narices pasó el tiempo en ese castillo.

No más de cuatro primaveras en aquel castillo de una cima transcurrieron.

Aquel muchachito ya tenía once años cumplidos pero su tristeza no se iba.

Cuatro momentos largos sin poder saber algo de su familia.

El rey se dio cuenta en ese tiempo de lo que le pasaba al niño, solo le dijo que lo mejor para él es olvidar porque esa tristeza lo haría más débil y él no debía ser así.

De veras que trataba de poner en práctica eso de olvidar la tristeza y era casi imposible.

Casi porque la princesa era la que por unos momentos podía hacer que el aparte aquella cuita.

Con solo trece años la princesa mostraba belleza en todos los aspectos.

Era bella por su apariencia y el trato a sus súbditos. La princesa era amada en su reino, los consejeros reales decían que por sus actitudes sería una gobernante excelente pero también hacía falta el componente de la firmeza y eso lo compensaría aquel chico.

Un día paseando por los jardines con la princesa, comenzó a estar muy pensativo.

\- ¿En qué piensa usted jovencito? ¿Será que piensa en las nubes? ¿O será que en la belleza de los alrededores? ¿O... será que piensas en mí? -le dijo la princesa con un tono muy amigable e insinuante.

\- Bueno... querida princesa... puede que piense en cada cosa del mundo pero últimamente... usted, plétora de toda usted lleva a mi mente y pensamientos, si bien he de estar triste por no poder olvidar a mi familia pero usted... usted es lo que tengo ahora y eso es lo que me tiene así princesa Paigeda... -se lo dijo con sinceridad y con un poco de vergüenza.

La princesa le tomó las manos, lo miró a los ojos, acercó lentamente su rostro al de él y le robo un beso el cual era el primero para ambos.

El muchacho se quedó sorprendido y se formó un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En cambio la princesa solo sonreía mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo. Lo esperaba tanto, aquel beso era lo que más quería de él.

Todo ese tiempo su amor al chico se hizo ingente, tan colosal como el padre de Júpiter.

\- Entonces eso hará que tu mente no pueda jamás sacarme de ti, pero, ¿Qué tal si recordamos como es que llegamos hasta aquí? -dijo la princesa con una sonrisa y pequeñas risitas.

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa pero a la vez una mirada hacia el suelo pues en lo que iba a comenzar a recordar estaba latente siempre el recuerdo de su familia...

Sir Dominick estaba atento a cualquier movimiento en falso por parte del hombre de capa negra que capturó.

Eso es algo que no pasa todos los días los soldados estaban con sus sentidos alerta pues en aquellos lares se podía intuir que lo iban a buscar.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y todo estaba relativamente en armonía.

Los animales se mostraban de vez en cuando en el camino de aquellos guardias de Woodsham.

Y Claude anotó en su mente lo que le dijo Dominick, sin duda alguna el tener a uno de ellos con vida era motivo suficiente para poder descubrir más de esa organización que por varios años a causado muchas calamidades. Se dice que ellos causaron varias guerras pero eso no se sabe con exactitud.

En el castillo de Woodsham, Skipper caminaba sigilosamente hacia el lugar donde tenían al guardia que quedó vivo.

Se había dicho que él estaba muerto a las personas externas al castillo debido a que tenían miedo que vuelvan los de la Capa Negra y hagan algo contra él.

Pidió permiso a los guardias para poder hablar con aquel hombre afortunado.

Los guardias apartaron sus lanzas y lo dejaron entrar, ya dentro de ese lugar se dio cuenta que el guardia estaba despierto.

El guardia lo vio y le dijo que era lo que necesitaba su excelencia, Skipper le dijo que necesitaba que él responda algunas interrogantes que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Skipper quería confirmar algo pero estaba solo está vez, lo próximo que hiciese sería responsabilidad totalmente suya.

En tanto en las praderas y colinas que quedaban cerca de los límites de Woodsham, los tres viajeros estaban yendo con más calma ya que los animales se sentían un poco agotados pero seguían.

Ya el Sol estaba claudicando ante la Luna en tanto al turno.

\- Lilythod y Linkinton... ¿Creen que podríamos avanzar unas horas más? Quizás así podríamos ahorrar más tiempo -pregunto a sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Tú que dices hermano? -dijo al jovencita también con dudas.

\- Pues sera lo que desee princesa, sí se puede, al menos hasta que Meredith se sienta muy cansada -dijo con una leve sonrisa pero mirando hacia otro lado.

La princesa sintió que solo el herrero le dijo que sí, sintió que no le corregía si estaba bien o no, solo eso sintió.

\- Su majestad Lolanord, quisiera saber el nombre de su prometido si no es mucha molestia, quiero saber quien es tan afortunado de estar con usted -pregunto la pequeña Lilythod.

Lola se sorprendió por tal pregunta de la aldeana pero con gusto le iba a responder a la jovencita.

\- Bueno aldeana... ¿De veras que nunca has oído algo de la realeza? -le respondió antes con una pregunta.

\- Pues le tengo que decir que no nuevamente porque solo sabíamos de la nobleza por las pinturas que hay en la parroquia de la aldea, no he visto ni había oído de quienes nos gobiernan, menos he escuchado de alguien ajeno a estas tierras -dijo la pequeña argumentando su respuesta.

\- Realmente me sorprende que no les hablen de nosotros en sí pero tienes razón sino sabias de mí menos de mi prometido pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, se llama Winston de la familia Argall del reino de Royalton que pertenece al país de las montañas hacia donde nos dirigimos -dijo con orgullo.

\- ¿Winston? Jamás he escuchado un nombre así, la nobleza tienen unos nombres geniales, mi nombre en cambio es muy simple el mío jejeje -dijo con algo de gracia.

\- No digas eso niña, tu nombre no es simple, pues es el que te pusieron con amor, tus padres deben sentir orgullo por ese nombre -dijo algo seria pero sin perder la amabilidad con aquella niña de cabellos rubios cortos.

\- Descuide princesa, yo adoro mi nombre pero volviendo a lo de su prometido, me deja sorprendida de la forma en que habla de él, pues se muestra muy halagadora con él -dijo la niña siendo sincera y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Pues así es niña, él es un gran hombre, con nuestras nupcias vamos a afianzar una gran alianza que borrara de la memoria de las personas de nuestros reinos los siglos de batallas donde se derramó sangre inocente -dijo con un tono más serio.

La niña seguía sorprendida por como la princesa describía a su príncipe y prometido, el herrero solo escuchaba con una leve sonrisa a ellas, todo iba relativamente bien hasta ahora.

En el castillo de Woodsham el anochecer llegó más rápido que en las afueras de su reino, el lugar se sentía más silencioso que nunca.

Los guardias de las torres estaban atentos, en medio de cada torre estaban tres guardias en ese paso que da a ellas.

La vigilancia estaba más intensificada en cada parte del castillo, no había pasadizo en donde no hubiera un guardia.

En las afueras del castillo jinetes con lámparas y antorchas rondaban los alrededores del castillo, no podían darse el lujo de descuidar más la seguridad pues el rapto no era algo que pasar desapercibido pero tampoco era algo para que este a oídos de todos los nobles allegados al rey Lynnser y los otros reinos.

Por eso las noticias solo llegaban a los reyes, solamente a ellos. Es por eso que al anochecer llegaron Sir Dominick y sus hombres al primer puesto fronterizo del país de las gemas.

Volviendo al castillo, Skipper se sentó frente al guardia que aún permanecía mal herido.

\- Así que podrías repetirme cómo es que sobreviviste -le preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Esa noche yo y dos compañeros guardias hacíamos guardia delante de la puerta del aposento de la princesa Lolanord, esa es nuestra tarea asignada, todas las noches era lo mismo, en el momento en que la cascada luminaria decide partir después de bañar todo el cuerpo de vida y entra la esfera de fulgor en tinieblas, los tres que estamos asignados a velar por la entrada al aposento de la princesa nos posicionamos, cabe resaltar que las únicas personas que pueden tener acceso cuando la princesa no está a su recámara son los reyes y alguna de sus hermanas en este caso la reina Alana, después de eso nadie tiene acceso, la princesa esa noche se acostó un poco más tarde de lo normal, cuando entró a su aposento y se dispuso a descansar nosotros nos pusimos frente a la puerta a vigilarla, dos nos ponemos al lado y uno frente a nosotros, sabrá que es un pasadizo, ya entrada la noche, escuché un ruido raro un poco alejado del aposento de la princesa les dije sobre ello y decidimos inspeccionar... -le comenzó diciendo con detalles muy minuciosos de su tarea, se explayó bastante pero fue interrumpido en el momento que contaba la parte preguntada.

\- Me estás diciendo que decidieron dejar la guardia de la puerta por un simple ruido... disculpe prosigue -dijo con dudas pero lo dejó continuar ese relato.

\- Al ir a inspeccionar el ruido me di cuenta que no había nada, me dije que quizás fue imaginación mía, entonces al momento de dirigirnos a retomar la guardia escuchamos el grito de la princesa y al voltear dije que eran los de la Capa Negra y comenzaron a atacar a mis compañeros y a mí con un arma rara que lanzaba esferas metálicas pero al momento de querer escapar ellos fueron hacia mí, me golpearon y uno de ellos me dio una estocada en una parte de mi estómago y caí al suelo sangrando mucho con un rostro de moribundo, es por eso que ellos pensaban que me habían eliminado, así sin más sobreviví -dijo con lujo de detalles.

Skipper escuchó muy atento a todo el relato del guardia.

\- Todo eso que me has contado me recuerda a un suceso que se dio en mi reino hace mucho tiempo, los de la Capa Negra también fueron a mi reino, querían algo de ahí pero no lograron llevárselo pero a los guardias que custodiaban ese lugar... a la mayoría los asesinaron pero uno quedó herido, el más joven, le habían dado una estocada en el estómago como a ti, pero lo raro después de atender su herida uno de los que le curo la herida se dio cuenta que no tenía signos de que una espada haya atravesado esa parte sino ya tenía esa herida la cual se había abierto por voluntad del herido y al llamarlo ya no estaba en el reino, era muy joven, lo que me da curiosidad es que su relato era parecido al tuyo y lo más parecido al tuyo es la herida en el mismo lugar -dijo con tono amable y un poco inquisidor.

El guardia comenzó a sudar, lo que le contó Skipper lo dejó muy sorprendido y nervioso.

\- De... repente es una táctica de esos hombres de capa negra su majestad, quizás... lo planearon de esa manera pero solo para... -su manera de hablar cambió rápidamente, estaba a la defensiva.

\- Tu relato me sorprende y más la parte cuando dices que viste a los de la Capa Negra, bueno antes de voltear a ver dijiste que ellos ya estaban ahí -le dio una mirada muy fría.

Skipper se acercaba a él, el guardia tenía su mano debajo de esas telas que lo cubrían empuñando una daga.

\- Quisiera que esta vez le revisen bien su herida... -dijo Skipper.

En ese instante el guardia saco de manera rápida esa daga con intensión de hacer un corte en el cuello del rey de Fixin pero Skipper fue más rápido y le arrebató la daga además de doblarle el brazo dando un grito de dolor.

Los guardias escucharon todo eso y entraron de forma rápida, vieron al rey Skipper atacando al indefenso guardia y no dudaron en apuntarle con sus lanzas.

\- Rey Skipper deje al guardia o no dudaremos en atacarlo a usted -le advirtió uno de los guardias.

\- Solo damos la advertencia una sola vez rey, por favor suelte al guardia -le dijo el otro.

\- No hasta que llamen a Persival a alguien allegado al rey Lynnser -no dudaba en sus palabras.

Los guardias iban a atacar a Skipper y en ese momento alguien entra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Guardias por qué le apuntan al rey Skipper con sus lanzas? Expliquen -dijo con una voz de mando Persival.

\- Señor consejero el rey Skipper dijo que quería interrogar al guardia pero al entrar por escuchar un grito vimos lo que está pasando ahora mismo, el rey Skipper está atacando al guardia -dijo con firmeza el guardia.

\- Tengo motivos para hacerlo guardias y consejero Persival -no dejaba de doblarle el brazo.

Era un momento tenso ahí, nadie iba a ceder.

\- Si no me cree, podrían revisarle la herida al guardia y llegar a una conclusión como yo porque esto ya sucedió en mi reino y todo fue lo mismo, por eso tengo razones para atacarlo -lo decía con seguridad.

\- No le crean, miente, ¡Quería matarme para que no sepan más información! -dijo el guardia con desesperación.

Persival estaba en un dilema pero solo tenía que dar una sabía respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué revisarían la herida? -dijo en tono serio.

\- Porque esa herida no fue hecha por una espada sino ya la ha tenido -dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz.

\- Pensándolo bien, uno de ustedes traiga al que le atendió la herida, ahora -dijo de manera prudente el consejero.

Las cosas se ponían tensas, una mala decisión y podía causar más problemas.

Ya las estrellas bañaron al oscuro cielo con su brillo.

Llegaron hasta un tramo donde había árboles algo distantes pero no era un bosque porque todavía estaban las colinas y praderas.

Descansaron entra esos árboles pero no había nada para comer esta vez, no encontraron arbustos con bayas.

La princesa bajó con la ayuda de la pequeña aldeana.

Linkinton solo prendió una fogata para calentarse del frío de la noche.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de las llamas y se quedaron en silencio por minutos.

Y de la nada alguien lanzó tierra a la fogata, eso alertó en ese instante a Linkinton.

Justo cuando les dijo que se subieran a los equinos, una flecha le atravesó el hombro izquierdo y cayó al suelo golpeándose el hombro izquierdo.

Dio un grito de dolor intenso y aparecieron dos hombres con espadas desenvainadas.

\- Princesa está viva, gracias al cielo que lo está, en sus hermanas las reinas Lorian y Lunaret han mandado a varios jinetes de búsqueda y entre ellos estamos nosotros de los pocos que pudimos sobrevivir del ataque de los de la Capa Negra -dijo todo lo necesario para que la princesa le creyera.

\- Princesa ya está a salvo, dígame por favor su majestad qué es lo que quería este hombre -dijo con aire de justicia.

Pero la princesa solo vio como la pequeña Lily fue donde su hermano a socorrerlo, vio como ella trataba de ayudarlo, se dio cuenta que la pequeña lloró al ver a su hermano sangrar mucho en su brazo y hombro.

\- ¡Ayúdenlo! ¡Ahora! -dijo con un tono muy imperativo.

\- Pero su majestad, no podemos ayudar a ese hombre que... -iba a hablar más pero la princesa le dio otra orden.

\- ¡Él no me secuestro! ¡Ayúdenlo ya! -dijo con un tono de enojo.

Inmediatamente los jinetes fueron donde estaba el chico herido.

Se dieron cuenta que no tenía ropa oscura, se dieron cuenta que era joven, se dieron cuenta que había una niña a su lado llorando por aquel chico que se notaba que sufría mucho por el impacto de la flecha y su brazo que se notaba que estaba muy herido.

Los hombres tomaron al muchacho pero la niña no quería que la tocaran pero la princesa le dijo que ya no le harían daño, entonces dejó que lo ayudarán.

\- Chico muerde esto, muérdelo fuerte -le dijo el jinete dándole un corcho.

\- Entendido... -dijo Linkinton a duras penas.

Lo puso en la boca del herrero y en ese instante lo mordió fuerte.

El hombre tomó la flecha, le dijo que respire y de un tiro extrajo la flecha que le había atravesado el hombro.

El herrero dio un fuerte grito de dolor, que resonó en ese lugar.

Algunos búhos salieron volando del susto.

Los hombres llevaron al herrero al árbol cercano para apoyarlo ahí y tratar su herida.

Uno de ellos fue al río y con recipiente extrajo agua y la llevó donde estaban para poder limpiar la herida de la flecha y su brazo que estaba sangrando mucho.

Y pasaron los minutos y los hombres detuvieron el sangrado por esos momentos.

\- Muchacho, esas heridas... necesitas tratátelas con los médicos del castillo -dijo con preocupación el jinete.

La princesa ahora notó más tranquilos a los hombres y decidió conversarles.

\- Caballeros, ¿Podrían decirme qué es lo está sucediendo en el reino? -preguntó la princesa.

\- Pues déjeme decirle princesa que su rapto a conmocionado a todo el castillo, pero no se a dicho nada sobre eso a toda la población, solo las personas del castillo y sus hermanas las reinas junto a sus esposos los reyes, su prometido el príncipe Winston también los sabe, está en el castillo de Woodsham... -le dijo en voz baja pero fue interrumpido por la doncella.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Olvidé que Winston estaba en camino al castillo, pero eso lo arreglaremos después, debemos llegar al camino que da para su país de mi prometido -dijo la princesa, se sentía algo tonta al pensar en encontrar a su prometido.

\- Princesa lo importante es que ya la encontramos, solo queda estar muy pendiente de usted lo que queda del camino -dijo sonriente el jinete que no pensaba encontrar a la princesa.

En realidad los jinetes no pensaba encontrar a la princesa, solo pero pensaban que iban a encontrar alguno que otro indicio.

La princesa se arrodilló para ver cómo estaba el herrero, la pequeña se acercó a su hermano para hablarle.

\- ¿Hermanito te sientes mejor? -le preguntó temerosa.

\- Sí... estoy mejor... solo necesito descansar... un poco niña... -se notaba que estaba muy débil.

\- Lo siento joven herrero, siento que te hayan confundido con uno de esos hombres... ¿Dijiste los de la Capa Negra? -le habló con culpa pero en ese instante recordó lo que había dicho aquel jinete.

\- Pues sí princesa... ellos la raptaron pero, ¿Cómo usted está con estas personas? -preguntó con intriga el otro jinete.

El adolorido herrero solo lo miraba y con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba se acomoda mejor en el árbol.

\- Yo puedo... responder eso... caballeros... -dijo con dificultad.

\- Yo también puedo agregar más cosas al relato -les dijo la pequeña añadiendo.

Y los tres contaron todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

La princesa se sorprendió porque habían pasado días y recién se entera como es que ellos la rescataron.

Linkinton les dijo con lujo de detalles a los jinetes, además les dio la descripción de aquellos hombres que la tenían raptada a la princesa Lolanord.

Les fue muy sorprendente el relato de aquel herrero que pudo burlar a esos hombres que son las personas más peligrosas en esas tierras.

Y así el herrero terminó de contar aquel relato que dejó muy pero muy perplejos a aquellos Jinetes del reino de Westerock.

La princesa también se quedó muy sorprendida por ello pero ya era tarde y les dijo que debían descansar para mañana.

Los jinetes dijeron que se iban a turnar la vigilancia pero que no iban a prender la fogata porque eso podía llamar la atención.

Además agregaron que perdieron en el camino a sus perseguidores que son de la Capa Negra.

Eso asustó a la princesa, no sabía que eran esos tipos los que la raptaron y en ese instante pensó en su madre y se durmió.

En el castillo de Woodsham las cosas se volvieron más tensas cuando Persival dijo que llamaría a la persona que atendió su herida.

\- Si van a buscar a esa persona vayan con cuidado y estén alertas a cualquier cosa de parte suya, sospecho que es su cómplice -dijo Skipper sin soltar al guardia.

El guardia estaba muy desesperado, en una oportunidad logró quitarse de encima a Skipper.

Tomó la daga en el aire de una forma veloz y le apuntó a su rostro.

\- Su majestad ahora yo lo acuso por querer matarme y ser cómplice de los de la Capa Neg... -le dijo en tono amenazante pero se calló luego que sintiera la punta de la lanza en su espalda.

\- Esos movimientos no son usuales en ti, que está muy adolorido -le dijo el guardia.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y en el suelo atado cae el hombre que le trató las heridas.

\- Consejero Persival, este hombre intentó escapar cuando supo que queríamos interrogarlo referente a este guardia -dijo con seriedad.

\- Tendrán que decir muchas cosas está noche, su confesión de ustedes puede ayudar bastante pero si no quieren confesar pues ya saben como funcionan las cosas... -dijo con una mirada inexpresiva pero con un tono serio.

Skipper se arriesgó demasiado al acusar a ese guardia, pues si no llegaba el consejero del rey Lynnser podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa.

El rey, la reina y su hija la reina Alana fueron los primeros en enterarse de lo que sucedió con el rey Skipper.

Mientras tanto en el puesto fronterizo lo vigilaban al hombre de la Capa Negra capturado.

La noche pasaba en todo el reino y los otros reinos.

Los jinetes se turnaron en vigilar los alrededores.

Hubo un momento donde la princesa se despertó y miró a los hermanos que la acompañaron.

Se sintió apenada porque ya iba a terminar esta travesía con ellos, también porque se llevaba tan bien con la jovencita y apenada por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora con el joven herrero.

Y los rayos matutinos dieron el aviso de un nuevo día en esas tierras.

En el castillo de Woodsham todos interrogaron a esos dos hombres que eran infiltrados de esa organización.

Alana no dejaba de decirle a Skipper que fue muy peligroso lo que hizo, si no salía bien podía ser tomado como uno de ellos.

\- Alana querida, no podía actuar junto a ti y mis consejeros, me di cuenta que debía asumir el riesgo solo, yo sospeché de él desde el principio pero no podía decirlo así por así -le fue sincero a su esposa.

\- Amado mío, por favor debes confiar en mí, fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, si no fuera por Persival las cosas se hubieran puesto más complicadas -dijo Alana con mucha preocupación.

Winston estaba junto al rey y sus consejeros donde estaban interrogando a los dos hombres que por nada del mundo hablaban de su organización.

Winston no soportó que no dieran pista de aquello y le comenzó a dar muchos golpes en su rostro a aquel hombre.

Los guardias lo tuvieron que detener pero el hombre solo se reía de lo que hacía Winston.

\- Su majestad príncipe... Winston, solo sé que... se va a arrepentir de lo que está haciendo... ahora, no debió ser impulsivo... conmigo jejeje -lo dijo con un tono de provocación.

Winston no resistió esa amenaza y le dio un golpe con su puño derecho que lo dejó muy adolorido al hombre.

El otro, que le había atendía las heridas era el que más soportaba las torturas.

Sir Dominick junto a sus hombres y el mensajero Claude siguieron su camino con dos jinetes más de las fronteras para escoltar los hasta el reino de la Esmeralda donde está la princesa Leniet.

Los hombres estaban alistándome a sus caballos, Linkinton fue ayudado por su hermana a subir encima se Benjamin y de ahí subió con la princesa en Meredith.

Avanzaron rápido, Benjamin y Meredith le siguieron el paso a los caballos.

Linkinton por el movimiento de Benjamin se sentía muy adolorido.

Lilythod iba a decir que bajen la velocidad pero Linkinton le hizo una señal para que no diga nada.

La pequeña le hizo caso a su hermano y solo siguieron adelante.

Ya se veía que estaban cerca al camino que daba directamente a la frontera.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, decidieron ir más despacio para poder estar seguros que no había nada fuera de lo común.

\- Princesa estamos muy cerca, apenas lleguemos voy a mandar a un halcón mensajero que lleve una carta a su reino y a los reinos vecinos -le dijo con tono soberbio.

\- Y ustedes aldeanos, serán recompensados por ayudar a la prince... -iba a seguir hablando cuando vio algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Cinco hombres con capa negra sobre caballos del mismo color.

Tenían cubierto su rostro, solo se le podía apreciar los ojos a cada uno de ellos.

Fueron segundos de pensar algo y los jinetes les dijeron que den retirada a la princesa, la niña y el herrero.

Y los caballos entraron en una persecución.

\- Vayamos por la derecha, hay más vegetación, vayamos por ahí para perder... -les dio una orden pero unas flechas le atravesaron la espalda y cayó del caballo.

Su amigo no podía hacer nada, si se quedaba ellos los podían atrapar.

Su amigo como última cosa antes de morir sacó su carcaj y su arco e hirió a uno de esos hombres pero a la vez fue muerto de forma instantánea por otra flecha en su frente.

Seguían cabalgando hasta llegar a un camino lleno de árboles, arbustos, flores, eran de colores diferentes a los de los anteriores caminos.

En ese instante dos flechas van directo a ellos, una al cuello del jinete de Westerock y la otra nuevamente en el brazo izquierdo del herrero.

\- Por favor... no dejen que capturen a la princesa... se los pido... -esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer de su cabello sangrando mucho por su boca.

La princesa estaba con lágrimas, Lilythod estaba igual pero seguía.

Los de la Capa Negra no paraban de cabalgar, cada vez estaban más cerca pero el hombre le corto con su espada a uno de los caballos e hizo que uno de ellos se cayera pero en ese instante le lanzaron como a su compañero también una flecha pero está en su corazón.

Linkinton cabalgaba con prisa pero el dolor le nublaba la vista y en especial la pérdida de sangre.

Doblaron rápidamente por un tramo donde había demasiados arbustos.

Linkinton ya no podía más, se iba a caer pero mueve hacia la izquierda a Benjamin, el caballo se dirige donde su jinete lo dirigió, seguidamente Lilythod y Lolanord hicieron lo mismo pero no fue voluntario lo de Linkinton, eso no se dieron cuenta.

Al irse a la izquierda por esos arbustos se dieron cuenta que era una bajada y los caballos no podían detenerse.

Se dieron cuenta que no era un simple bajada sino que los llevaba a un abismo.

En ese momento la princesa Lolanord se da cuenta pero es muy tarde y caen por ese abismo que daba a un río.

Era otro río, la corriente era más fuerte que en el anterior.

\- Joven... Lilythod, ¿Me escucha? -le dijo la princesa con terror.

\- Princesa... -dijo con dificultad.

Meredith y Benjamin están flotando como pueden pero Linkinton estaba ahogándose.

La pequeña Lily trataba de acercarse a su hermano pero era inútil, la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

La princesa se dio cuenta que más allá había una cascada pero no era como la de aquel río donde fue rescatada sino era una cascada alta.

Y en solo un segundo vio a Lilythod, a Benjamin, a Meredith y al herrero antes de que cayeran por esa cascada.

Sobre la corteza de un árbol, flotando, estaba la princesa adolorida, demasiado adolorida.

Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los equinos trataban de salir de ahí con la fuerza que les quedaba.

Se dio cuenta que la pequeña aldeana estaba flotando inconsciente sobre todo el herrero, el cual ya estaba muy adolorido y con eso pudo ser peor.

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza nadó hasta donde estaba la pequeña Lily.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la orilla, Meredith le ayudo mordiendo de la ropa de su dueña y arrastrándola hasta más allá de la orilla.

El sonido de la cascada no ayudaba a concentrarse a Lolanord.

Siguió nadando sobre esa corteza y llegó donde el herrero, con fuerzas que no tenía tiró de su ropa y lo llevó hasta la orilla.

Ya no tenía tanta fuerza, cayó sobre el pecho de herrero, estaba quedando inconsciente pero el ruido de la cascada no dejaba escuchar los pasos de alguien que iba hacia ellos, levantó por última vez su cabeza y vio una sombra, cayó inconsciente sobre el herrero.

Con muecas de dolor comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Sus ojos le mostraron un cielo de color marrón, entonces decidió levantarse del todo.

Apenas se sentó se dio cuenta que estaba en un lecho, tapada con sábanas y cobijas de una tela que ella conocía y que pocas hilanderas saben hacer.

La pequeña Lilythod la vio despertarse y fue donde ella.

\- ¡Al fin despertó princesa! Estaba muy preocupada por usted pero estas mujeres nos ayudaron -dijo la pequeña alegre por ver a su amiga despertar.

\- Jovencita... ¿De quienes habla? -dijo la princesa algo confusa.

\- Pues de ellas su majestad -dijo señalando a unas mujeres que estaban frente a otro lecho observando a alguien.

La princesa se fijó ahí y se dio cuenta que el herrero estaba inconsciente aún.

Pero una de las mujeres volteó donde ella estaba.

La mujer tenía el cabello rubio pero con un mechón del color de la piedra preciosa llamada turquesa.

Su piel era algo pálida, pero sus facciones eran hermosas, casi perfectas.

Pero sus orejas, sus orejas sobresalían en su persona, no eran normales, eran puntiagudas.

\- Me alegra que haya despertado joven, la pequeña Lilythod me ha dicho que usted es una princesa como yo -dijo aquella mujer dándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- Usted también es... pero usted es un... -dijo la princesa muy sorprendida, casi sin palabras.

\- Déjeme presentarme jovencita, me llamo Samsha, princesa, princesa de los elfos del Bosque Encantado -se lo dijo con una gran amabilidad.

Esas personas, esas mujeres, se suponía que son solo mitos.

Lolanord aún no podía salir del asombro de las palabras de la mujer que es tan princesa como ella.

El destino suele darnos unos raros caminos pero necesarios, los tres no eran la excepción de ello, más cosas sucederían los siguientes días...


	11. Relatos de elfo

\- Princesa... -dijo la aldeana apenas ya que el agua le entraba en la boca.

\- Jovencita... -dijo a duras penas la princesa Lolanord a punto de caer por la cascada.

Al caer todos se golpearon con las ramas que habían en la cascada, Linkinton se golpeo el brazo pero no sintió por esos momentos el dolor por lo inconsciente que estaba ya desde antes de caer.

Lola se golpeo con varias ramas y se cayo en una corteza de árbol que estaba flotando en ese salto de agua que la cascada crea al caer.

Después de unas horas despierta y observa donde está.

La princesa ayuda a Lilythod a llegar a la orilla y Meredith va a ayudar a tirar de su ropa a su dueña, después llega donde esta Linkinton para traerlo a la orilla. Eso fue difícil ya que el ruido de la cascada no dejaba concentrarse a la princesa.

Al llegar donde estaba el herrero, se da cuenta que no estaba respirando, lo toma de su ropa y con una fuerza que no tenía, lo lleva hasta la orilla.

Al llegar ahí lo pone boca arriba y al querer hacer presión en su pecho como él hizo con ella cuando la salvó, cayó del cansancio en su pecho. El ruido de la cascada le atacaba en sus sentidos, no podía concentrarse, al tratar de levantarse ve una sombra que se acercaba y cae en el pecho del herrero inconsciente...

\- Eso es lo único que recuerdo hasta ahora, pero...¿Cómo ellas pueden ser reales? ¿Estaré soñando? -se dijo en su mente con una gran incógnita.

\- No princesa Lolanord, no está soñando -le dijo con una sonrisa la princesa elfa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudo saber? Eso lo dije en mi mente... -dijo sorprendida la princesa Lolanord.

\- Pues yo puedo escuchar lo que dicen en sus mentes las personas, descuide los de la realeza élfica solo podemos hacer eso, en fin, quería preguntarle si se siente bien -dijo con una mirada que despertaba tranquilidad en quien la viera.

\- Sí... disculpe mis modales, me llamo Lolanord de la familia Loudster del reino Woodsham... -dijo todo ellos con un tono soberbio pero fue interrumpida.

\- Entonces sí es una princesa, aunque no lo parezca pero... ¿Quién soy yo para criticar si es una o no? -dijo una elfa de cabello rubio y con unas ramas de color purpura rodeando su cabeza.

\- Tú lo has dicho Carolwyn, quién eres y somos para criticar -dijo la princesa Samsha a la otra elfa.

En ese momento las demás acompañantes se acercaron al lugar en donde estaba la princesa Lolanord junto con Lilythod y las dos elfas ya mencionadas.

\- Permítanme presentarnos debidamente, me llamo Samsha de los Robur o como ustedes le llaman los Robles -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Déjenme presentarme señoritas, me llamo Carolwyn de Cantata Silvam o mejor dicho del Bosque Encantado y guardiana de la princesa -dijo con altanería y con tono de advertencia.

\- Yo me llamo Beky, recolectora de las elfas -dijo una elfa de un cabello excesivamente rojizo pero de labios pálidos.

\- Me llamo Danatril, otra recolectora de las elfas, mucho gusto -dijo la elfa con lindo cabello castaño lacio y mirada alegre.

\- Mi nombre es Whitvin, vigilante de las elfas leales a la princesa Samsha -era una elfa de cabello rizado rubio.

\- El mío es Haik, mystice carceris o guardiana mística de la princesa Samsha -una elfa con un cabello oscuro y que parte de ese cabello tapaba parte de su rostro y expresión melancólica.

\- Soy Margareth, otra mystice carceris y la líder de ellas -tenía también cabello oscuro pero con cerquillo en su frente y una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- Mi nombre es Terivain otra guardiana mística de la princesa y maestra del arco y flecha -dijo al elfa de piel oscura y cabello castaño oscuro con mirada altanera.

\- Jordana, mensajera y vigilante como Whitvin -una elfa de cabello de color entre el castaño y el naranja.

\- Me llamo Cristines consejera de la princesa Samsha -dijo la elfa con cabellos rizados castaños y una cinta amarilla.

\- Por último me llamo Cooketh, cocinera de las elfas y sanadora junto a la princesa Samsha -dijo esa elfa con mirada inocente y cabello castaño largo.

Y así fue como se presentaron las once elfas que ayudaron a Lolanord, Lilythod y Linkinton.

\- Entonces... ustedes son elfas de este país... -dijo sorprendida la princesa humana.

\- Princesa Lolanord, ¿Hay princesas elfas donde su novio? -preguntó con mucha curiosidad la joven aldeana.

La princesa Samsha se dio cuenta que la niñita no sabía que era un elfo. Fue donde la niña y le acarició sus cabellos.

\- Jovencita los elfos somos personas ancestrales tanto como ustedes los humanos, solo que nosotros permanecemos escondidos por diversos motivos -le dijo amablemente a la aldeana.

\- Princesa Samsha... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? -preguntó Lolanord.

La princesa cambió su gran sonrisa por una leve mueca de tristeza.

\- Pues yo se los puedo decir -dijo Margareth- yo estaba caminando con la princesa Samsha y Carolwyn cerca a esa cascada y en ese instante vimos al que se movía ahí, nos acercamos más y nos dimos cuenta que eran humanos en ese instante vimos que usted se estaba quedando inconsciente y la niña estaba inconsciente pero nos dimos cuenta que el hombre que está en el otro lecho parecía no respirara, además de tener graves heridas en su brazo en ese instante las tres los montamos en nuestros ciervos y a sus caballos también.

\- Están en nuestro hogar que es un roble roble -agregó Carolwyn.

\- Ustedes dos solo estaban con signos de golpes, en cambio a su hermano de Lilythod estamos haciendo lo posible porque no sangre más -dijo con preocupación la princesa Samsha.

En ese instante se oye un gemido de dolor.Todas dirigen sus miradas al lugar del alarido y ven que el chico comenzaba a querer levantarse pero al hacerlo no podía dejar de hacer muecas de dolor y gemidos.

Linkinton comenzó a abrir levemente los ojos, todas las elfas se formaron alrededor de él chico.

La princesa Samsha fue inmediatamente a ayudar a que se incorporara.

\- No te esfuerces joven Linkinton, esa herida que tienes es muy grave -se lo dijo de manera agradable dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La princesa Samsha miraba a Linkinton con ternura y esperanza, eso lo notaron todas las elfas ahí.

\- Princesa Samsha... no es él... -le dijo Carolwyn a su majestad la princesa elfa pero en voz baja y con un rostro de tristeza.

\- Lo sé... Carolwyn... lo sé -dijo borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.

Lolanord miró a la princesa Samsha la cual tocaba de forma delicada al herrero, se sorprendió por eso.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Lilythod? ¿Princesa? Auch... -dijo Linkinton que no sabía quien era la que lo ayudaba.

\- No joven Linkinton no soy su hermana y su princesa -dijo amablemente Samsha.

La princesa Lolanord se quedó estupefacta al escuchar que era la princesa del aldeano.

\- Disculpe... no veo bien... ¿Quién es usted? -comenzó a frotarse los ojos y hablarle amablemente correspondiendo.

\- Me llamo Samsha, soy princesa de los elfos de Cantata Silvam o como usted entenderá del Bosque Encantado -dijo sonriendo demasiado.

\- Entonces es una princesa disculpe mis modales su majestad pero... ¿Elfos? ¿Bosque encantado? ¿No estamos en el país de las Montañas? -preguntó algo confundido el aldeano a la persona que le habló.

La princesa le iba a responder pero Lilythod se dirigió a él para darle un abrazo. De verdad que sentía que su hermano estaba sufriendo mucho. Su brazo está muy grave.

\- Tranquila Lily, aún estoy vivo, no puedo morir niña, le hice esa promesa a papá -la abrazó también a su hermana.

Las demás elfas vieron ese acto de manera tierna, tanto así que hicieron ruido y Linkinton se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos ahí.

\- Princesa... ¿Eres tú y alguien más? -preguntó Linkinton.

La princesa se acercó donde estaba el herrero.

\- Debería abrir bien los ojos herrero -dijo la princesa algo incomoda por la atención que le daban al aldeano y lo que dijo Samsha.

\- Eso trato princesa... -sintió algo molesta a la princesa.

En ese momento Lilythod se apartó de su hermano y este se froto más los ojos hasta ya ver que tenía frente a él.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver a esas mujeres de rostros hermosos, piel pálida, cabellos de distintos colores y unas orejas sobre salientes.

En ese momento nota que todos le dan una agradable sonrisa. Realmente estaban sorprendidas, no podían creer tener a otro hombre frente a ellas después de tiempo.

\- Lo siento... si las incomodo damas... y gracias por ayudarme... -dijo algo avergonzado.

\- No es necesario disculparse joven Linkinton, lo bueno es que los encontramos nosotras -dijo la guardiana Carol.

Linkinton comenzó a darse cuenta que sus anfitrionas no eran como la princesa.

\- Disculpe princesa Samsha y... -dijo algo avergonzado por no saber los nombres de las muchachas.

\- Descuide por no saber como nos llamamos pero seguro se preguntará qué hace acá pues la respuesta es que los rescatamos -esa fue la respuesta de la princesa.

Le dijo lo mismo que a la princesa Lolanord y a Lilythod.

\- Estoy sorprendido, primero que nada gracias su majestad y compañía... -siendo educado con ellas pero interrumpido.

\- No es nada joven Linkinton, no podíamos dejarlos a ustedes a su suerte, además que usted está gravemente herido -dijo con preocupación la princesa Samsha.

\- No es nada princesa Samsha, solo son unas heridas... además debo ayudar a la princesa a llegar al reino de su prometido... -dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Pero apenas movió su brazo izquierdo, este dio un leve grito de dolor y comenzó a sangrar de nuevo por esas heridas del brazo.

La princesa Samsha y Cooketh fueron en ese instante a tratar su herida de Linkinton.

Ambas sacaron un recipiente transparente con una mezcla de color verde y con un brillo exagerado le comenzaron a frotar en su brazo herido.

La sanadora le alcanzaba la sustancia de ese frasco a la princesa.

Con delicadeza le untaba la crema pero no sin antes retirarle esa tela que protegía su brazo herido.

Linkinton se puso nervioso al sentir las manos de la princesa tocando su brazo de manera tierna.

La princesa Samsha saco de un bolsillo de su vestido una semilla la cual la colocó en el brazo de Linkinton y de manera veloz recitó algo y de ella brotaron enredaderas con espinas que no herían y delgadas que lo envolvieron.

Las ramas hacían presión en las heridas para que dejen de sangrar.

\- Jovencito, no haga nada con ese brazo, por favor descanse -se escuchó algo estricta pero después su tono de voz cambió a uno dulce.

\- Lo siento princesa, haré lo que diga para sanar... pero creo que yo soy mayor que usted jejeje -dijo con deferencia.

\- Si supieras joven Linkinton no dirías eso -le habló con algo de burla.

\- ¿A qué se refiere usted princesa? Pero yo soy mayor que usted, ¿No? -dijo desconcertado.

\- Antes de responder a eso déjame presentarte a mis fieles amigas -dijo dando a sus fieles servidoras la oportunidad de presentarse.

Esta vez se presentaron dando a conocer que significaban sus nombres, Samsha que significaba brillo del Sol, se lo puso su madre de la princesa por tener el cabello tan brillante como el astro y con su mechón color turquesa que parecía que tenía el cielo en sus cabellos.

Carolwyn significa música, su madre de la guardiana de la princesa era una elfa que le encantaba tocar el harpa y su hija era su melodía.

Beky por su cabello tan rojo como esa piedra preciosa llamada Rubí.

Danatril porque a sus padres les encantaba ser bailarines, es por eso que su nombre significa danzante.

Whitvin significa tormenta, pues sus padres eran elfos del mar y ella nació en medio de una.

Haik su nombre es sinónimo de poder, ella heredó esa labor de sus padres.

Margareth es arcano porque sus padres eran maestros en artes extrañas y antiguas.

Jordana significa creador, pues su padre y madre son sacerdotes del Sol y de la Luna, según se cree son tan creadores como él.

Terivain sinónimo de espíritu, pues al nacer su madre murió pero su padre cree que al morir su esposa, el espíritu de ella la protege.

Cristines porque sus padres deseaban una hija para poder cuidar y amar, pues ambos no podían tener pero lo deseaban con su corazón que es lo que significa.

Cooketh es viento, también es una elfa del mar, pues durante el tiempo que ella estaba en el vientre de su madre el viento estaba en calma.

\- Ahora ya sabes como nos llamamos jovencito, por cierto... ¿Cuántos años tienes joven Linkinton? -le dijo amablemente la princesa.

\- Estoy sorprendido por sus nombres, son sorprendentes, no los olvidaré, respondiendo a eso princesa pues tengo veintidós años -dijo con mucha deferencia.

\- Es... es como él... no puede ser... quizás sea él... -dijo Samsha en sus pensamientos pero de ahí le respondió porque Carolwyn le tocó el hombro- Yo tengo doscientos años jovencito.

\- ... ¿Es en serio lo que dice? -le dijo con algo de susto y asombro.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que la realeza miente? -le dijo levantando la ceja y con una mirada pícara.

\- No, disculpe no pienso eso, de veras que no pienso así de la realeza... sino que... -dijo algo arrepentido.

\- Descuida Linkinton, solo estoy jugando pero es verdad esa es mi edad y la de algunas de mis files compañeras -dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Por ahora descansen princesa Lolanord, Lilythod y Linkinton, mañana hablaremos más cosas, si necesitan algo Jordana se quedará por si necesitan -dijo Carolwyn con una mirada serena.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta guardiana Carolwyn -lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Salieron, la princesa fuera del lugar comenzó a recordar algo que la hizo deprimirse pero Carolwyn la tranquilizó diciéndole algunas cosas.

Muchas cosas rondaban en la cabeza de Lolanord pero ella no era la única pues sus acompañantes estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

La princesa miró a Linkinton, el cual estaba adolorido y algo sonrojado, pues ella se dio cuenta como actuaba la princesa Samsha con él, pues esas caricias y miradas hacia el herrero no eran normales, agregando que el herrero actuaba algo avergonzado por esa amabilidad de la elfa princesa, eso la dejaba un poco de desagrado.

\- ¿Princesa... usted se encuentra bien? -dijo el herrero después de todo lo anterior.

\- Estoy muy bien herrero... solo necesito descansar... usted también debería hacerlo... -le dijo con un tono sarcástico y algo de enojo notorio.

La princesa estaba molesta porque el herrero actuaba tan condescendiente con esa princesa desconocida.

Linkinton no entendió bien el sentido de las palabras de la princesa pero lo tomó como que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él.

Se miraba el brazo, no podía creer que de una semilla surgiera de manera rápida unas enredaderas.

\- Linkinton, ¿Son personas maravillosas no? Cuando desperté me trataron amablemente como la princesa Lolanord pero... ¿Qué son elfos? Nunca había escuchado de ellos -dijo emocionada y con una gran duda.

\- Pues eso se lo responderemos mañana pero le ruego que descansen para poder hablar porque necesitamos saber más cosas sobre ustedes, por favor Linkinton trate de no mover tanto ese brazo, no se preocupe por las enredaderas, no lo ahorcaran solo permanecen en las partes heridas -dijo de manera amable Jordana y dándole una agradable sonrisa a Linkinton.

\- Gracias lo tomaremos en cuenta -dijo de manera algo abrupta y con relativo enojo la princesa.

Solo Lilythod se dio cuente del tono de voz de su amiga, en tanto el aldeano estaba encantado por los rasgos preciosos de aquellas personas que decían ser seres ancestrales.

Jordana salió afuera, ella iba a estar fuera del aposento haciendo guardia.

\- Princesa Lolanord... ¿De verdad se siente bien? -dijo con amabilidad.

\- Jovencita... solo estoy cansada... me alegro que estén bien... duerme bien herrero... -dijo con algo de arrepentimiento por el tono utilizado antes.

\- Usted también descanse princesa... y gracias por salvarme de que me ahogue del todo... -dijo Linkinton agradecido por lo que hizo la princesa.

La princesa no contestó, solo durmió de lado derecho, sin mirar a Linkinton solo a Lilythod. Linkinton hizo lo mismo.

Lilythod se quedó despierta unos momentos más practicando el orden de las letras en el abecedario en su mente y después durmió.

Los tres se durmieron con muchas dudas.

En otro aposento, Carolwyn, Samsha, Cristines y Margareth hablan sobre lo acontecido.

\- Princesa Samsha, ese hombre no es él, por favor ya no sufra innecesariamente -le dijo Cristines.

\- Princesa, ese hombre necesita muchos cuidados en su brazo lo puede perder pero... -habló Margareth sobre el herrero aunque hizo silencio al último.

\- Pero qué Margareth -dijo la princesa algo asustada.

\- Samsha... sabes que los demás elfos no les gustaría ver a estas personas acá en nuestro mundo... tú sabes lo que pasó... por él estás sufriendo... -le dijo con sinceridad Carolwyn.

\- Carolwyn... no sufro por él, sufro por lo que le hicieron a él... -su tono melancólico se sentía en cada palabra.

\- Princesa... tenemos que decirles que deben estar ocultos... -le dijo Cristines.

\- Eso ni lo dudes pero no dejaré que Linkinton se vaya sin que le curemos su brazo -afirmó la princesa Samsha.

Y la princesa se fue a su aposento a descansar por lo acontecido en sus dominios.

Carolwyn y Cristines solo se dieron una mirada, esa mirada decía que la princesa podría sufrir otra vez.

Margareth solo se dirigió donde Haik y Terivain a cuidar la integridad mística del lugar donde estaban.

Lolanord se movía en ese lecho, no podía dormir bien por los sueños que tenía. Soñaba con aquella bebé que le fue arrebatada a su madre, era una linda bebé con un leve mechón de pelo rubio. En ese sueño vio como tres hombres entraban al aposento de la reina y de manera silenciosa sacaban a la bebé. La bebé era muy tranquila. En ese momento que están corriendo por el pasadizo son interceptados por los guardias pero logran deshacerse de ellos con sus dagas. Ese ruido hizo despertar a la reina la cual vio la cuna donde estaba su bebé vacía.

En ese instante salió del aposento y se dio cuenta que habían guardias muertos, sin dudar fue corriendo donde se oían gritos de dolor. Llegó donde estaban las torres de vigilancia y vio a tres hombres de capa negra sobre los muros y con su bebé en brazos. Le dieron una mirada a la reina y saltaron.

La reina no podía creer que le hayan arrebatado a otro bebé. El rey estaba en reunión con sus consejeros desde la tarde se enteró de inmediato.

Lolanord despierta algo agitada, pero al lado suyo estaba la pequeña Lilythod mirándola.

\- ¡Que bueno que se encuentre bien su majestad! Es una linda mañana aunque no parezca, pensaba que le pasaba algo hace unos momentos -dijo con alegría y preocupación la aldeana.

\- Buenos días jovencita, solo fue un mal sueño... -dijo con algo de tristeza.

Pero esa tristeza se fue de manera rápida por la la actitud alegre de la niñita que le recordaba a su hermana Alana.

\- Buenos días princesa Lolanord, buenos días Lilythod -dijo incorporándose en el lecho.

\- Hermanito no te esfuerces tanto... esperemos a la princesa Samsha -dijo preocupada por su estado.

\- No se haga esfuerzo, solo relájese joven herrero -le recalcó la princesa.

En ese instante entran al aposento la princesa Samsha, Cooketh y Margareth.

\- Buenos días princesa Lolanord, Lilythod y Linkinton -dijo con deferencia.

Los tres saludaron a las elfas con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Podrían acompañarnos a caminar? Eso no le hará nada en su brazo Linkinton siempre y cuando no lo utilice -dijo la princesa Samsha a los forasteros.

Ellos accedieron, Cooketh ayudó a Linkinton a levantarse, él le agradeció dándole una agradable sonrisa, eso hizo que la elfa castaña se sonroje.

Y salieron al exterior, se notaba que era de día pero cuando Lilythod miró hacia el cielo se dio cuenta que no había cielo, solo ramas y enredaderas en las copas de los árboles de ese lugar.

\- El Sol no llega completamente acá niña, los rayos solares pasan por esas enredaderas llamadas Sedendum las cuales proyectan acá un brillo parecido al de el astro rey -añadió Margareth.

Samsha se sentó en el tronco de un árbol que estaba talado.

\- Entonces... ¿Ustedes me cuentan su historia y yo les cuento la nuestra? -les dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo mínimo por las atenciones que nos han dado princesa Samsha -dijo correspondiendo al pedido de la amable elfa.

Entonces les contaron todo lo que han pasado hasta ahora a las elfas.

Sin darse cuenta las demás elfas se acercaron a escuchar lo de los forasteros.

\- Interesante, me alegro que tenga unos compañeros que la estén ayudando a ir al reino de su... ahora nos toca a nosotras decirles la historia pero la historia de los elfos... -se mostró muy satisfecha y preparada para contar la historia.

Pero se supone que solo son seres de historias que se suele contar a las personas para que sepan que lo mágico siempre está en nosotros, para que hagamos que el nido de las ideas haga su labor de darnos un mundo donde todo es posible donde ellos pueden vivir...

En un lugar, cerca a unos arbustos, varios hombres que portaban capas negras, observaban huellas de equino en ese abismo...


	12. Historias de Elfos

La princesa Samsha no dejaba de pensar en ese pobre hombre que estaba muy herido, sentía una deuda pero... ¿Esa deuda de qué era?

Sinceramente todas sus elfas sabían de ello pero nuestros viajeros aún no estaban enterados de ello.

En un bosque repleto de robles y con un cielo con bastantes enredaderas y ramas de Sedendum daban un brillo casi creado por el mismo bosque.

—Entonces... ustedes están huyendo de unos malvados hombres y tratan de llevarla a su reino princesa... bueno, eso me sorprende pero me parece gentil de su parte herrero de nombre Linkinton—les hablaba con una sonrisa que se dibujaba más al mirar al aldeano.

—Su majestad Samsha eso es todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero debemos seguir...—dijo la princesa con firmeza.

—Pero deben esperar hasta que el brazo de Linkinton se sane, para serte sincera Linkinton, si no te dábamos esos cuidados al encontrarte lo más probable es que perdieras el brazo—hablaba mientras miraba a Linkinton.

La princesa no miró a la princesa y a Lilythod más de una vez solo se enfocaba en el herrero. Eso molestó a Lolanord, pues al ser princesa y no tener la atención de otra princesa era un vilipendio, más cuando el que tenía su atención era Linkinton.

—¡Oh Dios mío! No puedo perder mi brazo princesa Samsha, no podría perderlo ya que esa es mi vida y creo yo que cualquier ser vivo no quisiera perder alguna extremidad, pues no soy una vil serpiente para no quejarme al no tener brazos o piernas... si supiera que mi trabajo es lo que más nos mantiene a mi hermana y a mí día a día—dijo con un miedo que se notaba en el lugar.

El herrero hablaba con miedo. La herrería era el oficio que le heredó su padre. Era lo que lo mantenía al no tener otro trabajo, las tierras que araba no contaban porque eso solo era una parte de lo que tenían para sus sustento pues lo anterior era lo esencial para completar.

—No se preocupe herrero, la princesa Samsha y yo somos expertas sanadoras... bueno, su majestad más que yo—dijo Cooketh con un tono amable.

—Pero tardará su recuperación joven Linkinton, si es que quieren continuar con su viaje, necesitan esperar a que se recupere usted—le dijo con mucha preocupación la princesa Samsha.

La princesa se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada miró al cielo luminoso de ese bosque, miró a los viajeros con una sonrisa.

—Ahora me toca contar la historia de los elfos, es algo corta pero trataré de extenderla, está ligada al origen de ustedes los humanos, todo comienza con un relato que se pasa de generación en generación que es el siguiente: "Deus pense il orbis, ci sono voluti septem giorni. Adamo ed Eve erant gli unici hanno visuto in il Paradisum, post tempushanno commesso il peccato originale, expelleretur dal Paradisum.Entrambi ebbero due primogenitum di nome Cain ed Abele, Cain dedit mortem Abele expelletur dal donum, portando le mortem di suo fratello. Adamo ed Eve post tempusavevano più primogenitum. Dies giorno, Deusavrebbe incontrato i primogenitum di Adamo ed Eve.Eve non finisce di pulire i suoi primogenitum.Ha fatto lo stesso errore che ha fatto in Paradisum, verecundiam di non aver presentato i suoi primogenitum che non erano in poluto. Deuschiese se fossero tutti suoi primogenitum, Eve ha detto di si,Deus gli disse chi è invisibile agli occhi di Deus, deve anche essere invisibile agli occhi degli uomini.Da quel giorno in poi, i primogenitum di Adamo ed Eve che non furono visti da Deus divennero invisibili non solo agli occhi dei loro genitori ma invisibili alla lux che brilla sugli uomini..."—con ese relato que más parecía un poema les contó sobre los elfos sonriente.

La princesa Lolanord se quedó pensante, Lilythod y Lincoln realmente se quedaron confundidos, no entendían nada de lo que la princesa Samsha.

Las elfas se rieron por las expresiones faciales de aquellos humanos. Pero Carolwyn dio una carcajada muy fuerte que confundió mas a los tres viajeros.

— Descuiden si es que no entienden, solemos siempre contarla en la lengua de elfo antiguo pero les daré la traducción siguiente: "Dios creo al mundo, solo tardo siete días. Adán y Eva fueron los únicos que vivían en el Paraíso, tiempo después que cometieron el pecado original, fueron expulsados del Paraíso. Ambos tuvieron dos hijos llamados Caín y Abel. Caín dio muerte a Abel, por ello fue expulsado de su hogar, cargando con la muerte de su hermano. Adán y Eva tiempo después tuvieron más hijos. Un día, Dios iba a conocer a los hijos de Adán y Eva. Eva no terminó de limpiar a sus etió el mismo error que hizo en el paraíso, por vergüenza no presentó a sus hijos que no estaban aseados. Dios preguntó si ellos eran todos sus hijos, Eva dijo que sí,Dios le dijo que quien sea invisible para los ojos de Dios también debe ser invisible para los ojos de los hombres.Desde ese día los hijos de Adány Eva que no los vio Dios se volvieron invisibles no solo a los ojos de sus padres sino invisibles para la luz que alumbra a los hombres"—les dio la traducción de manera alegre.

Eso los dejo más pensativos en especial a la princesa Lolanord. Su cabeza estaba llena de incógnitas las cuales la princesa Samsha con gusto fue a aclarar las dudas.

— Pues ese solo es una parte del relato, lo siguiente será en vuestro idioma para que entiendan, es lo siguiente: "... Dios se dio cuenta que esos hijos de Adán y Eva no tenían vergüenza de que él los viera sin algo que los cubriera, les dijo que siguieran unas marcas en el suelo, sin dudarlo lo siguieron no sin antes decirles a los primeros habitantes de este mundo que sus hijos invisibles serían cuidados por él. Esas marcas los llevaban al Paraíso o mejor conocido como el Jardín del Edén, entre esos hijos e hijas solo se podían ver pero las bestias que habían en el jardín los sentían por su olor, Dios se dio cuenta que esos niños eran especiales, con el tiempo esos niños fueron mostrando buenas capacidades para comunicarse con toda la naturaleza, si bien de día eran invisibles pero... la noche era la mostraba toda la belleza de los niños invisibles, aún así Dios no les quitaba el castigo a sus padres pero en especial a ellos, sin embargo los niños nunca se quejaron por ser invisibles de día pero para hacerlos distintos les dio un colorpálidode piel y unas orejas sobresalientes como sus capacidades. Ellos vivieron mucho tiempo en el Edén, hasta que ellos le dijeron a Dios que querían explorar el mundo ya que no solo la naturaleza del Edén necesitaba de su ayuda. Dios les dio el permiso y así fue como varios de los hermanos y hermanas tomaron rumbos distintos, entre ellos tuvieron una gran descendencia la cual tenía la característica de ser longeva, debido a que al estar en el Edén adoptaron la cualidad de los ángelesque iban a visitarlos, los cuales noenvejecían, siempre eran jóvenes y los elfos con la ayuda de la naturaleza la desarrollaron, pues ella no podía dejar que seres como ellos perecieran tempranamente"... Y esa es la historia del origen de nuestro pueblo —dijo alegre la princesa Samsha.

Lolanord estaba muy sorprendida, Lilythod no podía creer que su historia se parezca tanto a la que le contaban en la pequeña iglesia de su aldea, Linkinton estaba igual que la princesa Lolanord.

— Entonces... eso quiere decir que los elfos son como nosotros los humanos... osea las leyendas que hablaban sobre su antigüedad no se referían a su origen sino a la vida que alcanzaban, princesa usted aparenta ser solo un poco más joven que yo pero dice que tiene doscientos años... lo del relato le da más sentido a lo dicho anteriormente por usted majestad Samsha —dijo con mucho asombro, de veras que no se esperaba algo así.

— Las leyendas de ustedes los humanos suelen decir que somos seres que existen antes que el hombre y que Dios desconoce nuestra existencia, pero hay otras leyendas que dicen cosas reales como que solo somos seres de la noche, que podemos comunicarnos con todos los seres vivos y más cosas que los que las cuentan a veces son tomados como gente sin remedio y delirante —dijo Danatril con algo de sarcasmo.

— Los elfos somos más que una leyenda pero Dios no nos permite divulgar por nosotros mismos nuestra existencia porque debe haber un equilibrio entre lo fantástico y lo real porque no es necesario ver para creer —dijo Margareth dando una leve sonrisa.

— Además que la mayoría de elfos tenemos la cualidad de ser solitarios y algo egoístas con quiénes no sean de nuestro pueblo —dijo con algo de enojo la rubia Whitvin.

— El punto es que somos unos seres que rayan en lo real y fantástico, por eso seguimos así... fuera de que la luz del día sea la que nos vuelva arcanos ante la vista de ustedes los humanos... nos gusta vivir con tranquilidad, en paz y armonía con la vida —dijo la princesa Samsha dando a entender la naturaleza de los elfos.

— Si nos pueden ver ahora es por el Sedendum que permite que puedan apreciar nuestra forma, esa planta sigue ayudando a nuestro pueblo desde que fue descubierta, aunque a veces cuando los elfos nos adentramos a territorio humano tomamos semillas y hacemos que sus enredaderas nos permitan ser vistas a pesar de la fuerte luz que los ilumina a ustedes, pero siempre usamos capas para que no nos reconozcan —dio más información a los viajeros la bella Beky.

Se escuchan pisadas fuertes, eran Meredith y Benjamin, que vieron a sus dueños a lo lejos y no dudaron en dirigirse a ellos.

No estaban solos, los acompañaban algunos ciervos los cuales eran casi todos machos, altos y con unos cuernos muy ramificados.

— Parece que extrañaban no estar con ustedes en todo momento —dijo Haik con una leve sonrisa.

— Meredith, Benjamin, los extrañé —dijo alegre Lilythod de ver bien a su yegua y al caballo.

La princesa Samsha notaba muy pensativo a Linkinton.

— ¿Le sucede algo joven Linkinton? —le dijo de manera amable.

— No es nada grave princesa Samsha... solo que me sorprende que ustedes son unas personas o seres fantásticos... no pensé que en mi vida de aldeano pasaría por todo esto... —se sentía en sus palabras bastante asombro.

— Siento que usted oculta algo más —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— N-No sé a qué se refiere... p-pero es muy asombrosa la forma en que viven ustedes —dijo algo nervioso por la mirada de la princesa elfa.

La princesa elfa no dejaba de mirar al herrero y ponerse feliz por el enorme parecido a esa persona.

Carolwyn se dio cuenta del comportamiento de la princesa, cerró los ojos mientras suspiró, sabía lo que la princesa estaba pensando, sabía que su amiga, casi hermana volvería a sufrir por el recuerdo.

— Mmmm... princesa Samsha, deberíamos dejar que los viajeros caminen por aquí y... que conozcan por ellos mismos este lugar mientras... usted y Cooketh elaboran más de esa esencia de castañas... —le dijo con cierto tono fingido.

— Entiendo Carolwyn, vamos Cooketh, vamos a preparar eso y seguir dándote más enseñanzas sobre curación —dijo con una tristeza dibujada lentamente en su rostro.

Lolanord fue la única de los tres que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Carolwyn.

— Muy bien princesa Lolanord, jovencita Lilythod y Linkinton, les daré un recorrido más tarde por estos lugares primero descansen un poco más y desayunen lo que el bosque nos provee—les dijo Jordana con una sonrisa.

Lilythod miraba a Lolanord con una sonrisa, Lolanord miraba a Linkinton con algo de molestia, él se había quedado algo nervioso por las miradas que le daba la princesa Samsha.

— Bueno vasallos, hagamos caso a las palabras de tan gentil "féminas" y vamos a descansar un poco más... Linkinton, ¿Escuchó mis palabras?—dijo con amabilidad luego con algo de molestia.

Linkinton no decía nada aún estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

— L-Lo siento princesa Samsha... ¿princesa Lolanord?—dijo saliendo del trance pero equivocándose de princesa.

Lolanord solo se fue molesta de ahí, no sin antes decirle algo a Terivain, la cual le respondió afirmativamente.

— Parece que... la princesa se molestó... de nuevo contigo hermano...—dijo con una risa que apenas se entendía.

— Pero... no he hecho nada malo... ¿O sí?—estaba con dudas.

— Pues la confundiste con la princesa Samsha, con la princesa que la conocemos hace poco tiempo, en cambio a ella que la conocemos más días... bueno, solo sigamos a nuestra majestad Lolanord... en verdad no está tan molesta—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bueno... mientras no volvamos a estar como el comienzo... creo que me conformo jejeje...—dijo con una risita nerviosa al estar pensando en la princesa de los elfos.

Se dirigieron detrás de la princesa no sin antes darles cariño a sus fieles acompañantes y unas bayas que habían por ahí pero se dieron cuenta que no era necesario porque ellos comenzaron a comer de unos arbustos verdes. Sonrieron y les dijeron que regresarían, los equinos solo relincharon y los dejaron seguir.

Estaban yendo en dirección al lugar de antes, al entrar de nuevo al roble donde habían pasado la noche, notaron a la princesa Lolanord con unas cosas que eran parecidas a las hojas del libro del alquimista, además que tenía una pluma de un ave y un frasco con líquido de color oscuro.

— Bueno jovencita le pedí a la arquera Terivain si tenía hojas y tinta para enseñarle a escribir mientras... su hermano está en recuperación de su brazo y vaya que me lo consiguió—solo miraba a Lilythod mientras decía todo eso, ignoraba al herrero.

— Gracias princesa, de veras que me siento feliz por ser su aprendiz...—dijo sorprendida la joven aldeana.

— Jovencita yo le prometí eso y regalarle un libro cuando lleguemos al reino...—estaba alegre hasta que recordó que estaba muy cerca del reino de su prometido.

— Sí lo recuerdo princesa Lolanord pero no sería de vital importancia pues con lo que usted hace para mí es mucho más que varios libros—lo decía con una enorme sonrisa.

— Tienes razón jovencita pero igual yo te prometí uno, además me olvide enseñarte algo importante, por Dios que sería cruel si no te enseñara aquello—dijo algo asustada porque olvidó algo fundamental en la vida.

— ¿A qué se refiere princesa?—dijo la aldeana con curiosidad.

— ¡El hecho de no haberte enseñado los números! Sé que sabes contar pero no sabes como son escritos pero no he de preocuparte niñita, estoy aquí para que aprendas pero primero lo primero quiero que me digas el abecedario completo, se supone que en este corto tiempo debiste aprendértelo muy bien, tú me dijiste que lo aprenderías rápido—dijo de manera seria.

— Claro princesa, se lo digo ahora mismo, el orden es el siguiente: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z—lo dijo con una rapidez excepcional.

— Perfecto niña, me sorprende la rapidez en que aprendió, solo para corroborar, dígame el orden de las vocales —estaba feliz por la aldeana.

— Es como usted dijo, tiene que ser como en el abecedario, A, E, I, O, U —dijo sin problemas.

— Magnífico, estoy feliz pequeña, has demostrado ser buena aprendiz, ahora mira lo que hago en este material que es muy parecido a las hojas del libro que tenía y con la tinta que me dio Terivain voy a escribir lentamente y quiero que tomes atención a la posición de mis dedos —le dijo con seriedad en su rostro.

En ese instante con delicadeza tomó la pluma, apuntó el cálamo hacia el frasco con tinta, mojó con eso un poco el cálamo.

Apuntó con esa parte de la pluma a ese material que se asemejaba a las hojas de pergamino, de manera muy suave deslizo la punta del cálamo y comenzó a dibujar medianos trazos, los cuales eran la forma de las letras y la forma de los números.

Esa manera remilgada de formar trazos era única, Linkinton se quedo asombrado de la delicadeza excesiva que mostraba la princesa, pues suficiente para no dudar de que era una.

Esta vez hizo las letras eran claras y uniformes,con formas redondeadas, disciplinada y sobre todo, legible.

— Jovencita, yo las dibuje la otra vez de una forma distinta a la de ahora, dígame si reconoce las letras—preguntó con expectativas.

— Mmmm... esa debe ser la letra A, Z...— iba a continuar pero la princesa la interrumpió.

Comenzó a dibujar de nuevo las letras pero con puntos, todas las letras y números se sentían incompletos.

— Muy bien pequeña Lily, ahora haz lo que yo hice pero con sumo cuidado jovencita—le dijo en voz baja.

— Entendido princesa Lolanord—dijo segura de sí misma la aldeana.

Tomó la pluma de la misma forma en que Lolanord pero temblaba su mano, pues al ser la primera vez suele suceder eso.

Linkinton observaba como su hermana debía imitar la forma de escritura de la princesa, notaba que hacía el esfuerzo de que su mano no temblara.

Lilythod trataba de apuntar a la figura dibujada por la princesa, le era difícil hacerlo bien. Las primeras tres veces lo hizo mal, se salía del camino hecho por puntos.

En las otras cuatro veces pudo completar al menos una linea en las letras B, Z, T, V. Se estaba frustrando tanto la pequeña que cuando le tocaba seguir con las demás se le movía la mano demasiado.

En ese instante en su mano se posó otra, era la mano de la princesa la cual estaba guiando a la de Lilythod en los trazos, la pequeña sonrió.

Lolanord se había dado cuenta que Lilythod se estaba frustrando demasiado, por eso mejor decidió darle esa ayuda, además ella nunca a recibido educación, aprenderse el abecedario en pocos días es mucho y ella lo hizo, que le de un poco más de ayuda no es malo.

Mientras ayudaba a la niñita, recordó como era ayudar a su hermana Alana y a Lisabeth aunque aquella última aprendía más sola pero siempre era agradecida cuando su hermana mayor le ayudaba. Enseñarle a Lilythod era como enseñarle quizás a esa bebé que nunca vio más.

Y así pasaron toda la mañana, Lolanord le enseñaba a realizar buenos trazos, Lilythod mejoraba con las horas pero aún faltaba mucho.

En ese transcurso del tiempo le enseño uno por uno los números, se le facilitó eso más rápido que el aprendizaje de las letras, solo era recordar la forma de los números y su escritura.

También tuvo que tratar de escribir los números 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Le enseño que los números que seguían se escribían dependiendo de la cifra que iba en las decenas, obviamente le explicó que era una unidad y sobre todo una decena.

Linkinton en un momento salió a dar una pequeña vuelta, la princesa se dio cuenta de que se fue a caminar pero no le dijo nada.

El aldeano peliblanco se dio cuenta que el bosque de ahí era completamente distinto al bosque de la superficie.

Mientras más caminaba se daba cuenta que había animales siguiéndolo.

Su yegua Meredith le dio el alcance, al avanzar con su dueño, se dieron cuenta que los animales eran muy distintos a los de arriba.

Habían aves, roedores, cánidos pero de una forma rara, todos eran de color verde, parecían hechos de hierbas y hojas.

— Ten por seguro que por tu pensamiento paso la palabra diferentes, distintos u raros —le dijo eso mientras miraba al lobo correr persiguiendo a un ciervo.

— Disculpe si no la vi guardiana Carolwyn —dijo con respeto.

— Descuide joven Linkinton, los elfos solemos ser sigilosos, solemos mimetizarnos con la naturaleza —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— Me quiere decir entonces que siempre estuvo aquí y no me di cuenta, ¿No? —le respondió dudando de lo que razonó.

— Tú lo haz dicho Linkinton... Chico, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —le dijo con algo de vergüenza.

— Claro pero no tengo tanto conocimiento de algo que no sea la herrería jejeje —le dijo con una risa sincera.

Esa sonrisa, esa risa, eran iguales a ese muchacho... podría ser pero... ella debía...

— ¿Tú me recuerdas? —le dijo tomándolo del rostro y acercando el suyo.

— ¿D-De q-que h-hab-bla Carol? —dijo con demasiado nerviosismo.

Lo apoyó contra un árbol y comenzó a sentir el olor de su cuello del herrero, solo cerró los ojos y se imaginó a él.

Linkinton estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer, no quería ser grosero pero se dio cuenta en ese instante que lo confundía con alguien.

— ¿D-De veras no te acuerdas de mí? —le dijo con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para que no le ganara la tentación otra vez.

— Carolwyn... yo la conozco desde ayer... es en serio —le dijo sin mostrar nerviosismo.

— ¿Ni de mí ni de mis compañeras y en especial de la princesa Samsha? —le dijo eso mientras sus labios se posaban en su oído del joven.

Carolwyn ya no estaba en sí misma, cada vez más sucumbía a sus recuerdos y no miraba el presente.

— Lo siento Carolwyn, antes de estar acá no las he visto nunca —dijo con firmeza.

Carolwyn hizo un alto, esa respuesta la sorprendió al final, pensó que sería una distinta.

— Lo siento... lo siento mucho —dijo alejando su rostro del herrero.

— Descuide Carolwyn, pero me he dado cuenta que usted y la princesa me confunden con alguien o... ¿Me equivoco? —dijo con tono amigable después de todo.

Carolwyn estaba muy nerviosa, pues se había percatado tres cosas que eran que el joven Linkinton era listo, que ella casi se deja llevar por su recuerdo y que alguien estaba ahí observando todo desde hace un buen rato.

— Carolwyn no se sienta mal, sé que no lo quito hacer aproposito... —le iba a decir más cosas pero ella se fue sin decir nada de ahí.

Alejada de ese lugar, sintió que había hecho mal, sintió que traicionaba nuevamente a su hermana Samsha.

— Y todavía tienes el descaro de darme indirectas para que me aleje de él —le dijo con un leve enojo.

— No es eso princesa... —ella quería justificarse pero la princesa la interrumpió.

— Lo sé, con eso también confirmaste que él no es quien creo que era —lo dijo muy apenada.

— Bueno... creo que solo queda ayudarlos hasta que el joven Linkinton recupere la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo pero —dijo algo aliviada e hizo silencio.

— Sé a que te refieres Carolwyn, pero Margareth, Haik y Terivain están impidiendo que su presencia sea detectada por ellos... —dijo Samsha algo asustada.

— Princesa... si ellos vienen... —dijo con algo más de realismo.

— ¡No lo harán! Si es necesario aumentaremos la protección —dijo con firmeza.

— Realmente no quiere que pase lo de hace años... —dijo algo triste.

— Sí Carol, eso es cierto —dijo con el mismo tono la princesa.

Linkinton seguía caminando hasta que llegó a un tramo lleno de esas ramas llamadas Sedendum.

No las tocó y dio media vuelta para ver a su hermana y a la princesa Lolanord.

No dejaba de pensar en que Carolwyn actuó así por recordar a alguien pero... ¿A quién?

La princesa y la aldeana salieron del aposento del roble y se dirigieron al bosque ha apreciar más su entorno.

Al llegar vieron a Linkinton conversando de manera tranquila con algunas de las elfas y riendo.

Lolanord solo desvió la mirada y se dirigió donde ellos junto a su amiga la aldeana.

— ... Aún no salgo del asombro de que ustedes puedan hacer eso, pero mi hermanita también puede hablar con los animales o al menos eso me da a entender ella—comparó las habilidades de ellas con las de su hermanita.

— Pues me encantaría que su hermana nos diera una demostración—dijo alegre Danatril.

— ¿Y los animales de nuestro bosque no se le han acercado? -le dijo Beky.

— Pues no... ¡Princesa, hermanita!—dijo alegre el herrero.

— Veo que te llevas bien con las elfas Linkinton—dijo Lolanord con sarcasmo.

— Escuche que hablaban de mí—dijo alegre la pequeña Lily.

Se extendió en el suelo un mantel, el cual tenía figuras de arboles y un símbolo extraño con unas extrañas escrituras.

Lolanord se dio cuenta al instante de que ese es el símbolo de la familia de la princesa Samsha, eran realmente unas letras raras.

— Les dije que yo preparo la comida de las elfas y también he preparado para ustedes—dijo de forma alegre la joven Cooketh.

Se dieron cuenta que había hongos, hiervas, frutas y pescados.

— Pensé que los elfos no comían carne—dijo muy perpleja la princesa Lolanord.

— Esas son leyendas princesa, su pueblo no entiendo de donde saca eso pero nosotras comemos todo—dijo Carolwyn que venía junto a la princesa Samsha.

— Se lo dije en la historia, nosotros entendemos a la naturaleza, en ella hay cosas que se deben respetar, una de esas es el ciclo de la vida, respetamos que los animales se coman unos a otros, además nosotras también necesitamos comer de todo, esa es una de las cosas que nos hacen tan longevas—le guiño el ojo a la princesa en son de amistad.

Lolanord ignoró eso y comió lo que le ofrecieron. Lilythod y Linkinton estaban disfrutando el banquete que les dieron las elfas.

Dieron las gracias y Linkinton acompaño a la princesa y a Lilythod a caminar por ahí pero el iba lento porque Cooketh le había puesto otra semilla de Leigheas, la cual se enredo nuevamente en el brazo izquierdo, pero que le dijo de debía moverse de forma un poco lenta porque las enredaderas de esta semilla iban a presionar tan fuerte que le iba a doler. Lo bueno era que estas enredaderas al ser más gruesas que las anteriores producían una sustancia que sanaba heridas internas.

Se la pasaron paseando toda la tarde hasta llegar la noche, ya Lilythod tenía sueño y Lolanord fue a acompañarla. Linkinton se quedo sentado frente en el pasto viendo las ramas de Sedendum las cuales también filtraban el lustre lunar.

— ¡Sorprendente! Cuando era más pequeña me asombraba con ese cielo iluminado por las ramas y enredaderas aunque no se comparan con el brillo la Luna misma pero eso nos ayuda a vivir—dijo la princesa mientras se sentaba al lado del herrero.

— Es verdad princesa Samsha, déjeme agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros hasta ahora—dijo con suma gratitud el herrero.

— No es necesario Linkinton, nosotras las elfas somos muy amables, hacer esto es normal siempre con el que necesite nuestra ayuda—le dijo eso mientras se acercaba más al herrero.

— Nuevamente le digo gracias por todo, ojala algún día retribuirle todo esto—dijo algo apenado pues como herrero no podría pagar todo lo que hacen por él.

Lolanord salió de nuevo para ver como era el lugar de noche y en ese momento escucha cuando Linkinton le agradece a la princesa elfa, nota a Samsha muy alegre al recibir el agradecimiento por parte del herrero.

Entró de nuevo pero ahora triste pues, toda esa pelea y accidente que tuvo con Linkinton se pudo evitar tan solo siendo agradecida.

Se dio cuenta como era el herrero con Samsha y lo comparaba como se comportaba con ella, se dio cuenta también se llevaba muy bien con las demás elfas.

Suspiró y solo dijo que ya quería estar de nuevo en su reino y estar más tranquila.

Los días pasaron ahí en el hogar de las elfas, casi dos semanas, en las cuales Lilythod aprendió más cosas con Lolanord, en esas dos semanas ocurrieron cosas más misteriosas hasta que llegaron dos elfos montados en ciervos donde Whitvin hacía guardia en esta ocasión con Margareth.

— Saludos leales de Samsha—dijo el elfo con sarcasmo.

— Traigo noticias del rey—dijo la elfa con seriedad.

Eso no era nada bueno, Margareth actuó más rápido.

— ¿Qué quieren idiotas?—dijo con su tono no amigable.

— Pues hablar con su majestad y es muy importante—dijo la otra elfa.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, no era bueno para Samsha, sus compañeras y sus invitados.

Por unos caminos unos hombres de Woodsham encontraron unos cuerpos sin vida de dos jinetes como ellos pero con flechas que atravesaban su corazón en uno y frente en el otro.

Se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos escondía algo en sus manos, las cuales eran trozos de ropa de un vestido rosa, eso daba más sospechas de las que habían en el castillo de Woodsham...


	13. Cantata Silvam (1-2)

Los días pasaban en esa parte del Bosque Encantado. Linkinton solo tenía que esperar que su brazo se recuperara con las semillas de Leigheas pero... después de analizar bien la ruta de retorno con la princesa. Se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante gracias a las mystice carceris.

Si querían regresar por el mismo lugar no podían regresar por ahí porque no se puede subir esa cascada, Beky y Danatril vieron a varios hombres con capa negra pasar por los alrededores de la superficie y debían olvidar lo primero pues esos hombres no dejarían que vayan fácilmente hacia el país del príncipe Winston.

Los tres viajeros estaban pensando mucho en como hacer realizar el viaje de retorno, más que nada la princesa y el herrero.

Aunque el herrero no se podía concentrar tanto en lo del viaje dado que algunas de las demás elfas también reaccionaron de la misma forma que Carolwyn, dejándolo en situaciones muy incómodas.

La princesa Samsha se dio cuenta que el herrero no era consciente de lo que ocasionaba en las elfas.

La princesa Samsha quería creer que era él pero sabía que los humanos no son como los elfos.

Linkinton cada vez que se cruzaba con la princesa elfa no dejaba de mirarla, realmente había quedado encantado con su forma de ser y sobre todo saber eso por lo que muchas lo confunden.

Lolanord hacía notable su enojo cada vez que el herrero le daba más atención a Samsha que a ella.

Lilythod se daba cuenta pero no le decía nada solo se reía sin que se dieran cuenta.

El tiempo fluía como el agua de los ríos en estos lares y sin pensarlo ya había pasado una semana.

Pero en esa semana se dieron cosas raras por parte de las elfas.

Pues si bien al comienzo les dieron recorrido por tales lugares habían también otros a los cuales les dijeron que no podían acceder.

Cuando le hacían la respectiva pregunta, ellas solo decían que son cosas que no pueden ser entendidas por la mentalidad humana.

Linkinton y Lilythod no decían nada más solo eran dóciles a esa advertencia.

En cambio Lolanord no se sentía satisfecha. Ella de una u otra forma quería saber aquello pero era evadida por las elfas de buena manera...

— Jovencita, sé que puedes escribir bien la letra M y N, pudiste con las letras anteriores, es lógico que puedas con estas —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

— Eso intento princesa pero mi mano aún no se acostumbra tanto a esta actividad—dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba agradecimiento.

La pequeña Lily estaba muy agradecida con la princesa, realmente la princesa le daba las atenciones que le daba su hermano, sentía que la princesa era como una hermana mayor.

— Princesa Lola, usted me dijo que tiene hermanas... ¿Podría... contarme de ellas?—le dijo con algo de vergüenza.

— Pensé que no lo harías pero me alegra que quieras saber sobre la familia de la princesa de tu reino —le dio una sonrisa de alegría a su aprendiz, tomó aire y empezó a contar—. Soy una princesa de nueve que crecimos en el reino de Woodsham, la mayor se llama Lorian, ahora su reino es Hatzelton, suele ser alguien que te trata con un tono imperativo pero es la persona más comprensible que he conocido, Leniet, ella es reina del trono de las Esmeraldas, es la mujer más pura de este mundo y buena, Lunaret, ella es reina de Westerock, ella me enseñó a tocar el arpa y cantaba unas bellas canciones que hacían a cualquiera sentir calma con solo escuchar su voz, Luaned, reina en el las tierras de los Zafiros, pendiente de que siempre mostremos una sonrisa aunque hubo un tiempo donde casi desaparece... Lynnser II, mi padre el rey la llamó como él para que tenga su misma voluntad, ella es reina en las tierras del Rubí, Lucylda, mi hermana misteriosa, ella es reina en la Tierra de las Rosas, siempre escucha pero no suele dar muchos consejos pero cuando los da es la mejor, Alana o como le decía a ella de pequeña, Lanita, es mi hermana gemela en otras palabras es muy parecida a mí en lo físico... ella ahora es reina de Fixin... mi última hermana se llama Lisabeth, ella fue la que ahora último se convirtió en reina, ella está en el país de lo Colosal donde se encuentra mi hermana Lucylda, su reino es el del Oricalcos...

La princesa no solo le contó los nombres sino también le contó como eran físicamente y algunas anécdotas que tuvo con ellas, le dijo que ella le recordaba a su hermana Alana, la niña se sintió halagada.

Ella lo tomo como un descanso después de horas de estar practicando todo el abecedario y sobre todo los números, ella jamas pensó que todas las operaciones que hacía con la mente también se podían plasmar en un pergamino y con tinta de semillas.

Linkinton las miró de lejos, en ese momento estaban cerca a la cascada, solo las miraba, no prestaba atención a lo que le decía la princesa.

Sus pensamientos eran lo sucedido con Carolwyn, Whitvin, Margareth y Jordana, comenzaba a recordar lo de algunos días atrás...

Estaba sentado recargándose en un árbol, procuraba no mantenerse en movimiento, solo miraba el cielo lleno de enredaderas y ramas, se podía notar que una parte de ella no cubría totalmente el lado donde él estaba.

Se dio cuenta que las ramas del Sedendum estaban en pleno crecimiento justo en el lado donde había decidido sentarse.

— El Sol es bello, recuerdo aquellos tiempos cuando vivía en el mar, el sol era lo que le daba oportunidad a la vegetación mantenerse ahí pero también nos daba una bella muestra de lo que es una vida con la iluminación celestial—le dijo recordando con alegría.

— Guardiana Whitvin, ¿Dónde está?—dijo con confusión porque la escuchaba muy cerca.

— Estuve al lado suyo joven Linkinton desde hace un buen tiempo—decía la voz pero sin mostrarse al muchacho.

El muchacho seguía sorprendido por ello, pues se escuchaba muy cerca la voz pero no la veía, después pensó en el mimetismo que le dijo Carolwyn.

— Te acuerdas que te dijimos que somos invisiblesa la luz , pues hasta usted mismo se dio cuenta que en este sitio en picada cae la luz de dicho astro el cual nos hace desaparecer de la vista de cualquier ser vivo que no seamos nosotros los elfos, nuestra ropa se une con el ambiente, pues el lino es el material más leal a la madre naturaleza—le dijo con una alegría palmaria.

— Je, ahora lo recuerdo pero... realmente es fantástico, de veras que no la puedo ver—dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

— A ustedes los humanos les parece fantástico algunas cosas de nosotros los elfos pero... los elfos no negamos que ustedes también son sorprendentes —le dijo con asombro en su voz.

— Pues... nosotros como ustedes no tenemos tantas cualidades sorprendentes... —dijo tocándose la nuca.

En ese instante Whitvin se arrodilla frente a él.

Linkinton siente que Whitvin está frente a él, en ese preciso momento, la elfa del mar le toca su pecho con sus dedos.

Linkinton se comienza a sentir algo incómodo.

Whitvin se recarga en el pecho de Linkinton.

El herrero no sabe qué hacer en ese momento.

— Solo abrázame... por favor... —le dijo con una hermosa voz.

Linkinton hizo caso al pedido de la elfa.

— Tu pecho, tus brazos, tu forma de expresarte, es... sin embargo, lo más sorprendente es tu enorme parecido a él y eso me trae unos buenos recuerdos, unos maravillosos recuerdos... —dijo con un tono melancólico.

Realmente Whitvin estaba con los ojos cerrados recordando sucesos pasados.

En los brazos del herrero se sentía serena y amada.

— Whitvin... ¿A quién les recuerdo? —él quería respuestas.

— Siendo sincera... a alguien muy especial para nosotras pero más para nuestra princesa —eso último lo dijo algo triste.

En ese momento Whitvin se da cuenta que está hablando de más se levanta no sin antes darle un beso en su pecho.

Se va lentamente de ahí, al alejarse de la luz solar, se deja ver su figura, la cual cautivó a Linkinton y más al darse cuenta que la elfa tenía descubierto sus hombros y un poco de su espalda.

Lolanord al levantarse a mirar el entorno se dio cuenta de que Linkinton tenía un rostro perdido.

No dijo nada, desde el día anterior se dio cuenta que esa expresión solo era mostrada cuando el miraba a la princesa Samsha.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Lolanord era de la presencia de la elfa que conversaba con Linkinton.

Pasaban los segundos, minutos y horas en el Bosque Encantado. Si miras el cielo solo veras enredaderas brillar, si miras de frente solo apreciarás muchos arboles, pero si cierras los ojos y te concentras en el sonido y se proyectará en tu mente imágenes hermosas que uno considera las más hermosas.

Eso había descubierto la pequeña Lilythod, mientras cepillaba el cabello de Meredith y de Benjamin.

— Muy bien Meredith, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—le dijo dibujando una sonrisa al mirarla.

La yegua solo acerco su cabeza a su dueña y la frotó con el rostro de ella.

— Jajaja, ya entendí chiquita, ahora te toca a ti Benjamin—la acarició una vez más y luego se acerco al caballo.

Benjamin ya le había tomado confianza a la pequeña, se le acerco para que ella le cepillara su crin.

En tanto hacía aquello, cerró los ojos para sentirse más relajada al hacer ello porque era necesario hacer eso a los equinos pero cansaba.

Al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en solo escuchar el sonido del bosque en su mente se proyectaron, imágenes de cascadas, bosques, ríos, su aldea y más cosas.

Entre ellas su infancia en la aldea, las caminatas en el bosque cercano para conseguir leña, las veces que dormía en los brazos de su hermanito al ser más pequeña, cuando almorzaban con su padre el herrero, cuando... él estaba vivo...

— Lilythod, ¿Dónde estás?—dijo un hombre con bigote y cabellos grises a los lados de su cabeza y calva en medio.

— Aquí estoy padre—dijo un pequeña niña de cabello rubio corto.

— Necesito que le digas a Linkin que me alcance el martillo si es que ya termino de reparar la mesa—le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Entendido padre—dijo alegre y saliendo deprisa donde su hermano.

Mientras su hija se alejaba, el sonreía y hablaba en su mente.

— Sé que estoy criando a unos niños maravillosos y si no es eso no me llamo Wilber Huggard—dijo con mucho orgulloso.

Siempre se ponía alegre cuando su padre la necesitaba para algo pues eso era como pasar un tiempo de padre e hija.

Le trajo el martillo y miraba como hacía sus trabajos de herrero como herraduras, puntas de flechas, espadas, escudos, grilletes, cadenas y más cosas...

Lilythod abrió nuevamente sus ojos y suspiró con tristeza, pero dibujo una sonrisa en el instante porque a pesar de eso, tiene a su hermano.

Siguió cepillando por horas a la yegua y al caballo hasta que se sintieran relajados.

Lolanord revisaba los pergaminos en los que Lilythod ha escrito y se da cuenta de que aprende muy rápido y le pone empeño.

La princesa está feliz de tener alguien en esos momentos que es como una amiga y una aprendiz.

Va al roble donde han estado esos días y se echa en el lecho, piensa en su familia y en su prometido. Le vienen a la mente su madre y como debe estar sufriendo.

Mientras tanto Linkinton entra donde estaba Lolanord.

Ella se levanta para mirar quien es y se da cuenta que es el herrero.

— Buenas tardes princesa...—dijo con algo de pena.

— Buenas tardes—dijo mirando a otro lado.

Linkinton se sentó y pensó en lo sucedido con Whitvin, realmente quería saber quien era esa persona por la cual lo confunden.

— Princesa Lolanord... ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo con algo de timidez.

La princesa estaba sorprendida, desde que se conocen no le ha hablado.

— Pues... Solo una —dijo en son de broma.

Eso realmente alegró un poco a la princesa, no se esperaba eso.

— ¿No ha notado actuando algo raro a las elfas? —dijo con un tono algo incómodo.

— Sinceramente creo... que sí —le dijo mirando a la puerta.

— Su majestad, ¿Me podría decir que es lo raro que ha notado? —preguntó queriendo saber lo de la princesa.

— Pues lo raro es... que te quedan mirando como si fueses alguien de quien esperan algo —lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del herrero.

— ¿De veras? No... lo he notado —dijo desviando su mirada en la cual se notaba un leve sonrojo.

— Claro... lo raro que he notado es que la princesa desde el primer día actúa como si ya lo conociera, ¿Usted nunca a viajado? —le dijo con un tono inquisidor.

— No, de veras, nunca he salido del reino, mejor dicho de mi aldea —dijo con tono veraz.

— Bueno, yo he notado que te quedas todo memo mirando a la princesa Samsha —fue sincera con sus palabras sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Vaya... no me he dado cuenta —se puso nervioso al responder.

— Como diga joven herrero —le dijo mirándolo con algo de dudas—, pero cuando nos mostraron algunos lugares noté que bajaban la voz al hablarnos en aquellos puntos y note que nos decían eso del entendimiento humano para alejarnos de ello no porque así lo sea.

— No había notado eso —dijo con sorpresa.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, usted debería investigar y yo también, así que cuente conmigo cuando descubra algo —le dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado en el lecho y le sonreía.

— Muy bien... lo haré princesa, gracias por responder a mis preguntas —sonrió levemente y se fue del aposento del roble.

Al irse Linkinton, la princesa se dio cuenta que hizo lo mismo que Samsha, darle una agradable sonrisa y apoyo.

Solo suspiró por actuar de un modo que no era el suyo solo para llevarse mejor con el herrero.

Su mano la introdujo en su pecho y miró su collar.

Dos letras L era lo que colgaba de ese collar.

Ese día pasó rápido, Linkinton no pudo investigar más porque comenzó a dolerle su brazo izquierdo y se quedó sentado cerca al roble.

Ya era otro día, Linkinton comenzó el día platicando con Samsha y Margareth.

La elfa de cabello negro sonreía levemente cuando el joven Linkinton la miraba.

Eso le sorprendía a Samsha pues sabe que ella rara vez sonríe.

Lola solo las miraba sigilosamente.

Ella sí quería saber qué es lo que ocultan... si es que en verdad ocultan algo.

Lilythod ahora estaba escribiendo los números del cero al diez.

No llegaba a la escritura de Lolanord pero ya no temblaba tanto su mano al tomar la pluma de cisne.

Linkinton fue a ver a Benjamin y a Meredith, al lado suyo estaba Margareth, viendo como les cepilla la crin a sus equinos.

— Es necesario esto, al menos para ellos, hacer esto les relaja sus músculos y les permite darse un buen descanso, siento que al ser un lugar desconocido están algo tensos pero nada que cepillando no relaje —dijo mientras cepilla a Meredith.

— Se nota que le agrada eso a tu yegua —dijo con su expresión seria.

— Sí, hacer esto hizo que ella nos perdiera el miedo a mí y a Lilythod, esto dejó que su miedo se fuera lentamente y nos viera como gente que en verdad no quería hacerle daño pues su dueño al vendernos a Meredith, nos dimos cuenta que a parte de ser vendida por parecer débil, su dueño la maltrataba en el poco tiempo que la tuvo—su expresión era de tristeza.

— Debería tener su castigo por abusar de un animal—siguió con esa expresión seria.

— Al menos debería aprender la lección ese vendedor, de nada sirve un castigo si él no aprende, a veces un castigo no ayuda a cambiar el comportamiento de alguien, la vida debe darle una lección para que nunca olvide que hacer eso fue cruel—dijo con total seguridad.

Margareth se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, en su mente se decía que no podía ser él.

Sentía que su mente la traicionaba pero se parecían tanto, era como ver un reflejo de él.

Margareth posa su mano sobre la de Linkinton y ambos cepillan a Meredith.

En esa interacción Linkinton no le negó aquella acción, en ese breve tiempo quizás pueda sacar algo de información, descubrir quién era aquel tipo. Era aprovecharse del recuerdo de ellas a su favor pero debía descubrir quien era esa persona desconocida por el cual lo confundían.

Margareth mientras hacía eso recargo su cuerpo en él, más que nada su cabeza en su hombro derecho del herrero.

De la expresión seria hasta podría decirse que de enojo ahora era totalmente tierna, si la observaras bien se diría que su rostro daba a entender que no podría matar a ni una mosca.

Pero Linkinton se sentía muy confuso... digamos porque... aquella elfa tenía dos atributos que eran muy generosos... él es hombre, puede caer en tentaciones pero antes que todo Linkinton tenía el comportamiento correcto.

— ¿Cómo se siente usted Margareth?—le dijo con una voz que parecía desvanecerse con solo salir de esa boca.

— Después de mucho tiempo me siento alegre... la presencia de usted hace que esta sonrisa se dibuje, esa sonrisa que solo él...—estaba ensimismada hasta que se da cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Podría decirme quién es él?—dijo mirándola y tomando su rostro.

Ella estaba recordando unos bellos momentos pero sabía que aquel joven no era esa persona.

— Lo siento... de veras que lo siento joven Linkinton... perdone...—dijo eso e inmediatamente se marchó de ahí.

Linkinton solo se quedó pensando muchas cosas entre ellas estaba la idea de saber quién era ese sujeto, de veras que eso no ayudaba en nada pero le dejaba con mucha curiosidad aquello y sobre todo la manera en que ellas actuaban al mostrarles tal lugares, habían cosas misteriosas en aquel bosque.

En sí no creía que tuvieran otras intensiones las elfas pero la curiosidad y esa sensación que le causaba la princesa Samsha... tenía que averiguar sobre esa persona.

Margareth estaba no muy lejos de donde estaba Linkinton y se decía que era tan encantador como él, comenzó a llorar porque esa persona realmente la cautivó y enamoró pero en verdad solo amaba a Samsha, envidiaba a su majestad.

Pasaron los días en Cantata Silvam pero a veces no se notaba que era otro día, se podría decir que el tiempo era muy monótono.

Lolanord le preguntó si había averiguado algo pero su respuesta era evidente, esas elfas actuaban normal, nada de malicia, es más eran casi muy sobreprotectoras con los tres.

Ya Linkinton gracias a los cuidados de la princesa Samsha y la sanadora Cooketh, logró mover poco a poco su brazo izquierdo.

Un día Jordana venía con prisa sobre su ciervo, había salido a las afueras de esa parte del Bosque Encantado.

Había ido a llevar algo a alguna parte, los viajeros cuando preguntaban sobre el rey de Cantata Silvam, era evadida la pregunta con la frase: "Está muy lejos de aquí".

A Lolanord le parecía raro que ella siendo una princesa no viva con su familia real o no esté comprometida. Hasta dudaba a veces si Samsha era una princesa pero esas dudas no florecían más porque una princesa siempre tiene algo que las distingue entre ellas está su delicadeza, la forma de expresión corporal y en su lenguaje.

Volviendo a Jordana, ella se sentó junto a una manada de lobos verdes, los cuales solo la miraban y movían su cola en señal de saludo.

Suspira por la agotadora labor, al apreciar el paisaje nota a lo lejos una persona de espaldas, sentada de una forma que le era familiar.

Recargado en un árbol, con una pierna estirada y la otra sin estirar, mirando a un lado sin dejar ver su rostro completamente.

Jordana se acerca más y más en silencio, esa silueta, es la misma. Su mente solo la lleva a recordar unos momentos maravillosos.

Entonces va corriendo donde estaba esa silueta, no puede creer que sea él, al estar a metros de él, camina lentamente, se sienta al lado de esa persona y la abraza.

— Yo... yo sabía que volverías... sabía que me irías a buscar... sabía que en verdad Samsha solo fue una más y que yo soy a la que en verdad amas—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Linkinton no sabía que hacer, pues notó mucha tristeza en el tono de voz, notó que Jordana no estaba en sí misma sino en el recuerdo.

Iba a dejar que ella misma se de cuenta, sería cruel sacarla de ese bonito recuerdo.

— Háblame... acaso... ¿Ya me olvidaste?—dijo con un tono muy afligido.

Entonces la elfa se dispone a mirarlo pero no la deja hacer eso. Debía saber quién era.

— Por favor háblame... dime algo P...—no terminó de decir el nombre porque volvió a la realidad.

Al tomar su rostro se dio cuenta que era el joven herrero, eso la puso más triste.

— ¿Qué iba a decir Jordana? Quizás yo pueda ayudarla—le regaló una sonrisa.

— No lo entendería jovencito...—dijo eso y se fue de ahí.

Linkinton tenía más dudas que respuestas pero ese acto fue presenciado por la princesa Lolanord.

— Linkinton... de verdad necesito una explicación de esto que acabo de presenciar—dijo con tono de firmeza— porque siento que no es la primera vez que te sucede eso al notar tus expresiones al sentir el abrazo de Jordana.

— No sé que decir... cada vez estoy con más preguntas y ni una respuesta—dijo sorprendido por lo de Jordana y lo de la princesa.

— Linkinton, en serio que necesito muchas explicaciones...—dijo Lolanord con cierto enojo.

Y Linkinton le contó todo lo sucedido a con Carolwyn, Whitvin, Margareth y Jordana.

Lolanord se quedó estupefacta y un poco sonrojada por todo lo contado, pues eran unos relatos algo íntimos se podría decir.

— Mmmm... ahora entiendo porque las elfas se llevan tan bien contigo... tiene sentido todo el trato que le dan, además ya me dio curiosidad saber la identidad de la persona a la cual que usted se asemeja—dijo desviando su mirada de la del herrero.

— Yo también quiero saber quien es ese individuo pero ya me estoy recuperando así que creo que no será necesario pues al partir quizás me olviden y sigan con sus vidas—dijo siendo positivo.

— Bueno quizás en eso tengas razón joven herrero... por ahora lo que sabemos es que lo confunden con alguien que las enamoró pero que al final quería solo a la princesa Samsha... a mi parecer era alguien que se quería aprovechar de las elfas pero ellas también sienten eso llamado amor y cayeron en los encantos de ese tipo solo para ser más cercano a la princesa Samsha pero por qué lo haría, no tengo idea y no puedo generar una hipótesis sobre eso —dijo su hipótesis sobre lo que le sucedía al herrero.

— Creo que mejor sería seguir de forma normal nuestra estancia en este reino invisible... princesa, ¿Ya sabe que camino tomaremos ahora? —le dijo con normalidad pero después con una interrogante.

— Estoy tratando de recordar el mapa que alguna vez revise en mis ratos libres, no tengo clara ahora la forma de una parte del mapa pero en el norte del país del Bosque Encantado y yendo hacia el este había un país pequeño llamado el País de las Mareas y en dirección más este está nuevamente el reino de mi prometido, estoy segura que es así el camino que debemos tomar pero tenemos que preguntarles a las elfas si conocen más allá de su reino —le dijo con minuciosidad todo lo que tenía en mente.

— Entonces posiblemente nuestra ruta sea noreste... —dijo de manera serena.

— Sí... Linkinton, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo mirando al cielo de enredaderas.

— Pues solo diga lo que desee que responda —sonrió mirando al mismo lugar que ella.

— Linkinton... después de todo lo pasado hasta ahora... no entiendo cómo puedes seguir ayudándome, te he tratado mal, has sido herido dos veces, estás casi obligado a ayudarme... de verdad que no comprendo —le fue muy sincera, rara vez ella es sincera pero tenía que serlo en ese momento.

Linkinton se quedó en silencio, su expresión era seria, no emitió palabra alguna en los próximos segundos.

Lolanord sentía que la respuesta no iba a ser buena.

— Princesa, si bien nuestros primeros días de conocernos no fueron los mejores pero ahora último nos llevamos bien, además yo con Lilythod hemos decidido ayudarla a volver a su reino muy aparte de que la pequeña Pitonisa nos pidió, no podría estar tranquilo al dejar a su majestad sola y menos mi hermanita, si no me equivoco usted y ella se llevan demasiado bien... hay más motivos pero los tres queremos volver a nuestras vidas normales y es por eso que debemos seguir hasta llegar donde el reino de su príncipe, ahí ya no estará en peligro... —le dijo con dificultad porque en realidad no estaba tan seguro de porque tenía que viajar con ella.

Lolanord fijó su mirada en el rostro de Linkinton, se dio cuenta que habló con sinceridad, pero también notó que aún estaba inseguro.

— Gracias por la sinceridad en sus palabras joven herrero, muchas gracias —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, luego de eso fueron a buscar a la pequeña Lily...

Pasaban los días nuevamente, la princesa Samsha pasaba más tiempo al lado del herrero.

Las demás elfas veían a la princesa muy feliz al lado de ese muchacho que se parecía mucho a esa persona que las cautivó.

Pero la princesa elfa escondía una noticia.

La recuperación marchaba bien en Linkinton, Lilythod aprendía más y más a escribir y a leer esas letras y números, Lolanord estaba con inquietudes respecto a las elfas que actuaron insinuantes con Linkinton.

Hasta que aparecieron esos elfos.

— Entonces... Margareth, ¿Nos vas a dejar pasar para hablar con la princesa Samsha? —le dijo esa elfa de mirada tan seria como a quien se dirigía.

— No veo el permiso para que ustedes se dirijan a su majestad —dijo con rostro de no tener tantos amigos.

— Esa pequeña engreída no debería ser una princesa... —dijo en tono burlesco hasta que le apuntaron con una flecha.

— Cuide sus palabras mejor, ella es la princesa de Rubor —le dio una advertencia Whitvin.

En ese instante las otras guardianas místicas notaron la presencia de esos elfos.

Pero antes de eso Margareth movió de forma rara su mano derecha, esa era una señal que entendió una ardilla en ese instante, la cual subió rápido a un roble y le dio ese mensaje a un búho el cual fue volando de forma veloz donde la princesa Samsha.

Pero habían dos elfos más que venían con los dos anteriores pero eran bueno con la mimesis, tan buenos que eran a veces indetectables por los animales y guardianes místicos.

Entraron sin permiso y se dirigieron al roble donde estaba Samsha.

Pero Samsha estaba conversando con Lolanord y Lilythod sobre sus intenciones con Linkinton, el cual estaba en el roble descansando.

En ese instante los elfos entraron y vieron a un tipo que lo reconocerían aunque estén con amnesia.

Se lanzaron contra el herrero y le pusieron una daga en su yugular.

— Pasarán años y aún no mueres —le dijo con una rabia palpable.

— No debiste regresar idiota —le dijo con un encono único.

Linkinton no entendía nada, pero ellos también lo confunden con esa persona.

Samsha se enteró ahí mismo de la presencia de esos elfos.

En el castillo de Woodsham, en el reino de las Esmeraldas, nada iba bien.

La oportunidad que tenían para resolver el rapto la perdieron...


	14. Bosque Encantado (2-2)

Los días pasaban y se notaba mucho el acercamiento de la princesa Samsha a el joven Linkinton. Lolanord estaba atenta a Samsha y a algunas de las demás elfas.

Pero las elfas son demasiado listas para dejar algo de pistas sobre lo de Linkinton o alguna otra cosa que de evidencia de que suceden cosas raras en esa parte del Bosque Encantado.

— Joven herrero creo que... no hay nada raro en las elfas, pero no dejan de mirarlo cada vez que pasa con la princesa Samsha—su resignación se notaba por no encontrar nada raro se notaba.

— Descuide princesa, mire mi brazo izquierdo ya está mejor—le dijo mostrándole la mejoría de aquella extremidad que hace un tiempo estaba muy herida.

— Me alegro por eso aldeano—dijo dándole una leve sonrisa al herrero.

El tiempo que están pasando en Cantata Silvam, a sido maravilloso para los tres viajeros, por muchos motivos.

Por ejemplo se podría decir que la convivencia es buena ya que el tiempo de las discusiones ya se ha ido. Se puede decir también que la princesa Lolanord se ha llevado muy bien con la pequeña aldeana, ella la considera una buena amiga, una buena aprendiz y una buena niña. Otro punto es la relación entre la princesa con el herrero, es mucho mejor que el comienzo de su encuentro, no llegan a la confianza con la que tienen con Lilythod pero es mucho mejor que la que tenían antes de todo esto.

— Bueno princesa yo me quedaré un rato más acá en el exterior—le dijo sonriendo pero mirando el cielo de Sedendum.

— Entonces... te seguiré haciendo compañía porque aún no tengo sueño joven Linkinton—le dijo mirándolo al rostro y con esa pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro de nuevo.

Linkinton la miró y le dio una sonrisa cerrando los ojos y mostrando un poco los dientes.

Lolanord se dijo para sí misma que este travesía tenía cosas agradables después de todo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando todo lo que sus ojos les permitían apreciar.

En una árbol cercano, Carolwyn observaba a la princesa y al herrero, le hizo recordar cosas pasadas agradables que le trazaron una sonrisa en su rostro y se fuera lentamente a sus labores.

Pero Carolwyn no era la única que los observaba, la pequeña Lily los veía desde la entrada del roble.

Se sorprendía por como dialogan su hermano con la princesa y viceversa.

Ya en la mañana, Linkinton notó que su brazo ya estaba mucho mejor.

Fue donde se hallaban Danatril y Beky para ayudarlas a recolectar semillas y frutos.

Ellas se sorprendieron por las buenas intenciones del herrero.

Lilythod estaba escuchando las lecciones de Lolanord.

— Bueno Lily en estos días has demostrado aprender muy bien las letras y los números, ahora practicaremos las sílabas y algunas operaciones básicas con los números —se lo dijo de manera gentil.

— Entendido princesa —lo dijo con una mirada firme.

Le dijo que las palabras son composiciones de vocales solas y vocales con consonantes.

Previamente le había enseñado el sonido de cada letra ahora le tocaba combinar el sonido de las consonantes con las vocales.

Le enseño las diferentes pronunciaciones que tienen las diferentes vocales cuando se unen a una consonante.

En algunas combinaciones le enseñaba algunas palabras que comenzaban con ellas.

— Haz de nuevo la combinación con C pequeña —le dijo de manera estricta.

— Ca-Ce-Ci-Co-Cu —lo dijo con mucha seguridad.

— Muy bien Lilythod, te podría decir que con la combinación Ca se escribe la palabra caballo —le dijo escribiendo en esos pergaminos.

Todo iba bien, pero cuando les tocó hacer la combinación con la letra M fue algo raro.

— Ma-Me-Mi-Mo-Mu —dijo la aldeana de forma calmada, se estaba divirtiendo mientras aprendía.

— Correcto pequeña, por ejemplo con la combinación Ma se escribe la palabra que todos siempre nos acompaña en nuestras vidas, la palabra mamá —se lo dijo sonriendo.

La expresión de la pequeña cambió totalmente. Esa palabra la mayoría de veces la dejaba muy pensativa y en última instancia triste.

— C-Claro su majestad...—lo dijo mirando al vacío.

— Lilythod... ¿Te sucede algo pequeña?—le cuestionó su cambio de actitud de hace algunos momentos.

— No... nada... solo que... ¿Podríamos dar un descanso y después seguir princesa?—le dijo evadiendo aquella pregunta.

— Por supuesto Lily, vamos...—no termino su oración pues Lilythod se fue rápido de ahí, eso la sorprendió.

La joven aldeana se fue de ahí a meditar, esa palabra...

Lolanord salió a caminar y vio a Linkinton ayudando a Danatril y Beky, se dio cuenta que aquellas elfas no miraban a Linkinton como Carolwyn, Margareth, Whitvin, Jordana y la princesa Samsha.

— Princesa Lolanord la noto muy tranquila—le dijo con amabilidad.

— Pues sí princesa Samsha, he de estar en calma pues en estos momentos no estamos en correrías por evitar un destino nefasto por la mano de aquellos hombre que os conté a ustedes—lo dijo con una tono de relajo.

— Es importante que no se confié de que ellos ya no la perseguirán, si osaron secuestrar a una princesa como usted, ¿Cree que así de fácil la dejaran de buscar solo porque la perdieron de vista?—cuestionó la serenidad de la doncella humana.

—No solo es eso, también es porque mis acompañantes han estado bien estos días, —su semblante varió a uno de tristeza pero apenas notable— me refiero a que en estos momentos al no estar en camino donde mi prometido y por usted ellos están mejor que viajando conmigo.

La princesa Samsha se sorprendió por las palabras de Lolanord.

— Su majestad Lolanord, no es necesaria esa tristeza, ellos están decididos a ayudarla a llegar donde su príncipe, ya se lo dijo el joven Linkinton, además la pequeña Lilythod no estaría enojada con usted ya que si mira desde que ellos llegaron a esa posada, más que por obtener esa paga, fue al final para ayudarla, es cierto que esta travesía no será sencilla pero con el empeño que ponen ellos de su parte le aseguro que todo irá bien, recuerde usted no los obliga, lo hacen de corazón, son dos personas que conoce hace poco pero por ahora son dos personas que están dispuestas a arriesgarse por usted —las palabras de la elfa fueron necesarias para hacerle entender muchas cosas a la joven princesa.

La princesa Lolanord apreció todo lo pasado en su mente. Solo se dio una respuesta.

Pasaron muchas horas, Linkinton recolectó en esas canastas muchas frutas y vegetales.

Se da cuenta que ellas tienen unos pendientes particulares, son casi como gemas, pero con un brillo único y además tienen adornos en sus orejas y demás partes del cuerpo de una forma rara.

— ¿Sucede algo jovencito? —le dijo sonriendo por la atención de él a ella.

— Disculpe Danatril, es muy llamativa esa gema de color rojo y los adornos que tienen en sus orejas, brazos y más —dijo con algo de vergüenza.

— Descuide... Sé que no lo hizo con otra intención —dijo con algo de sonrojo pero luego su rostro volvió al color usual—. Estas son unas gemas que me gustaron por sus colores muy vivos.

— Joven herrero estos colores son muy bellos por eso los tenemos además son difíciles de conseguir —le dijo con mucha sinceridad.

— De veras que esas piedras preciosas me tienen fascinado, me asombra como ustedes consiguen de la naturaleza estos materiales...—dijo el muchacho de cabellos blancos con admiración pero fue interrumpido.

— En ningún momento le dije que nosotros lo conseguimos de la naturaleza joven Linkinton—le dijo sonriente la elfa Danatril.

— Esto lo conseguimos en Buonaventura—dijo la elfa de cabellos rojos con una gran sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, lo obtuve en Buonaventura... ¿Acaso no sabes que es Buonaventura?—le dijo con suma curiosidad.

— Sinceramente... no he de tener conocimiento respecto a ese lugar que ha mencionado dama Danatril—habló con sinceridad.

— ¡Ese lugar es asombroso!—dijo la elfa de cabellos como el color del roble—. Es un lugar realmente agradable... bueno en su mayoría de cosas.

— Es verdad joven Linkin, Buonaventura es un lugar donde se debe ir al menos una vez en la vida, allí se puede encontrar de todo, las personas ahí suelen vestir de manera particular, es un lugar donde puedes conocer de todo—le dijo con una gran sonrisa y recordando ese lugar.

— Se oye muy encantador el lugar damas—dijo fascinado con el relato.

— Es realmente maravilloso Buonaventura, recuerdo las primeras veces que arribe a aquel lugar, pensé que sería difícil realizar algún intercambio, sin embargo estaba muy equivocada pues allí puedes obtener cosas cambiando tuyas que sean del agrado del comerciante, por ejemplo esta gema que tengo en el adorno de la oreja lo obtuve por cambiar una semilla de las que le colocamos en un brazo para que se recupere rápido, le explique la función, se fascino demasiado que me lo cambió en menos de un parpadeo—su forma de narrar de Danatril era muy agradable.

— Se nota que es un lugar realmente agradable, ¿Dónde queda dicho lugar jóvenes elfas?—dijo con una curiosidad fuera de lo común.

— Ese es otra cosa que lo hace único—dijo la bella Beky al joven herrero.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó el joven Linkinton.

— Verás joven Linkinton, Buonaventura es un lugar cambiante, no me refiero a que aparezca en otro país sino que... en otras palabras no se queda en un solo sitio, ese lugar solo es de este país pero no se queda en un reino... seré los más explicita, para llegar allí solo hay dos formas—dijo con sumo cuidado la elfa Danatril.

—La primera forma es la típica, debes preguntar las personas que te encuentres en el camino y esperar que una haya estado allí y te diga la ubicación donde estaba—dijo Beky con seriedad.

Samsha y Lolanord no eran ajenas a la conversación de Danatril y Beky con Linkinton sobre dicho lugar.

— Jamás había escuchado sobre tal sitio princesa Samsha—dijo con veracidad Lolanord.

— Es un lugar fuera de lo común, le recomiendo que alguna vez pase por ahí—le fijando su vista en Linkinton.

— Pero hay dos formas de llegar ahí dijo Danatril, la primera es tratar de encontrar a alguien que hay estado ahí pero la otra, ¿Cuál es?—dijo con mucha curiosidad.

— La otra es la más fácil y difícil a la vez pues... en verdad solo necesitas estar en calma, en armonía consigo misma princesa y con su entorno, solo así podrá encontrar a Buonaventura, si es que llega ahí, le juro que no se arrepentirá—le dijo con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Armonía conmigo y mi entorno? Realmente creo que la segunda es la más difícil jijiji—le dijo riéndose de sí misma.

— Por eso le digo que es dos cosas a la vez esa forma, casi nadie puede estar en ese estado al menos con las dos cosas, cuando me refiero a entorno también me refiero a problemas su majestad—agregó algo más la princesa elfa.

Eso quería decir que con el problema de estar siendo perseguida por los hombres de la Capa Negra, no iba a poder a llegar a ese lugar hasta haber resuelto todo ellos y se sienta bien consigo misma.

— En el momento que usted sienta una calma interior será cuando encuentres a Buonaventura, pero por ahora eso no es importante para usted, ¿No es así? —dijo con serenidad y sonriendo, pero sin despegar su mirada del herrero.

Lolanord agradeció la explicación de la princesa Samsha. Se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirar al herrero eso la hizo formularse muchas preguntas.

— Princesa Lolanord, no lo conozco a Linkinton, él es alguien nuevo pero ustedes aún están en dudas si Carolwyn y yo lo confundimos con alguien más, eso no se lo puedo revelar —le dijo sonriéndole a Lolanord.

En ese instante Lolanord se acordó que la princesa puede leer la mente, por eso le dijo eso.

— Entonces sabrá que hay elfas que han actuado muy raro con él —le dijo ya dejándose de rodeos.

— Ahora con lo que ha dicho ha confirmado lo que pensaba, pero eso es algo que mis fieles compañeras y yo tenemos que olvidar... siento mucho no poder decirle, debería dejar esos celos, usted está comprometida, además el joven Linkinton es libre de poder de parlar con cualquiera de nosotras —se lo dijo con un tono triste y serio.

La princesa Lolanord se quedó estupefacta, ¿Cómo esa princesa osaba en decirle que estaba celosa?

— Creo que confunde las cosas Samsha... —le dijo con un notable enojo.

— Se nota princesa, así como usted nota que yo pierdo mi mirada en Linkinton también se aprecia que usted es muy celosa, no puede aceptar que me llevo mejor con Linkinton mejor de lo que se lleva usted... aquí acaba la conversación del día de hoy, nos vemos más tarde princesa —le dio una sonrisa forzada y se fue en busca de Carolwyn.

La princesa Lolanord notó en ella misma varias cosas como enojo, sorpresa, tristeza entre otras pero esas palabras de la princesa Samsha.

En ese instante, a una distancia no tan lejana estaba Lilythod escuchando todo la conversación de las princesas, procuro no pensar solo escuchar, fue muy difícil pero logró no ser detectada por Samsha.

Lilythod al irse a pensar en varias cosas que por estos momentos no la dejan tranquila se encontró con Terivain la cual le enseño como hacer un arco de forma fácil. Le enseño que clase de madera usar, como darle la forma y la medida en donde atar el lino que servirá para dar impulso a la flecha. Empezaron a darle forma a las flechas con una roca punzante, Lilythod se dio cuenta que era buena en eso. Le enseño lo básico en armar un arco, pasaron casi como tres horas armando varios arcos y flechas. La pequeña aldeana vio como Terivain era experta en el arco, no fallaba en nada.

Luego de estar ahí ayudándola y olvidar por lo que salió apresurada de donde estaba con la princesa Lolanord, en ese momento que ella regresaba escucho la conversación entre su amiga y Samsha.

Recordó en ese instante que la princesa Samsha podía saber que pensaba, con algo de astucia dejo de pensar y solo escuchar todo, fue difícil pero lo logro y escuchó todo.

Al ver que la princesa Samsha se alejaba de ese lugar, Lilythod se acerco a la princesa Lolanord.

— Su majestad, siento decirle que no pude evitar escuchar todo—dijo algo apenada la pequeña rubia.

— Note que estabas cerca Lilythod—le dijo con una sensación de haber perdido.

— Princesa, ¿Se siente bien?—dijo con preocupación.

— Sí jovencita, solo que este Bosque me tiene un poco desconectada de lo que pasa allá arriba creo...—dijo mirando a la dirección donde se fue la princesa Samsha.

—Princesa Lolanord, la princesa elfa me ha dejado con una sensación agridulce, pues piensa que Linkinton está en juego... al menos eso yo sentí en sus palabras—dijo siendo muy sincera.

— Lo sé jovencita, eso me ha dejado muy pensativa joven Lily—dijo recuperando al compostura.

— Su alteza sé que usted y mi hermano han estado intentando saber quien es esa persona por la cual lo confunden a él, pero sería mejor si lo dejan así, en el misterio—dijo preocupándose por lo de ahora.

— Tienes razón niña, solo esperemos a que su hermano se recupere y estar de vuelta en camino al reino de mi príncipe—dijo con suma seriedad al recordar lo que le dijo Samsha.

El día transcurrió de manera normal. Linkinton la pasó charlando con Haik, Cooketh, Margareth, Cristines. Ellas le contaron también sobre Buonaventura. Según sus palabras es un lugar maravilloso por lo que puedes encontrar.

La princesa se mantuvo en el lecho con una expresión de enojo, Lilythod le hizo compañía después de pasarse donde estaban Meredith y Benjamin, los cuales se llevaban bien con los ciervos de ese bosque de las profundidades.

Lolanord estaba muy ofuscada. Solo pensar ahora en esa princesa... solo quería ya irse de ahí.

El nuevo día arribo en ese lugar, la princesa se despertó y solo vio a la pequeña ahí durmiendo.

Era demasiado temprano, salió sin hacer ruido del roble, abrió esa puerta y vio a lo lejos al herrero conversando con la princesa Samsha.

Solo suspiró y entró al roble, pero al menos tratando de saber el misterio de quién era confundido se lleva bien con el herrero por ello establecieron un buen dialogo.

Lolanord aún siente que no ha sido totalmente agradecida.

Estos días le han hecho reflexionar sobre sus acompañantes. Tanto Lilythod y el herrero.

Ambos arriesgaron sus vidas cuando ella, testaruda, cayó en el río solo por no querer escuchar.

El herrero se arriesgó, no por el pedido de su hermana, se arriesgó por salvarla, no solo eso, procuro evitar que ella termine muy lastimada.

En el momento de ver al herrero adentrarse al río solo por ella, la hizo reflexionar mucho pero después de ser rescatada. Realmente esos días fue muy pero muy odiosa.

Samsha le describía Canta Silvam.

— Donde la oscuridad sea tan profunda, donde la oscuridad se sienta que es un pez en un río, habrá una tenue luz que le hará compañía, la cual dará la suficiente vida en ese lugar, seres que siempre han estado pero que para personas que nunca han vivido en ese lugar le parecerán raros y fantásticos, habitantes de ese sitio que llevan mucho tiempo sirviendo al ente que da vida todo, habitantes que lograron tener la longevidad de un ángel, habitantes que no pueden ser observados a simple vista y no pueden ser encontrados con un simple deseo, tierras ocultas solo por los ojos pero a plena vista en la imaginaria de aquellos seres, así es Cantata Silvam, un lugar solo visto por la gente como usted pero con los ojos cerrados y con la mente abierta —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una buena sonrisa.

— En verdad tengo la dicha de estar en tan maravilloso lugar, gracias princesa Samsha —estaba muy agradecido con el trago dado en estas semanas.

— Yo le debería dar las gracias joven Linkinton, estos días han sido gratificantes, no utilizaba mis habilidades de sanación desde hace mucho tiempo ya que todas somos muy cuidadosas, contar la historia de mi pueblo es emocionante, pero lo mejor de este tiempo ha sido usted Linkinton —le dijo acercando su rostro más a él.

— M-Me halaga princesa Samsha... —su timidez se notaba en esos momentos.

El rostro de la princesa estaba muy cerca al de él herrero.

De un momento a otro la bella princesa elfa hizo un alto y lloró.

Su llanto era casi imperceptible, si Linkinton no estuviera así de cerca, no podría oírlo.

— Lo siento joven Linkinton... —lo dijo con una lágrimas surcando su terso rostro.

— Princesa... —solo pudo decir eso el herrero.

— Eres tan... Demasiado parecido a él, esos ojos, esos labios, la manera de expresarte, es como si todas las noches de deseos y rezos hubieran sido escuchados, quiero pensar que no eres él pero... aún así te sigues pareciendo a él... —le dijo derramando demasiadas lágrimas y recargando su rostro en el pecho de Linkinton.

El herrero sintió el llanto de la elfa, realmente amaba a aquella persona.

Solo podía ofrecerle su escucha y un abrazo, el cual la princesa lo tomó de la mejor manera.

Carolwyn de lejos vio eso y suspiró de tristeza.

Pero tras ellos estaban la princesa Lolanord y la jovencita Lilythod.

Lilythod se quedó confundida por la actitud que tomaba la princesa Lolanord pues solo suspiró y regresó a descansar.

Las siguientes horas la pasaron practicando la lectura y escritura de la aldeana.

Pero Linkinton no entraba al roble, eso les preocupó a las dos amigas.

Ambas salieron y notaron que Linkinton estaba sentado en un árbol con la princesa Samsha recargada en su hombro.

Pero ambos estaban con un rostro de tristeza.

La princesa Samsha le contagio su tribulación al joven Linkinton.

Las elfas no dijeron nada de lo que le pasaba a la princesa Samsha, Lilythod quería preguntar pero Lolanord le dijo que aún no.

Hasta la tarde donde ellas comieron alguna que otra fruta y pescado, el herrero entró al roble y se dispuso a descansar.

La princesa Samsha se fue a su aposento sonriendo por imaginar que estaba con él, solo podía hacer eso en estos momentos.

Cristines y Carolwyn fueron donde la princesa, eran las más cercanas a ella y debían saber sus intensiones.

Lolanord fue a ver al herrero pero se había dormido, Lilythod estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había hecho su hermano hasta ahora.

Llegada la noche, ella estaba escribiendo las letras del abecedario ya sin temblar tanto su mano.

Unos candelabros iluminaban ese aposento.

— Hermano, ¿Te sientes bien? —le dijo de manera lenta.

— Sí Lilythod, sí estoy bien solo que necesito descansar —dijo con un tono de voz normal.

No dijo nada más y siguió descansando.

Lolanord no le dijo nada solo lo miraba sin que él se de cuenta.

Pasada la noche, Linkinton aún no se dormía, solo miraba al vacío.

Lilythod estaba preocupada por ello, Lolanord en voz baja le dijo que en la mañana irían donde Samsha para que les diga qué es lo que sucedió con él.

En la mañana Lilythod y Lolanord salieron a caminar, Linkinton solo miraba hacia arriba mientras pensaba en aquel lecho.

— ¿Qué necesitan joven Lilythod y princesa Lolanord? —dijo amablemente Carolwyn.

Estaban donde la princesa Samsha se reunía con su consejera Cristines para tratar temas de ellas.

— Necesitamos hablar con la princesa —dijo Lolanord amablemente.

— Lo siento pero ahora no... —fue interrumpida.

— Déjalas pasar Carol, pase princesa y pequeña Lilythod —dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Pasaron las dos jóvenes a hablar con la princesa elfa.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber jovencitas? —dijo sin dejar de mirar por una ventana del roble en dirección donde estaban Whitvin y Margareth.

— ¿Qué le hizo a Linkinton princesa Samsha? —dijo muy triste.

— Por favor sea sincera —dijo de manera seria Lolanord.

— Solo le dije que estar con él era maravilloso y que me trae tan bellos recuerdos... mi melancolía fue transmitida a él con cada momento hermoso que imaginaba... —lo contaba sonriendo pero con la vista en esa dirección es interrumpida.

— ¿Por eso Linkinton está así? ¿Solo por hacerle creer que él es aquel tipo? —le recriminó la princesa a la otra princesa.

— Lolanord, él me entiende, él está así porque duda de seguir el viaje con usted y su hermanita —le dijo con algo de tristeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo la pequeña Lily.

La princesa se quedó atónita, no podía creer lo que decía la elfa.

En ese instante entra un búho, se acerca a la princesa Samsha.

Ella se queda muy asombrada por lo que le dice y en ese momento se escucha un grito en el roble donde estaba Linkinton descansando...

— ¡Habla idiota! ¿Por qué volviste? ¡¿Acaso no te fue suficiente con tratar de engañar a esa princesa ingenua?! —le dijo el elfo sin retirar la daga de su yugular.

— Ya entiendo, por eso aquellos hombres de capa negra han estado merodeando por estos lares desde hace días en la superficie —dijo el otro elfo pero recuperando la compostura.

Linkinton no sabía que decir estaba muy sorprendido, aquel hombre por el cual era confundido había hecho cosas graves.

Lo que más le llamó la atención en las palabras de aquellos elfos fue que mencionarán a hombres de capa negra y merodeando la superficie.

En ese instante un elfo lo toma de los brazos y lo hace impactar contra el roble pero presionó fuerte en su brazo izquierdo lo cual motivo a un grito de dolor por parte del herrero ya que todavía había una pequeña herida.

— Tus gritos de dolor serán más fuertes cuando el rey decida en verdad tu destino—dijo con una ira reflejada en su vista.

— ¡Suéltalo ahora!—dijo con enfado la princesa.

Ella junto a Carolwyn se acercó a esos elfos mandados por el rey, su padre.

— Sabe que la felonía está en sus espaldas, nunca se fue del toda con él, usted aún no supera el engaño de este ser...—dijo el otro elfo pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡No me importa lo que diga de él! ¡Él mató a uno de los nuestros!—dijo con mucha ira el que tenía en sus brazos a Linkinton.

— ¡Fue en legítima defensa y lo sabes!—dijo con enojo Carolwyn.

Por la puerta entraron los dos elfos que estaban con Whitvin y Margareth, se dirigieron a la princesa.

— Princesa Samsha tenemos que llevárnoslo a este individuo—dijo sin expresión alguna la elfa.

— Estos días ha habido bastante actividad en la superficie princesa Samsha, muchos hombres de capa de color negro han estado merodeando, al estar este hombre da la razón de que estén aquí —dijo calmado como su compañera.

La princesa Samsha estaba ofuscada, pero ella sabía que vendrían.

Ella olvidó todo aquello al pasar tiempo con el herrero, la tenía hechizada.

— Princesa sabe que tenemos que llevarlo donde el rey —le dijo el elfo que vino recientemente.

Samsha estaba muda comenzó a recordar todo lo de hace años.

— Carolwyn mantente en tu guardia, voy a ir con Cristines y Terivain donde mi padre —le dijo sin dejar de mirar a los recién llegados.

— Pero princesa Samsha... —le dijo sorprendida.

— ¡Es una orden! —dijo con enojo.

Carolwyn solo adoptó la orden de la princesa y se quedó.

Los cuatro elfos se llevaron a Linkinton atado.

El que lo atacó fue el que lo llevo en su ciervo...


	15. Bosque de las verdades

Antes de irse la princesa le dio una mirada discreta a Haik y Margareth.

Sin más que hacer ahí partieron donde él rey en uno de los tantos caminos que les prohibieron ir a Linkinton, Lolanord y Lilythod.

Pasó no más de algunos minutos desde que se fueron y de una de las paredes del roble salieron con enredaderas la princesa Lolanord y la pequeña Lilythod.

Ambas habían sido protegidas por Haik para que no las descubrieran.

Las enredaderas de Sedendum no solo están en el cielo de esa parte del bosque encantado.

Están en cada roble y algún otro árbol de esa parte. Esas enredaderas ayudaron a ocultar a las dos viajeras y a evitar ser detectadas por esos elfos.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? -dijo Haik que estaba con las demás elfas.

\- ¡¿Por qué se llevaron al joven herrero?! Necesitamos saber la verdad -dijo con asombro y un leve enojo la princesa.

\- Por favor Carolwyn díganos -dijo con tristeza la pequeña Lilythod.

Carolwyn volteó y posó su vista en cada hermana elfa.

Ellas estaban sorprendidas por el suceso que se parecía al de hace mucho.

\- Por favor princesa Lolanord, joven Lilythod, se los contaré en el camino pero les suplico que esperen a que tengamos todo listo -les dijo con tristeza.

Lolanord quería decirle varias cosas con enojo, por la princesa Samsha el hermano de la pequeña y salvador de ella está siendo acusado injustamente.

\- Princesa... ellas nos contarán... en el camino todo lo que hay que saber -dijo Lilythod sollozando y derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Jovencita no se preocupe, no le va a pasar nada porque conocemos como son en nuestro reino y también necesitaremos la presencia de ustedes para que sepan que no es aquel tipo -dijo Margareth arrodillándose y acariciando el cabello a la pequeña.

Las elfas Whitvin, Margareth y Jordana ayudaron a la princesa y a la aldeana a traer a su recua y a arreglar sus demás cosas.

En un lugar alejado de esa parte del Bosque Encantado, por casi medio día de viaje, recién arribaban allí Samsha, Cristines y Terivain.

Era un lugar no solo de robles, había muchos y diferentes clases de árboles y habitantes que eran niños, jóvenes y alguno que otro adulto.

Vio varios animales merodeando por ese lugar y también caballos, vacas y más animales que no creyó ver en un bosque.

Realmente Linkinton se sorprendió por lo jóvenes que eran los habitantes en ese lugar.

Los habitantes de ahí se sorprendieron de ver a esa humano.

Algunos lo reconocieron en ese instante y otros les preguntaban a aquellos elfos quién era aquel individuo.

Llegaron a lo que se asemejaba a un castillo de las pinturas que alguna vez el herrero vio en la pequeña iglesia de su aldea, pero este se notaba solo un poco distinto porque la vegetación estaba en cada punto del castillo.

La vegetación le daba un toque de belleza a ese castillo el cual tenía torres que se elevaban y terminaban en punta.

Al pasar la gran puerta del castillo, los habitantes del castillo lo identificaron en el instante y comenzaron a gritarle cosas como asesino, maldito, escoria y otras cosas, en cambio con la princesa se reservaban las palabras pero si no fuera de la realeza le dirían traidora y más cosas.

Linkinton no podía decir nada, se sentía muy mal, no por aquel confusión sino por estar dudando si seguir viajando o quedarse allí.

Samsha le dijo muchas cosas maravillosas que podían hacer juntos, le dio un punto de vista en el que eso sería lo mejor para todos.

La princesa pensaba que lo había encantado tanto que sin pensarlo él le dijo que se quedaría con ella para que no sufriera.

No fue tanto el encanto de la princesa lo que fue es que su corazón sintió la tristeza de la princesa Samsha. Es por eso que le dijo eso solo para tratar de calmar su tristeza.

Al estar a la puerta del mismísimo castillo bajaron de los ciervos.

\- ¡Vamos! Ya le dieron la noticia al rey en este instante -le dijo el elfo para que comience el paso al trono del rey.

\- Les suplico que me observen detenidamente, no soy aquel hombre por el cual ustedes tienen algo pendiente, os ruego que dudaran de sus ojos por esta vez -dijo el herrero tratando de hacer recapacitar.

\- Linkinton, no hables, yo intercederé por ti, ellos no te creerán jamás -dijo Samsha con una mirada de enojo puesta sobre esos elfos.

\- Así que te llamas Linkinton... después de muchos años sé tu verdadero nombre -dijo la elfa con una mirada de malicia.

Era hermoso allí dentro, flores, ramas, enredaderas, todo tenía un orden místico. Una alfombra de color purpura estaba bajo los pies del aldeano y compañía.

Frente a él, sentado y con una mirada que imponía respeto sobre quien posara su vista.

El rey de Rubor, piel pálida, cabello rojizo largo, rostro casi perfecto si no fuera por una leve cicatriz cerca a una ceja, no se notaba de más edad que su hija Samsha, si se pusiera dar un número de edad con solo mirarlo ahora dirían que no pasaba los treinta años de edad, se notaba su gran porte por solo mirar el tamaño de su trono. Tenía su palma izquierda puesta sobre la mitad sus labios, miraba fijamente al herrero, sin nada de malicia. Su traje era una larga capa de color negro con rojo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, apenas se notaba una armadura.

\- Recuerdo... haber entendido tus motivos para terminar viviendo ese tiempo con ellas pero lo que siguió defraudó... no, defraudaste la poca confianza que tuve en tus relatos -dijo sin parpadear al mirar a Linkinton-. Pero tu rostro me dice otra cosa.

\- Padre... -iba a decir algo más pero fue callada por el rey.

\- Silencio Samsha, después de todo me sigues decepcionando, debería haberte castigado severamente pero acepté tu aislamiento como un castigo algo severo por ser de la realeza y mi hija -dijo con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

\- Por favor escucha a nuestra hija -una elfa tan joven como el rey le habló.

Era rubia como Samsha y con ese característico mechón color turquesa que posee también la princesa, muchas más alta que Samsha, vestía una gran capa de color azul pero muy oscuro, se notaba que dentro tenía un vestido de color verde oscuro. Su rostro era hermoso, tanto como el de su hija.

\- No, mi reina no puedo escucharla más, su amor la cegó por completo de la realidad de nuestro reino -le dijo con firmeza.

\- Mi rey por favor, escúchala porque viendo a este individuo de pies a cabeza... sé que Samsha va a decir algo que ya te diste cuenta -trataba de que su esposo escuché a su hija.

\- Está bien, habla Samsha -dijo mirando fijamente a su hija.

La princesa Samsha miró a Linkinton el cual se notaba muy asustado.

\- Padre, este chico no es aquel hombre del cual yo estuve enamorada en el pasado, este chico tuvo el mismo problema que lo tuvo aquel individuo en aquellos años, mis súbditas y yo lo ayudamos como también lo hicimos con "él" en el pasado, te pido que no le hagas nada porque él es solo un herrero que tuvo la suerte de terminar donde residimos -habló con claridad y la verdad a medias.

De verdad que el herrero tenía una suerte única para que le sucediera todo ello.

\- ¡¿Cómo sé que no le enseñaste el método de la longevidad élfica?! -aún desconfiaba de su hija-. Samsha tú estabas a su merced de él.

\- Padre, yo le quise enseñar nuestro secreto de la larga juventud pero él se negó, eso lo pueden probar Cristines y Terivain, él es solo un pobre hombre que tuvo la desdicha de que yo lo acogiera con nosotras -en ningún momento dudó en sus palabras.

\- Son muy conmovedoras tus palabras princesa, pero sea o no sea aquel desdichado que convivió contigo y tus elfas, hay hombres en la superficie que han estado merodeando sin cansarse el río que se crea por el desvío anterior a la cascada que llega donde vives con tus elfas, visten de manera extraña, solo usan vestimentas de color negro, al aparecer tal muchacho y que haya hombres allí, solo me dice dos cosas, que lo buscan para ajustar cuentas o el muchacho los a traído para ajustar cuentas pasadas -lo dijo con una mirada siniestra dirigida a Linkinton.

\- ¡Padre no! Él está huyendo de esos hombres, esos... -fue silenciada por el rey.

\- ¡Silencio Samsha! ¡Lleven al calabozo a ese hombre! Como ya el sol cede a la Luna, continuaremos mañana, si es él debe responder a aquella muerte y a tu locura -dijo eso con un tono de voz alta que medró a varios de sus súbditos y se fue de ahí.

Cristines y Terivain no pudieron decir nada, su intervención no iba a cambiar nada por ahora pero necesitan vigilar que no atenten contra el herrero, más que nada Terivain.

Se notaba que el anochecer se acercaba, en camino al castillo, las demás elfas iban de manera lenta.

Estaban seguras de que el rey atendería ese caso en la mañana, saben que no suele dar veredictos en la tarde y en la noche.

Lolanord y Lilythod iban montadas en Meredith y Benjamin. Ambas estaban pensando en Linkinton.

La princesa se sentía muy mal, no solo hizo que casi perdiera un brazo, ahora puede perder algo más Linkinton si llegaran a pensar que es ese individuo del pasado de las elfas.

\- ¿En cuánto llegaremos, bueno, si se puede saber jóvenes elfas? -dijo Lolanord conteniendo su preocupación por el herrero y la pequeña Lilythod.

La muchachita estaba callada desde hace buen tiempo. No hablaba, solo se limitaba a dirigir el galope de Meredith.

\- Llegaremos a las fronteras en el amanecer, unas horas tendremos que acampar pues el camino se hace más espeso y la naturaleza ya no escucha nuestras palabras en estos momentos para poder despejar el camino -dijo Carolwyn mirando al frente y siguiendo el vuelo de las luciérnagas que alumbraban esa parte del camino.

\- Por favor, podrían contarnos ya la verdad detrás de aquella persona misteriosa -dijo algo ofuscada.

\- Paciencia, se lo contaremos apenas hagamos un campamento, esta vez les diremos la verdad en este bosque -dijo Margareth con una mirada triste.

Cooketh y Haik se dieron una mirada hacer lo correcto pues por las confusiones, merecían saber la verdad. Aquellos forasteros se hubieran ido pero la princesa Samsha hacía que tardara la recuperación pero sin malas intenciones, solo quería conocer a aquel hombre que la cautivó como aquel individuo del pasado.

Ya era casi la media noche, se notaba por la oscuridad y el poco fulgor lunar.

En la parte subterránea del castillo, se encontraba Linkinton sentado en el suelo de aquel calabozo que era algo acogedor si lo compara con una cueva en donde alguna vez se quedó atrapado de pequeño y tuvo que ir su padre a buscarlo y sacarlo de allí. Habían enredaderas y alguna que otra luciérnaga que lo iluminaba. A lo lejos se veía la sombra de las llamas de las antorchas de aquel pasadizo.

Se escuchan unos pasos apresurados. Linkinton estaba algo asustado. Esa mirada de los elfos del castillo y el rey no le daban tantas esperanzas de poder salir bien de ahí.

Comenzó a pensar en su hermana y la princesa Lolanord. Realmente sentía que las había traicionado y dejado descuidadas por descubrir ese misterio. Solo suspiraba.

Los pasos ya eran más fuertes. Solo quedaba saber quién realizaba tal ruido.

Con una capa negra, entró Samsha al calabozo.

\- Linkinton... perdóneme, es mi culpa, si tan solo lo hubiese acelerado su curación... -estaba muy triste por todo lo que pasaba.

\- Descuide princesa, no es su culpa el haberse enamorado de ese hombre y confundirlo con mi persona pero... quisiera saber solo algo -solo quería saber una cosa.

\- Lo sé joven Linkinton, te contaré... te contaré la historia de aquel hombre que conquistó mi ser sin pensarlo... -dijo mirando al suelo sentada al lado de los barrotes de esa celda del calabozo.

La media noche en Cantata Silvam arribaba. Carolwyn hizo un alto en una parte donde unos árboles formaban un círculo.

\- Bajemos elfas y viajeras, aquí acamparemos hasta que una tenue luz comience a irradiar un árbol -dijo la elfa guardiana.

Margareth ayudó a Lolanord a bajar y esta última bajó en sus brazos a su pequeña amiga, la cual estaba en silencio.

Era tan liviana, ni se dio cuenta que la princesa la bajó en sus brazos, se notaba muy acongojada por todo lo que pasaba.

\- Jovencita... Lilythod, respóndeme -le dijo muy preocupada.

\- Princesa... disculpa solo pensaba en mi hermano... -se notaba que quería llorar.

La princesa la abrazó, la puso en su pecho y no dejó que sus llantos se escucharan tan fuerte.

\- Pequeña, mantén la calma, solo mantén la calma, necesito que estés calmada -solo se concentraba en darle un reconfortante y abrazo que la consuele.

Las demás elfas se sintieron mal por la niña que se dio cuenta que lo que le esperaba a su hermano no era para nada bueno.

\- Ya Lily, no llores niñita -se dio cuenta Lolanord que Lilythod es más frágil de lo que aparenta tanto física como emocional.

La niñita solo se concentraba en no soltarse del abrazo de la princesa.

Carolwyn no dijo nada solo se limitó a prender la fogata en esos momentos, tan solo necesitaba hacerlo en ese periodo.

\- Carolwyn... por favor puede comenzar a contarnos la historia -dijo Lolanord sentada en el suelo con la pequeña sentada y mirando a la fogata fijamente.

\- Está bien... esta historia que os voy a contar es lo que vivimos nosotras las súbditas de Samsha junto a ella hace más de setenta años... -dijo preparando el relato...

En el segundo año de guerra entre algunos reinos del país de las Montañas y el de las Coníferas, un caballero huía en su caballo a todo galope de unos arqueros que montaban también en sus equinos.

El muchacho estaba gravemente herido, sus hombres habían sido abatidos por esos arqueros que los emboscaron.

Había salido de las fronteras del país de las Montañas y se dirigía al lado este para no ser perseguido.

En un tramo del camino que se volvió estrecho por los árboles, uno de los arqueros apuntó con su arco al caballero.

Perdía el equilibrio, una flecha en su espalda, una en su hombro y otra a un lado de su cuello.

Aquel hombre estaba perdiendo la consciencia, se cayó de su caballo, se arrastró con dolor en dirección a unos arbustos.

Pero lo que él no se dio cuenta es que esos arbustos estaban cubriendo un abismo.

Al lanzarse al arbusto cayó al abismo pero antes de caer ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y al impactar con ese río estaba inconsciente.

Los arqueros llegaron donde estaba el caballo pero no vieron al caballero y dedujeron que debía estar por los alrededores, estaba gravemente herido, no podía ir tan lejos.

En el salto de agua de una cascada una mujer de cabellos rubios con un mechón de color turquesa, piel pálida y orejas puntiagudas miraba la cascada y suspiraba.

Esos días decidió pasar con su guardiana Carolwyn en esa parte de Cantata Silvam junto a sus elfas.

Ella era entrenada en la arquería por la elfa Terivain en ese lugar.

Mirando la cascada vio algo que la dejó muy asombrada.

Era algo que nunca había visto en su vida. Pero de repente era una ilusión se decía.

Entonces algo llegó a esa orilla, Samsha se quedó sorprendida por aquel individuo.

En ese instante Carolwyn, Whitvin, Jordana, Margareth que estaban cerca se dirigen donde la princesa y se quedan asombradas por el descubrimiento de la ella.

\- Princesa Samsha... ese es un h... -dijo apenas la guardiana.

-Lo sé pero... -la princesa estaba igual - ¿No sé qué debo hacer?

\- No podemos dejarlo así, solo miré su cuerpo... está demasiado herido... debemos ayudarlo... -dijo Margareth algo asombrada.

\- No, tenemos que... regresarlo... tenemos que dejarlo en la superficie... -dijo con mucho susto Samsha.

\- Princesa... nosotras no somos así, debemos ayudarlo -dijo Jordana mirando a los ojos a la princesa.

\- Hermanas... si los demás elfos se enteran... -dijo Samsha con mucho miedo de lo que posiblemente podría suceder.

\- Princesa solo mire, ¡Mire! -le dijo Whitvin muy apenada porque no toman ni una acción.

Samsha solo miraba a ese hombre que estaba inconsciente ahí flotando y tiñiendo de roja sangre esa parte del agua.

\- No es para pensarlo, ¡Ayúdenlo hermanas! -dijo Carolwyn en voz alta.

Jordana, Whitvin y Margareth llevaron en sus brazos a ese individuo en dirección al roble donde vivían.

Carolwyn se quedó mirando a su amiga y hermana la princesa Samsha.

\- Nos criamos juntas, jamás pensé que dudaría en ayudar a quien la necesite -dijo mirándola con tristeza.

\- Carolwyn... sabes que no es por eso... -dijo sin salir del asombro de aquel suceso.

\- Princesa, eso ahora no importa, solo vamos a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, además usted se regresará en unos días a su castillo y olvidará lo que pasó en este lugar -dijo la guardiana mientras se alejaba.

Samsha solo se quedó pensando, en lo que eso conllevaría a sus súbditas si es que llegan a enterarse los elfos del castillo.

En el roble Cristines, Terivain, Danatril, Beky, Haik y Cooketh estaban asombradas por la persona herida y el relato.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Cooketh comenzó a retirar con cuidado las flechas.

Realmente el hombre comenzaba a sangrar demasiado cada vez que le retiraban una flecha.

Cooketh necesito toda la paciencia del mundo para tratar de retirar la que estaba en un lado del cuello.

Apenas las flechas salieron de su cuerpo, comenzaron a retirar su armadura que cubría su torso y la malla que cubría su cabeza.

Se sorprendieron al ver el torso desnudo de aquel humano, pero más que ellos fue su rostro y cabellos lo que las dejaron muy encantadas.

Su rostro no aparentaba más de diecisiete años de edad humana, su cabello, ese cabello era blanco, blanco como la nieve.

Cooketh comenzó a traer las semillas de Leigheas necesarias para poder sanar esas heridas profundas.

Pasaron horas de horas pero el sangrado no se detenía, lamentablemente Cooketh no tenía los suficientes conocimientos para poder hacer algo más.

\- No sé qué más hacer, no estoy lo suficientemente instruida en esto hermanas... -dijo con impotencia.

En ese instante entra con una mirada seria y sin decir alguna palabra la princesa.

En su mano tenía una daga, con la cual estaba apuntando al pecho del hombre.

\- ¡¿Princesa qué hace?! -dijo con un gran susto Carolwyn.

La princesa no respondía, las demás estaban tan asombradas que no podían mover ni un músculo.

Carolwyn estaba dispuesta a impedir que la princesa haga lo que estaba pensando.

Cooketh la detuvo antes de que le pusiera una mano encima a la princesa.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Cooketh?! -dijo muy enojada.

\- Solo observa, solo observa -le dijo con seriedad.

La princesa se paró frente al hombre y clavó la daga cerca al corazón.

En ese corte que no saco nada de sangre introdujo una pequeña semilla de Leighea y recitó de manera lenta unas palabras en elfo antiguo.

Esa semilla comenzó a brotar enredaderas, las cuales eran cortadas a la mitad por la princesa Samsha para que no se volvieran gruesas y se introdujeran en algunas pequeñas cavidades de su cuerpo del hombre pues esas enredaderas brotaban pero cada vez más pequeñas.

\- Buen trabajo Cooketh en mantener el desangrado en ese lugar pero sus heridas son muy internas y pequeñas solo las enredaderas de ese tamaño pueden detener ese sangrado pero debe ser cerca al lugar donde se lleva y trae la sangre -le dijo a su aprendiz eso pues aún no era del todo buena como ella.

En esos minutos se dieron cuenta que el sangrado se estaba deteniendo en esas heridas y también notaron que las enredaderas actuaron como aguja e hilo pues cosieron las heridas.

La princesa Samsha vio al rostro a ese hombre. Se quedó mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

\- Lo siento princesa Samsha... pensé que iba a hacerle alguna cosa mala... -lo dijo arrepentida.

\- Descuida... quiero asegurarme de que se recupere de forma rápida y vuelva a la superficie, no quiero problemas para todas -lo dijo pero sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad el rostro de ese hombre.

En ese momento el hombre comienza a hacer muecas y abrir los ojos con dolor y lo primero que ve es a la princesa Samsha.

El hombre se queda encantado al ver a esa mujer pálida.

La princesa se sorprende al ver los ojos de aquel hombre, el hombre hace lo mismo.

\- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¿Quiénes son las demás damas?! -dijo muy asustado mirando a Samsha y a las demás elfas.

\- En primer lugar se dice gracias hombre, segundo lugar no intente moverse -le respondió con algo de enojo.

El hombre no sabía que es lo que hacía allí, en aquel lugar con varias de esas mujeres hermosas pero con facciones particulares.

La princesa se alejó y solo escuchaba lo que le decían las demás elfas.

Entre ellas Carolwyn era la que más trataba de que se calmara y entendiera como lo encontraron.

\- Por favor cálmese hombre, aún no se encuentra bien, entienda la situación en la que está y díganos como es que usted terminó flotando en ese río -le dijo de forma comprensiva.

A aquel chico le costó recordar lo que había pasado hace horas pero pudo recordar todo.

Ellas al escuchar el relato se quedaron muy sorprendidas al saber que él estaba luchando en una guerra.

Esa noche la pasó en aquel aposento vigilado por Carolwyn y Jordana.

Cooketh tenía que hacer algunas mezclas para poder frotar en las heridas de aquel individuo. Le dijo a Whitvin y Margareth que hasta que ella haga más de esas mezclas ellas debían untarle en esas partes a ese hombre.

Esa noche él la pasó hablando con aquellas cuatro damas de facciones hermosas y particulares.

Le contaron que eran ellas, él no lo podía creer, pero al final lo tuvo que hacer.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, ellas le presentaron a las demás elfas, la única que no se presentó ante él fue la princesa.

Ellas le preguntaron como se llamaba...

\- ... Entonces aquel hombre nos dijo que se llamaba Clydelton pero... -contaba en el presente Carolwyn.

\- ¿Pero qué guardiana Carolwyn? -preguntó la princesa Lolanord.

\- Ese... ese no era su verdadero nombre... ese era el nombre de un gran vasallo de él que se sacrificó para que él escapara de esos arqueros, si lo sabemos es por la princesa... voy a seguir con el relato... -decidió proseguir con el relato...

Pasaron los días y aquel hombre no podía caminar bien, esa flecha impacto cerca a su columna.

Carolwyn se tomó la molestia de ayudar ese muchacho junto a Jordana, Margareth y Whitvin.

La princesa retornó a su reino junto a Cristines y Terivain.

Las elfas estaban pensativas, no sabían si la princesa diría sobre el rescate de ese humano.

Pero al llegar dijo que su estadía con sus hermanas elfas es maravillosa y que desearía pasar más tiempo para ser instruida por Terivain e instruir a Cooketh en el arte de la sanación.

Sus padres los reyes accedieron a ese pedido, Cristines y Terivain se quedaron sorprendidas ante aquel pedido.

La princesa les dijo que ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza y es por eso que su estadía en esa parte del bosque iba a ser más duradera.

Muy en el fondo ese hombre la cautivó. En aquel fondo de ese hombre también había una cierta fascinación por esa elfa del mechón turquesa pues había momentos en donde preguntaba por esa princesa.

Al regresar aquella princesa después de tres días de irse, se quedó sorprendida por lo bien que se llevaba con sus hermanas elfas.

Sin embargo las sospechas de la princesa eran ciertas, aquel muchacho no confiaba en relatos de aquellos seres míticos.

Él no negaba que ellas eran la gente más generosa que ha conocido pero aún no puede creer que haya llegado a ese lugar así sin pensarlo.

Principalmente le daba más desconfianza aquella princesa, cada mirada que se daban era de desagrado pero discreta.

Clydelton estaba seguro que la princesa debía saber algo más sobre su llegada a ese lugar.

Estaba casi seguro que ella tendría que ver con el país de las Montañas.

Y es por eso que decidió acercarse a la princesa, mediante las elfas que le dieron confianza.

Comenzó hablando con Jordana, pero no de una forma simple, se decidió a seducir a aquellas elfas, aprovechaba que su recuperación iba a ser lenta para llevar a cabo ese plan.

Cada vez que Jordana salía a enviar algún mensaje y retornaba era recibida por aquel hombre con un gran gesto de amabilidad, eso encantaba a las elfas, la caballerosidad del hombre.

Luego con la guardiana Whitvin, con la cual conversaba mientras hacia su guardia por lugares específicos.

A Margareth le hablaba por las noches, a veces charlaba con ella fuera del roble.

Con Carolwyn fue algo más difícil, si bien ella le dio confianza, no dejaba de tener su distancia con aquel muchacho.

Comenzó a darle leves caricias que ponían nerviosas o confundidas a las elfas.

Realmente lo tenía todo calculado pero él ignoraba algo, que en esos momentos no estaba en guerra, en esos dos años de aquellos eventos le hicieron pensar que todo era solo guerra y que aquello le iba a dar riquezas, valor, honor y más cosas.

El plan empezó bien cuando le robo un beso a Carolwyn, ese beso no se lo esperaba la elfa de cabellos rubios.

Luego los encuentros con las demás elfas se volvían más íntimos.

Con Jordana fue mucho más, no dejaban de besarse apoyados en un árbol.

Con Whitvin comenzó a quitarse sus prendas superiores y solo besarse y besarse.

Con Margareth era mucho más íntimo pues a ella le gustaba que aquel muchacho le acariciara sus bustos y luego la besara, él cumplía todo lo que les hiciera tenerlas a sus pies.

Cada vez se enteraba cosas sobre el reino y la princesa, sabía de antemano de que las elfas pueden ver todo y saber todo en ese bosque, es por eso que les decía a ellas para que le enseñen en que lugares poder amarse.

Tan solo eran besos y caricias muy íntimas, nada más pero eran muy efectivas en las elfas que le decían sobre todo su mundo.

Llegó un momento donde él comenzó a sentir algo especial por una de ellas. Carolwyn era la que lo estaba enamorando.

No había momento donde Carolwyn le dé miradas y caricias discretas.

Con Jordan, Whitvin y Margareth se controlaba pero con Carolwyn era caer en la tentación.

En esos momentos ya habían pasado casi cinco meses, ya se sentía mejor, ya tenía mucha información de la princesa.

Es por eso que una noche entró a los aposentos de la princesa con facilidad.

Previamente él robo un somnífero de Cooketh que le daba a él para aplacar su dolor.

Se las ingenió para hacer que las demás elfas bebieran o comieran cosas que contenían esa pócima.

Al estar al frente, suspiró, empuñó fuerte una daga y abrió lentamente la puerta. Tenía que saber la verdad.

La princesa estaba acostada al borde la cama mirando en dirección de la pared.

Se decidió a atacar pero algo lo detuvo.

\- Sé lo que quieres hacer humano, pero... ¿De verdad crees que trabajamos para aquel reino con el cual usted está luchando? ¿Usted cree que lo dejarían vivo? -dijo sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabe todo eso?! -estaba muy asustado al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

— Yo puedo leer su mente o mejor dicho puedo escuchar lo que tiene en su mente en estos momentos —le dijo sin entonación alguna.

— Pero... —no sabía que más decir.

— Quiero saber algo... ¿Usted realmente piensa que yo ayudo a ese reino? Dígame por favor —habló mientras se sentaba en el borde de su lecho.

— Yo... en verdad pensaba eso... yo pensé que usted trabajaba para el reino de Royalton y los demás reinos aliados... —lo dijo muy arrepentido.

— Yo también pensaba lo mismo de usted, es un desconocido, llegó por pura casualidad, no tengo motivos para confiar pero mis súbditas demostraron que usted tiene buenas cualidades, a pesar de que tuvo que enamorarlas a ellas para llegar a mí, usted solo lo hizo por estar en tiempos de guerra, en estos tiempos nos dicen que desconfiemos de todas las personas, ¿Es así o no es así joven príncipe? —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Clydelton se sentó en el suelo de golpe, es verdad lo que dijo la princesa, la guerra lo tiene de esa manera.

Se da cuenta que ha sido un idiota, empieza a lamentarse por lo que ha llegado a cometer. Esos métodos no son dignos de un caballero, uno de verdad no se aprovecharía de unas damas que lo han ayudado solo por tontas suposiciones.

Entonces toma una decisión. Piensa clavarse la daga en su corazón. Siente que ha perdido su honor, siente que ya no vale nada.

Cuando está apunto de hacerlo, la princesa Samsha le quita la daga en último momento, lo mira a los ojos y se da cuenta que esa guerra está acabando con él, alguien muy joven.

Luego de eso él fue con las elfas, les imploró perdón por sus acciones.

Ellas al saber el engaño, le dijeron que lo odiaban, le dijeron que no cuente con ellas para nada.

Eso en verdad las dejó muy dolidas, pero más a Carolwyn, ella estaba empezando a enamorarse de aquel hombre que le dio su primer beso tanto a ella como a las demás elfas.

Samsha se dedicó a darle las últimas semanas de cuidados, lo llevó a su roble.

Se dio cuenta que ese hombre y ella pensaban igual que el otro, ambos desconfiaban.

Esos meses que seguían, él empezó a darse cuenta que la princesa no era como el pensaba y viceversa.

Esos meses entraron en confianza, ambos no dejaban de charlar sobre sus cosas, la casualidad es que ambos estaban comprometidos con alguien que no conocían, tan solo era por alianzas.

Ambos se comprendían mucho, por llevar casi el mismo estilo de vida.

Un día el comenzó a arder en fiebre, Cooketh y la princesa comenzaron a investigar la causa y era que había comido un hongo que era venenoso.

Extraer el veneno fue algo difícil y doloroso pues para ello debían hacer unas aberturas en sus brazos y corazón y que una semilla de Leighea drene todo el veneno pero eso implicaba perder mucha sangre.

Danatril, Terivain, Haik, Beky trajeron una especie de piedra plana con puntos en lugares precisos.

Acostaron a Clydelton boca abajo pero con los cortes hechos, la sangre caía de poco en poco pero sus heridas eran paralelas a esos puntos, agregando que en aquellos puntos estaban las semillas las cuales comenzaron a drenar la sangre de él.

Fueron horas de dolor para el príncipe, pero se escuchó un llanto fuera del roble.

Carolwyn estaba llorando demasiado. Ella fue la que le dio ese hongo envenenado a Clydelton.

Samsha le dijo que Clydelton puede ser despreciable por usarlas pero ella no puede matarlo solo por eso.

Whitvin, Margareth y Jordana estaban cerca de ahí y escucharon lo que hablaron Carolwyn y Samsha.

Ellas estaban aún enojadas con Clydelton pero lo que hizo Carolwyn fue peor.

Luego de horas ya habían extraído el veneno pero la fiebre se mantenía por la debilidad de aquel hombre.

Samsha les dijo a todas que hicieran sus labores, que ahora ella lo cuidaría, todas se fueron pero Carolwyn se quedó cerca de ahí para poder entrar cuando despierte el príncipe y pedirle perdón.

Clydelton despertó y lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de la princesa a su lado. En ese instante la princesa abrió los ojos y vio al príncipe mirándola fijamente.

Ambos estaban sonrientes, sin pensarlo lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y se dieron un beso.

Ambos acostados en el lecho no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse sus bellos rostros.

Ese beso fue distinto a todos los besos que ambos ya habían dado.

Ese beso transmitía el entendimiento que tenían los dos del uno y del otro.

Ese beso se prolongó por un buen tiempo, tomaban aire y volvían a hacerlo.

Carolwyn vio todo eso, cerró la puerta y se fue a llorar nuevamente pero en silencio.

Los días pasaban y la princesa se iba un día a su reino y regresaba para quedarse más de tres días.

Los días que ella no estaba eran una tortura para el joven de cabellos blancos.

Carolwyn le había pedido perdón a Clydelton, sin embargo él le dijo que se lo merecía por hacerles eso a ellas.

Carolwyn le dio un abrazo el cual se prolongó mucho tiempo, pero Clydelton tenía que terminar aquella muestra de amistad pues se dio cuenta que Carolwyn tenía la intención de unir sus labios con los suyos.

Ya casi un año en Cantata Silvam, las elfas notaban muy enamorados a los dos príncipes.

No había día en que no caminaran juntos, dieran una carcajada y se besaran sin importarles el mundo.

Y cuando nadie les echaba un ojo, aprovechaban para entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

La entrega fue total en ambos, cada rincón de sus cuerpos ya no eran misterios para ellos.

Ambos dejaron que la barrera de mundos colapsara en pleno acto carnal.

Ella le decía que si no le molestaba estar con alguien mayor, él le decía que poco eso le importaba siempre y cuando se amen, cerraban aquello con un hermoso beso.

Ahora eran uno con el otro, no habría nada que los separara o... ¿sí?

Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que habían sido seguidos por elfos que notaron en ella actitudes raras y fuera de lo común, comenzando por ella querer pasar mucho tiempo con sus súbditas en esa parte del reino.

Llegó a oídos del rey que un humano habitaba con las elfas leales a su hija.

Lo llevaron al reino de Rubor, el rey lo interrogó, le cuestionó todo lo que decía, fueron muchas semanas de acusaciones.

El príncipe humano se defendió correctamente, tuvieron que intervenir las súbditas de Samsha.

El rey solo le dijo que le daba una semana para irse de ahí, solo debía desaparecer de su reino.

Samsha estaba muy afligida, estaba muy mal, menos mal no se enteraron de su entrega.

Ni que decir de Carolwyn y las demás que tuvieron amoríos con Clydelton, sufrían como nunca. Ahora ellas odiaban a Samsha con toda su alma.

Pero el prometido de Samsha era la burla de sus súbditos a sus espaldas.

Decían que ahora su princesa no iba a ser suya totalmente, ahora solo iba a pensar en ese hombre de la superficie.

Hablaban muchas cosas que le hervían la sangre al príncipe elfo.

Faltaba un día para que el príncipe humano se fuera. Los últimos días los pasó con las elfas en el día y con la princesa Samsha en las noches, en las afueras del castillo.

Días atrás Samsha con Terivain al lado suyo, le propuso enseñarle los métodos para la longevidad élfica pero él no quiso saberlos, no merecía esos conocimientos por haberle causado problemas a las elfas.

Esa noche Clydelton le dijo que solo con ella sería lo más sincero, le diría su verdadero nombre...

— Solo sabemos que esa noche Clydelton le dijo su verdadero nombre a la princesa, ella no nos puede decir su nombre del príncipe porque fue una promesa, para ella esa promesa es sagrada —les dijo Carolwyn a la princesa y aldeana.

— Me dijo que sería completamente sincero, me dijo que su nombre... su nombre era Albert, me dijo que ese era su verdadero nombre joven Linkinton, dijo que el nombre que nos dio era de un leal vasallo, me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie pero usted es una excepción por crearle el mismo problema, iba a decirme más cosas... —le dijo todo eso en voz baja y continuó con la historia...

El príncipe Albert le iba a decir el nombre de su reino pero una flecha que impactó cerca a él impidió que siguiera contando su historia.

El prometido de Samsha no iba a dejar a ese caballero haya manchado el honor de Samsha, dejarlo siendo la burla e irse.

Desenvainó su espada y exigió un duelo al caballero humano.

El duelo se extendió buen tiempo con la victoria de Albert frente a ese príncipe, el cual quedó muy herido por ese simple humano.

Unos guardias vieron la parte final del duelo y pensaron que Albert había atacado al príncipe.

Los guardias avisaron a otros guardias y comenzó la persecución al caballero humano.

Samsha ayudó a montar un ciervo a Albert pero antes de guiarlo a un camino para llegar a la superficie le dijo que lo amaba y pase lo que pase siempre lo iba a amar.

Albert estaba llorando por lo que se dio en esos momentos, realmente quería quedarse con ella pero se dieron esas cosas y solo quedaba irse.

Se dieron un gran beso, un último beso, ese beso fue visto por todas las elfas que los siguieron hasta ese camino.

El ciervo galopaba rápido, los demás ciervos estaban igual y se perdió en las profundidades de ese camino.

El príncipe no aceptaba haber perdido con ese individuo y se mato dándose una estocada en el corazón.

Al revisar el cuerpo llegaron a la conclusión que el humano le causó heridas mortales lo cual era falso.

Eso causo un enfrentamiento entre el reino de Samsha y el de su prometido.

El rey quería darle un castigo muy severo a Samsha pero de qué servía si su hija ya estaba destruida y castigada por no tener al amor de su vida con ella.

El exilio con sus hermanas elfas fue el castigo por ser su hija.

Semanas pasaban y la princesa no era la misma, Carolwyn solo la observaba no le hablaba, aún su odio contra ella era latente...

— Los días pasaban en mi aposento, solo Cooketh se quedaba tarde y noche haciéndome compañía, casi cuatro meses sin su presencia, estaba casi muerta en vida, no comía, no bebía, no hablaba casi nada, es por eso que recibí un peor castigo cuando una noche me vinieron dolores en mi vientre, eran horribles, comencé a sangrar por debajo de mi ombligo, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que... que... que perdí a mi hijo... perdí al fruto de mi amor con Albert, todas se enteraron de ello y trataron de consolarme pero de nada servía, ni Albert ni hijo estaban ahí para darme y darle amor... esa es... Mi historia joven Linkinton, usted tiene un gran parecido a Albert pero... solo es eso, un parecido... —solo hablaba y lloraba en voz baja, el ambiente era lúgubre, la tristeza se podía tocar y ver.

— Princesa... no sé qué decir, creo que solo podría decir lo siento... —dijo cabizbajo.

— No Linkinton, tú no tienes que decirlo, pues esto ya pasó hace años pero la tristeza nunca se va, voy tratar de que no sea castigado injustamente por mi padre, se lo prometo... hasta mañana joven Linkinton... —se fue con lágrimas en sus ojos y rostro, pero acariciándole el rostro a Linkinton antes de salir.

— La pérdida del su hijo hizo que la princesa Samsha sufriera por años, más de veinte años sufriendo por Clydelton o como se llame en realidad... ya estaba mejorando estos años pero nos encontramos a ustedes y sobre todo a Linkinton, eso reavivó la esperanza de ella, es por eso que alargó el tratamiento de las heridas del herrero, solo para poder sentir de nuevo a él —dijo Carolwyn con mucha tristeza—. Será mejor descansar... ya contamos todo así que... solo descansen princesa Lolanord y pequeña Lily, ya no esté triste, solo guarden energías.

Todas en esa parte del camino durmieron sobre la hierba alta.

Lolanord se quedó muy impactada junto a Lilythod que esperaba que recapacitaran los elfos del castillo y los reyes.

Linkinton no pudo dormir, necesitaba asimilar toda esa historia de la princesa.

Ya en la mañana fue sacado de su celda y llevado a una corte donde el rey era juez.

— Linkinton se le acusa a usted de haber asesinado al príncipe del reino del Nogal y causar una leve guerra contra nosotros el reino del Roble pero sobre todo cautivar y corromper a mi hija la princesa Samsha —dijo sin quitar su vista de él—. ¿Algún argumento a favor de usted?

— Mi único argumento a favor es que yo no soy aquel hombre, soy solo un herrero, ni siquiera se utilizar arma bélica alguna tan solo las típicas armas o herramientas que utiliza un herrero como yo, la princesa Samsha no se corrompió solo se enamoró, como le puede suceder a cualquiera en esta sala, ella pensó que era aquel hombre que la amó hace mucho pero no lo soy su majestad —dijo mirando al vacío y con resignación en sus palabras.

Terivain, Cristines y Samsha estaban atentas a todo lo que decía Linkinton.

— Realmente sé que no es aquel hombre... Pero debo darle un castigo, desde hace tiempo debí darlo, al no darlo mi confianza fue rota —dijo el rey con voz fuerte.

— Padre no le des un castigo a él, solo quería irse... —Samsha quería poder defenderlo pero algo la interrumpió.

Por esa inmensa puerta entró escoltada Lolanord por las elfas y Lilythod con algunas vestimentas de ellas.

— ¡Suéltenlo ahora mismo! —dijo la princesa Lolanord.

— ¡¿Quién cree que es usted para gritar en mi corte y parte de mis castillo?! —dijo con mucho enojo el rey.

— ¡Soy la princesa Lolanord! ¡Princesa y futura reina del reino de Woodsham! Le digo que lo suelte o sino haré que cada reino humano sepa dónde se ubica este reino elfo y vengan a perturbar su maldita paz —su enojo era inmenso.

Horas antes Lolanord sabía que con buenas palabras no se puede ganar, solo jugando del mismo modo pues dedujo que el rey era alguien que le gustaba utilizar un tono imperativo entonces solo lo puedes vencer en su mismo juego. Le dijo el plan a las demás elfas, ella sabía de primera mano como es la realeza cuando no acepta que está equivocada.

— Hace semanas me perdí como mi fiel herrero y su hermanita que está aquí y fuimos rescatadas por ellas y me dijeron que él se encontraba con la princesa Samsha... —dijo muchas cosas que quedaban bien con le herrero.

El rey jamás se sintió tan amenazado pero se dio cuenta que en la mirada de esa princesa no había miedo.

Contó todo lo que pasó y como se enteró que se llevaron a su herrero y guardián.

Les dijo que esos hombres de capa negra estaban buscándola para recibir la señal para avisar a los reinos humanos sobre el lugar de un reino elfo.

No podía dudar en sus palabras Lolanord, tan solo un titubeo y podía caer su mentira.

El rey se notaba contra la espada y la pared debido a la princesa, quería mandar a que la atacaran pero ella le dijo que había espías en su reino y aunque las apresaran a ella, a la hermanita y a las elfas, de todas maneras se iban a enterar sobre la vida de los elfos.

Ella solo salió a caballo junto a sus súbditos y se perdió en ese lugar, es por eso que había hombres de capa negra en la superficie.

Tan sola una última mirada de la princesa al rey fue necesaria para que diga lo mismo que hace más de setenta años.

El rey no podía permitir que se supiera la ubicación de un reino elfo, pues la codicia humana era devastadora para cualquier reino élfico.

— Entonces esto es el adiós... Linkinton —dijo con tristeza la princesa Samsha.

Estaban por una caverna que daba salida al bosque, cubierta por un arbusto y un hechizo de los guardias místicos.

— Gracias por todo princesa y amigas elfas, realmente fue bueno pero por favor princesa... Ya no sufra por su pasado... —le dijo abrazándola y en voz baja la última frase.

— Gracias por todo hermanas elfas, gracias por darme nuevas prendas bellas elfas —dijo la pequeña Lilythod que estaba feliz porque su hermano estaba vivo y la hospitalidad de las elfas.

— Princesa Lolanord, le queda bien ese vestido elfo, su vestido está en el saco y algo más —le decía agradecida la guardiana Carol.

Tocó sus cabellos y se algunos de sus cabellos cayeron.

Lolanord se vio en el reflejo de un charco de agua y se dio cuenta que tenía el cabello corto, solo algunos mechones le llegaban a hasta su mentón.

— No creo que esos hombres la quieran rescatar en sí —dijo Carolwyn con sarcasmo—. Eso hará que pase desapercibida en otros reinos y pueblos.

— Recuerden ir a Buonaventura —dijeron al unísono Danatril y Beky.

Whitvin, Jordana y Margareth solo le dieron un gran abrazo y un suspiro de alegría.

— Sé que se enamoraron de él pero ahora solo les queda el buen recuerdo de él —dijo dándoles una gran sonrisa.

Haik, Cooketh, Terivain fueron abrazadas por los tres al mismo tiempo por todo el buen trato que les dieron.

— Esto es el adiós jóvenes viajeros, espero que lleguen a su destino, además reciban estos objetos que los ayudarán en su viaje —dijo Samsha dando una leve sonrisa a aquellos visitantes que ahora debían seguir con su viaje.

Les dieron un bolso con semillas de Leigheas, un mapa donde describía el lugar donde estaban y la descripción del país del Bosque Encantado o Cantata Silvam.

Por último unas capas de color negro que los cubrían en todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Acaso nos darán habilidades como a ustedes? —dijo con asombro.

— Bueno si consideras que cubrirse de la lluvia, cubre su rostro y abriga contra el frío es habilidades... pues sí, es muy natural —dijo con una sonrisa Haik, ella que casi nunca sonreía.

Ya estaban alistando a sus equinos, pero antes de ello, Samsha mira a Linkinton y sin que nadie lo prevea, le da un beso en los labios.

Todas las elfas se sorprendieron, Lilythod y Lolanord no iban a salir de la impresión por un buen tiempo.

Linkinton estaba muy sonrojado pero no dijo nada más que adiós a las elfas y gracias. Sin más que decir se fueron cabalgando hacia esa salida.

Ellas ya habían verificado que no haya nadie espiándolas y que esté libre el camino en la superficie, les recomendaron internarse en los bosques y no seguir senderos hechos por los hombres.

— Es un buen chico... ojalá Lolanord aprecie su compañía como yo lo hice —dijo Samsha mirando a Linkinton, Lolanord y Lilythod desapareciendo a lo lejos.

— Quizás sepamos de ellos con el tiempo —le dijo Cristines hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y se alejaron de ahí para irse de nuevo al lugar de su exilio, donde ellas son felices recordando los buenos momentos con el príncipe Albert y ahora con Linkinton...

En el castillo Winston y Skipper eran interrogados por los guardias reales y por el mismo rey.

Ahora se desconfiaba de ellos por aquellos cuerpos encontrados y con marcas de haber sido atacados por armas de sus reinos...

— Gracias por encontrar esa planta niña —dijo un hombre algo viejo y regordete.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Lolanord.

— Me llamó Flipkirn, soy alquimista, es un placer conocerlos forasteros... de ropas raras —dijo mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por conocer a tal sujeto...

La princesa Paigeda estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada en un árbol, abrazando a aquel niño que la salvó.

— Me encanta recordar y más cuando es ese hermoso momento donde salvaste mi vida y me cautivaste pequeño —dijo besando sus cabellos.

El pequeño comenzó a recordar como salvó a aquella princesa y como por ellos tiene esa vida...


	16. Prodigio de niño

Los Recuerdos de un hombre tomaban curso en estos instantes...

— ... Entonces por favor, recordemos aquello pequeño —le dijo dándole muchas caricias en sus cabellos y rostro.

— Esta bien princesa... —le dijo eso pero ella lo interrumpió.

— No me digas princesa... dime con dulzura y sin pena alguna amor... —no dejaba de darle caricias.

— Claro... amor mío —le dijo con una sonrisa leve— recordaremos como nos conocimos...

Era una mañana inusual, las nubes cubrían el destello solar, ya los pájaros cantaban al sentir que empezaba otro hermoso día.

Una familia debía realizar sus labores para el crudo invierno que se avecinaba. Una madre llamó a sus cuatro hijos.

— Hijos míos, ya saben que debemos recolectar ramas secas, hongos, bayas y cualquier otra cosa que nos ayude a pasar el invierno, sabemos que en estas tierras es bien difícil encontrarlas cerca —dijo dándoles una sonrisa cálida para que no se lamenten de tener esta vida.

Su madre se fue con los dos menores, los dos mayores se fueron juntos para el lado norte, su madre y sus menores hermanos al lado este.

Recolectar todo eso para el crudo invierno que se avecinaba era muy difícil en esas tierras.

Él era el segundo hermano mayor, desde que saben caminar fueron llevados por su madre y su padre a realizar esas actividades.

Su padre había muerto hace tres años un años después cuando nació su último hermano.

Ahora solo quedaban los cinco en su choza, la cual siempre tenía aberturas las cuales eran reparadas por sus hijos mayores.

— Bueno hermano menor nos dividiremos las actividades nuevamente, ¿Bayas y semillas o ramas secas y hongos? —le dijo sonriendo por las labores que les tocaban.

— Creo que esta vez escogeré ramas secas y hongos —le dijo con entusiasmo el niño.

— Hermanito nos vemos aquí en una semana recuérdalo, no te olvides de llevar esas semillas con olor fétido —le recordó todo eso para evitar el peligro.

— No te preocupes hermano, estoy muy preparado —le dijo mostrándole el pequeño bolso con semillas.

Y cada uno tomo un camino distinto. Desde los cinco años que recorren solos estos lugares pues hasta los tres años de edad ellos acompañaban a sus padres.

En esa temporada los bosques se vestían de un color carmesí y naranja, las bayas y demás alimentos en esos lugares ya estaba casi por madurar.

Aquel niño tenía una prodigiosa memoria, pues cada lugar que recorre desde hace años se queda grabado en su mente y al traerlo al presente, vuelve perfectamente.

Por el lugar donde decidió ir había inmensas colinas, lugar donde a veces observaba a los lejos pasar personas.

Vivir sobre esas inmensas colinas era distinto que vivir por el bosque, las aldeas por donde vivían eran casi inexistentes, solo personas que vivían a muchos días de otras o pequeños grupos asentados en un lugar estratégico contra la escasez.

Aquel niño pertenecía a los primeros, por eso que sobrevivir en esos lugares era al difícil pues sus parcelas no les podían ayudar en el sustento diario, en esas tierras las cosechas suelen morir por los largos inviernos y otoños.

Pero el bosque, esos bosques eran una bendición, en aquellas tierras de los animales y plantas podías encontrar el sustento necesario.

Ha pasado medio día, aquel niño había recolectado en su saco algunos hongos y muchas ramas secas pero eso solo era el inicio pues había tramos donde no había absolutamente nada.

Las semillas de la cual hablaba su hermano servían para ahuyentar lobos, osos u otro animal que lo pudiera atacar, pues desprendían un fétido olor insoportable para el olfato sensible de esos animales.

Llegada la noche, preparó una fogata y una pequeña tienda con ayuda de las ramas de los árboles, tenía una soga la cual más algún material de la naturaleza lo ayudaba a mantener unida las ramas.

Era un chico muy ingenioso pues desde hace años al jugar con los troncos, cortezas y más cosas que da el entorno, él supo como hacer trampas para cazar conejos, ratas y algún otro animal que moleste o sirva de cena.

Sabía hacer hoyos y camuflarlos perfectamente para hacer que algunos animales cayeran en aquellas trampas.

En medio de la fría noche escucho unos alaridos, pensó que eran algún oso o lobo que podría estar cerca, rápidamente cogió esa semilla, la impactó contra una roca y salió un líquido que untó en sus brazos, cuello y frente. Ese olor al menos para los humanos era soportable.

Los alaridos seguían y seguían, supuestamente ese fétido olor se esparcía por varios metros pero el alarido se sentía cercano y no tenía sentido.

No quería ir allí a ver pues ahora mismo podría ser atacado por algún depredador, aquella semilla no era efectiva del todo a veces el olor se iba de manera rápida o no desprendía ese olor.

Pero esos alaridos murieron en los segundos que dudó en ir y en su lugar se escuchó un leve gemido de dolor. Pero este gemido apenas se podía escuchar.

No sabía que hacer pues ese gemido no era de animal, era de una persona.

Tomo una rama y la puso en contacto con el fuego en un extremo para usarlo como antorcha.

Se dirigió donde provenían los gemidos, era cerca a una colina en descenso, se movilizo rápido pues se dio cuenta que los gemidos comenzaban a perderse. Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Un carruaje estaba destrozado, solo se notaban las ruedas salidas y se podía escuchar perfectamente los gemidos.

Se acercó lentamente al carruaje, movió lo que sería la puerta pero con dificultad.

Alumbró con su antorcha y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado. Una muchacha más alta que él, de cabellos naranjas como la hojas de ese bosque, piel nívea y un rostro angelical.

Aquella muchacha estaba tratando de salir pero con esas heridas no llegaba a nada.

El muchacho trató de entrar ahí y ayudar a la muchacha, esa niña abrió los ojos al notar que alguien estaba allí.

Lo que vio le dio alegría, ella vio a un ángel, vio a alguien que le quería ayudar y se veía inocente.

El muchacho se dio cuenta que la jovencita abrió los ojos pero en ese instante perdió la consciencia.

Al tratar de ver que esté bien se dio cuenta que el carruaje se movió y se quería deslizar cuesta abajo.

Se acercó más y más a esa joven, ya cuando va a tomar un brazo de la niña, el carruaje se deslizó cuesta abajo.

Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue tomar con la fuerza que tenía a la niña y abrazarla para evitar que se golpeé más con esa caída.

Era de día, adolorido se dio cuenta que el carruaje estaba destruido totalmente, se levantó sin tanto dolor porque los arreglos del carruaje estaban hechos con bastantes plumas de ave que salían de algunos asientos partidos por la caída, se acuerda de la niña.

Mira a todos lados y se da cuenta que ella está despertando con muecas de dolor, se dirige donde está.

— Auch... mi cabeza... —está frotándose la cabeza cuando abre bien sus ojos y observa a la persona que está frente a ella.

— ¿E-Está bien? —le dijo con algo de nervios al verla bien.

— Sí... estoy bien... ¿Eres mi ángel? —le preguntó de manera inocente.

— No... solo soy un niño... como usted muchacha —le dijo de manera tímida—. ¿De veras se encuentra bien?

— Sí... solo es un poco de dolor en mi cabeza y brazo, salgamos de este lugar —le dijo eso mientras se levantaba.

Ya alejados del carruaje destrozado, ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que era solo un niño aldeano.

— Usted... ¿Es noble no? —le dijo aquel niño a esa niña.

— Sí... es por eso que he terminado acá, ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde está Percy? —dijo la muchacha muy asustada.

La niña corre al carruaje y en medio de los escombros, se da cuenta que hay una mano sobresaliendo entre varios trozos de madera.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Percy... —solo atino a decir ello y comenzar a llorar.

— Lo siento niña —solo dijo aquel niño.

— Su único propósito era llevarme a donde resido —dijo con mucha tristeza la niña y con las lágrimas aún brotando de sus orificios.

— Disculpe si soy algo entrometido muchacha pero... ¿Por qué acabó en este lugar? —preguntó con su ligera inocencia el niño.

— Por eso... —dijo la niña señalando con su dedo a un lugar.

El niño observo arriba y vio a hombres de capa negra bajando de manera veloz donde estaban ellos.

Se dio cuenta que aquellos hombres parecían no tener buenas intenciones.

Dirigió su mirada a la muchacha pero se había quedado atónita y quieta al ver a aquellos individuos descender de esa manera.

— ¡Vayámonos de aquí! —le dijo para que empezarán a correr la siguiente cuesta abajo.

Pero la muchacha no se movía, su rostro mostraba mucho miedo, el niño no lo pensó tanto y la tomó con fuerza del brazo y se la llevó cuesta abajo.

Ellos habían terminado impactando contra un árbol por eso no bajaron totalmente.

— ¡¿A dónde vamos niño?! —dijo saliendo del trance pero aún aterrorizada.

— Tenemos que llegar al río allí tengo algo parecido a una balsa para cruzar al otro lado y perderlos —dijo el niño tirando del brazo a la niña y con el mismo temor.

Los niños y esos hombres bajaban rápidamente esa cuesta. El niño sabía por donde correr para no caerse debido a lo empinado del camino.

La niña notaba que el niño era rápido y fuerte para notarse que era menor que ella.

Y llegaron antes que esos hombres a caballo.

El chico tenía exactamente un balsa de madera atada a un tronco de un árbol que creció cerca al río.

— ¡Suba muchacha! —le dijo asustado debido a esos hombres que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Solo obedeció a lo que le dijo ese muchachito. Ya ambos sobre esa balsa desatada y con remos, tenían que llegar al otro lado.

Era una distancia regular, ni un caballo podría saltar o ellos podrían hacer que el caballo pase trotando porque la corriente estaba en aumento de su velocidad.

— Debemos remar con fuerza hacia el otro lado no importa si la corriente hace que vayamos en dirección a la cascada, solo reme fuerte —le dijo las instrucciones para poder llegar.

— Entendido niño —fue lo único que le respondió.

Aquel muchacho sabía que la corriente era muy fuerte en estos momentos pero eso estaba a su favor por ahora.

Ambos con sus pocas fuerzas remaron, la princesa aún sentía dolor y él también pero era eso o que esos hombres les hicieran algo malo.

La corriente los llevaba en dirección a la cascada pero ellos como sea se acercaban más y más a la otra orilla.

Al estar cerca de la orilla y de la cascada le dijo que saltara.

— Salte usted primero —le dijo el niño habiendo calculado la distancia a la cascada.

La niña lo hizo y se golpeó al llegar a la orilla.

Le tocaba al niño pero de la nada una flecha roso en su brazo haciéndole un leve corte.

Parecía que aquel niño iba a caer al agua, sin embargo supo soportar eso y salto donde la niña segundos antes de que la balsa se fuera a caer por la cascada.

En chico se incorporó y le dijo que siguieran corriendo adentrándose en esa parte del bosque.

Los hombres solo dieron media vuelta en busca de un camino para llegar donde esos niños.

— Pequeño... ¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo la muchacha con lágrimas.

— Sí, solo necesito limpiarme la herida muchacha —le dijo mientras dejaban de correr.

Luego de minutos de estar corriendo ambos deciden descansar cerca a unos árboles con hojas carmesí y naranja.

Ambos se miran con una leve sonrisa a pesar de lo que les está sucediendo.

— Entonces usted es... —dijo el niño con curiosidad— ¿Una marquesa?

— No niño, no soy de esa nobleza más que eso, yo soy de la realeza —le contestó con tristeza.

— Usted es... ¿Una princesa, no? —solo atinó a decir aquello.

— Bien contestado muchachito... aunque eso me ha valido ahora último correr de aquellos hombres junto a ti —dijo cabizbaja y suspirando de tristeza.

— Princesa... ¿Por qué esos hombres la persiguen? —le preguntó aquel niño con desconocimiento.

— Debo empezar diciéndote que me llamo Paigeda, esos hombres que me persiguen y ahora nos perseguirán son de una organización llamada los de la Capa Negra, me persiguen pues ellos están dispuestos a desestabilizar el orden de los reinos por poder y por reinos que quedan en el oriente de este mundo aunque ya no reciben ordenes de ellos, además que mi reino descubrió algo que ellos hicieron —empezó a contar el porqué de su persecución.

— ¿Qué hicieron esos hombres? —preguntó con asombro.

— Lo que ellos cometieron fue raptar a un bebé de otro reino hace años, ese descubrimiento puede hacer que varios reinos y aquel reino con el que llevamos disputas sepan que no fuimos nosotros y tratar de dar algo de paz a nuestros pueblos —le dijo lo cometido.

— Se puede decir que a usted la quieren raptar también —hilaba todo lo contado por esa princesa.

— En mi caso es darle fin a mi vida —dijo con resignación la princesa—. En cambio ese bebé...

— Espere princesa, ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? —se notaba algo dudoso.

— Mi padre, el rey me contó todo además que ayude también a descifrar las pistas para saber que ellos habían sido —lo dijo con lágrimas pero sin sentirse mal.

Aquel niño recién se da cuenta lo que está pasando en estos momentos, tan solo ayer había estado con su familia, ahora estaba con la vida pendiente en cuanto él y la princesa puedan escapar de allí.

— Niño, ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —le preguntó con cortesía.

— Mi nombre es... corra —le iba a decir cuando escucho algo.

La tomó nuevamente de su brazo y corrió en dirección a unos grandes arbustos. Se ocultó junto a ella. Solo siguió al muchacho.

Una manada de lobos pasaba por ahí, estaban olfateándolos pero antes de eso, saco de dentro de su vestimenta un pequeño saco con esas semillas que colgaba de su cuello, la partió con una piedra y la lanzó cerca esos lobos, los cuales al sentir ese fétido olor salieron despavoridos como si hubiesen sentido a un gran depredador.

— Eso nos ayudará a poder evitarnos problemas con animales depredadores vayamos a un mejor lugar princesa —le dijo eso al ver algo asombrada lo que hizo.

La princesa siguió al niño a un lugar más alejado. Se pararon frente a una cueva, nuevamente partió pero dos semillas y las lanzó dentro.

Un gran oso salió corriendo de esa cueva aturdido por el olor.

— Sígame princesa —le dijo el muchacho a la sorprendida princesa.

Una voz resonó por esa parte del bosque en la que estaban, pero se notaba que venía de las alturas.

— No puedes escapar de nosotros princesa, te encontraremos a ti y a ese niño, juró que haré que tu padre se arrepienta de querer hacer llegar la verdad —eso fue lo que expresó con una denotable ira aquel hombre.

En ese momento la princesa se sentó en el suelo, estaba devastada por lo que le podía pasar a ella y a ese niño que involucró.

— ¿Niño... tienes familia? —preguntó mirando al suelo.

— Sí... tres hermanos y mi madre —dijo con menos tristeza que ella.

— Podrías contarme tu corta vida y después yo continuar con la mía —le sonrió muy triste.

Solo asintió con su cabeza y ambos contaron como eran sus vidas antes de esa persecución e inminente muerte.

Ambos dejarían a sus familias con sufrimiento pero lo más febril para ellos es no despedirse de ellos.

Llegada la noche, el niño salió fuera de la cueva, miró todo su entorno y se dio cuenta que no todo puede estar perdido. Seguía preguntándose por aquel encuentro con aquella princesa, es como si fuera un juego del destino. Tantos juegos con sus hermanos sobre ser caballeros y salvar princesas, le venían a la mente.

Tan solo en ese momento tenía una cuchilla, sus semillas pero en realidad tenía algo más, algo que no se obtiene así de la nada.

Aquel niño era un chico demasiado pensante, se cuestionaba muchas cosas pero para sí mismo, se cuestiono este momento.

El estoicismo no iba a ser cetro que dirija lo último de su vida, si iba a irse al cielo añorado tenía que hacerlo con un esfuerzo y quizás si no iba aquel lugar pues le quedaba la visita de las Walkirias como en esas historias de sus antepasados.

La princesa despertó con mucha tristeza, no vio al muchacho dentro de la cueva, se asusto. Salió a observar y vio que estaba llevando de un lugar a otro ramas, troncos, piedras.

— Sí vamos a perecer por ellos, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados niña —lo dijo con mucho valor sacado de lo más profundo de su alma—. Tengo mucho conocimiento de este bosque sé por donde vendrán, hay dos caminos que te conducen acá, si avanzamos más en dirección este solo habrá un acantilado, y si es por el sur encontraremos el mismo río y probablemente a ellos, si queremos escapar puede ser en dirección norte o por el mismo lugar que vinimos, pero en dirección norte ellos posiblemente nos den el encuentro.

— Realmente tienes mucho conocimiento de este lugar... —dijo con pena la princesa pues ese niño sufría tanto como ella ahora.

— Desde que se caminar vengo por estos lugares y he memorizado todo y utilizado casi todo —dijo mientras ataba una rama con lo que parecía una cuerda pero de color marrón casi verde.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo con vergüenza.

— Por supuesto princesa, claro, si no es mucha molestia —lo dijo con timidez.

Y ambos empezaron cavando varios hoyos en el suelo que ocultaban con ramas y hierbas, con su cuchilla daba forma a algunas ramas gruesas.

Los dos cargaron pequeños troncos, tomaron cuidadosamente algunas hierbas y las escondieron, parecía un juego pero no, sus vidas dependían de eso, se la pasaron todo hasta casi el anochecer allí.

Tan solo comieron algunos hongos y bayas que había en ese lugar. Le contó a la princesa que para llegar al lugar donde estaban era casi inaccesible, por eso el y su familia vivían cerca a este bosque, por el conocimiento.

La princesa y ese niño acostados a centímetros del otro, lloraron porque de solo tenían una oportunidad para poder escapar, todo lo planeado no debía fallar.

Ella lo abrazó al pequeño pues el muchachito era valiente pero fuera de todo era solo un niño que solo quería volver con su familia sano y salvo.

Era una mañana nublada, los caballos seguían el paso de sus amos, ellos no conocían tanto estas tierras.

El jefe de ellos recordó que tan solo era darle con la flecha antes de que el que conducía el carruaje se dirigiera al precipicio. El hombre del carruaje sabía que con los arreglos internos del carruaje la princesa sobreviviría y posiblemente escaparía.

Los cinco hombres avanzaron cuidadosamente, necesitaban realizar el menor ruido posible, era casi imposible con todas esas hojas y más cosas en el suelo.

Se dan cuenta que hay una fogata consumida, uno de los hombres pisa sin darse cuenta una cuerda, la cual hizo que de un árbol cayeran semillas, las cuales eran esas que emanaban un olor hediondo, ese olor hizo que los caballos corrieran para no soportar ese olor.

Los hombres no entendían nada hasta que otro de ellos piso un hoyo, el cual estaba con agua, pero esa agua comenzó a causarle un ardor en esa pierna y pie, el muchacho había puesto mucha hiedra venenosa y una especie de hongo que causaban comezón pero que en exceso era ardor.

Los hombres estaban pensando que alguien los estaba ayudando a esos niños, los hombres se juntaron de espaldas para ver todo alrededor, sin embargo no se notaba la presencia de alguna persona.

Avanzaron lentamente, uno piso de casualidad un hoyo un poco más profundo, en ese instante de arriba cayeron ramas en forma de flecha las cuales al estar a una buena altura se incrustaron en la retaguardia de aquel hombre.

Desenvainaron sus espadas y prepararon sus arcos y flechas, ante cualquier indicio de movimiento externo a ellos.

Unas manos tiraron de una cuerda y unos troncos con forma puntiaguda en ambos extremos se dirigieron a ellos sostenidos por cuerdas.

Los hombres se movieron para evitar ser golpeados por esos troncos y al moverse uno de ellos cayo en un agujero el cual era muy grande y no se notaba por las ramas que lo cubrían y hojas.

El jefe se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca se dirigió donde escucho unas pequeñas pisadas, pero al avanzar piso otra cuerda la cual le ató un pie en el instante, uno de sus hombres lo iba a ayudar pero piso una trampa y la cuerda le ató ambos pies y cayo sobre hiedra venenosa y espinas.

El otro hombre fue cuidadosamente donde su líder y lo desató, ambos escucharon un ruido, dirigen sus rostros a ese lugar y lo que ven los sorprendió, una osa iba corriendo donde ellos, tenía el mismo rostro de los caballos cuando olfatearon esas semillas.

Solo les dio tiempo de correr hacia un árbol y evitar toparse con esa osa de nuevo, pero al darse cuenta que en aquel árbol había algo húmedo y que no se salía de sus vestimentas, en ese instante muchos insectos se acercaban a ellos, se dieron cuenta que algunos de esos eran venenosos. Corrieron en dirección a una cueva.

Apenas entraron esos hombres, ellos salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron en dirección a la nueva balsa que construyó el niño con la ayuda de la princesa. La idea era hacer todo lo posible para que ellos les dejaran el camino libre pero lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es los vieron correr.

Adoloridos fueron donde ellos avisando a su jefe de ello. Salió corriendo como desquiciado, se dio cuenta que nadie los ayudo, ese niño y la princesa idearon ellos, en la cueva encontró un dibujo en el suelo de lo que harían.

Los niños corrieron con todo lo que podían pero la princesa fue tomada del brazo por el que piso el agua con la hiedra pero en ese instante el niño tomo una semilla y la lanzó a unos arbustos.

Se escuchó el ruido de la osa pero con una rabia al ser molestada y no poder descansar, el hombre iba a lanzar a la princesa donde la osa pero ella se salió del agarre y corrió con el niño.

El hombre fue embestido por la osa y ser atacado por esta, antes de que no sobreviviera, sus demás compañeros lo ayudaron.

Ya estaban a metros de la balsa y los remos, apareció el jefe detrás de ellos y tomó del brazo al niño.

— Adelante princesa corre, hazlo, podrás correr pero tarde o temprano te encontraré, puedes correr y alargar lo que te queda de vida o ver como acabo con este niño y después contigo —hablaba de manera desquiciada, quería que la princesa dude—, adelante déjalo sacrificarse como el tipo del carruaje.

El niño sentía que era su fin, solo miró a los ojos a la princesa, la princesa se dio cuenta que el chico iba a tratar de darle tiempo para escapar, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando pero mirando al suelo.

El muchacho al comienzo de trazar todo eso le dijo que ese plan era hecho para que ella escape ya que la vida de una princesa vale más que la de un simple aldeano, se habían contado mucho ese día. La princesa no corrió se dirigió donde el hombre.

— Detente, él no ha hecho nada —le dijo con muchas lágrimas la princesa Paigeda.

— No lo haría aunque me ofrezcas muchas riquezas, este niño y tú nos dejaron en ridículo, tengo que admitir que me confié junto a mis hombres, pero no saldrá vivo ni uno de los dos —dijo con mucha seriedad.

La princesa no sabía que hacer, no quería irse, no podía dejar al niño que se arriesgo por ella.

El niño viendo que la princesa no va a correr decide hacer algo tan simple como utilizar su cuchillo e incrustárselo en la pierna del hombre, el hombre ni se inmutó, solo lo miró, le quitó la cuchilla y se lo clavó en el estomago del niño.

La princesa no pudo creer la frialdad del hombre pero en momento el tipo dejo libre la otra mano del niño, el cual tomó la mano del tipo con algo de hiedra venenosa en la suya, ese ardor hizo que el tipo soltara al muchacho.

El niño estaba libre, la tomó de la mano y la subió a la balsa, ambos remaban pero la fuerza de la corriente les impedía realmente avanzar, el niño cayo de la balsa, la princesa se lanzó al agua para ayudarlo pero estaba muy herido.

— Toma mi mano —le dijo la princesa que sentía que se acercaban a la cascada.

— Ya... no tengo... fuerzas princesa... —decía el niño que cada vez más sus ojos se cerraban.

— Tú puedes niño, toma mi mano por favor —le decía con su voz quebradiza.

La princesa lo tomó con fuerzas y se sostuvo de unas rocas que estaban cerca a la orilla que debían llegar.

Pero el niño se dio cuenta que la princesa no tenía tanta fuerzas para sostener a ambos. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se soltó de su agarre y se dejo arrastrar por la corriente.

— No... no debiste ayudarme niño... perdóname —dijo llorando la princesa de cabellos naranjas mientras veía como el niño se acercaba cada vez más a la cascada.

En ese instante el niño mira a la princesa, sonríe y cae.

Veía a una persona con armadura acercándose a él, se decía que la Walkiria vio su valor y se lo iba a llevar por tal hazaña.

En una tienda de campaña, un niño era atendido por unos hombres que iban a dar el encuentro al carruaje de la princesa, eran caballeros de ese reino.

Encontraron a la princesa llorando en esa roca en medio de ese río, la ayudaron inmediatamente.

Ella sin pensarlo les dijo que fueran donde caía la cascada, allí estaba el chico que la ayuda que podía seguir con vida.

Lo encontraron flotando inconsciente, derramando sangre. Pasaron días para que el muchacho despierte, en medio de esos días la princesa contó todo en el transcurso de esos días.

Eso sorprendió a los hombres, ellos no podían creer que tal niño hiciera eso a los hombres más peligrosos de esas tierras, la princesa les dijo que no era mentira, pues si ella estaba viva era por ese niño. Los caballeros decían que eso era algo prodigioso, que él era un prodigio para la estrategia...

— Tiempo después ellos te dijeron que el rey no iba a dejarte sin un regalo, por eso te dio el regalo de estar con nosotros... conmigo... sé que extrañas a tu familia pero te prometo que los visitaremos cuando cumpla mis diecisiete años de edad para que conozcan a tu prometida—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Pro-Prometida? —dijo con mucho sonrojo.

— Sí... pero aún falta... gracias pequeño —dijo la princesa abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

El niño le correspondió el abrazo y un beso en sus labios de la princesa.

La princesa se enamoró perdidamente de ese niño, ese niño que con conocerla pocos días estaba dispuesto a dar su vida...

Ese hombre dejo de pensar en su pasado por ahora.

En una parte del Bosque Encantado, estaban nuestros viajeros siguiendo al hombre que decía ser alquimista.

En el castillo Winston y Skipper eran interrogados junto a los hombres de Winston y Bernard, había dudas sobre los cuerpos encontrados con indicios de pelea con hombres de los reinos de Royalton y Fixin...


	17. Problema real

En el castillo de Woodsham y de las Esmeraldas no era lo mismo desde hace semanas. Los interrogatorios solo sacaron la información de que Lolanord posiblemente siga con vida pero al querer saber más sucedió lo que algunos murmuraban...

— ¡Habla idiota! Mi paciencia es acotada —dijo uno de los guardias del reino de las Esmeraldas.

— S-Solo saldrá... de mi boca... espuma —solo decía eso desde que lo interrogaron en el castillo.

En la sala real, la princesa Leniet leía una carta que había redactado su propio padre.

Sintió un leve dolor en el corazón, perder a dos hermanos hace tiempo era mucho y ahora posiblemente perder a su hermana. Quería saber por qué a ellos debía pasarle eso.

Ella recordaba cuando su madre estaba muy feliz al tener por fin un primogénito hombre. Las princesas mayores se preguntaban cómo sería el futuro príncipe de Woodsham de grande.

Recordaba que ella y sus demás hermanas no dejaban de pensar en lo que jugarían con el pequeño cuando estuviera crecido. Para ellas era algo maravilloso ver a un hombrecito en la familia, sin embargo ellos se lo llevaron para nunca más verlo.

Eso hizo que sospecharan al comienzo de cinco reinos con los que aún se mantenían en guerra en esa época.

También con su última hermana, esa linda bebé de mechón rubio fue secuestrada por los de la Capa Negra.

— Sir Dominick, tiene carta libre para usar los calabozos y a los guardias para interrogar al hombre —le dijo con tristeza—, use los métodos necesarios para saber al menos una pista sobre la ubicación de mi hermana.

— Le agradezco su majestad, voy a hacer que aquel hombre parle pistas —dijo Sir Dominick haciendo una reverencia.

En el castillo de Woodsham, no dejaban de torturar al hombre, este tipo no hablaba por nada, parecía que esperaba algo.

La reina Ritasmir se encontraba en su aposento leyendo una carta, la cual era de su hija Lorian.

En la carta decía que con el permiso de su padre, ella iría en unos días donde sus hermanas Lucylda y Lisabeth a informarles sobre el rapto.

Skipper, Bernard, Persival, El rey Lynnser y Winston, se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo, exactamente en la sección que el rey creo a pedido de su reina.

— Creé esta sección de información sobre el rapto de mis bebés por mi amada Rita, todas nuestras conjeturas están aquí, yo aún tengo la ligera sospecha que debe ser uno de nuestros antiguos enemigos, el reino de las islas del país de las Mareas, el reino de Reinin de su país príncipe Winston, Schule ese pequeño reino del país del Bosque Encantado, el rey Packsky, la reina Carmine y la reina Agnes... pero fuera de mis sospechas, pueden comenzar a leer los pergaminos y encontrar algo que sea similar a lo acontecido en estos tiempos —les dijo el rey Lynnser a sus súbditos.

Hasta la noche comenzaron a leer la información recopilada por años, las supuestas sospechas del reino de Woodsham, quizás en esas sospechas se podía encontrar algo que encaje con el rapto actual, esos raptos anteriores tenían muchas hipótesis.

Era muy de noche, en un bosque pequeño, se encontraron de nuevo esos tipos encapuchados.

— Lars, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —le dijo el hombre de mirada fría.

— Sí, además mis hombres se encontraron con la princesa y sus ayudantes, están buscándolos ya que los tres cayeron a un abismo que da a un río, según mis hombres no pueden estar muertos —le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

— De todas maneras lo que te mandé que hicieras nos dará tiempo para encontrar a la princesa, sabes que yo consulto al oráculo como aquellos hombres del pasado, ellos me han dicho que la princesa no puede morir a menos que yo intervenga, por eso ando en armonía por ahora pero... no me fallen, no alarguen esto —dijo con calma para terminar con un leve enojo.

— No lo dude su majestad —fue lo único que respondió.

Pasó casi una semana, los hombres no hablaban por nada del cielo. Los nobles querían saber que era lo que sucedía en el castillo de Woodsham.

Los marqueses, duques, condes y barones veían extraños los movimientos del castillo, el rey les dijo que se les informaría en unas semanas.

Debía informar, las milicias, caballerías y arqueros, en su mayoría eran otorgadas por los nobles.

En la entrada de Woodsham de día, unos jinetes de rastreo del castillo junto a otros del reino de Westerock, entraron con dos cuerpos fenecidos envueltos en mantas.

Al entrar unas mujeres se acercaron a los jinetes, les dijeron a ellas que llevarán estos cuerpos al salón de los médicos, que allí colocarán los cuerpos sobre las mesas.

En ese instante subordinados de Sir Dominick fueron a saber de quienes eran esos cuerpos.

Las armaduras que portaban eran del reino de Westerock, tenían heridas de flechas y cortes de espada.

Los jinetes del castillo los encontraron primero, después se toparon con sus compañeros del reino de la princesa Lunaret.

— Expliquen qué es esto hombres —dijo el rey inmediatamente al llegar a la sala de los médicos, al ser avisado por sus mensajeros.

Los médicos con rostros de ave se apartaron y dejaron que el rey hablara con los hombres que trajeron los dos cuerpos sin vida.

— Mi rey, andábamos a galope por los límites de vuestras tierras tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre el rapto de la princesa Lolanord, pero algo particular encontramos en aquellos rayanos senderos —dijo el jinete de Woodsham.

— Lo que nuestros ojos notaron fue dos cuerpos inertes, al menguar distancias con aquellos seres sin movimiento, nos dimos con el asombro de que estaban con los pies en el otro mundo, el cielo los acoja —agregó el otro jinete de Woodsham.

— Ellos cabalgaban muy preocupados, los encontramos al tomar el mismo camino, ellos nos dijeron que nos tenían que decir algo que era funesto, nos mostraron los cuerpos de dos de nuestros compañeros sin vida, pero eso no es todo, al observar detenidamente aquellos cuerpos nos dimos cuenta de varias cosas por lo encontrado por ellos y por lo observado de nos —agregó el jinete del reino de su hija Lunaret.

— Estos hombres han perecido en batalla, tienen heridas de flecha en su espalda, pecho y frente, se nota que ha sido un batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y lejana pues en las espadas encontramos leves rastros de sangre y en ellos cortes en el abdomen —dijo el segundo jinete del reino de Westerock.

— Entonces estos hombres que yacen finados con nosotros en este lugar, ¿Quieren decir que perecieron con los de la capa negra, no? Hemos recibido mensajes de que varios hombres que han perecido contra ellos, ¿Qué de especial, sin menospreciar sus vidas de aquellos valientes, tienen para estar aquí con los médicos? —dijo el rey Lynnser con algo de dudas.

El único de la realeza que estaba ahí era el rey Lynnser, no había nadie más, ni su hija ni su reina ni su yerno y su futuro yerno. Los jinetes se miraron y decidieron hablar.

— Mi rey, por favor, no es por darle ordenes, pero os ruego que mantenga sus reacciones al mínimo, pues lo que encontramos en aquellos cuerpos, mejor dicho lo que encontramos escondido dentro de la armadura fue un trozo de tela, se nota que había sido arrancado en plena lucha encarnizada, no es cualquier tela sino de la túnica que utilizan los caballeros y jinetes del reino de Royalton —dijo en voz baja el jinete del castillo al rey.

El rey se quedó estupefacto, un trozo de tela guardado dentro de la armadura.

— Sin embargo lo más sorprendente es que los cortes son de la manera en que suelen los de la Capa Negra y algo más —dijo el jinete de Westerock con ciertas dudas.

— ¿Qué es eso que falta decir? —dijo el rey que seguía pensando en lo anterior dicho.

— Por eso venimos con los médicos, necesitamos que nos digan si los cortes están hechos con tal arma, arma que casualmente tengo en mis pertenencias —dijo el jinete del reino de Lunaret cuando sacó una espada algo rara.

Esa espada dejó muy atónito al rey. En ese instante llamaron nuevamente a los médicos para que inspeccionaran los cuerpos y verificaran que los cortes coincidían con ese tipo de espada.

Limpiaron los cuerpos, verificaron minuciosamente aquellos cortes, respondiendo afirmativamente a las sospechas.

— Mi rey, esas espadas las produce el reino de Fixin, el principal comprador es el reino de Royalton... —dijo el jinete del reino de Woodsham.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no es algo arreglado por los de la Capa Negra? —dijo el rey con algo de enojo.

— Por eso solo lo mandamos a llamar a usted, yo tampoco quiero creerlo pero las heridas de flechas son de las flechas del reino de Royalton para agregar más cosas al asunto —respondió el mismo jinete—. Su excelencia soy de la idea de mantener vigilados al rey Skipper y al príncipe Winston, no puede ser casualidad que el rey Skipper viniera el mismo día y el príncipe Winston viniera al día siguiente, si le soy muy sincero su excelencia, yo sospecho de aquellos hombres de la realeza desde el primer día.

El rey se quedó muy pensativo, les dijo a los médicos, mujeres que llevaron el cuerpo y a los mismos jinetes que en esto tiempos la duda es la única que los puede sacar de la misma cosa.

En los pasillos Skipper caminaba muy pensativo en que su mensaje ya haya llegado a su reino. Winston quería recibir ya una respuesta de su reino.

Esos mensajes nunca iban a llegar pues los mensajeros habían sido asesinados por los hombres de la Capa Negra antes de llegar a los límites de los reinos.

Winston y Skipper querían saber lo que esos hombres traían, el rey les dijo que trajeron los cuerpos de unos leales súbditos y además que necesitaban de su permiso para seguir investigando los caminos.

El rey Lynnser fue muy cortante, Winston y Skipper aún no habían hecho las pases pero se dieron una mirada de sospecha.

Ya se iba a cumplir casi dos semanas desde que esos hombres estaban siendo interrogados, casi dos semanas en la que no habían dicho nada a pesar de los duros métodos de interrogatorio.

— Hombre, tienes que hablar, maldito bastardo, ya falta poco para cumplir un mes desde que mi amada Lolanord fue raptada —dijo Winston tomándolo del cuello e impactándole contra la pared.

Era de noche, dos guardias lo acompañaban a tratar de sacar información a esos hombres.

Los guardias esperaban fuera de esa sala de torturas, solo Winston estaba adentro con esos hombres.

En ese instante entra Skipper, mira a su amigo Winston pero este lo ignora.

— Winston, déjame intentar sacarle información, esta vez sé que podré obtener algo —le pidió hacerlo.

— No, puede irse a descansar y hacerlo mañana su majestad, sus métodos son de personas blandas —le contestó Winston con sarcasmo.

Mientras ellos discutían, aquellos hombres que se encontraban muy heridos, se dieron una mirada discreta, esa mirada decía muchas cosas.

Recordaron que en la organización había una regla de oro, era jamás traicionar a la organización, sea cual sea la situación.

Esa organización era la más cruel, pero también era la que más respetaba a sus integrantes.

Se decía que la mayoría que entra a la organización de los de la Capa Negra suele tener mucho resentimiento. Suelen ser tipos marginados.

La organización les cambiaba la forma de ver la vida... ahora para ellos la organización era la vida misma y la vida se salva cueste lo que cueste.

Les decían que si son capturados alguna vez y en menos de dos semanas no hay indicios de que lo ayuden a escapar... solo deben hacer una cosa.

— Solo debemos hacer una cosa... —se decía es su mente aquel hombre herido.

En los calabozos del reino de las esmeraldas, el hombre que era interrogado estaba muy herido, sinceramente no soportaría más torturas.

— Esa cosa que debo... hacer es... dar mi vida por... la organización —decía aquel hombre que sonreía con malicia.

En el castillo de Woodsham, los hombres aprovecharon la distracción de los hombres de la realeza.

Ambos comenzaron a morderse los labios, exactamente la parte que interna que rosaba con sus dientes. En esa parte del labio tenían una herida la cual estaba cosida con un hilo no tan grueso. No dejaban de morder el hilo, al final se descosió la herida.

El hombre que se encontraba en el castillo de la reina Leniet, ingirió el hilo. Con sus dientes sacó lo que había dentro de esa herida. Era una pequeña hoja de manzana que envolvía las semillas del fruto.

En la organización al tener en su poder un libro perteneciente a un alquimista, modificaban todo a su favor. Las semillas de manzana contenían en poca cantidad una sustancia que era llamada cianuro por los antiguos alquimistas, los de la Capa Negra experimentaban con las semillas hasta obtener unas que los ayuden en estos apuros.

Los dos hombres masticaron de manera discreta, tenían que triturar completamente esas semillas y la hoja para que surtiera efecto.

Aquel hombre comenzaba a sudar demasiado, su respiración se agitaba, pareciera que en ese calabozo hubieran dado cierra a toda abertura.

No pudieron más y sus cuerpos caían al suelo, con una respiración anormal, uno de ellos expulsando bastante espuma de su boca.

Winston y Skipper escucharon el ruido de cuerpos cayendo e impactando contra el suelo. Se dieron cuenta del estado de aquellos ruines.

— ¡¿Qué les sucede?! —dijo Winston al tomar a uno de los hombres del cuello de su vestimenta y ver que de su boca salía espuma como de mar.

— Winston, están muertos... están muertos —dijo el rey Skipper al notar los ojos desorbitados de uno de los hombres, ya sin respiración.

En el castillo del reino de las Esmeraldas, el hombre yacía muerto con su cuerpo caído y solo sus manos elevadas por estar en los grilletes de la pared.

Los guardias escucharon al príncipe Winston hablar en voz alta, casi gritando. Al entrar apreciaron la escena de los hombres sin vida, uno en brazos del príncipe. Esos hechos darían mucho que pensar al rey al enterarse.

Al otro día en los calabozos del reino de las Esmeraldas, los guardias no podían dar explicación de ese cuerpo sin vida dentro del calabozo.

Sir Dominick le pidió a la princesa llevar el cuerpo con los hombres ave, así se refería a los médicos de los castillos.

— "... Mi rey tengo muchas sospechas sobre el rey Skipper y el príncipe Winston..." —recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijo una de los jinetes que le servía.

El jinete con los cuerpos encontrados, las flechas, el corte que causaba solo ese tipo de espada y el trozo de túnica de la que utilizan los hombres del reino de Royalton, solo necesitaba unas pistas más para dejar en claro que esos dos tipos de la realeza tenían que ver con el rapto de la princesa.

— Esto debe ser solo una mera coincidencia... es una tonta sospecha que ellos tengan que ver en esto —se decía en sus adentros el rey.

Hablando consigo mismo y caminando, por uno de sus pasillos se dio cuenta que varios guardias y médicos se movilizaban en una sola dirección.

— Dígame guardia, ¿A dónde se dirigen todos ustedes junto con los médicos? —preguntó el rey algo sorprendido.

— Nos dirigimos al calabozo donde se interrogaba a esos ruines hombres, pues ahora se nos ha informado que han perecido y también que el rey de Fixin y el príncipe de Royalton se encuentran allí —dijo todo lo que le habían dicho hasta el momento.

Se sorprendió de escuchar que ambos estaban juntos en ese hecho que contaba aquel guardia, ¿Por qué estarían los dos juntos en ese momento? ¿No se suponía que solo Winston iba a tratar de sacar información?

Las palabras de ese jinete resonaban en la mente del rey Lynnser, el cual dejo que su desconfianza actuara en estos momentos.

Al llegar el rey vio a los médicos hablando con su yerno y el prometido de su hija raptada.

— Estábamos discutiendo cuando esos hombres cayeron y expulsaron de sus bocas espuma como la del mar o como cuando se elabora la bebida que nos hidrata después de cada batalla —dijo el príncipe de cabellera rubia.

— Estos hombres deben haber ingerido algo sus majestades —dijo uno de los médicos revisando los ojos y demás signos de uno de los muertos—, pero la pregunta es... ¿De dónde?

Aquellos amigos que fueron... se dieron una mirada fugaz, algo en ellos decía que esto ya era demasiado extraño, y más cuando se dieron cuenta que el rey actuaba algo de manera extraña después de hablar con sus jinetes.

A las afueras del castillo, el tipo llamado Lars, de cabello negro semilargo que cubría su visión, piel pálida, solo daba una leve sonrisa al saber que en el castillo las cosas cambiarían a favor de la organización.

— Solo yo sé quienes están a nuestro favor, ni los que están a nuestro favor saben que tienen a su alrededor personas a su favor, jejeje —dijo con satisfacción.

Todos fueron a sus aposentos a excepción de los médicos y guardias. Dos de los médicos que inspeccionaban los cuerpos se dieron cuenta de las aberturas interiores de los labios y sin que los demás médicos se diera cuenta, con un liquido parecido a la cera, cicatrizaban las heridas mientras lo untaban.

Cuando el sol dio paso a un nuevo día, las cosas ya no eran las mismas, los médicos teorizaban que alguien les había dado algo, ya que eran obvios signos de envenenamiento, pero... ¿Quién lo pudo envenenar?

El rey consideraba absurdo y a la vez no el que en ese momento del envenenamiento estén ambos. Por Skipper se descubrió que había traidores entre ellos, no tendría sentido que acabe con la vida de los que supuestamente atrapó, pero con Winston... ahí si había mucho que dudar.

— Winston, Skipper, necesito interrogarlos a ustedes dos —dijo el rey con una mirada inexpresiva.

— ... Por supuesto su majestad —respondió Winston que notaba con un actuar fuera de lo cotidiano al rey.

— Lo que dijo Winston también aplique en mí —dijo con una mirada seria.

Ambos siguieron al rey. Tras el rey, Skipper y Winston estaban los jinetes que arribaron el día de ayer en el castillo.

Llegaron al salón donde discutían desde hace días lo relacionado al rapto de su hija.

— Su majestad, rey Lynnser, por favor sea directo con nosotros... usted duda ahora de ambos... ¿No es así? —dijo Winston con seriedad notoria.

— No estoy seguro es por eso que los llamé para tratar sobre esto —les habla a los dos mientras quita una tela que envolvía unos objetos.

Lo que les mostró fueron todos los objetos que los jinetes llevaron, con los cuales les dieron muerte a los jinetes del reino de Westerock.

— ¿Por qué esos hombres morirían con armas que fabrica tu reino Skipper? ¿Por qué uno de los hombres que murió estaría con un trozo de túnica que utilizan los hombres de su reino? —les dijo a ambos con un tono de voz que notaba todavía calma.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que alguien no las pudo haber conseguido? —respondió Skipper con seriedad.

— Porque el jinete que murió la tenía escondida dentro de su armadura, eso quiere decir que la escondía para darnos una pista —dijo el jinete del reino de Westerock.

— Eso es absurdo, no tiene sentido —respondió Winston con indignación.

— Las armas mi reino las comercia solo a Royalton y a reinos que están más allá del mar, ellos pudieron haber comerciado también, además eso no es suficiente —respondió Skipper con algo de indignación también.

— Justo usted príncipe Winston viene un día después del rapto de mi hija y prometida suya, Skipper usted llegó al reino el mismo día del rapto —les dijo con un tono más acusativo.

Alana estaba detrás de la puerta del salón escuchando todo, les dijo a los guardias que se hagan a un lado, ya que tenían ordenes de no entrar pero no una orden que la hiciera evitar escuchar.

No podía creer que su padre culpe a su esposo y al príncipe. Las cosas en el castillo no iban a ser la mismas, eso sería muy cierto...

En el hogar de ese hombre extraño, los tres no querían dar a conocer sus verdaderas identidades.

— Entonces ustedes... ¿Son una pareja de condes con su hija? —preguntó ese tal alquimista de nombre Flipkirn con rostro de aburrimiento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! Necesitamos posada por algunos días ya que nos perdimos... necesitamos llegar a donde será nuestras nuevas tierras —dijo Lolanord tomando del brazo a Linkinton y abrazando a la pequeña Lilythod.

Estaba tratando de ocultar la identidad de ella y sus fieles acompañantes del hombre desconocido...


	18. Bizarro hombre

Cerca de cumplir un mes desde que se empezaron a salir del país de las Coníferas, Lolanord, Lilythod y Linkinton se encontraban caminando con los equinos a sus lados.

Pasaron una semana caminando dirección noreste, sin embargo en el mapa que no se entendía bien por el idioma de los elfos y de lo poco que se entendía, un gran abismo separaba al país del Bosque Encantado con el del país de las Montañas, lo único que los conectaba era el país de las Mareas.

Por los caminos que tomaron no se encontraron con nadie, pero hubo senderos donde se veía a lo lejos aldeas, aunque les hubiera gustado ir y preguntar no debían hacerlo quien sabe si por ahí se encontraban esos hombres esperando que aparecieran.

— Los elfos serán buenos en varias cosas pero no en darnos un buen mapa, este modo de descripción de las tierras es algo difícil de entender —dijo la princesa que miraba una y otra vez el mapa con desagrado.

— Al menos con lo poco de descifró estamos yendo en una dirección donde no hemos encontrado nada peligroso, su majestad —le dijo el herrero con un tono alegre a la princesa.

— Linkinton, ¿Qué se siente que tu primer beso haya sido con una princesa elfa? —le dijo su hermanita.

— Lily... prefiero no hablar de eso otra vez —dijo con algo de tristeza.

— Vamos hermano... es tu primer beso... debió haber sido hermoso, ¿No? —dijo con curiosidad.

— Lily... sí, lo fue, pero por favor deja de hacer esa pregunta —le rogaba que dejara eso.

La princesa Lolanord trataba de ignorar lo que hablaban, pero... no negaba que le gustaría saber que sentía el herrero aunque eso le molestara un poco en el fondo.

— Muy bien creo por ahora haremos un alto a la caminata, necesitamos pensar bien si seguiremos estos senderos —dijo la princesa dando un largo suspiro al final.

— Princesa, soy de la idea de que nos pongamos en el peor escenario y pensar que ellos están por estos lares y en las fronteras con el país de las Mareas —dijo con algo de seriedad.

— Si es así... realmente solo nos quedaría ir en ambos senderos del bosque y la ruta tomada por las personas y referente al país de las Mareas rodear ese pequeño país en un barco o bote, ese país según lo que sé son un conjunto de islas no tan separadas y un solo reino... pero eso ya lo discutiremos después enfoquémonos en tratar de llegar a la parte más boreal —dijo con algo de desánimo.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando de como llegar, Lilythod acariciaba a los animalitos.

Benjamin y Meredith degustaban unos deliciosos arbustos, mientras comían, la pequeña se dio cuenta que en medio de ese cúmulo foliar había una rara flor de color violeta.

Justo cuando Meredith está apunto de morder ese flor, Lilythod la detiene para que no devore aquella planta algo particular.

— Es algo rara esta planta —dijo con mucha extrañeza.

— Muchas gracias niña, os agradezco por encontrarla —dijo una voz con calma.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —dijo Lilythod al no reconocer esa voz.

En ese momento sale de unos arbustos un hombre con apariencia de anciano algo más bajo que la princesa Lolanord y regordete.

— Os agradezco nuevamente niña, menuda travesía me he dado por encontrar la flor que planté hace medio año —dijo mientras sacaba de raíz esa flor.

En ese momento Linkinton y Lolanord escuchan a Lilythod charlando con alguien.

Ambos se acercan al lugar y lo que ven es a un anciano bajito con cabellos al lado de las orejas, calva en el medio, bigote de color gris como su cabello, pantalón de color marrón claro, chaleco color vino tinto.

En ese instante el anciano se da cuenta que la niña no está sola.

— ¿Son de vuestra compañía, niña? —lo preguntó con un tono normal.

— Sí señor de aspecto raro —dijo de manera inocente.

— Saludos señor —dijo Linkinton asombrado de ver al hombre.

— Buen día caballero —dijo Lolanord con su acento refinado.

— Os digo lo mismo personas de vestimentas extrañas aunque no soy un caballero chicos —respondió riéndose mientras guardaba esa flor en un frasco.

— Entonces, ¿Usted no tiene buenos modales? —dijo la pequeña al hombre extraño.

— ¡Que graciosa niña! No me refería a los modales que reflejan nuestra forma de ser sino literalmente no soy un caballero más bien soy alguien que experimenta —dijo mientras reía de forma burlona.

— ¿A qué se refiere señor? —preguntó Linkinton con algo de curiosidad.

— Pues que soy un alquimista —dijo mientras los ignoraba por buscar algo en los arbustos.

Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. Lilythod porque el libro que tenía fue escrito por un alquimista, Linkinton escucho alguna vez a los religiosos de su aldea que los alquimistas son gente charlatana pero con mucho conocimiento y Lolanord no creía volver a ver a uno después de tantos años ya que en su castillo cuando ella tenía seis años uno realizaba sus experimentos aunque ella sabía también de la fama de ellos, consistía en ser charlatanes, siempre quieren tener la razón, persistente en cosas como encontrar la panacea y sobre todo volver los metales en oro.

— Estoy sorprendido por eso, nunca he conocido a un alquimista en mi vida, ¿Podría decirme su nombre para jamás olvidarlo? —le dijo Linkinton con cierta fascinación.

— Se nota claramente que nunca has visto a uno, mi nombre es Flipkirn, alquimista del Bosque Encantado, un placer ser uno de vuestros sueños cumplidos —dijo con mucho sarcasmo y burla.

Lolanord sabía que encontrarse con personas les pondría más difícil pasar desapercibido en su camino al norte pero quizás este hombre sepa sobre los caminos de este bosque.

— Bueno muchachos tengo que irme a mi hogar, fue creo que... un gusto conocerlos, en fin, nos vemos hasta en otra vida —dijo el hombre al encontrar eso que buscaba.

— ¡Espere señor! —dijo Lolanord evitando que se fuera por donde vino.

— ¿Qués es lo que necesita jovencita? —dijo el hombre con un rostro de atenderla por cumplir.

— Podría decirnos cuál es el mejor camino para llegar cerca a la frontera con el país de las Mareas —esperaba que le dijera una ruta exacta.

— En otras palabras quieren ir al norte, exactamente hay tres rutas irse por este bosque en dirección noroeste hasta llegar a un pueblo de **Mallarot** y después tomar el camino al este aunque suele ser peligroso, en cambio si toman la ruta noreste tendrían que tomar el sendero comercial y eso tardaría más pero llegarían con seguridad y el tercero sería ir por río o mar aunque necesitarían una gran embarcación y suele ser difícil encontrar en este país a alguien que haga embarcaciones, les digo que esta atardeciendo, deberían tomarse un descanso por ahora —dijo con cierta amabilidad al responder lo que Lolanord preguntaba.

— ¿No podría darnos un lugar donde descansar por esta noche extraño hombre? —preguntó Lilythod con cierto agrado al hombre.

El hombre lo pensó unos segundos, jamás en su vida le han pedido quedarse en su hogar.

— No parecen ser gente con malas intenciones, pueden quedarse esta noche, tengo un aposento que no ocupo, pues síganme —dijo mientras se iba nuevamente por el arbusto por donde llegó.

Comenzaron a seguirlo por esos arbustos y se dieron cuenta que había un pequeño descenso, Lilythod y Linkinton tomaron a su caballo y yegua por las cuerdas para que desciendan con cuidado, Lolanord estaba detrás de Linkinton bajando también con cuidado.

Al bajar completamente se dieron cuenta que dicho alquimista no venía solo sino que tenía una mula atada a un árbol.

— Bueno muchachos montaré mi mula e iremos lentamente pues estos bosques suelen ser engañosos si no los conocéis bien, además que si ven algo de color llamativo es mejor no tocar —les dijo de manera despreocupada.

Linkinton y Lolanord que estaban montados en Benjamin escucharon atentamente las advertencias del anciano, Lilythod que estaba sobre Meredith no escuchó esa advertencia al ver muchas cosas interesantes a su alrededor y seguir practicando en su mente las últimas lecciones que le dio la princesa.

El alquimista los llevó por varios senderos que serían difícil de ubicar si ellos tuvieran que buscarlos. En un momento dado el alquimista se detuvo frente a un gran árbol.

— Muy bien, pocas personas saben que esta es la entrada en dirección a mi hogar, muchacho contigo será más fácil, ayúdame a mover este tronco —le dijo mientras se bajaba de su mula.

— Con gusto señor —respondió Linkinton en tono amigable.

En la parte baja de ese árbol habían muchos arbustos, tras esos cúmulos foliares, un tronco estaba sobre dos maderas. Ese tronco impedía que abrieran con facilidad una puerta grande.

Al mover el tronco, el tipo abrió la puerta la cual mostraba una salida a lo lejos. Pasaron todos con sus equinos, solo cerró la puerta y siguieron avanzando.

Al pasar ese pequeño camino, se dieron cuenta que a los lejos se podía observar una casa de dos niveles algo vetusta.

En el castillo de Woodsham las cosas no iban nada bien para Skipper y Winston. Alana no soportó y entró al salón para interceder ante ellos, no podía creer que los tengan como sospechosos.

En el reino de las Esmeraldas determinaron también veneno pero allí se dieron cuenta que tenía una herida entre los labios. Sir Dominick escuchó atentamente al médico que revisó profundamente el cuerpo.

Un médico se alejó del lugar y le dijo en voz baja a un guardia de allí que no tuvo oportunidad de cicatrizar la herida, el guardia de la misma manera le dijo que avisaría pero que tratará de impedir que dicha información llegue a Woodsham.

Sir Dominick dijo a la reina Leniet y al rey Hugh que partiría en dos días en dirección al reino de los Zafiros para darle la noticia a la reina Luaned y al rey Benneth.

Volviendo al Bosque Encantado, los muchachos se dan cuenta que esa casa está algo antigua.

Al entrar ven que en todo el lugar hay muchos libros, muchos frascos llenos de sustancias de distintos colores. Lilythod se quedó maravillada con toda la vista.

— Así es como vivo jóvenes, no espero alguna queja de vosotros por tener este lugar así —dijo con mucha seriedad.

— Descuide buen hombre, solo pasaremos la noche aquí —dijo la princesa Lolanord con asombro.

El alquimista los observó y se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de ellos ni su procedencia.

— Creo que no he correspondido a vosotros en lo que respecta a saber vuestros nombres, pero al escuchar su acento sé que no sois de este país —les dijo con cierta amabilidad.

— Me presento soy... —iba a decir que era una princesa pero hizo una breve pausa para decir otra cosa— soy la condesa Marie.

— Ya decía yo que por esas vestimentas simples personas no pueden ser —dijo atinando a lo que le dijo Lolanord.

— Y él es mi esposo el conde Lincy y ella es mi hija Lilythod —dijo es mientras tomaba del brazo al herrero y abrazaba a la hermana de él.

Linkinton se extrañó de que la princesa dijera que era su esposo, Lilythod pensaba que iba a decir hermana.

— ¿Por qué andan en estos caminos vosotros? ¿No deberíais ir por el sendero comercial? —dijo con mucha extrañeza.

— Estábamos yendo por ese camino pero allí unos hombres nos seguían, y no aparentaban tener buenas intenciones, es por eso que decidimos adentrarnos en estos bosques, llegando a un punto donde parecía que nos habíamos perdido, gracias a usted sabemos que no —dijo de manera muy convincente, no dudaba en alguna palabra.

— Tenéis suerte el haberme encontrado sino vosotros tendríais que vagar por casi toda esta zona hasta encontrar alguna salida, no es broma muchachos, estamos cerca a la segunda parte del Bosque Encantado, se podría decir a la parte profunda, donde si no conocéis quizás nunca os salgas —les dijo con cierto tono de misterio y terror.

Agradecieron la información proporcionada por ese extraño hombre de esa parte del bosque.

Les dijo que al subir se dirijan a la puerta de al fondo, lo hicieron. Observando todo se dieron cuenta que tenía muchos dibujos de salamandras y hasta pequeños escudos con su ella sobre las brasas.

Lilythod bajó donde el alquimista para ver qué hacía, Linkinton y Lolanord dejaron sus cosas y bajaron tras ella.

— No sé pero me siento mal al mentir su majestad —dijo el herrero nada seguro.

— Descuida joven vasallo, solo es hasta mañana, preguntaremos bien que caminos tomar y por cuales no ir, sencillo —le dijo dándole una sonrisa al herrero.

— De acuerdo princesa —le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Al bajar se dieron cuenta que el alquimista comenzó a poner en marcha todo sus herramientas con las que realiza sus experimentos.

Lilythod quedó muy fascinada por todo lo que veía. Comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas al alquimista.

— Discúlpela si lo incómoda un poco, suele ser muy curiosa —dijo con algo de nervios.

— No os preocupéis, me agradan las personas que quieren saber por mi trabajo —mientras respondía miraba un cuadro que estaba sobre su escritorio con el dibujo de un muchacho joven.

— Señor, ¿Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas? —dijo la princesa Lolanord.

— Seguro es la de si busco convertir los metales en oro y la panacea, ¿No es así? —dijo mientras tomaba unos frascos delgados y colocaba una sustancia verdosa.

— En parte sí y en parte sobre los caminos que deberíamos tomas, ¿No tendrá un mapa con el cual guiarnos? —dijo con amabilidad la princesa.

— Pues sí joven condesa, ahora se los alcanzo —le dijo eso mientras iba a extraer un pergamino de un cajón.

Lilythod miraba maravillada al tipo llamado Flipkirn. El tipo se sorprendía al notar que la niña estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía.

— Niña, ¿Te interesáis mucho en lo que hago? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

— Desde luego que sí señor Flipkirn, una vez yo tuve un libro de un alquimista —le dijo muy sonriente.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué es lo que contenía ese libro? —le preguntó con una curiosidad en aumento.

— Bueno señor, todo ese magnifico libro era de pociones, cada página eran dibujos y escritos sobre elaboración de toda clase de sustancias —respondió la pequeña aldeana a las preguntas del alquimista.

— ¿Libro de puras pociones? ¿Será parecido a este? —le dijo mientras sacaba de un cajón un libro grueso de tapa roja con una salamandra de símbolo.

Lilythod le dio un vistazo, con solo ver la primera pagina, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Era el mismo libro que ella perdió.

— ¡Es el mismo, es el mismo! —dijo con mucha exultación.

— Pensé que años atrás yo tenía el último de los tres libros, dime niñita, ¿Dónde lo encontrasteis? —dijo con mucha curiosidad lo último.

Antes de que ella hable, Lolanord intervino para que no diga que eran del reino de Woodsham.

— Mi hija lo encontró camino al reino de los Zafiros del país de las Gemas —dijo Lolanord abrazando a Lilythod y susurrándole al oído—. Lily solo sígueme el juego.

— De acuerdo "mamá" jijiji —para ella era sumamente divertido eso.

El alquimista se quedó muy pensativo, pensó que habían eliminado ese libro aquellos hombres los cuales le quitaron los dos libros que eran idénticos al que tenía en manos, quizás ellos pudieran tener el tercero.

Le preguntaron si tenía algo que comer, les dijo que sí, fue donde estaba su caldero, el cual estaba sobre las llamas de la chimenea de su casa, tomó un tazón y sirvió la sopa que tenía allí.

— Ojala os guste mi especialidad, la llamo la sopa de Flipy —les dijo eso mientras les alcanzaba ese tazón.

Lo curioso es que solo les dio un tazón con tres cucharones. Lolanord iba a decirle si le podía dar un tazón más pero Linkinton le dijo que por favor no insista porque el hombre está haciendo mucho por ellos, Lolanord ya no dijo nada.

Al terminar de comer dijeron que iban a descansar y a leer el mapa en el aposento. Lilythod dijo que se quedaría a ver que hacía el señor Flipkirn, el extraño hombre les dijo que él no se molestaría con la compañía de su hija.

Al subir y entrar al aposento, extendieron sobre el lecho aquel mapa que era grande, Lolanord miraba atenta el mapa, Linkinton esperaba la conclusión de la princesa. Al observar todo el mapa se quedó muy maravillada pues era un descripción muy detallada de cada lugar, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención, eso era que en la parte inferior del mapa habían las iniciales F &F.

Dos iniciales significaba que dos personas habían hecho el mapa, pero el señor Flipkirn por lo que se notaba vivía solo. Lolanord le dijo esa curiosidad a Linkinton, él solo le dijo que quizás un amigo alquimista lo haya ayudado.

Luego de revisar mucho ambos dijeron que descansarían, Linkinton dijo que dormiría en el suelo sobre una de tantas cobijas que había allí, la princesa le dijo que no era necesario, que solo se acostaría a un lado, él insistió que se acostaría en el suelo para que ella duerma bien, además que una princesa debe de dormir bien para que amanezca más bonita de lo que es, por eso es necesario que ella tenga su sueño de princesa, al menos eso le había dicho la princesa Samsha.

Lolanord se sonrojó cuando le dijo que era bonita, se sintió muy halagada por el herrero. Linkinton se dio cuenta en todo el camino que recorrían que la princesa no podía dormir bien debido a lo delicado que es su cuerpo pues también se dio cuenta que cuando hace un esfuerzo fuera de sus fuerzas su piel se torna rojiza. Dicho eso ambos conversaron sobre lo visto en el mapa hasta que al mismo tiempo se durmieron sonrientes.

Lilythod prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía el bizarro hombre, no dejaba de tratar de memorizar los pasos que hacía y explicaba. El hombre al apreciar la actitud de Lilythod le recordó a alguien que quería mucho.

Flipkirn le dijo a la pequeña aldeana que lo que un alquimista en verdad busca es la perfección, el convertir cualquier metal en oro es algo simbólico, significaba que ellos podrían llegar a ser algo cercanos a ese hombre legendario que murió a mano de los un pueblo que alguna vez fue un imperio, donde cualquier camino te conduciría a él, ser lo más cercano a él es la meta de cualquier alquimista pues el representa la pureza del alma y quizás al querer ser como él podrías tener sus mismas habilidades como la abundancia de comida, curar enfermedades o tal vez traer a alguien que está en un lugar mejor.

Lilythod escuchaba muy atenta todo, no podía dejar que el conocimiento de esta persona se le escape. Desde que tuvo el libro quiso saber hacer lo que este extraño hombre realiza con un facilidad y minuciosidad. Se quedó observándolo hasta altas horas de la noche y algunas horas del día siguiente, después fue a una silla a sentarse y quedarse dormida.

El alquimista la vio y se sintió muy halagado con ella le recordaba a cierta persona, Dios lo tenga en su gloria decía él bizarro hombre.

En la mañana siguiente, Lilythod salió de la casa del alquimista para poder apreciar lo que había en esa parte del bosque, camino dando vueltas por todo ese campo hasta que se paró frente a algo que estaba en el suelo y lo tocó.

Lolanord y Linkinton se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, se asearon fuera de la casa, al bajar notaron que Flipkirn estaba dormido en su silla, se dieron cuenta que Lilythod no estaba tampoco, la llamaron por su nombre y no había indicio de que estuviera allí.

Linkinton salió de la casa y vio a lo lejos a su hermanita en el suelo. Gritó su nombre pero no respondía entonces estaba inconsciente.

Lolanord escuchó el grito desesperado del herrero y corrió donde se había dirigido, Flipkirn se despertó en ese instante al escuchar el grito de Linkinton.

Al llegar donde estaba se encontraba a Lilythod sudando demasiado y con una respiración algo agitada.

El alquimista llegó y vio la escena, analizo inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

— Ella tocó el lucero nocturno —dijo muy preocupado.

— ¿Lucero nocturno? ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Linkinton con incertidumbre.

— Es una flor que permanece cerrada en el día, solo en la noche expande sus pétalos para mostrar su brillo y liberar a las luciérnagas que viven dentro, en estas horas del día como defensa suelen segregar una sustancia parecida al veneno de una serpiente en los pétalos, ese veneno entra por la piel, lo más probable es que su hija esté envenenada, os dije que no tocaran lo que resulte llamativo, ¡Llevadla al aposento donde estuvieron, ahora! !Ese veneno es difícil de extraer de la sangre! —les dijo exactamente que era esa flor.

Linkinton llevó en sus brazos a su hermanita, Lolanord estaba muy aterrada por lo que dijo el extraño hombre. Meredith y Benjamin solo siguieron hasta la puerta a sus dueños, sentían lo que ellos sentían en este momento.

La acostó en el lecho, Flipkirn le dijo a Linkinton que trajera un tazón con agua caliente que tenía en una caldera y una cubeta con agua que tenía en su pozo, fue corriendo.

El alquimista le dijo a Lola que tratara de hablarle a su hija para que no pierda completamente el conocimiento. La pequeña balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, por ahora.

— Lilythod, háblame, por favor niñita háblame, mamá esta aquí contigo —le decía en su oído con mucha tristeza.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? —solo decía eso pero sonriente.

— No perdáis el hilo de la conversación, seguidle conversando —dijo el mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

— Lilythod, hija, dime algo —dijo Lolanord haciéndose pasar por su madre.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo? —preguntó con sus ojos casi cerrados mirando arriba y una mueca de tristeza.

En ese momento Lilythod comenzó a cerrar por completo los ojos, en ese momento Linkinton sube con todo lo pedido y Flipkirn encuentra por fin lo que buscaba.

— Sabía que lo tenía en uno de estos trapos, condesa tenéis que frotarle esto en los brazos de vuestra hija, remangue sus mangas y frote hasta tener toda esa extremidad llena con esto, al frotárselo espera unas dos horas y le lavas los dos brazos en esta agua y luego repites lo mismo —le dijo mientras le mostraba una pequeño frasco con una sustancia algo amarillenta.

Flipkirn le puso unos paños con agua caliente en la frente a la pequeña, le dijo a Linkinton que lo vaya a ayudar a preparar el antídoto mientras Lolanord debía frotar, poner paños y hablarle cuanto pudiese...

Pasaron los días y la niña mostraba mejorías, Flipkirn no estaba seguro, les dijo que iría al pueblo a buscar un ingrediente más para el antídoto.

Al llegar al pueblo que quedaba cerca al bosque, fue donde un comerciante que vendía hierbas raras en la plaza.

Cuando obtuvo lo que tenía y ya se iba a ir, alguien lo detiene. Quien lo detuvo era un hombre con capa negra y sus demás compañeros estaban detrás del que lo detuvo, le dijeron que necesitaban sus favores nuevamente, ya había pasado casi un año desde la última ayuda...


	19. Una extraordinaria vida

En ese instante Lilythod solo se quedó dormida, Lolanord no sabía que más hacer, solo había frotado un poco esa sustancia amarillenta en los brazos de la pequeña aldeana que por estos momentos se hacía pasar por su hija para evitar decir su verdadera identidad.

— Pequeña —lo dijo con una voz baja y triste.

El entorno de esa casa no daba muestras de que algo infausto pueda suceder. Todo en esos alrededores y dentro daban muestras de que Lilythod podía estar bien pues hablamos del hogar de un alquimista, alguien extraño pero con conocimientos fuera de lo común, según las lenguas.

— Señor Flipkirn por favor por lo que más quiera no deje que mi he... mi hija muera, por favor —dijo el herrero con mucha tristeza y lágrimas.

— Sigue lo que yo haga joven conde —le dijo mientras sacaba muchos instrumentos, frascos y encendía algunos frascos.

La princesa acariciaba el rostro de Lilythod después de untarle toda esa crema amarillenta en los brazos, la joven aldeana solo estaba inconsciente, pero se escuchaba una leve respiración.

— Jovencita, voy a rezar y ayudar lo más que pueda al señor Flipkirn para que no te ocurra nada, realmente eres mi mayor soporte junto a tu hermano por sobrevivir en este funesto viaje —lo dijo en voz baja y con mucha tristeza.

Linkinton comenzaba a seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que hacía el alquimista. Le alcanzaba materiales, repetía lo que él hacía por mandato de Flipkirn. Se notaba que el tal Flipkirn era muy metódico en todo lo que le mandaba a realizar.

También vio que leía el libro que le enseño a su hermana. Aquel alquimista pasaba su mirada con una cuita escondida en aquellas hojas. Recordaba cuando su hijo y él crearon hace muchos años ese libro.

Recordó que su hijo era igual o más curioso que él, no había día en que su hijo no quisiera descubrir y saber sobre eso. Lo que más añoraba de las vivencias con su hijo fue cuando aquel joven logró crear artefactos extraños pero que facilitaban muchas cosas en su hogar, sin embargo fue motivo para que esos tipos de vestimentas temerosas les exigieran todo lo referente a el conocimiento acumulado.

— Muy bien según lo que decía mi libro para tratar ese veneno debíamos tratar de obtener esencia de hongo matutino, sé que os sonara algo obvio pero en vuestra vida encontrará cosas opuestas las cuales la mayoría de veces se suelen repeler, por eso hemos obtenido el antídoto ahora solo queda dárselo para que beba y se recupere su hija, vayamos —le decía haciendo un gesto de ser algo de mucha sabiduría.

Linkinton lo siguió rápidamente al aposento donde pasaron la noche. Sin darse cuenta ya era cerca de la noche se la pasaron casi todo el día tratando de extraer la esencia del hongo matutino. Abrieron la puerta del aposento y se dieron cuenta que la niñita deliraba nuevamente.

— Muy bien condesa y conde, necesitaré de vuestra ayuda, tomen de piernas y brazos a la joven Lilythod, no dejéis que vuestra hija se escape de vuestro agarre —lo dijo mientras vertía la esencia en un pequeño tazón.

— ¿Por qué dice eso señor Flipkirn? —le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

— Prin... Marie, querida, solo confía en lo que diga el señor alquimista, —le dijo para que se sintiera más tranquila.

La princesa hizo caso a lo que le dijo el joven herrero más que a las palabras del alquimista, tanto el herrero como la pequeña Lilythod se han vuelto para la joven princesa de mucha confianza.

El alquimista tomó con una mano las mejillas a la pequeña Lily y las apretó para que sus labios se abriera y en esa pequeña abertura comenzó a vertir lentamente lo del tazón.

Lilythod despertó como si ahí hubiesen hecho una gran ruido, comenzó a querer salir del agarre de manera violenta. Lolanord y Linkinton no podían creer que la pequeña reaccionara de esa forma.

— No dejéis que sus manos tomen su cuello, esta pócima suele ser algo difícil de digerir la primera vez por lo horrible que es su sabor, por eso querrá hacerse daño, tengo que seguir vertiendo hasta que se beba todo —lo dijo con algo de dificultad para darle nuevamente la esencia.

— ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! ¡Tiene un sabor horrible! ¡Por favor! —dijo con mucho enojo y lágrimas la pequeña.

— Lilythod tranquilízate —le dijo su hermano al verla tan fuera de sí.

— Pequeña detente —le dijo con mucho temor la princesa pero sin dejar de sostenerla.

Lilythod parecía sacar fuerzas de la nada. Linkinton con todas sus fuerzas no dejaba que sus brazos se escabulleran del agarre. Lolanord admitía para sí que Lilythod es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Flipkirn de poco a poco le daba esa esencia pues había momentos donde no abría su boca para recibir la cura. Llegó a verter todo el antídoto.

— Princesa... —fue lo último que dijo la pequeña mirando a su amiga de la realeza que por ahora era su madre y cayendo inconsciente de nuevo.

Flipkirn suspiró de alivió pero... le quedó en duda algo.

— ¡¿Princesa?! —dijo con asombro el viejo alquimista.

— Eso me lo dijo a mí porque... porque... una vez le conté que iban a comprometerme con un príncipe... pero al final él se comprometió con otra mujer de la realeza y lo demás ya sabe... casi soy una princesa jejeje —se lo dijo de manera rápida con pocas pausas por pensar.

— No era necesaria tanta historia, en fin... ahora debéis cuidarla hasta que le pase la fiebre, ese antídoto es mucho para que resista la pequeña por eso tendrá una fiebre muy alta, debéis cuidarla, por ese motivo pueden quedaros hasta que se recupere —dijo aquello y se dispuso a bajar para preparar algo.

— Señor Flipkirn... estoy muy agradecido por ayudar a mi... mi pequeña Lilythod... gracias, muchas gracias —lo dijo con un tono muy melancólico, sinceramente esa reacción de su hermanita lo asustó.

— Aún falta para que vuestra hija se recupere, mi deber es poner en práctica todos mis conocimientos y más cuando es en ayudar... jovencito —le dijo eso como alguna vez alguien que quería con toda su alma se lo dijo.

— Gracias señor Flipkirn —dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeña amiga.

Flipkirn les mostró el trazo de una agradable sonrisa, la amabilidad del chico y la curiosidad de la niña... fue como si el cielo le diera un agradable momento de nostalgia.

La negra noche se presentó en el cielo de aquel país de bosques y personas misteriosas. Lolanord se sentó al lado de la pequeña Lilythod, cambiándole de paños secos y otros húmedos para tratar de amenguar esa fiebre exageradamente alta. Linkinton descendió al primer nivel y le pidió el favor de preparar algo para comer, Flipkirn le dijo que les prepararía un poco sopa y que por favor le hiciera compañía, no dudó en acompañarlo.

No daba alguna señal de reaccionar ante los cuidados brindados por la princesa. Lolanord suspiró de alivio, no pensó ver que aquello le sucediera solo a una pequeña niña, la cual le tiene mucho respeto desde que la conoció hace casi un mes. La niñita se había ganado su amistad y más. Después de mucho tiempo una persona le da atención a pesar de ser a veces algo caprichosa, egocéntrica, chantajista y más cosas que algunas de sus hermanas le decían.

En el castillo de Woodsham las cosas no son están tranquilas. Winston y Skipper están siendo interrogados por varios guardias y Persival. Muy enojada, Alana fue donde su padre.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de tu yerno y tu futuro yerno?! ¡¿Sabes que desconfiando de Skipper también estás desconfiando de mí y del reino de Fixin?! ¡¿Sabes que también desconfías de tu alianza con el reino de Royalton?! —se dirigió al rey de Woodsham con mucho enojo.

— Hija... quiero confiar en ellos pero las evidencias que encontraron nuestros jinetes y si contamos también la repentina muerte de esos hombres de la Capa Negra en el momento que está Winston interrogando... hija si ellos son inocentes eso se demostrará —le dijo evitando mirar al rostro de su hija.

La reina solo permanecía en silencio sentada al lado del rey, en estos momentos quisiera decir que es absurdo pero esas armas y trozo de tela dicen muchas cosas.

Sir Dominick estaba a un día de llegar al reino de los Zafiros donde está la reina Luaned, le llegó a sus manos antes de que partiera una carta del reino de Hatzelton donde decía que la reina Lorian personalmente iría donde sus hermanas las reinas Lucylda y Lisabeth a dar la noticia. Estaba no satisfecho por la repentina muerte de ese hombre de la Capa Negra, mejor dicho no le encontraba sentido pero no podía hacer nada ya.

Lorian fue con una buena escolta, pero evitó el carruaje, el rey Robert II le dijo que debería ir de incógnito, la quería acompañar pero no podía, tenía que esperar la reunión con sus vasallos, iban a tratar temas como la defensa fronteriza y algunas desapariciones repentinas de jinetes y caballeros.

En la posada, Pitonisa miraba con algo de tristeza el pozo, el agua se veía algo turbia, era como una señal, al final solo suspiró y entró a su hogar a ayudar a sus padres en atender a los viajeros recién llegados.

Ya había amanecido, era casi el medio día, se notaba por el inmenso sol que abrazaba toda Cantata Silvam. Lolanord notó desde la mañana mejor a Lilythod, sin embargo aún no reaccionaba pero su respiración ya no era tan agitada.

Linkinton se dirigió donde sus equinos. Meredith se notaba muy impaciente, la yegua era muy pegada a su dueña y no verla durante un día la dejaba muy inquieta pero Benjamin estaba ahí para tranquilizarla con su compañía. Al llegar donde ellos, tiró de sus cuerdas y los llevó a unos arbustos.

—Tranquila Meredith, Lily está bien, ya no estés inquieta pequeña, gracias Benjamin por acompañarla —les hablaba mientras los acariciaba con mucho cariño.

El caballo y la yegua miraban a su compañero de viaje y frotaron sus cabezas en Linkinton.

Flipkirn había ido al pueblo, rara vez hacía eso en estos tiempos. Se dirigió a la plaza y busca al que vendía hierbas raras con su carreta. Le pidió un atado de unas hierbas extrañas, luego fue donde los comerciantes de alimentos.

Se preguntaba el porqué tanta amabilidad con esos jóvenes, la respuesta estaba en la nostalgia producida en baja intensidad por aquellos viajeros e invitados casuales.

Al regresar recordó cuando su hogar en algún tiempo no estaba vacío. Hace treinta años atrás comenzó la tragedia para aquel extraordinario bizarro. La vida de agricultor, horticultor, comerciante es normal para personas como él pero, siempre hay un pero.

Tenía una hermosa mujer de cabellos como el sol y un maravilloso hijo. Ella nunca le dijo algo por ser un alquimista, es más, podemos decir que eso la enamoró, era alguien interesante, gracioso, amable y amoroso. Tiempo después tuvo un hijo llamado Liamdred, era un chico con una gran curiosidad desde el primer día de nacido. Tiempo pasaba en el país del Bosque Encantado y su hijo adquirió los mismos hábitos que su padre. Su esposa era feliz con ellos pues todo era felicidad en su vida.

Liam era bueno en todo lo que tenga que ver con ser campesino y la alquimia. Es más se puede decir que ayudó en muchas cosas a su padre hasta le mostró otros horizontes, no solo el trabajo con metales sino también plantas. Cuando el pequeño tuvo diez años su madre murió por tocar una planta llamada el lucero nocturno.

Ese momento fue crucial para que el alquimista y su hijo, la muerte de su mujer fue crucial para investigar más sobre la piedra filosofal, eso aplacaba el dolor en esas pobres alma, la única personas que los entendía y amaba.

El alquimista solía llorar y torturarse mentalmente por no ser tan listo para dar con el método de obtener la piedra filosofal, aunque el intercambio equivalente era algo alegórico, se entendía que para obtener algo se da algo, eso se mostraba al realizar los experimentos siempre, los metales u plantas o cualquier cosa se mezclaban y se producía algo nuevo.

Volviendo al momento actual, ya era de noche, Linkinton ayudaba al alquimista en sus experimentos, Lincoln no entendía lo que hacía pero le fascinaba ayudar pues recordaba cuando ayudaba a su padre el herrero.

Lolanord estaba durmiéndose al lado de la pequeña aldeana en una silla. Lilythod comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y vio a una mujer al lado de ella, no reconocía que era la princesa.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? —dijo en voz baja, se notaba que la fiebre no se iba del todo.

La princesa se dio cuenta que la niñita se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero se dio cuenta que no la reconocía pues hablaba en voz baja casi susurros.

— Pequeña, ¿Me oyes? —lo dijo muy cerca a ella.

— Entonces... ¿Princesa? —comenzaba a reconocer todo a su alrededor.

— Sí Lilythod, soy yo —le dijo trazando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —su vista seguía nublada.

— Seguimos con el alquimista, jovencita tu habías tocado una flor y esa fue la causante de que estés postrada aquí, estábamos muy preocupados por ti pequeña —le dijo eso con mucha tristeza y abrazándola.

La aldeana no entendía aún por qué la princesa la abrazaba y derramaba leves lágrimas.

— Pero... gracias a él sigues aquí jovencita —la abrazaba con mucho cariño.

— Ya no se sienta mal princesa, sigo aquí no puedo irme al otro mundo sin verla llegar sana y salva a su hogar —ella se sentía muy feliz, no todo el mundo tiene una gran amiga al lado suyo—. ¿Dónde está Linkinton?

— Está ahora con Flipkirn, voy a avisarle que despertaste —dijo la princesa secándose las lágrimas y recordándole las identidades—. Recuerda que era mi hija pequeña Lily.

— Lo sé prin... digo condesa Marie o mamá —lo dijo muy alegre.

Lolanord bajo rápidamente para dar aviso a Linkinton y a Flipkirn. Arriba Linkinton abrazó con mucho cariño a su hermana. Flipkirn sabía que todo iba a salir bien pero tenía que seguir descansando pues aún se notaba débil.

Ya habían pasado dos días, Lilythod quería salir y caminar pero cada vez que quería levantarse se caía, eso preocupo mucho a la "condesa". No dejaba que hiciera nada, Lily se sentía inútil pero le gustaba hablar con la princesa y que mientras se recupere le enseñe más sobre leer y escribir.

— Muy bien Lily me alegra que ya sepas escribir mejor —le dio una sonrisa de aprobación.

— Es que usted es una gran maestra princesa y yo su aprendiz —lo dijo sin notar a alguien en la puerta.

Flipkirn notó que estos días la pequeña no se dirigía a ella como su madre sino como a alguien con un titulo superior a una madre. Notó también que a su padre le hablaba de igual a veces. Pensó que quizás le daban mucha confianza pero se notaba extraño.

En estos días cuando fue al pueblo y se llevaba cosas de más decía que tenía unos invitados de tierras lejanas. La gente notaba eso algo sorprendente pues según de lo poco que se sabía, el alquimista no tenía familia más de la que alguna vez tuvo. Eso no paso desapercibido para unos tipos que se encontraban de pasó por allí.

El junto a Linkinton realizaron muchas cosas en su lugar de experimentación que Flipkirn creía que servirían en algún momento dado.

Esos días se había llevado bien con la compañía casual de esa joven familia, en los dos últimos días conversaba con ellos sobre sus tierras, Lolanord sacaba relatos tan rápido como el vuelo de un águila. Linkinton tuvo dificultades en seguir el relato a la princesa pero logró hacerlo.

Ese día en la mañana Flipkirn fue a un lugar donde vendían hierbas muy raras, las necesitaba para que la niña esté completamente bien. Afuera del lugar estaban uno hombres montados a caballo esperando charlar con aquel tipo.

— Muy bien eso sería todo, gracias Larks —dijo agradeciendo al vendedor.

— El gusto a sido mío —respondió el sujeto que le vendió esas hierbas.

Salió con una actitud serena de la tienda, pero en ese instante un tipo le toma del brazo, Flipkirn iba a reaccionar de mala manera, sin embargo no lo hizo, eran esos tipos que desde que lo conocieron no se cansaban de robarle sus conocimientos, esos tipos que siempre vestían de negro.

— Flipkirn, viejo amigo, ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo el hombre con tono burlón.

— Nada de amigo, ¿Qué queréis joven Jean Pierre? —le dijo con mucho enojo.

— ¿Acaso uno ya no puede ver a su amigo? Un año a pasado desde que nos diste el otro libro —seguía con ese tono burlesco.

— Un agradable año diría yo, es muy raro que aparezcáis de la nada, díganme que es lo que necesitan —se notaba muy enojado.

— Haber anciano, hagamos un alto a sus palabras, está bien que nos odie por lo que le pasó a su hijo y su actitud haya cambiado bastante pero debe saber que si no le hacemos nada grave es porque nuestro jefe necesita de usted siempre —se lo dijo tomando a un semblante serio más típico de él.

— Lo que queremos saber es sí ha visto a unas personas que no son de por aquí —dijo el subordinado llamado Hanz.

— ¿No habrá visto a unas tres personas que son una niña, un joven y una hermosa mujer por estos lares? —le preguntó con cierto tono inquisidor el hombre llamado Rodrigo.

Flipkirn se quedó por unos pocos segundos estático, eso dijo mucho de él.

— Sabemos que personas de tierras lejanas están en estos momentos contigo, ¿Serán las personas que buscamos? —le dijo con cierta malicia.

— No lo creo —dijo evitando más preguntas.

— Tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para entregarnos a tus invitados junto con todo lo nuevo que hayas descubierto, sería mentira que me digas que no has descubierto nada, eres un alquimista —lo dijo de manera muy fría—. Solo obedece, no querrás terminar como tu hijo, ¿O sí? Así que no pienses hacer nada tonto.

Los jinetes se fueron en dirección opuesta, necesitaban avisar a sus demás compañeros que encontraron a la princesa y a esas molestias que la acompañaban.

Flipkirn recordó cuando conoció a esos sujetos, ellos se presentaron como unos hombres que necesitaban a un alquimista en sus tierras, para la corte del rey de ellas, era tentador para Flipkirn pero la rechazó pues él no estaba solo, aún estaba su hijo con él.

Esos hombres le hicieron seguimiento, era raro que un alquimista no acceda a ser cercano a la realeza. Se dieron cuenta que su vida era tranquila y también de que su hijo era un joven prometedor.

Liamdred había creado muchas cosas fuera de la alquimia, creo un arma que utilizaba la pólvora y que se le colocaba en un pequeño cañón junto a una esfera de metal, al ser utilizada realizaba un disparo más peligroso que una flecha pero a corta distancia, creo también un objeto hecho de materiales como la madera y el metal para poder realizar copias exactas de una hoja de pergamino, mejoró la ballesta al darle un sistema que arrojaba más lejos el proyectil, inventó varias cosas, las cuales las escribió en un libro sin la ayuda de su padre.

Los hombres irrumpieron un día en su hogar para obtener todos esos inventos. Su hijo no quería que dente como ellos obtengan todo eso. Flipkirn quería que su hijo se calmara, no quiso hacerlo, era su trabajo de él y de su padre, no podían llevárselo. Se fueron con varios libros suyos.

Pasó un año y el jefe de la organización necesitaba del muchacho, notaba mucho potencial en él, solo le dieron una simple amenaza que si no se iba con ellos matarían a su padre frente a sus ojos. Se fue con ellos, no sin antes prometerle a su padre que regresaría. Pasaron seis meses, solo seis meses para que le dieran el cuerpo de su hijo con quemaduras. Al ser obligado a crear mejoras para cañones, decidió destruir ese lugar con todos allí pero no salió como esperaba y terminó muriendo porque se quedó sin aire que respirar, donde estaba era cerrado y muy pequeño.

Le dijeron de manera fría que lo único bueno que hizo su hijo fue escribir ese libro de inventos y pociones del cual solo quedaba una copia y era la de Flipkirn, le dijeron que cada año vendrían por nuevos descubrimientos y que no haga nada tonto como su hijo.

Flipkirn solo se fue con la cabeza mirando al suelo, sabía que no podía desobedecer a esos hombres.

Llegó a la casa y se dio cuenta que esos jóvenes ignoraban su situación, estaba muy equivocado.

Procedió a preparar un platillo para ellos pero agregó algo más. Al degustar de esa comida, cayeron en un sueño profundo, ya sabía que hacer.

Llegó la noche, Linkinton se despertaba de un sueño profundo, al lado vio a Lolanord y a Lilythod acostadas en el suelo, estaba dormidas. Las levantó en ese instante, al moverse se golpeó con algo, estaba en una pequeña celda.

Flipkirn abrió la puerta con unas llaves en la cuales estaban las de la celda y bajó junto a los hombres, sabía que no esperarían, los conocía de hace mucho. Los hombres observaron con satisfacción a la princesa y al herrero junto a su hermanita.

La princesa Lolanord estaba muy aterrada, la pequeña Lily no comprendía nada por el miedo que causaban esos hombres, Linkinton sintió que después de todo no se puede confiar ciegamente en las personas.

— Buen trabajo Flipkirn, sabía que no nos defraudarías, mi jefe estará feliz junto al hombre que pidió nuestros servicios —lo dijo Jean Pierre de una manera maliciosa.

Los tres hombres que los acompañaban fueron los que les dieron esa persecución que terminó dirigiéndolos donde las elfas.

En ese instante Flipkirn cierra la puerta al cortar disimuladamente una cuerda. Eso puso en alerta a los hombres.

— ¿Qué sucede Flipkirn? —preguntó Rodrigo muy sorprendido.

— Debo reunirme con mi hijo, eso es lo que sucede, muchachos os deseo lo mejor en su viaje, solo un leve empuje y se la abriréis —fueron las palabras que dijo el alquimista al encender un hilo el cual unía varios frascos con sustancias que a la vista los hombres reconocieron como inflamables.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo en esa parte del bosque. Una casa estaba ardiendo en llamas y cayendo por partes en su mismo sitio. Solo quedaba rezar por sus amigos y ella en los últimos momentos, al menos eso pensó la princesa...


	20. Vuestro valor e inteligencia

Volvamos algunos años atrás doncellas y caballeros...

El niño no dejaba de aprender, ya con casi doce años fue apadrinado con un noble que era conocido por entrenar a los futuros caballeros y a la realeza, así es, ese tipo tenía una colosal reputación.

— ¡Oh mi niño! Ya te armarán caballero—le decía la princesa Paigeda con cierta tristeza.

— Princesa mía, solo estaré fuera un par de años, volveré y cuando lo haga contraeremos nupcias como lo dijimos aquel día—le tomaba la mano mientras le acariciaba su rostro.

— Prométeme que cuando regreses me cantarás los mejores versos que aprendas y me deslumbrarás con tu trato caballeresco—lo dijo dándole un beso en sus labios.

— Te lo prometo Paige, volveré hecho un hombre—le devolvió el beso.

La princesa Paige volvía a sentirse mal, su enfermedad que la postraba en cama durante largos periodos regresaba después de casi un año, rogaba que eso no le impida ver volver a su amado.

El niño tenía Feen que al volver sería el orgullo del rey, pediría la mano de su "hermana" como correspondía y el poder buscar a su familia.

El chico fue llevado a las tierras de ese noble por aquel hombre que lideraba a la escolta que lo llevó aquella vez al castillo.

— Niño, espero que vuelvas hecho un hombre de Fe, valor, templanza, generosidad, nobleza, humildad, defensa y justicia, esos son los ideales para el bienestar del reino, tu familia y contigo mismo, ese es el bien para todos, solo aquellos con un corazón despejado de todo mal regresaran hechos un soldado al servicio de Dios y de su creación, regresaran para hacer justicia en nombre de lo bueno sobre lo malo—le dijo unas palabras que no saldrían de su mente jamás.

El niño le agradeció todo esas palabras, el hombre solo sonrió y después de algunas horas llegaron a las tierras del noble que quedaban cerca a un gran río llamado el Thamer conocido por atravesar varios países y tener muchas salidas al mar.

El caballero no estaba solo dos niños de la edad del muchacho estaban con él, iba a entrenar a esos muchachos por diez años a más aproximadamente pues no iban a descansar hasta ser los mejores hombres de sus respectivos países y reinos.

El rey en su aposento estaba con expectativas altas, presentía que otra guerra comenzaría pronto y el niño iba a ser alguien vital en las filas de sus hombres.

La reina a pesar de que no se llevaba bien con el niño deseó dentro de sí misma que volviera hecho alguien digno de estar al lado de su familia y su reino.

Y en un mediano bote comenzaba la travesía para volverse un hombre al servicio de Dios, las buenas costumbres y junto con la sed y hambre de justicia para proteger a su reino y a su familia...

O algo así eran aquellos escenarios pasados.

El alquimista regresaba de traer hierbas y una orden que no quería acatar.

Entró y fue inmediatamente a su ese lugar donde le servía de experimentación, luego de preparar esa mezcla de hierbas y otros elementos, fue a preparar una sopa la cual debía contener la pócima del sueño.

— Yo debería hacerlo porque si no lo hago seré juzgado por la espada de esos hombres, pero esos jóvenes... Dios se apiade de vuestras almas y de la mía —comenzaba a vertir la pócima en esa sopa para darle a esos jóvenes que por unos momentos revivieron unos bellos recuerdos.

Subió al segundo nivel, a pasos lentos, entró al aposento donde esa párvula se encontraba al cuidado de sus padres que se denotaban una inmensa alegría al saber que se notaba una buena recuperación.

— Ya está aquí señor Flipkirn, aún no sé como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi pequeña—dijo con mucha gratitud.

— Buen alquimista, quiero agradecerle mucho por el buen trato a mi... hija, mi... esposo y a mí —le era difícil a veces fingir por tan exultante hecho.

— Gracias señor extraño, en verdad que usted es alguien asombroso, noble y de buen corazón —dijo la pequeña Lilythod al alquimista.

Solo los observaba dando a relucir una leve sonrisa, sabía que esa gratitud sería vana pues debía cumplir la imperativa palabra de esos hombres de la Capa Negra.

— Conde, condesa, niña, no... no es necesaria tanta gratitud, no merezco tanta —lo decía intentando no perder ese trazo alegre de su rostro.

Aquellos foráneos de esas tierras le dijeron que se merecía esas palabras y más. Era un dolor hacerle lo que le mandaron a esos jóvenes que por un breve tiempo le recordaron lo que tuvo en el pasado.

Les dijo que les tenía preparado una deliciosa sopa de hongos. Pero antes le dio la última mezcla que dejaría bien totalmente a Lilythod.

La pequeña bajó de la mano de su amiga la princesa Lolanord, Linkinton solo miraba como la princesa se notaba más alegre y menos preocupada.

La princesa tenía muchas cosas en su mente ahora mismo, estaba su familia real en su mente, estaba su reino y especialmente su prometido.

No lo decía pero pensaba en él, se decía que quizás debe estar sufriendo por no estar con ella, su amada.

Si bien Lolanord no siente aún ese amor por el príncipe Winston, sabe que es lo mejor que le puede pasar.

Es por eso que ella decidió ir a su reino, no tanto por creer que los otros lugares serían más peligrosos sino porque Winston le daba tranquilidad y se sentía protegida.

Winston tenía una fama de ser un príncipe con buenos modales, astucia y valentía.

Se contaban entre algunos de los guardias sus hazañas en el campo de batalla y demás ambientes.

Eso llamó la atención de los reyes de Woodsham, además de conseguir esa joven paz, un buen movimiento de parte de los reyes para poder tener de aliado a un reino que por siglos tuvo incontables guerras.

Esas historias la asombraban a la princesa y más el trato del príncipe hacia su persona.

Era alguien que se ganó los pensamientos de Lolanord desde que lo conoció, aunque no sabía que sentir, es cierto que lo conoció desde que tenía doce años, pero era difícil llamar amor a esos lazos que en sí los sentía a la fuerza... era lo correcto se decía siempre.

Por eso que olvidaba que en verdad no sabía si eso podría llegar a ser el verdadero amor y por eso en estos difíciles tiempos pensaba en el dando un suspiro.

El alquimista les dio un tazón a cada uno con unos cucharones de madera. Aceptaron gustosos y sorprendidos porque desde hace días solo les daba de un tazón para todos.

La primera en caer fue la princesa, luego Lilythod y por último Lincoln.

Flipkirn tomó a la niña y la bajo en sus brazos en ese lugar subterráneo que servía como lugar donde almacenar los inventos que eran de su hijo y donde llevaba algunos animales del bosque para experimentar.

Llevar a la condesa fue más difícil, dormida parecía que aumentaba su peso.

Al dejarlos a los tres en ese pequeña celda de allí, subió a buscar a sus equinos y colocar sus pertenencias de los chicos.

Tiró de las cuerdas de los caballos y los ató cerca a una puerta que quedaba atrás de su hogar.

Comenzó a colocar frascos con sustancias que parecían expandir el fuego.

Iba a tender una trampa a esos hombres que tantas penurias le han causado a él y las personas de otras tierras. Era algo sencillo, sabía que los hombres quieren las cosas de manera más rápida posible, son algo impacientes, llegarían al anochecer, perfecto para no ser vistos por otras personas, al tenerlos dentro con él y que los muchachos escaparan con un mecanismo que abre una salida de la celda desde adentro solo presionando esa piedra con figura de salamandra. No podía salir mal.

El hogar de los ángeles se cubrió de un manto tizne, piedras que brillaban en los cielos daban aviso que era hora de que se presentaran aquellos hombres con oscuras intensiones.

Al entrar y ver a las tres personas que buscaban estaban más que satisfechos, el rapto ya no iba a tener contratiempos. El momento en que todos bajaron esos escalones hasta estar al frente de la celda "selló" su suerte.

— ¡¿Qué intentas hacer anciano?!—le dijo el hombre llamado Jean Pierre.

— Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho... muchachos os deseo lo mejor en su viaje y solo un leve empuje y saldréis—lo dijo con una gran sonrisa dirigida a los viajeros.

Todo ese lugar se envolvió en llamas, esas sustancias hicieron que ese lugar de una gran sacudida y todos estuvieran en el suelo adoloridos o inconscientes.

Linkinton se levantó como pudo, ayudó a la princesa que se había golpeado con los barrotes de metal, Lily solo se había golpeado su brazo izquierdo con las piedras.

— ¡¿Princesa?! ¿Se encuentra bien?—le dijo al verla sangrar de su sien derecha.

— Sí... solo un es algo superficial... ¿Dónde estás Lilythod?—dijo apenas recuperándose del golpe.

— Estoy bien... se siente demasiado calor, las llamas nos consumirán a todos —lo dijo muy asustada al notar que están encerrados.

— Flipkirn dijo un leve empuje... —no podía hablar más porque las llamas comenzaron a crecer.

Lolanord comprendió a lo que se refería el alquimista. En su castillo tenían lugares secretos a los cuales solo se accedían mediante un mecanismo secreto que podía ser mover un bloque de piedra, una escultura, una antorcha y más cosas.

La princesa comenzó a tocar el muro de piedra y notó una con la figura de una salamandra, la empujó hacia atrás.

Al realizar dicha acción, se formó unos escalones de piedra que ascendían a algún lugar.

Solo Linkinton volteó a ver y notó que el alquimista estaba tirado a un lado inconsciente por esa sacudida y las llamas que aumentaban y no dejaban respirar.

Era la parte trasera de la casa por donde salieron. Lolanord vio cerca a un árbol a Meredith, Benjamin y a la mula del alquimista atados juntos.

Al ir donde sus equinos notaron que sus pertenencias estaban allí.

Linkinton tomó rápidamente su bolso y empezó a buscar algo, Lilythod y Lolanord no entendían su apuro.

— ¡Lo tengo! Su majestad, Lilythod, si no salgo huyan, por favor huyan —les dijo y se fue corriendo al mismo lugar donde salieron.

— ¡Herrero! ¡No! —dijo la princesa al notar que regresaba, era una locura.

— ¡Hermanito! Las llamas están consumiendo todo el lugar, ¡Vuelve! —dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

El herrero bajó con algo en sus manos. Notó que al encerrarlos a ellos utilizó unas cadenas y un candado. Él tenía una pinza de sus herramientas de herrero, la cual servía a veces para romper otras cosas de metal.

Linkinton sabía que el alquimista seguía vivo, no podía dejarlo morir después de todo lo que hizo hasta el último momento.

Con su pinza comenzó a querer romper esas cadenas, era difícil con el calor que se sentía y las maderas en llamas cayendo. Lo hizo después de varios intentos.

No sé acercó rápido pues las llamas rodeaban todo, tuvo cautela, no obstante no disponía de mucho tiempo pues se notaba que ese lugar no iba a resistir más tiempo.

Corrió en el primer intento y llegó al lado de Flipkirn que estaba a un lado de los escalones que daban a la entrada de ese lugar.

— Señor Flipkirn si puede oírme por favor haga un esfuerzo para salir —lo dijo con dificultad pues el calor y no poder respirar lo debilitaban.

No respondía el anciano alquimista, se notaba que su inconsciencia era profunda.

El viejo alquimista no pesaba tanto pues comenzó a avanzar con lentitud pero mirando que no cayera nada de arriba. Cada paso era vital para no tener que toparse muy cerca del fuego.

Ya estaban cerca de la entrada de la celda cuando el pie de Linkinton fue tomado por alguien con fuerza. Dicha acción hizo que cayera golpeándose junto al viejo alquimista.

— Esto no ha terminado herrero... no debiste volver —no pudo hablar de más el hombre de nombre Jean Pierre.

Trató de levantarse pero no podía por tener algunas astillas incrustadas en su cuerpo producto de esa gran sacudida que provocó que esos hombres fueran heridos de distintas formas.

El hombre cogió del pie a Linkinton, eso aterró al joven herrero. Producto del susto, el herrero golpeó con fuerza a ese hombre con su pinza la cual se le fue de sus manos.

El hombre de la Capa Negra se movió adolorido hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo.

En ese instante cae un gran trozo de madera que separó a ellos de ese hombre de capa negra.

Linkinton estaba perdiendo la visión y sus fuerzas por la falta de aire en aquel lugar. Cuando ya no podía más es ayudado por la princesa Lolanord que regresó y le dio una mano.

— Arriba herrero, salgamos rápido —le dijo muy asustada pero dándole confianza.

— Como ordene su alteza —se sentía muy alegre y con algo más de fuerzas.

Lolanord ayudaba a Linkinton y él al alquimista para salir de allí. Al estar en un punto alejado vieron como el hogar del alquimista se hacía pedazos y las llamas lo consumían.

— Lilythod monta la mula de Flipkirn, necesito llevar al anciano en Benjamin, su majestad necesito que monte en Meredith, debemos seguir el sendero del bosque, no sabemos si hay más de ellos por el pueblo —dijo con su aliento recuperándose poco a poco.

Acataron lo que dijo Linkinton y se fueron de allí por un sendero que había al salir de la entrada secreta del hogar de Flipkirn y tomar el sendero que les dijo que debían tomar cuando se fueron pero al ser se noche tomaron un rumbo equivocado pero que igual los llevaba al noroeste.

Cabalgaron hasta donde los animales de cuatro patas dieran.

Lilythod estaba sorprendida por el valor que tuvo su hermano por segunda vez, la primera fue al lanzarse al río para salvar a la princesa aunque también se podría contar cuando se atrevió a dormir a esos hombres de la Capa Negra.

Luego de horas y horas de cabalgar llegaron a un lado donde se escuchaba correr el agua del río, pero en realidad estaban lejos de allí.

Pararon para que sus animales descansen y ellos piensen en cómo pasar más desapercibidos por ese país.

— Parece que Flipkirn no despertará rápido, princesa, Lilythod, debemos... —no pudo seguir hablando porque la princesa estaba llorando.

— Joven herrero... por favor... no vuelva a hacer eso... podría pedirnos ayuda a mí y a Lilythod... podía haber perecido en ese lugar... gracias a Dios que me armé de valor y los encontré a tiempo —dijo reprendiendo esa acción del herrero.

— Tiene razón princesa, tendré más cuidado para la próxima —en ese momento sintió mucha alegría al ser ayudado una vez más por la princesa.

— Hermanito ya no sé qué decirte, pero lo que hiciste fue tener valor, parece que el señor Flipkirn está bien aunque no despertará tan pronto —lo dijo con un rostro de orgullo y algo de alivio.

El caballo y la yegua estaban mirando a la pobre mulita que no estaba acostumbrada a ese galope que tomaron.

— Linkinton deberíamos seguir avanzando, esos tipos deben tener aliados que los busquen al apreciarce en el cielo esa fogata que es ahora el hogar del señor Flipkirn —agregó su pequeña hermana.

— Tienes razón nuestros rastros deben estar frescos, espero que lo que dijo el señor Flipkirn sea cierto —lo dijo mirando el sendero.

— ¿Qué espera herrero? —preguntó con curiosidad la princesa.

— Lo que dijo el alquimista, dijo que estos caminos suelen ser engañosos, ojalá que también les juegue eso en contra a ellos —dijo suspirando al final.

Sin decir una palabra más siguieron movilizándose caminando iluminados levemente con la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

En otro lugar alejado, la reina Lorian seguía movilizándose siempre en guardia con sus hombres por si los de la Capa Negra aparecen por allí.

Sir Dominick descansaba en los cuarteles del reino de los Zafiros, la reina Luaned y su esposo el rey Benjamin tomaban con calma esa noticia que los tomó desprevenidos.

Winston y Skipper fueron acompañados a sus aposentos y vigilados por dos guardias cada uno, era eso o seguir estando en la sala de interrogatorios.

Winston dijo que estaban muy equivocados, decía que el asesino estaba entre personas que no eran los guardias.

Los guardias hubieran ayudado a escapar a esos falsos hombres en lugar de matarlos. Era una buena deducción pero sin pruebas de ello eran palabras muertas en oídos.

La mañana estaba avanzando en todo los países dentro de ese territorio llamado "Britania" por los antepasados.

Avanzanban con paciencia, era raro que siguiera inconsciente el alquimista.

En un momento que los viajeros dejaron a sus equinos y Flipkirn a un lado para poder retirar esos arbustos y un tronco de árbol que no permitían el paso.

En solo unos segundos cayó Linkinton en un agujero, Lilythod fue colgada a un arbol y Lola quedó pegada al tronco.

— ¡Genial! Viajeros nuevos —dijo una voz entre los arbustos.

— Sí, eso es lo que parece —dijo otra voz que estaba cerca.

Linkinton, Lilythod y Lolanord no entendían nada, se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de ellos.

Flipkirn comenzó a dar indicios de querer despertar.

— ¡Señor Flipkirn despierte! ¡Nos están emboscando! —dijo la princesa que trataba de despegarse.

Flipkirn se despertó del todo, se sorprendió de donde esta y con quienes estaba.

— Pensé que vosotros os irían solos... solo puedo deciros gracias por ahora... ¡Oh no! Vosotras salgan de su escondite —dijo conmovido al saber que estaba vivo y luego cambió drásticamente a estar enojado.

De los arbustos salieron dos mujeres, se notaban jóvenes, no más edad que Lolanord y no menos que Lilythod.

— Hola viejo alquimista —dijo una muchacha de cabello negro, piel palida, atuendo corto que le cubría su pudor, braceras hechas de piel de felino.

— ¡Flipkirn! ¡Viejo amigo! —dijo una chica de cabello castaño, piel palida, el mismo atuendo que lo que variaba de la otra era que llevaba plumas en algunos mechones de su cabello.

— Las hermanas S-Phinx, ellos vienen conmigo —dijo dejándose de rodeos.

— Anciano, tú venías con ellos, además sabes como funciona esto —dijo S con algo de molestia.

— Flips, será divertido —dijo al chica de plumas en el cabello con una sonrisa.

— Chicos lo siento, tenéis que hacer lo que ellas os digan S y Phinx —dijo el alquimista sentándose sobre un tronco.

Las hermanas miraron a los tres viajeros como si eso fuera de todos los días.

— Esto es simple, al ser las guardias de estos caminos que son atajos, tenemos que cobrar una cuota, tienen una hora para resolver nuestros acertijos —dijo S con normalidad.

— Si no lo hacen en el tiempo dicho nos quedaremos con sus pertenencias, incluye animales, no podran pasar en un buen tiempo por este lugar y los devoraremos, eso último es mentira, solo me gusta divertirme con el susto que causa aquello —dijo Phinx riéndose al observar los rostros de miedo.

Ellas eran las hermanas S-Phinx, eran una de las tantas generaciones de guardianas que protegen los caminos que suelen ser atajos en el país del Bosque Encantado.

Era la forma de vivir de esa familia cuyos parientes vivían dispersos, solo tenían que resguardar ciertos lugares, se dice que su antepasada era una criatura o algo, al menos eso siempre dicen las lenguas.

— Primer acertijo para el hombre de lindos cabellos blancos, de noche llegan y no las llamaron, de día no están y no las robaron ¿Qué son? —dijo Phinx con alegría.

— Segundo acertijo para la pequeña rubia, me alegro con la primavera, en verano mi mejor ropaje saco, con el frío de despojo de él —dijo S con un tono normal.

— Tercer acertijo para la rubia grandota, ¿Qué resucita a los muertos, te lleva a la infancia y te hace llorar o reír? Es solo un instante y dura muchísimo tiempo —volvió a hablar la chica del plumaje en el cabello.

— En una hora deben resolverlo, estos caminos los cuidamos por generaciones, no pueden ser la excepción solo por Flipkirn —dijo con un tono serio S—. Está demás decir que si ayudan en un acertijo perderán una cosa por no dejar que lo resuelvan.

Linkinton estaba pensando, Lilythod también, sin embargo la princesa estaba muy molesta por eso que hacían.

— ¡Esto es una tontería! Suéltenme a mí y a mis subditos —dijo Lola de ofuscada.

Flipkirn escucha eso y se queda un poco sorprendido. Aunque algo le decía los tratos de ellos hacia ella en el tiempo que convivieron en su casa. Linkinton se dio cuenta.

— Señor Flipkirn, le prometo que le contaremos la verdad, pero primero espere que salgamos de esta artimaña —dijo con una sonrisa que se borraba al darse cuenta que no tenía la más mínima idea de ello.

Los minutos pasaban allí, en tanto las hermanas S-Phinx jugaban con Meredith, Benjamin y la mula de Flipkirn.

No estaban listos para ello, el viejo alquimista analizando poco se dio cuenta que seguro al escapar rápido no diferenciaron bien el camino que le dijo al conde.

— Es las estrellas, es eso, debe ser eso —dijo el herrero.

— ¿Por qué? —le dijo S.

— Las estrellas salen al terminar el día y se van al finiquitar la noche, ¿No es así? —le respondió con un razonamiento bueno.

— Correcto, súbelo Phinx —dijo eso y en el instante la hermana le lanza una cuerda.

Lilythod estaba muy asustada de no poder resolver eso, pero al escuchar y ver que su hermano se libro de esa, puso a trabajar a toda su cabeza. Los minutos seguían pasando.

— El arbol, un arbol, eso debe ser —dijo alegre al niña—. El cambio se refiere a las estaciones y como afecta a su figura.

— Desátala con cuidado, bajala antes —le dio la orden S.

Phinx lo hizo y la niña se sentó a darle animos a su amiga de la realeza. La princesa se notaba molesta por eso, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer eso a los viajeros.

— Su majestad, solo piense en ese acertijo, deje el enojo a parte —le dijo la pequeña Lilythod.

— Lo sé, lo sé —respondió con enojo.

Ya quedaban pocos minutos para culminar y no hallaba respuesta a eso. Realmente estar enojada le quitó mucho tiempo para pensar. Ya faltaba un minuto.

— ¡Princesa usted puede! —decía Lilythod tratando de animar hasta el último.

— Ya decía que vuestros modales eran muy refinados "su majestad" —dijo el alquimista con algo de gracia.

Linkinton no decía nada, no quería distraerla, pero eso afectaba a la princesa porque ella pensaba que el herrero perdía las esperanzas en ella. En verdad esperaba una frase de apoyo por parte de su amigo herrero.

— Son los recuerdos... —lo dijo vagamente.

— Explíquese muchacha —dijo Phinx con una sonrisa.

— Pues ellos te llevan a momentos que no se pueden realizar otra vez, sin embargo el recuerdo te ayuda a vivirlos una y otra vez —lo dijo triste.

La respuesta la obtuvo al pensar en su madre, ella revivía a esas prematuras almas que alguna vez estuvieron en su brazo con su recuerdo.

— Despégala del tronco, lo hicieron muchachos, pueden irse, solo les diremos una cosa, no somos las únicas —dijo S de manera seria.

— Tenemos otros familiares que resguardan algunos lugares, aunque sus metodos para proteger determinado lugares varían, les deseamos suerte a ustedes y al viejo, pueden irse —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y devolviéndoles sus sacos con sus cosas junto a sus compañeros de cuatro patas.

Al estar despegada la princesa, recibió un cálido abrazo del herrero, se sentía feliz porque la princesa resolvió en último momento ese acertijo. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

— Bueno, gracias hermanas S-Phinx, espero volveros a ver en otra ocasión —dijo alegre el alquimista.

— Igualmente a ti y a los tres viajeros —dijeron al unísono las hermanas.

Se pusieron en marcha, Lily se despidió con una gran sonrisa de esas muchachas extrañas, Lolanord no las miró, Linkinton se despidió por ella.

Ahora tenían que contarle la verdad al alquimista pues ya había probado ser de confianza, además le debían la vida...


	21. Una similitud casual

_En una aldea de un lugar en Cantata Silvam, una aldeana cultivaba sus parcelas con una paciencia y mirando al horizonte con seriedad._

_Un llanto la sacó de ese trance, se dirigió donde provenía._

_— Ya bebé, ya no llores pequeña Perséfone —le dijo con mucha dulzura a su hija._

_Fuera de su feudo, se escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas de una carreta._

_— Buenos días maestra Deméter —dijo un jovencito muy alegre._

_— Triptólemo, buenos días —dijo con alegría la mujer._

_— ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy maestra? —dijo con curiosidad._

_— Hoy aprenderás cuáles son las semillas de nuestro país y vuestras propiedades, hace una estación nos pasamos aprendiendo los tipos de semillas y las formas más sencillas de cosechar —le dijo la mujer de cabellos claros._

_— Os agradezco la paciencia que tiene conmigo maestra —dijo con mucha gratitud._

_— Es lo mínimo para alguien que desea pasar de generación en generación y en diferentes tierras mis conocimientos, ten paciencia, deja que atienda a mi pequeña —le dijo con una alegría interna, pues su semblante era algo mustio._

_— Como ordene maestra, la pequeña Perséfone muestra una gran hermosura y ternura... Maestra, sé que lo logrará —le dijo el joven abrazándola y besándole la mejilla._

_— Pongo todo mi esfuerzo amado discípulo, pero lo que pidió es algo demasiado tedioso y el tiempo no es suficiente —lo dijo tomándole de la mano y besando con ternura su dorso._

_No tan lejos de ese lugar, Linkinton le contaba con detalle su travesía ya que Flipkirn había demostrado ser alguien bueno y de confianza._

_— Entonces... vosotros estáis en una travesía por llegar al reino del prometido de la princesa al ser el que pudiera ser más confiable y además esos hombres de la Capa Negra quieren raptar a la princesa Lolanord nuevamente, ¿Podría saber los motivos de vuestro rapto princesa? —lo dijo con sorpresa y curiosidad._

_— Ojalá pudiera responder aquella cuestión, sinceramente no lo sé hombre alquimista —dijo con veracidad._

_— Solo necesitamos llegar a las fronteras con el país de las Mareas y cruzar para llegar por la frontera norte e ir en dirección sur donde es el reino de su prometido —dijo el herrero con paciencia._

_— Menuda travesía vais a realizar, es más que obvio que el destino me puso en su camino, yo conozco casi todo el país del Bosque Encantado, les seré de mucha ayuda muchachos, bueno, si vosotros me aceptan —lo dijo de manera exultante._

_— Señor Flipkirn, yo quisiera que usted nos acompañase, pero su majestad tiene la palabra —expresó su punto de vista y esperó respuesta._

_— Tiene que tener en mente señor Flipkirn que estamos en constante peligro —le fue muy sincera._

_— No se diga más, voy con vosotros, ya pasé mucho tiempo en... lo que fue mi hogar, será un honor guiarles joven princesa y hermanos —dijo el alquimista con una sonrisa._

_Linkinton y Lolanord se miraron y rieron por el entusiasmo del alquimista, Lilythod que montaba a Meredith sola estaba muy alegre, pensaba decirle que en medio de la travesía le enseñe sobre la alquimia._

_No lo admitía, pero al estar con ellos se sentía nostálgico y muy feliz._

_El camino se hacía menos espeso, los árboles disminuían y se veían campos, grandes campos de cultivo._

_Linkinton y Lilythod pensaban en cuántos aldeanos se necesitarían para cosechar esas tierras porque ellos tardaban en cosechar su pequeña parcela._

_— Una cosa, ya que no habláis el acento de aquí, os recomiendo que siga con la treta de ser condesa, princesa Lolanord, no podemos fiarnos de los de la Capa Negra, pueden estar camuflados, vosotros en lugar de ser vuestra familia de Lolanord pueden ser vuestros siervos, me di cuenta que suelen olvidarse vuestra actuación y se refieren a la "condesa" con mucho respeto —dijo eso con seriedad y en guardia—. Yo puedo decir que soy un alquimista al servicio de vuestra excelencia, recuerden eso, también debemos variar los caminos, no solo por los bosques sino por los senderos comerciales, si esos hombres de la Capa Negra tenían hombres esperándolos lo mejor es despistarlos._

_— Lo tenemos en mente —dijo Linkinton con firmeza._

_— Descuide, me encantó ser "hija" de la princesa por ese tiempo —dijo con mucha alegría._

_— Claro... es lo mejor... —lo dijo sin darle mucha importancia y pensando en esos días que pasaron._

_En una parte de ese tramo se bajaron de sus equinos y decidieron andar caminando con paciencia._

_Mientras labraba una parte de su parcela, Deméter le decía a su discípulo las diferencias entre las semillas de allí y las extranjeras._

_— También debo enseñarte la rotación trienal de la tierra, eso tiene que ver con los campos de cultivo que ves labrados y una parte que no —dijo tratando de trazar una sonrisa, sin embargo algo a distrajo._

_El muchacho estaba poniendo toda su atención en las enseñanzas de su maestra que no escuchó el sonido de unas personas pasar por allí._

_— Buenas tardes forasteros —dijo la mujer con educación al ver pasar a esos foráneos por sus tierras._

_— Buenas tardes aldeana y joven aldeano, ¿Sabéis dónde queda el pueblo más cercano? —dijo el alquimista con el mismo trato._

_Linkinton, Lilythod y Lolanord saludaron con mucho respeto. Por la forma en que saludaron se dieron cuenta de que no eran de ese país._

_— Por supuesto buen hombre, siga este sendero y lo llevará al pueblo de Agrum y plaza de los mercaderes y comerciantes, eso sí, está algo lejano —le respondió de manera cordial._

_— Muchas graci... —no terminó aquella frase porque algo le cayó en su mano._

_Era una gota, después otra y otra, hasta darse cuenta que comenzaba una lluvia que aumentaba su intensidad con el tiempo que pasaba._

_— Forasteros será mejor que paséis a mi establo, vengan rápido, Triptólemo asegura a Perséfone —dijo mientras se dirigía allí._

_— Sigan a mi maestra, estas lluvias con ira son inusuales en estas épocas —dijo eso mientras se dirigía a ver a la bebé._

_Los viajeros entraron con sus equinos de manera veloz al establo donde habían pocos animales pero muchas guarniciones de semillas._

_— Rara vez suelen pasar viajeros por estos caminos e inusualmente soy algo hospitalaria —dijo sorprendida por la casual lluvia._

_— Descuide, no les causaremos más molestias a usted y su discípulo—dijo Lolanord sonriendo por la hospitalidad de aquella mujer— . Disculpe por este hecho importuno, pero no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Marie, ellos son mis sirvientes, Link, Lily y Flips._

_— Vosotros a excepción de Flips no sois de estas tierras, ¿No? Disculpe condesa por el comentario, pero su acento os delata, me presento, me llamo Deméter, soy una agricultora de estas tierras y aquel joven es mi discípulo llamado Triptólemo —lo dijo de manera educada—. Os puedo ofrecer una comida hecha con las semillas de mis parcelas._

_Los cuatro viajeros les dijeron que sí para no ser maleducados. Se fue a su casa cubriéndose lo que podía de la lluvia._

_— Maestra, la pequeña Perséfone está bien, ahora sí se dormirá —lo decía mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos._

_— Eso es lo que quisiera para ella siempre, Triptólemo debes quedarte con nosotras, la lluvia cae con ira, me da una sensación que... no es nada buena —dijo con mucho temor aquello último._

_En ese establo, los viajeros y sus animales de cuatro patas estaban admirando todo el entorno. El discípulo de la mujer entró._

_— Buenas noches mujer noble y sus sirvientes, coman y beban de lo que produce las cosechas de mi maestra —les dijo mostrándoles unos panes hechos de semillas y una bebida de lo mismo._

_— Muchas gracias muchacho —le dijo con gratitud el alquimista._

_Quedaron fascinados al probar aquella comida dada por ese joven hombre._

_— ¡Es muy deliciosa! —dijo Lilythod._

_— ¡Saben bien! —dijo Linkinton._

_— ¡Es un manjar digno de un rey! —respondió Lolanord._

_Flipkirn solo siguió saboreando dicha alimento melifluo._

_— Mi maestra se alegrará cuando sepa que a vosotros os ha gustado la cosecha —dijo muy alegre por las respuestas—. Disculpe si no tenemos un lugar digno de una condesa y sus acompañantes._

_— Descuide joven aprendiz, la gratitud es lo que vale más que un buen lugar donde reposar —lo decía con mucha educación._

_El joven les dijo que los vería en la mañana para poder guiarlos si lo requerían y se dirigió a la pequeña vivienda de su maestra._

_Cerca al pueblo de Agrum, dos caballos iban unos hombres en dirección a una taberna para poder beber algo que les mantenga con calor ante el frío y lluvia. Vestían de negro uno y el otro de marrón claro._

_El más alto de los dos dejó a su caballo atado y a sus tres perros a un lado de la entrada descansando donde la lluvia no caía._

_— Buenas tardes —dijo con algo de malicia._

_Las personas voltearon y se dieron cuenta que no los observaban con buenos ojos._

_— Parece que no nos quieren aquí señor —dijo su compañero._

_Las personas dentro de aquel lugar solo lo miraban con desprecio. Sabían que no le podían hacer nada porque su señor iría por ellos._

_— Sabes que nunca seréis bienvenido, pero debo daros el trato mismo que a todos aquí, solo por tu señor —dijo el anciano que servía las cervezas._

_— Me da igual, sabéis que es mi trabajo, no deberíais guardarme rencor, solo porque me llevé a algunos de vuestros hijos, padres y demás personas que están en su vida, órdenes de mi señor —lo dijo sin sentir tanta pena por ello._

_Los aldeanos y demás personas que andaban allí prefirieron no meterse esta vez y seguir con sus actividades en la taberna, no debían amargarse la vida._

_— Maestra, aquellos foráneos han dicho que es delicioso vuestro alimento hecho de vuestra cosecha —le dijo sentándose al lado de ella mientras mecía su bebé._

_— Eso es reconfortante Triptólemo, aunque siento que nada va a salir bien, todos los días me maldigo por hacer ese trato con aquel hombre —lo dijo muy entristecida._

_— Descuide maestra, vosotros saldremos de esto —le tomó su mano y beso su dorso._

_— Después de Perséfone, tú me das un aire de conforte, me alegro de haberte conocido desde que naciste, por favor duerme esta noche conmigo, necesito de ti —le dio unas cálidas caricias en su rostro._

_— Yo también necesito de usted maestra —dijo el chico que fue con ella a dejar a la bebé en un aposento y ellos se fueron al principal a pasar la noche juntos._

_Aquella mujer había creado un lazo muy fuerte con su alumno. Al comprometerse en el aprendizaje, la condición era adentrarse a ello en mente, cuerpo y alma._

_La mente del muchacho era disciplinada y lista para entrar foránea y salir nativa en las extrañas tierras del conocimiento de su maestra._

_Su alma estaba en este mundo encerrada en su cuerpo hasta lograr el cometido._

_Su cuerpo se unía al de su maestra en algunos días donde el conocimiento en palabras no era suficiente, era muy necesario que ese joven cuerpo recibiera la experiencia de muchos años y ese modo era el indicado ya que el querer algo de sabiduría debía ser placentero._

_La mujer se sentía segura al lado de ese joven de solo diecisiete estaciones. A sus casi cuarenta años, la vida le estaba jugando de manera cruel, todo por un trato injusto._

_Los hombres salieron tarde de esa taberna, se divertían solos porque nadie quería estar al lado de ellos, al menos no del lado del grandullón. Fueron a buscar una posada._

_— Hermes, ¿No te cansas de ir repartiendo mensajes a todo los países? —le dijo sin entender todavía sus trabajos._

_— No, sencillamente no, es para lo que nací, recorrer varios lugares, además es maravilloso conocer otras personas y sus distintas tradiciones —dijo con sinceridad diáfana—. Pero usted, ¿Es feliz con lo que hace? _

_— No es felicidad, es sentirme realizado con hacer cumplir con lo acordado, siento que hago lo correcto, aunque en ocasiones ponga algo de mi parte para salirme con la mía —lo decía acariciando a su caballo._

_Sus perros de aquel tipo ubicaron de manera veloz la posada. La mujer que atendía en la posada dudó por unos momentos, pero les dio porque no quería ganarse problemas con el señor del sujeto._

_La reina Lorian estaba con los caballeros de su reino discutiendo un posible desvío a tomar. Ella sospechaba que seguir los senderos normales era ser blanco fácil para los de la Capa Negra, no se fiaba de que el rapto acabara así sin más._

_— Caballeros, General, no soy experta en el arte de la guerra, sin embargo, mi mente me dice que no debemos confiarnos, el camino al país de lo Colosal es algo distinto a ir al país de las Gemas, estemos preparados —les dijo eso porque algunos de los caballeros estaban en dudas._

_— Siempre lo estamos su majestad Lorian, ¡Caballeros en marcha! —dijo el general a sus caballeros para avanzar de noche._

_Entonces tomaron la ruta dentro del bosque, de todas maneras iban a pasar por el país de las Gemas, específicamente por el reino de la Amatista, ya que era la forma menos pensada para llegar de manera sigilosa al país de lo Colosal._

_— Alana, solo los estamos interrogando, no los torturamos, solo quiero estar seguro de algo —le decía eso a su hija._

_— Padre, no puedo permitir que trates así al rey de Fixin, pero sobre todo a mi esposo, han pasado varios días y ya no debes excusar en las armas que produce mi reino, padre esto no se queda así —dijo eso muy enojada y se fue a su aposento acompañada por los guardias de su reino._

_Las cosas no iban bien en el castillo de Woodsham. Winston y Skipper no dejaban de ser interrogados hasta lo más mínimo por los guardias, consejeros y el mismo rey Lynnser._

_— Rey Lynnser, con mucho respeto, pero usted se deja influir por sus vasallos —dijo Winston con una tranquilidad momentánea._

_— Mi rey debería recapacitar, el hecho de que aquellos hombres masacraran a los suyos con esas armas y encontrará ese trozo de tela con el escudo del reino de Royalton, no es suficiente para ser acusados, de repente los de la Capa Negra lo colocaron —dijo con mucha firmeza mirando a los ojos al rey de Woodsham._

_Los hombres que acusaron a Winston y Skipper, esperaban en los establos, acicalaban a sus equinos._

_Dos de ellos se daban miradas de complicidad. Salieron a buscar algo de beber._

_— Tengo un plan para despistar a los caballeros de este reino —le dijo el caballero del reino de Westerock a su compañero._

_— ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Acaso querrás seguir mintiendo? Ya no hay tantos motivos para involucrar a los reyes, ese era el despiste —le dijo con seriedad._

_— ¿Recuerdas el trozo de tela del vestido de la princesa? —le dijo con malicia._

_— Claro, lo tienes recóndito entre tus pertenencias compañero —le dijo eso con seriedad._

_— Solo debemos llevarlo cerca a nuestro reino y los hombres de rastreo harán lo siguiente... —le comenzó a decir con confianza todo el plan._

_La lluvia había calmado su leve ira, ahora ya no habían tantos truenos. Lolanord tenía el collar en su mano, ese collar de oro y plata, con un gran valor en monedas y en nostalgia._

_Lilythod observaba a la princesa, notó en su rostro mucha tristeza._

_— Princesa, ese collar, ¿Tiene mucho valor para usted? —preguntó con cierta duda._

_— EL adverbio mucho es muy poco para el valor que tiene este collar, esto hace que recuerde que siempre tengo dos ángeles que me protegen, solo eso te puedo decir por ahora pequeña Lily —le dijo Lolanord con mucha dulzura a su amiga._

_Lolanord durmió abrazando a su pequeña amiga, Linkinton escuchó atentamente esa respuesta de la princesa, se dio cuenta que respondió de una manera distinta, casi nostálgica._

_La reina Ritasmir también durmió mirando su collar, pero ella tenía el que era para su hijo desaparecido, Lolanord tenía el de su hermana desaparecida._

_En la mañana, los viajeros fueron acompañados por Triptólemo al pueblo de Agrum, le dieron las gracias a la maestra Deméter. Se dieron cuenta que tenía una linda bebé._

_— Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Deméter, déjeme decirle que su bebé es muy hermosa —dijo con mucha educación y sinceridad la princesa._

_— Agradezco sus palabras, espero que a vosotros no os haya incomodado estar allí —dijo de la misma manera la mujer._

_Flipkirn, Linkinton y Lilythod se despidieron de la misma manera y siguieron al discípulo de la mujer._

_Por el camino, al entrar al pueblo, justo después de que pasaran las primeras tiendas y posadas, salió el hombre con su acompañante rumbo a ver a una mujer._

_— Lástima que mi señor redujera el tiempo para que entregue las semillas que pidió —dijo de manera fría._

_— Cuando el dice algo, se cumple, eso no te lo voy a negar —respondió Hermes a su acompañante._

_Se dirigieron rápidamente allí, no querían tardar, el tiempo es una de las cosas que no se recuperan en este mundo._

_Linkinton y Flipkirn vieron a los lejos a mucha gente hacinada. Linkinton aceleró el paso de Benjamin._

_Al llegar allí se dieron cuenta que la gente estaba en realidad trabajando para reparar algo._

_— Buenas días humildes hombres y mujeres, por ahora no se puede pasar, estamos haciendo un nuevo puente —dijo un hombre corpulento y con bigote._

_— Saludos corpulento hombre, pero, ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Linkinton._

_— Un rayo cayó en el puente quemándolo casi por completo, es por eso que por hoy y mañana nadie puede entrar y salir del pueblo por este lugar —dijo el hombre que ayudaba a llevar maderas._

_— ¿Necesitan ayuda para terminar dicho puente? —preguntó Linkinton en tono amigable._

_— Pues... sí no es molestia joven viajero, mientras más personas mejor —dijo con una sonrisa el corpulento hombre._

_Linkinton le dijo a Flipkirn que iba a dar una mano en poder hacer este puente y así poder salir más rápido del pueblo._

_— Condesa, hermanita, voy a dar ayuda a estos hombres para poder llegar más rápido a nuestro destino, con su permiso prin... Condesa —lo decía con una gran ánimo_

_— Joven Linkinton puede ir, nosotros trataremos de buscar posada por estos días, vamos Lily y Flips —dijo la princesa dando la orden a Meredith de que de la vuelta._

_Los tres fueron a buscar posada, Triptólemo y Linkinton se quedaron a ayudar, por ahora el primero no tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde con su maestra._

_Su maestra estaba recolectando la cosecha de una parcela que tenía cerca a su molino. Su bebé estaba en una silla que la mecía y la tenía sin peligro de caerse._

_Fue cuando escuchó unos caballos y perros acercarse, cada vez más se sentía el ruido de las pisadas._

_Deméter volteó a verlo al rostro, sabía que era él y su acompañante._

_— Saludos Deméter, maestra de la agricultura, vengo a darle los nuevos puntos del trato —dijo Hermes sacando de un bolso un pergamino._

_— No necesito hablar contigo, mejor habla tú... Hades —dijo dejándose de rodeos y con furia._

_— Je, me llevaré a la pequeña a la pequeña Perséfone, pero veamos si cosechaste de acuerdo a lo que acordaste con mi señor —dijo el hombre alto con ropas negras y sus tres perros al lado._

_Un trato injusto, de eso dependía la hija de Deméter. Perder a un hijo es doloroso, hasta la princesa Lolanord sabe como es eso._

_De lo que quedaba de la casa de Flipkirn, una mano con signos de quemadura comenzó a tratar de quitar de su camino todo esas maderas y piedras._

_— No somos fáciles de eliminar... alquimista, ¡Salgan a mi paso! —decía con furia el tipo de nombre Jean Pierre._

_Como dice un viejo dicho: "Hierba mala, nunca muere"..._


	22. Sabe cómo se siente (1-2)

_—Flipkirn, por favor cambie estos aros, sé que le darán una gran cantidad de monedas por ellas —dijo la princesa que se la sacaba de sus brazos, levantándose las mangas de su vestido._

_—Su majestad Lo... Marie, no sabía que tuviera aros —le dijo con curiosidad._

_—Suelo colocármelas cerca de mi hombro... ya es cosa mía pequeña —respondió sonriente a su amiga._

_Flipkirn tomó esos aros grandes y se dirigió a tratar de cambiarlo por monedas. Lolanord miraba como las personas de ese pueblo se dirigían dónde estaba el puente destruido para dar ayuda en lo que se pudiera._

_Linkinton se dirigió a tomar una madera de las tantas que formaban un montículo al lado del río. Triptólemo fue con unos tipos a cortar y darle forma a la madera._

_Luego algunos habitantes fueron a los bosques cercanos a conseguir más madera. Linkinton fue con ellos a cortar, desde que ha dejado el pueblo no toca alguna herramienta para trabajar._

_Mientras ayudaba a talar árboles, los hombres y jóvenes conversaban sobre la mala suerte que tenían, siempre pasaba algo cuando arribaba alguien a sus tierras._

_—Dios me perdone, pero... ¡Maldito sea el día cuando ese hombre pisa nuestras tierras! —se notaba demasiado molesto ese hombre._

_—Lo sé, siempre tiene que ocurrir algo malo cuando él viene —dijo un muchacho mientras talaba._

_Linkinton se llenó de curiosidad por saber a quién esas personas se referían. Realmente era más por parlar con aquellos habitantes, después de tanto viaje, quizás puede tener una conversación amena. Pero por ahora solo le tocaba concentrarse y ayudar a llevar madera al pueblo junto a los otros hombres y muchachos._

_Flipkirn buscaba a esos hombres que cambiaban monedas por cosas exóticas y preciosas. Fue por casi todo el pueblo y lo encontró cerca de una taberna._

_—¡Sorprendente! Estos aros no se los hacen a cualquier persona, ¿Acaso lo robasteis? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad y sorpresa ese hombre._

_—Mientras menos sepáis, es mejor. ¿Cuánto me vais a dar por estas alhajas? —dijo con seriedad._

_Sabe que con personas así es mejor guardas distancias... suelen ser muy codiciosas y no se cansaran en saber de dónde obtuviste aquello._

_—Bueno... después de años que me traen algo parecido a aquello, solo podré daros unas doscientas monedas —dijo con serenidad._

_Era suficiente para tener algo y poder estar en alguna posada por el momento, no podían estar más de tres días en ese pueblo. Flipkirn sabe que los de la Capa Negra no descansaran hasta saber que pasó con sus compañeros que perecieron en su hogar y encontrar a la princesa._

_—Dame solo ciento cincuenta piezas y no dirás a nadie de donde obtuviste aquello, ¿Está bien? —le dijo con seriedad._

_—Vale amigo —dijo el cambista de nariz grande como cierto vegetal._

_Por otro lado, Deméter estaba frente al hombre que venía por hacer cumplir el trato de su señor con ella. Solo quería hacer su trabajo, aunque no iba negar que quería obtener algo de eso también._

_—Bien Deméter, mi señor ha cambiado de parecer y necesita que usted os dé el total acordado más un cuarto —leía un pergamino con los nuevos puntos._

_—Eso no era parte del trato —dijo muy molesta._

_—Aún no he terminado de leeros vuestro nuevo acuerdo, además que si desea quedaros con vuestro retoño deberá cumplir lo anterior leído, además darle los secretos de la buena cosecha —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Deméter mostraba un gran enojo. Nunca hubiera pensado que aquel hombre que conocía hace años le hiciera aquello. Al comienzo ese tipo no quiso saber nada de su hija, pero ahora solo la usaba como excusa para obtener algo de ella._

_—Largaos de aquí, si él no quiere cumplir con su parte del acuerdo, menos yo cumpliré con mi parte, puedes deciros que no le daré a mi hija. La agricultura es un arte que no se transmite a cualquier hombre o mujer —dijo eso mientras daba media vuelta._

_El hombre la tomó de su brazo izquierdo e hizo que lo mire. Ella le dio una bofetada con su mano derecha. Esas acciones hicieron que sus rostros estuvieran más cerca._

_—Tres días desde hoy para que tomes vuestra decisión, no es tan difícil. Pensadlo bien Deméter, solo debéis pensar con calma. Yo cumplo las órdenes de vuestro señor, lo sabes muy bien bella agricultora, vamos Hermes. Os doy la ventaja de que apareceré poco antes del anochecer —dijo Hades yéndose para realizar algunas cosas más._

_Deméter se quedó pensando en cómo termino amando a ese hombre, tan solo fueron unos cinco años de conocerlo y enamorarse perdidamente de él por unas noches._

_—¡Oh, Dios mío! No creo que llegue a la cantidad del acuerdo... ¡Maldito sea! —dijo muy enojada, sin querer asustó a su hija._

_Fue donde ella para calmarla en sus brazos, la petisa criatura no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un hombre que sacaba provecho de las personas para ser un señor poderoso._

_Lolanord fue a pedir posada en una gran morada. Pero le dijeron que no tenían aposentos libres hasta dentro de dos o tres días, casi lo que duraría construir el puente._

_—El camino se torna más difícil —dijo la princesa Lolanord mientras salía de la morada con su pequeña amiga._

_—Ánimo condesa, sería mejor esperar al señor Flipkirn —hablaba mientras desataba a su yegua._

_—Tienes razón pequeña, mejor busquemos una sombra, este sol está empezando a molestarme —dijo con resignación._

_Tiraron de Meredith y Benjamin para ir cerca de un árbol que estaba al lado de ese lugar. Lolanord estaba adolorida, la tela de los zuecos estaba desgastándose y dejándole adolorido sus pies._

_Flipkirn divisó a lo lejos a Lilythod y a la princesa. Al llegar le dijo que le dieron ciento cincuenta monedas._

_—Era lo menos que esperaba, no importa alquimista. Solo hay una cosa que debemos hacer en estos momentos, buscar una posada —dijo mientras montaba a Meredith._

_Lilythod montó a Benjamin y Flipkirn montó a su mula llamada Persa. Fueron a buscar posada en cualquier lugar que hubiera._

_—Muy bien, necesitamos alguien con conocimientos de herrería para poder forjar láminas de hierro y reforzar el nuevo puente, sé que el herrero vive en el próximo pueblo, pero alguien de vosotros debe tener algo de conocimiento, necesito que ayude en ello —se notaba que no había previsto aquello._

_—Yo soy herrero —dijo Linkinton y alguien más._

_Era un hombre que se acercaba al otoño de su vida y con un porte de gran tipo, definitivamente no era de ese pueblo como él. Eso dejó con asombro, era muy difícil saber de herreros porque usualmente vivían en las ciudades aledañas a los castillos y eran usualmente gente que estrechamente vinculada a la nobleza._

_—Muy bien hombres, os dejo la labor de que forjar la capa de metal que llevará ahora el puente —lo dijo aquel hombre de gran bigote._

_Luego de reunir la madera necesaria, todos estaban reunidos al lado del puente destruido. Fue en ese momento que necesitaban un hombre con conocimiento en la herrería, la fortuna les dispuso a Linkinton y a ese vetusto hombre._

_—Disculpe señor, me presento, mi nombre es Link, es agradable conocer a un herrero —lo dijo con mucha cortesía._

_—Se nota mucho que no pertenecéis a este país, muchacho. Perdonadme aquello, pero es extraño, rara vez veo personas que no son del país del Bosque Encantado. Me llamo Hephais y el placer es mío, chico —le respondió aquel hombre con porte de soldado y apariencia provecta._

_El medio día ya había pasado y las labores para construir el nuevo puente no tenían un descanso, se habían propuesto a terminarlo en menos de tres días._

_Linkinton y Hephais tuvieron que improvisar moldes tomando las medidas de las maderas y comenzaron a calentar varias láminas de hierro en una estructura parecida a una forja. Les tomó algo de tiempo, pero llegaron a calcular el tiempo y al sacarlo Hephais que era más experimentado comenzó a darle forma como si cincelara una piedra._

_—Necesito disponer de comida, por lo menos cuando caminábamos por los bosques, pequeña Lily, tú conseguías bayas —no era la única que tenía hambre._

_—Si ese es el caso, vosotras tenéis que entrar conmigo a la taberna, suelen preparar manjares que sorprenderán a vuestros paladares —les dijo el alquimista._

_Siguieron a Flipkirn en dirección a una taberna donde se veía muchas personas, donde la mayoría eran hombres que llegaban de tierras del mismo país._

_Se sentaron en una mesa algo cerca a las ventanas del lugar. Unos hombres contemplaron a la princesa por unos instantes. Era algo inusual ver a personas de un porte así en una taberna. Se notaba a leguas que era de la nobleza._

_—Hoy hay pato, pavo y cerdo cocinados al horno junto con hogaza —dijo una mujer que se acercó a ellos con cortesía._

_—Justo lo que necesitamos por el pesado día, tráiganos lo mejor, pero no exageréis, mi señora no puede dejar de verse esbelta —le dijo el alquimista a la mujer._

_Eso la hizo reír, les dijo que se los traería enseguida. Además, que les iba a ofrecer vino de cortesía._

_—No debéis actuar extrañas, se le nota más a usted y en el rostro condesa —Flipkirn le dio algo parecido a un regaño._

_—Entiendo alquimista —después de todo sigue sorprendiéndose por el mundo._

_Lilythod se daba cuenta que la princesa aún se sorprendía por ver el estilo de vida de las personas de pueblo. Tiene sentido, pues a pesar de que aprendió con los aldeanos, se da cuenta que no es todo y la vida es más que Woodsham junto con las fronteras del reino._

_La comida que le trajeron no era la gran cosa, pero se notaba que le daban amor porque Lolanord no dejó de comer tales alimentos. Al salir de allí se fueron contentos. Tenían que esperar a Linkinton._

_Comienza a anochecer y Lolanord junto a la niña y el alquimista están varados en medio de la plaza central de ese pequeño pueblo, al lado del pozo. No saben en qué sitio pasar la noche. _

_A lo lejos se ve a Linkinton caminando junto a Triptólemo. Se notaban algo cansados, pero satisfechos por los avances del nuevo puente._

_—Buenas noches condesa, pequeña Lily y anciano Flips —lo dijo mientras tiraba de una carreta._

_—Noble condesa, hermanita y Flips, buenas noches —dijo con una sonrisa el herrero._

_Después de devolverles el saludo, les dijo que no habían encontrado posada, pero recordó donde pasaron la noche. Le iba a proponer algo al aprendiz de Deméter._

_—Joven Triptólemo, como habrá visto no hemos conseguido un lugar donde pasar los días, podría usted decirle a su maestra si nos puede dar posada en su establo nuevamente, le pagaremos lo de una posada normal —se lo dijo con mucha educación y esperando convencerlo._

_—No os preocupéis, ya me temía que esto os sucediera por lo del puente. Seguidme en el camino que voy a tomar para ir donde mi maestra Deméter —dijo eso mientras tiraba de su carreta._

_—¿No desea que mi mula Persa tire de su carreta? —le ofreció por su amabilidad._

_—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo mientras procedía a colocar a la mulita en su lugar, estaba agotado junto a Linkinton._

_Y así todos tomaron un camino con algunos desniveles, pero que valía la pena porque en menos tiempo llegaron por la parte trasera del feudo de la agricultora Deméter._

_Se veía que su maestra había prendido una fogata en su pequeña chimenea para calentar el frío ambiente nocturno que había en estos momentos en el pueblo de Agrum. Ella estaba sentada en el exterior, como si los esperara._

_—Tenga muy buenas noches maestra, os traigo a los viajeros que acogió vuestra sabia persona, por favor ellos quieren que les acoja nuevamente, pero que esta vez os pagarán la posada, ¿Qué dice maestra? —lo dijo con sumo respeto._

_Agregó que han estado buscando posada desde que se fueron de su feudo y agregó que el herrero estaba ayudando en la construcción del _

_Deméter lo pensó un poco, pero dio su veredicto, respondiendo a lo pedido por aquellos viajeros, pero les pidió algo a cambio._

_—Requiero de la ayuda de todos vosotros excepto de Linkin por obvias razones, necesito recolectar mis granos y frutas. Solo necesito eso, sería como mi pago, ¿Estáis de acuerdo? Aunque usted, condesa, puede abstenerse de mi pedido y solo sus súbditos —dijo con seriedad y amabilidad—. Se quedarán lo que se restaure el puente y un poco más si es que lo desean, esto será casi tres días._

_—No se preocupe Deméter, solo dígame como hacer aquello y la ayudaré —no quería quedar como alguien que solo da órdenes._

_—De acuerdo, ¿Podríais pasar la noche estos días en el establo Triptólemo, para que la condesa pueda dormir en un aposento de mi morada? —se lo dijo con gentileza._

_Le dijo que no se preocupe y que lo haría. Lolanord acompaño a sus súbditos a dejar sus equinos en el establo. Lolanord quería que Lilythod estuviera con ella, pero la pequeña le dijo que Deméter había hecho mucho. Le dio un abrazo y le dijo que se fuera a descansar porque atender una parcela no es fácil. Lo decía por experiencia propia._

_Linkinton antes de descansar decidió darse un baño en un río que estaba tras el feudo. Necesitaba refrescarse y dormir bien para continuar con la labor en la que se comprometió de corazón._

_Al estar en aquel lecho, no pudo evitar ver a Deméter actuar de manera cariñosa con su hija, le recordó a su madre cuando la mimaba junto a Alana. Pero de un momento a otro Deméter comenzó a sollozar con su bebé en brazos. Era algo repentino._

_La mañana comenzaba de la mejor manera, Deméter antes de que los gallos canten ya alistaba todo para que le ayuden en sus parcelas. La parcela especial lo haría con Lolanord ya que necesitaba que solo se especialice en recolectar esas semillas y frutos. A los demás los mando a recolectar de su gran parcela zanahorias, patatas, coles y más vegetales._

_Les dio hogazas hechas con las semillas de su feudo para no empezar con el estómago vacío ese arduo trabajo._

_—Es necesario que aprendáis a tomar esta rama y cortar desde el tallo de donde salió para recién extraer las semillas —le indicaba mientras tomaba un cuchillo._

_—Entendido maestra Deméter —dijo mientras lo hacía con cuidado._

_—Con la práctica lo harás mucho más rápido, pero ahora quiero que atendáis como sacar el fruto de esta planta —dijo mostrándole otra de sus tantas plantas—. Tenéis que sacarla de raíz para luego extraer el fruto, porque si lo hace sin sacarlo, el fruto segrega antes de ser extraído del todo una sustancia que va hasta la raíz que arruina la tierra de cultivo_

_Le dio explicaciones más detalladas sobre como extraer la aquella planta. Se notaba que era una planta muy delicada. También sobre el cómo colocar las semillas y frutas en el mismo saco._

_La princesa se dio cuenta que esa parcela alejada del resto era enorme para estar solitaria, también se miró las manos, pero era necesario por ser corteses y agradecidos._

_Y comenzó con una parte de las semillas, Deméter estaba comenzando desde temprano con los frutos. No podías hacerlo muy rápido porque un mal cálculo y se arruinaban muchas semillas._

_Linkinton fue al pueblo montado en Meredith, allí ya había hombres llevando y trayendo madera del bosque. Saludo cordialmente a los señores que le correspondieron esa acción._

_Le pidieron que por ahora la trajera madera tallada del bosque como lo hizo el día anterior. Linkinton con una sonrisa se dirigió al bosque. _

_Al ir a recoger unos troncos se cruza con un hombre de armadura negra y porte alto, pero con un casco del mismo color. Pensó en primer lugar que era uno de los hombres de la Capa Negra, pero sin sentir temor. Se dio cuenta que aquel hombre no usaba capucha y capa, también de que iba con otro, pero de armadura plateada._

_—Disculpe buen hombre —pidió permiso y se alejó con las maderas._

_Hades le cedió el paso, sin embargo, lo dejó asombrado porque no tuvo reacción alguna al notar su presencia... como si no lo conociera, pero eso era absurdo se decía él._

_Así fue hasta el mediodía donde iban a descansar para comer frutas y hogazas, tanto en el pueblo como en el feudo de Deméter._

_Lilythod aprovecho ese momento para acicalar la crin de sus equinos y de la pequeña Persa, allí mismo charlaba con el alquimista._

_—Señor Flipkirn, ¿Usted aún recuerda lo que dice en sus libros? —preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Un hombre como yo tiene todo su conocimiento en su cabeza, jamás perdería mi conocimiento, aunque estuviera delirando —lo decía de forma altanera, pero decidió serle sincero a la niña—. Sabéis niña... todo lo que sé ha sido gracias a que no solo fueron momentos de puro aprendizaje, fueron momentos donde pasé buen tiempo con unas personas muy especiales, es por eso que nunca se me iría el conocimiento porque está ligado a unos sucesos muy agradables —se notaba muy sincero._

_—Eso también me pasa a mí, aprender con la princesa Lolanord es alegre y se me queda en mi mente por mucho más tiempo —respondió de manera alegre al alquimista—. Yo también no olvidaré todo lo que aprendo para no olvidar a mi amiga princesa cuando nos separemos. Tampoco lo olvidaré a usted señor Flipkirn._

_Eso le llegó al corazón del alquimista, le recordó a su hijo que había dicho algo similar en el pasado cuando se adentró en el mundo de él._

_—Hay que disfrutar estos momentos, niña. Aprovecha en descansar que tenemos que volver a recolectar —dijo eso mientras se acostaba sobre el heno para comer la hogaza que les dio Deméter a ellos._

_Deméter se sentó en un tronco que había en la entrada de su morada. Estaba con su bebé en brazos tratando de calmarla porque desde hace buen tiempo estaba llorando._

_Lolanord estaba muy cansada, pensó que solo sería algo que solo le afectaría en sus manos, pero no era así... le dolía todo su cuerpo. Tener que sacar con cuidado las plantas y cortar con precisión las ramas... era agotador._

_No toda cosecha salía buena debido a plagas o lluvias casuales o cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro el producto de las cosechas, eso ya estaba fuera de las manos, así fuera la mejor agricultora._

_—Disculpadme por estas molestias condesa Marie, pero es que necesito de vuestra ayuda en eso, las monedas no son tan necesarias en mi vida, vivo de lo que producen mis parcelas —no quería que sienta que la estaba forzando._

_—D-Descuide... uno... se... debe acostumbrar —hablaba con cansancio y dolor._

_—Os hubiese pedido que hagáis otra cosa, pero esto es muy necesario para estos días —agregó aquello para que comprenda un poco más._

_Lolanord no estaba contenta por hacer aquello, pero era por la cortesía de aquella campesina que la motivaba y no darles más trabajo a sus amigos acompañantes._

_Los trabajos del puente seguían su curso, al cruzar al otro lado del río fue un poco difícil porque la corriente era fuerte, se podía llevar a alguien enorme y pesado._

_La distancia no era tan corta, se tenía que ser un buen nadador. Sin pensarlo Linkinton se propuso a ir con la cuerda para atarla al otro extremo._

_Fueron horas para que alguien llegue, pero al final Linkinton pudo ya que la experiencia previa en rescatar a la princesa le hizo tener una noción sobre como afrontar la corriente sin que esta se lo pudiera llevar del todo. Claro que varios hombres sostenían la cuerda para que la corriente no se lo llevara del todo._

_El herrero ató la cuerda al tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca del río y gracias a ello los demás hombres pasaron hacia el otro lado y comenzaron las construcciones de esa parte del puente._

_Después de ello fue con Hephais a esa herrería que habían hecho para que ellos trabajen._

_En ambos lados todos ponían su esfuerzo por hacer algo en el menor tiempo posible. Las personas del pueblo de Agrum eran corteses y algo amables. _

_Ya había anochecido en todo en el pueblo de Agrum, las estrellas se podían ver por muy joven que era la noche._

_—El vendedor de hierbas queda en la siguiente casa —dijo una mujer a una muchacha joven._

_—Grazie signorina —dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio oscuro eso con una sonrisa extraña._

_El herrero de casualidad vio que la muchacha se fue riéndose mientras se llevaba algo que parecía no ser de ella._

_Iba a decirle a la señora si se le había perdido algo, pero fue interrumpido por Triptólemo que le dijo para ir juntos al feudo de Deméter. Se olvidó por esos momentos lo que pasó._

_Al llegar vio a su hermana atendiendo a las enseñanzas de la princesa, les dio el saludo respectivo a todos allí. Deméter estaba dentro de su morada atendiendo a su bebé. Flipkirn terminaba de observar una planta rara de esas parcelas._

_Lolanord tuvo dificultades para levantarse por el agotamiento, pero procuró hacerlo sola. Lilythod se dio cuenta de eso._

_Esa noche fue ligera porque todos se acostaron apenas llegaron y no hubo tanto de que charlar. Salvo Lilythod que le preguntaba todo a su hermano, eso le daba gracia a Flipkirn. Esta vez Triptólemo fue a su pequeña choza, donde vivía solo. Había ido donde su maestra para llevarle algo de ramas secas._

_Lolanord escuchó a Deméter sollozar mientras trataba de hacer dormir a su bebé. Esos sollozos eran tan parecidos, pero ajenos._

_La mañana llegó de imprevisto, un leve pestañeo fue algo que hizo pasar el tiempo tan rápido como un águila dirigiéndose donde su presa._

_Linkinton despertó al mismo tiempo que Deméter y la ayudó a sacar sacos de su establo y granero._

_—No se lo había dicho frente a frente, pero muchas gracias señora Deméter por acogernos en estos momentos, espero no ser una molestia —se lo dijo con mucha gratitud._

_—También debo agradeceros por dar vuestra ayuda y también al pueblo en la construcción del nuevo puente, joven herrero —le respondió con el mismo tono._

_Dejaron los sacos cerca de las parcelas y Linkinton fue al pueblo montado en su yegua que lo no ocultaba su alegría por ser escogida por su dueño y triste por dejar a su amigo de color oscuro allí en el establo._

_La mañana fue la misma para todos. Todos se esforzaban por menguar el tiempo en sus respectivas actividades esforzándose mucho más._

_En el feudo, esta vez Triptólemo ayudó a su maestra y a la condesa a recolectar las frutas y semillas. _

_Se notaba que Lolanord se esforzaba mucho, pero se tardaba mucho, pareciera que no tenía tantos motivos... era cierto._

_Solo lo hacía por ser cortés, aunque era una buena acción no era lo suficiente como para que lo haga muy bien y a un ritmo constante._

_Antes de que llegara el medio día, Lolanord terminó de sacar las semillas de toda una linea de las parcelas. Se sentía muy agotada. Un llanto le llamó la atención._

_Deméter estaba llorando desconsolada de rodillas y removiendo la tierra con sus manos de impotencia._

_Lolanord ya no podía ocultar su curiosidad por ello, necesitaba saber sobre esos llantos que le impedían dormir temprano._

_—Condesa Marie... ¿Es usted de confianza? —le preguntó con tristeza._

_Linkinton se fue al bosque a recoger ramas secas porque Hephais se encargaría de cincelar los pequeños moldes._

_Al adentrarse en el bosque, comenzó a tomar las ramas que estaban en su camino y meterlas en un saco. Sin darse cuenta terminó en un lago._

_—Muchacho, necesito hablaros sobre algo que me inquietó desde ayer —dijo el hombre de armadura oscura mientras acariciaba a sus tres canes._

_Linkinton no entendía nada, pero se notaba algo extraño que un hombre que solo había visto quisiera hablar con él sobre... algo._

_En lo que fue la morada de Flipkirn, los hombres de la Capa Negra que habían sobrevivido, no se habían tratado aún todas sus heridas y quemaduras. Se notaban muy iracundos._

_La reina Lorian estaba rodeando el reino de las Amatistas con sus hombres, pero fue interceptada por guardias y jinetes de búsqueda que servían a la reina Lyndseyth._

_Sir Dominick ya había partido con sus hombres con rumbo a las tierras de la reina Lynnser II, pero el camino no era nada fácil, aunque la reina Luaned le había proporcionado hombres para su resguardo._

_—Mi padre no puede hacerle eso a mi esposo, no puedo permitir más esto, no puedo venir solo por visita y ver como acusan al rey de Fixin —le dijo con algo de enojo a su madre._

_—Tú padre hace lo que un rey debe hacer —respondió sin prestarle la mínima atención._

_Alana ya estaba en su límite, no iba a soportar que por habladurías de hombres de su padre acusen a su rey y al príncipe de Royalton._

_Los jinetes del reino de Westerock se fueron con el permiso del rey Lynnser, pero ellos ya tenían planeado algo que causaría más peleas internas entre los reinos aliados..._


	23. Sabe cómo se siente (2-2)

_Lolanord la miró con detenimiento a Deméter, la pobre campesina no sabía si la condesa le respondería con afirmación. _

_—Sí, desde mi posición de noble os puedo asegurar de ello —le daba lo solicitado._

_—Si usted es alguien de confianza, ¿No os molestará que os cuente una calamidad, pero solo para usted, condesa? —no podía mirar a los ojos a la condesa._

_—De ninguna manera dama agricultora, además, no he ser alguien que revele confesiones hechas y con el favor solo de ser escuchadas y nada más —le respondió de la forma que más le diera confianza._

_La aldeana se mordía los labios, miraba a otro lado. Ella no quería meter en problemas a otras personas, pero realmente quería poder aplacar su pena sustrayendo los motivos._

_—Sucedió como hace cinco años, conocí a un hombre, el cual es el señor de varias tierras en este pueblo. Yo vine a estas tierras siendo muy joven junto a unos parientes lejanos. El punto es que aquel hombre no era de por aquí tampoco porque nació de dónde vengo, pero se hizo de bastantes tierras debido a que antes sirvió a un gran monarca del cual ya no se sabe nada. Pocas veces era visto en estas tierras, eso se debe a que posee muchos vasallos a su servicio, tiene aires de realeza. Al conocernos quedamos cautivados por el otro. Con el tiempo lo conocí mejor... pensé que podría cambiar su forma de ser, pero recién al último me enteré de su verdadera forma de ser... es alguien que desposa con varias mujeres y toma cierto poder sobre las personas al tener que ver algo con su descendencia... mando a alguien a amenazarme con llevarse a nuestra hija si no le daba una especia de tributo, las cosas que me pidió son las semillas y frutos de mi huerto que sus alquimistas necesitan para sus experimentos, y ahora último me pidió los secretos de la buena cosecha, que son enseñanzas de mi familia acogidas por generaciones, iniciadas por una creencia pagana hacia una diosa de la agricultura. Solo sé que él se beneficia mucho de esto porque esto le perpetuaría en el pequeño poder que se ha hecho. Pero si le doy todo eso hasta el día de mañana terminando el atardecer... mi hija, mi hija no se irá de mi lado, es lo más preciado junto a mis conocimientos y mi aprendiz. Con ella supe que la cosecha no siempre es en la tierra y que se debe llevar con mejor cuidado, yo la llevo y la llevaré con amor —la campesina no quiso esconder nada, necesitaba contar su terrible situación—. Pero él tiene entendido que la cosecha y recolección de este fruto y semillas es muy difícil por ello me ha pedido más..._

_Todo eso le era muy parecido a la melancolía de su madre, la diferencia radicaba en que el destino de su hija dependía en cumplir todo lo del acuerdo. Le llegó a su corazón... la historia se iba a repetir._

_—Deméter... no es que yo haya pasado por eso, pero sé de alguien que ha sentido eso que usted me ha dicho y aún siente... pero ella no pudo salvar a sus hijos... nunca supo que alguien se los iba a arrebatar —se sentía triste al recordar todo lo de su madre, pero decidió quitar ello por la aldeana—. Usted, aldeana, puede cambiar eso. Dios le ha dado la oportunidad de poder evitar aquello... nos puso en su camino, siento que me ha dado la oportunidad de evitar para evitar que alguien pase por lo que pasó mi madre —comenzaba a pensar que lo de la aldeana era un deber._

_Lolanord se levantó con firmeza, le tomó su mano con las dos suyas, la miró a los ojos para decirle algo._

_—Dama agricultora, no tema por lo que pasará con su hija, prometo que mis súbditos y yo le brindaremos la ayuda necesaria en este poco tiempo, confíe en nosotros. Le aseguro que no le fallaremos —se decía dentro de sí misma—. No fallaré, nadie pasará lo de mi madre._

_Deméter se arrodilló y beso las manos de la condesa, las cuales estaban lavadas con lágrimas. Realmente no pensaba conocer a una joven noble que le prometiera ayuda y sobre todo que la entendiera. Secó aquellas manos con sus cabellos._

_—Levántese dama agricultora, no llore. Debemos organizarnos nuevamente, su discípulo y mis súbditos necesitaran saber las nuevas instrucciones —se sentía muy segura de lo que hacía—. Descuide, no diré que es por esto a mis súbditos, le prometí no revelarlo._

_—Gracias condesa, muchas gracias. Dios aún me alumbra, tiene mucha razón joven noble... gracias —se levantó y llamó a los demás._

_Los herreros estaban terminando de preparar los moldes. Hephais le enseñó mejores técnicas para cincelar a Linkinton. No faltaba nada para que este el puente. Hephais le dijo a Linkinton que ayude en otras cosas que necesitaran las personas del pueblo._

_Le pidieron que por favor recolectara ramas secas en el bosque, necesitaban las fogatas necesarias para poner calderas y preparar comidas para todos los hombres que ayudaban en construir el puente._

_El herrero lo hacía con paciencia, no había apuros en estos momentos. Mientras más avanzaba sentía que no estaba solo. Miró a los lados y atrás, no había nadie._

_Llegó a las orillas de un gran lago, se notaban diáfanas sus aguas. Vio ciervos bebiendo agua en un lado del lago, varios cisnes nadando en busca de comida junto a sus crías._

_—Muchacho, buenas tardes, si no es mucha molestia, necesito hablaros sobre lo de ayer —se notaba muy comedido._

_Alguien sentado en un tronco caído que acariciaba a unos canes le habló. Recordó que era aquel hombre con el que se cruzó ayer recogiendo las mismas ramas que está recolectando._

_—Disculpe caballero, buenas tardes también digo. ¿Hice algo malo ayer? —preguntó de forma directa._

_—No, no penséis que ha hecho algo malo en contra de mi persona, no es eso. ¿Tienes miedo? —lo dijo con seriedad._

_Eso desconcertó por unos momentos a Linkinton. Se decidió a responderle con franqueza._

_—Si usted se refiere al presente, la respuesta es no. Pero si tomamos la primera impresión que me causo... podría decir que tuve algo de miedo, no por usted, sino porque me hizo recordar a unos tipos, pero fue algo rápido —denotaba sinceridad en cada palabra._

_Hades lo miraba y no comprendía eso, su figura imponía odio o miedo, pero aquel muchacho era de las pocas personas que conoce a la que no le inspira aquello._

_—Quizás sea mi condición de forastero —dijo el muchacho que se mantenía recogiendo las ramas cercanas._

_—No, no lo creo muchacho... es algo más. Muchacho, ¿Habéis pasado por mucho en lo que transcurre de tu vida? —de verdad que sentía mucha curiosidad._

_—Sí, se podría decir que mi vida tuvo un cambio inesperado. Yo creo que ese cambio me ha ayudado en no tener tanto miedo —miró al lago recordando las aguas del río donde rescato a la princesa._

_Lo miraba a Linkinton de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que un tipo como él pudiera no tenerle miedo. Se podía decir que era imposible._

_—Entonces eres alguien valiente —lo dijo sonriendo._

_—No, puede que tome valor, pero realmente tengo miedo —dijo sentándose en el suelo del bosque._

_—Usualmente aquel que tiene pizca de valentía no debería tener miedo —dijo de manera crédula._

_—Creo que se equivoca, no quiero que lo tome de mala manera —no quería parecer maleducado._

_—Descuida, prosigue —quería saber su punto de vista._

_—Cuando mi padre estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, me dijo algo que me serviría alguna vez, sus palabras fueron: "Hijo, sé que te estoy dejando con grandes responsabilidades. Eso te causará temor, un miedo profundo por no poder llevar bien nuestro oficio o la crianza de tu hermana, pero que el miedo no nazca por ello. Ten por seguro que el miedo estará allí y tú debes saber de antemano ello para que no surja con lo que te topes en tu camino..." —citó a su padre el Herrero, luego dijo con sus propias palabras—. Es por eso que la valentía nace de aceptar de que el miedo está siempre allí, esperando que caigas. Claro está que a veces peco en no recordar esa enseñanza y tropiezo, pero levantarse sabiendo que los enfrentarás con valentía, eso es lo que debes hacer._

_El hombre se quedó muy impresionado por ese discurso, no creyó venir eso de un hombre que había visto forjar cosas y recoger ramas... un hombre de vida simple diría cualquier persona con más posición._

_—Me has dejado asombrado muchacho, de veras que tu concepto de valor frente al miedo ha roto paradigmas, aunque mi experiencia me diga otra cosa. Yo he de causar odio entre los que conocen sobre mí, miedo entre alguno de ellos y personas ajenas. Después de tiempo que alguien no siente ello de mí, con deciros que mi madre me dijo que cuando me tuvo, le dio miedo el criarme —lo dijo con altanería y ademanes._

_—Si usted causa odio, debe ser porque ha causado daño o desgracias —respondía sinceramente._

_Linkinton se sintió algo fascinado por esa conversación con aquel hombre desconocido que dejó absorto con su forma de enfrentar el miedo._

_—Ha sido un gusto hablaros y saciar mi curiosidad —se levantó con lentitud._

_De los arbustos salió su acompañante para decirle que necesitaba de su ayuda en un asunto. Saludo al herrero con cortesía y se fueron por donde vino._

_—Muchacho, muchacho, ¿Ese hombre que os ha dicho? —le dijo un anciano que pasaba por allí._

_—Nada en especial, solo quería saber algo sobre mí —respondió con sinceridad._

_—No deberías hablar con él, ni hacer tratos. Su señor y él son la perdición de este pueblo y muchos más —dijo con temor._

_—¿A qué se debe? —la curiosidad se apoderaba en él._

_—Su señor es dueño de la mayoría de tierras en este pueblo, al dar las tierras nos hace a cambio de que tengamos un contrato, pero la mayoría de veces ese contrato suele beneficiar a ellos porque nos lo dan en un momento de desesperación o necesidad. Su señor le da el permiso para poder quitar de nuestra vida a padres, madres, hijos, y sobre todo hijas. Suele llevárselas con la excusa de que paguen por nuestro incumplimiento, pero las desposa con nobles de otras tierras... —se notaba que aquel hombre había perdido a alguien por esos tratos._

_No podía creer que ese hombre hiciera todo eso en nombre de su señor. Eso le dio una rabia, pero de nada valía porque no era su problema. Recogió más ramas secas y regreso al pueblo a darlas a las cocineras._

_En el feudo de Deméter, todos allí estaban escuchando las instrucciones de la agricultora. La princesa era la más atenta a ello. _

_La condesa y Lily comenzaron a recolectar las semillas, mientras Triptólemo y Flips tomaron la labor de extraer los frutos junto a la maestra agricultora. Esa labor iba a ser por horas, luego cambiarían, por eso Deméter los instruyó por esos momentos._

_Las horas pasaban y ya habían cambiado seis veces y recolectado la mitad de la cosecha. Deméter no lo podía creer, estaba llegando a la mitad de lo establecido en el nuevo punto del contrato._

_Lolanord imitaba la forma de extraer de Deméter a la perfección. No necesitaba mejorarla porque esto no era para su futuro, esto era para el presente de la pequeña Perséfone. _

_La bebé se quedó dormida casi toda la tarde, era como una gran oportunidad para avanzar dicha actividad porque atenderla en estos momentos resultaría más trabajoso._

_—No pensé que usted fuera buen en esto condesa Marie —lo dijo muy sonriente la pequeña._

_—Pequeña, es mi manera de agradecer y evit... estoy agradecida con la dama agricultora —quería decir que podía evitar lo que alguna vez su familia pasó._

_Esos momentos con la princesa y su amigo alquimista los iba a guardar como tesoro. Sabía que conocer a personas maravillosas no son cosas que sucedan muy a menudo._

_La manera en que Lilythod recolectaba las cosas le recordó, al alquimista, a su joven hijo. Su hijo solía buscar el lado bueno. Cuando su esposa murió, su hijo le dijo que sus estudios de alquimia eran lo mejor porque el persistir en ello lo iba a llevar a encontrar, con mucha probabilidad, cosas buenas y entre ellas podía haber el encontrar la panacea._

_Cuando estaba alistando a su yegua para partir donde estaban sus compañeros de viaje. Una joven impacta con él al caminar rápido. La toma con sus brazos para evitar que se cayera._

_—Disculpe giovane herrero —dijo con una bella sonrisa._

_—Descuide joven dama —dijo mirándola con dudas._

_La joven se fue de manera veloz de ese lugar. Linkinton juraba haberla visto antes. La joven rubia le había robado su pinza de herrería. No se dio cuenta._

_Linkinton llegó cansado al feudo de Deméter. Al entrar se dio cuenta que la princesa y la mencionada agricultora se mantenían llenando los sacos con las semillas y frutas._

_—Buenas noches, damas —dijo con educación._

_—Igualmente, joven herrero —respondió Deméter._

_—Buenas noches, Linkin —dijo sin mirarlo._

_El joven aldeano se dio cuenta que la princesa se notaba muy agotada y con su piel maltratada porque denotaba un color rojizo._

_Linkinton fue al río a darse un baño, necesitaba refrescarse de tanto trabajo. Ya no faltaba nada para que ya estuviera el nuevo puente._

_Lilythod estaba en la parte de arriba del establo junto a Flipkirn descansando, saludó a su hermano por una abertura._

_—Joven Lilythod... ¿No quisiera saber sobre lo del libro de pociones? ¿Ser mi nueva aprendiz? —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_La niña se quedó muda por lo dicho por el alquimista. Parecía que era algo irreal o un sueño como lo era hace unos años._

_—¿Estáis bien niña? —preguntó con algo de preocupación._

_—Sí... sí quiero señor —se lanzó a sus brazos, pero preguntó—. ¿Por qué quiere tomarme como nueva aprendiz?_

_—Niña... quisiera que los momentos que vivimos los cuatro se queden en mí. La forma en que se aferran a mí es mediante la enseñanza y el aprendizaje —lo decía mientras recordaba a su retoño y esposa._

_—Pero señor Flipkirn... yo aún no sé escribir y leer bien —lo dijo con vergüenza._

_—Descuida niña, si aprendisteis a rezarle a nuestro señor, seguro podéis aprender los conceptos de la alquimia y las pociones —lo dijo con una sonrisa._

_Le dio un fuerte abrazo de felicidad, no había palabras para describir todo lo que le sucedía a la pequeña. Pero el costo lo estaba viviendo junto a ellos y más._

_La condesa había terminado de llenar los sacos de semillas, ahora les tocaba llevarlos al molino a guardarlos y evitar que le suceda algo a lo recolectado._

_Apareció Linkinton en ese instante para ayudar a la princesa, también Triptólemo que había ido a atender a la pequeña Perséfone._

_Dejaron esos cinco sacos en un lugar donde los rayos del sol no incidieran tanto en los sacos y secara las semillas y pudriera los frutos._

_Lolanord le dijo que esta vez pasaría la noche con sus súbditos en el granero y que no se preocupara por ella porque había cosas aún más importantes. La agricultora les dio hogazas y frutas, ya que se olvidaron de comer al terminar de recolectar._

_Lilythod se había excedido mucho y se quedó dormida al lado del alquimista. Ambos no lo mostraban por lo rápido que se distraían al terminar de realizar dicha actividad._

_La princesa y Linkinton subieron a la parte superior del establo para comer esas hogazas y fruta acompañado de esencia de naranjas que Deméter le dio._

_El herrero notó a la princesa algo triste, se notaba que ahondaba en sus pensamientos. Para Linkinton ver cómo estaba la princesa le era algo raro. Solo vio eso de ella cuando se disculpó con él, cuando lo ayudó a salir con Flipkirn y cuando Lilythod se enfermó. La mayoría del tiempo que viajaron mostraba su enojo o disgusto por algo, a veces simplemente ni una expresión. Se le quedaba aún esa imagen del inicio del viaje. La princesa sonreía, pero él pocas veces lo notaba._

_—¿Se siente bien, princesa? —lo dijo en voz baja._

_—Claro que sí, herrero... solo estoy algo pensativa por lo que nos queda de recorrido y lo tarde o temprano que encontraremos a esos hombres de capa negra —dijo eso mientras guardaba su collar._

_—Yo también pienso en lo que nos depara el camino, pero descuide, estamos para servirle hasta que llegue al reino de su prometido, nuestra vida está al servicio de evitar que le suceda algo, no descansaremos hasta que esté sana y salva, le prometí ayudarla, no lo olvide. Su vida es muy preciada para nosotros. Quizás al comienzo tuvimos nuestras diferencias y me porte de manera maleducada, me disculpo por ello, pero ahora sé que usted nos tiene gran aprecio al confiarnos su vida y eso a la vez es apreciar nuestras vidas y darles un gran valor. Si tiene algún problema o necesita ayuda no dude en contar conmigo —lo decía con mucha sinceridad e hidalguía._

_La princesa no tenía palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para lo que dijo el herrero. Realmente él había cambiado su concepto de ella. Un gran apreció crecía dentro de ella._

_Esta vez no le dijo lo que acontecía en ella, no podía revelarle ello por cumplir la promesa a Deméter, pero él depositaba su confianza tanto como la agricultora. _

_Ella estaba convencida de que ella sola podía ayudar a Deméter sin tener que involucrar a sus súbditos, más que nada porque de nada servirían. Ese era su pensamiento en esos momentos._

_La princesa durmió a pocos metros del herrero. Quería contar que esa mujer iba a pasar por lo que su familia pasó hace muchos años. Así era mejor._

_Perséfone estaba muy feliz, sentía que podía quedarse con su hija y no acabar como los otros aldeanos, dando a sus hijos al señor. _

_En medio de la noche, la puerta del molino de cerró de lo abierta que la habían dejado. Se notaba la presencia de alguien._

_La mañana no fue tan iluminada, era lo de menos en esos momentos. La condesa y la pequeña Lily estaban recolectando solo las semillas e introduciéndolas de manera directa a los sacos._

_Deméter y Triptólemo siguieron con los frutos, en tanto el alquimista procedió a alimentar a los animales de ellos y de la agricultora. Las gallinas, ovejas y vacas no eran tan ruidosas, solo les daban una gran ración de semillas, heno y atados, eso les duraba por semanas._

_Linkinton estaba colocando las láminas en las maderas, al revidar sus herramientas se da cuenta que su pinza de herrería no estaba en su saco. Reviso en el taller, le preguntó a Hephais por ella, pero no la encontró. En ese momento recordó a esa mujer que dos noches antes la había visto robar y que una noche antes le robó. Solo suspiró de enojo, pero no iba a olvidar el rostro de la joven dama._

_Los trabajos eran paralelos, los esfuerzos eran casi los mismos. El poder lograrlo era lo que mantenían igual._

_Nadie se detuvo para la comilona, en estos momentos donde ambos lados del río se estaban estabilizando con las maderas reforzadas y las últimas frutas estaban siendo recolectadas y colocadas._

_Lolanord miró sus manos. Nunca pasó por su mente estar pasando por esto. Una princesa como ella esforzándose por algo que no sea sus estudios o aprender un arte... era sumamente impensable para la realeza._

_Las personas del pueblo se alegraron al ver listo el nuevo puente. Era tan ancho y resistente que una carreta llena de rocas pasó y no pasó nada. Algunos comenzaron a irse del pueblo y los del otro lado pasaron._

_Linkinton fue invitado al festín que se realizaría en la noche para agradecer a los que ayudaron en la construcción del puente. Aceptó gustoso, pero en ese instante escuchó a unos hombres hablar._

_—Pobre mujer, no sabía que estaba en problemas con él —dijo un anciano._

_—Ni que lo digáis viejo, la agricultora no sabe que él juega muy sucio, siempre se sale con la suya ese maldito de Hades —lo dijo con enojo y tristeza._

_Eso no era nada bueno. Tomó a su yegua y se apresuró en ir donde estaba la agricultora. Los relatos contados por aquel hombre y algunos más afirmaban que era alguien que causaba desgracias en nombre de cumplir a su señor._

_Marie, Triptólemo y Deméter habían sacado los sacos que estaban guardados en el molino, pero notaron algo raro. El saco pesaba de más._

_Antes de que lo inspeccionen llegó Hades acompañado de Hermes, sus caballos, perros y una carreta. Se sorprendió al ver a una bella dama junto a la agricultora._

_—Muy bien, fuera de rodeos y tratos con cortesía. Necesito los sacos y los pergaminos —dijo en voz alta, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Lily y Flips que estaban conversando sobre el libro que ella tuvo._

_—No necesitáis gritar —dijo molesta con su bebé en brazos._

_—De acuerdo —sonrió con confianza._

_Triptólemo le dio los pergaminos. Los revisó y se dio cuenta que eran en idioma de su antigua tierra._

_—Ahora necesito inspeccionar las cosechas y si es la cantidad acordada —dijo de forma maliciosa, no pasó desapercibida por la condesa._

_La condesa abrió los últimos sacos, Hades inspeccionó y se dio cuenta que estaban en buen estado, aunque al abrir los sacos que fueron la primera recolección las cosas fueron distintas._

_—¿Acaso estas semillas están repletas de agua? ¿No ha sido una buena cosecha? —lo preguntaba con sarcasmo._

_Deméter dejó a su bebé en las escalinatas de la entrada de su morada. No podía creer lo que decía el hombre._

_Las semillas estaban arruinadas, el proceso de putrefacción se aceleró por la humedad y el calor dentro del molino._

_Deméter no lo podía creer, sacó puñados y puñados de esos cinco sacos, en todos era lo mismo. Eso debía ser imposible. Lo había logrado, no era posible que las semillas se humedecieran tan rápido. Todo eso debió ser producto de su imaginación._

_La princesa Lolanord no podía creer que vea con lujo de detalles como se llevaban a una bebé, como una madre perdía a un hijo._

_Se escuchó el llanto de una bebé. Al mirar a la dirección de donde provenía, apreciaron a la pequeña Perséfone en los brazos del hombre que sería su tío._

_—No habéis cumplido el trato, campesina. Es una pena que su madre no haya valorado tanto su vida —dijo mientras se iba con paciencia a montar su caballo—. No son necesarias tus semillas, pero estos pergaminos sí me servirán._

_—¡Piedad! Por favor... ¡Piedad! —dijo Deméter que se aferraba a la pierna de Hades._

_—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas con nuestro señor, mujer —la quitó de él con un movimiento brusco._

_—Su padre no la quiere, ¿Por qué me hace esto? —dijo llorando en el suelo fértil, su aprendiz la ayudaba a recomponerse._

_Hades no miraba a nadie, ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Esa bebé lo haría escalar hasta llegar a la posición de su hermano._

_Hermes no hacía nada porque ese no era su asunto, solo estaba allí como acompañante._

_Sin pensarlo se subió a su caballo y se fue a toda velocidad de ese lugar. Pero alguien fue detrás de Hades._

_—¡Condesa! —gritó Lily al verla partir a gran velocidad con Benjamin._

_En el momento que Lolanord partió llegaba Linkinton que no preguntó por la condesa, ya que el rastro de las pisas de equino estaban aún en la tierra._

_Al huir victorioso recordaba lo que le pidió a su señor. Le pidió que le hiciera contraer nupcias con alguna hija suya, quería tener un cargo nobiliario. Su hermano le dijo que no podía porque todas ellas ya estaban desposadas por nobles de otras tierras._

_Sin embargo, le dijo que una hija de él aún no estaba lista, Hades quiso saber quién era. La pequeña Perséfone era la que no estaba apta. Le ofreció la custodia de su última hija y que la criara para ser su mujer y futura marquesa. Es lo único que podía ofrecerle por ser tan servicial y ayudarlo a derrocar a su padre, aquel hombre que era dueño de esas tierras, y que nadie sabía que había pasado con él._

_Le dijo que la obtuviera siempre y cuando Deméter no llegara a cumplir con el trato, pero ambos se conocían y sabían de lo que eran capaces. La noche anterior el entró al granero y roció los sacos con una sustancia hechas por los alquimistas de su hermano. Esos hombres hacían muchas cosas y entre sus logros era mantenerlo joven a su señor con sus pócimas._

_No se dio cuenta que al tratar de perder a la bella dama se desviaba a un abismo. Hizo un alto a su caballo._

_La princesa estaba detrás de él en ese instante bajo del equino. El hombre también hizo lo mismo._

_—¿Qué deseáis joven dama? —dijo con altanería._

_—Deseo que devuelva a la bebé con su madre —dijo con seriedad._

_—¿Sabéis que fue un trato justo, no? Pero ella no lo cumplió —le replicó con justa razón._

_—Te doy mi vida por al del bebé —fue muy directa._

_Hades se dio cuenta que esa mujer no apreciaba su vida por lo que quería hacer. Lolanord no quería que nadie más pase por lo que su familia pasó._

_—No es suficiente, esta bebé me he de ayudar a escalar en los estratos sociales —dijo con firmeza._

_—Y si te ofreciera algo que vale mucho para mí, más que mi vida —dijo mientras se quitaba algo de su cuello—. Esto es el objeto más preciado que tengo, su valor en oro es inmenso, pero el valor sentimental es incalculable._

_ Era una batalla de miradas, Hades no dudó en que Lolanord tenía miedo de fallar y que decía la verdad sobre ese objeto, había escuchado a duras penas que una niña la llamó por el título de condesa, no perdía nada al intercambiar a Perséfone. _

_No tardó en darse cuenta que ella había pasado sobre algo similar, es por eso que solo le arrebató su objeto._

_—Ahora perderéis más de lo que tenéis "condesa" —se sentía el máximo vencedor._

_Eso quebró mentalmente a la princesa y cayó al suelo, no podía creer que haya hecho eso sin siquiera pensarlo bien. Fue algo tonto de su parte, exponer su joya y a ella, se dio cuenta que en estos momentos su vida no era nada al lado de la bebé y su collar. Comenzó a sentir miedo por las acciones tontas que había tomado en esos momentos._

_—Acaso... ¿No valemos nada para usted? —lo dijo muy triste el herrero._

_Hades no se dio cuenta que el herrero estaba allí observando todo. Notó mucha congoja en su rostro._

_—No te metas en esto Linkinton, un aldeano como usted no podría hacer nada, ¡¿Qué podrías hacer hombre de clase baja?! —Lolanord no medía sus palabras._

_No podía creer que esas palabras salieran nuevamente de la princesa. Le dolió porque la comenzaba a querer como la pequeña Lilythod._

_—Después de todo... sigue siendo la misma mujer egoísta del comienzo —lo dijo mientras avanzaba donde Hades—. Le ofrezco mis servicios en vida y después de la muerte a cambio de la bebé, ese collar y que lleve a la princesa a su reino._

_Esas palabras con firmeza y sin dudas. Hades por primera vez sintió miedo por la determinación de aquel herrero. No podía creer que ofreciera su vida, su preciada vida. Por lo que le contó era muy preciada por seguir con el oficio de herrero y el cuidar a su hermanita. Se sorprendió al saber que en verdad era una princesa._

_—No es suficiente... joven herrero —dijo con dudas._

_—Será suficiente si le cuento mi historia y como mi vida ha cambiado por la princesa Lolanord —se preparaba para contar todo._

_Fueron minutos contando algo breve para que Hades comprendiera la situación. No dudó en decirle la verdad porque sabía que después de todo necesitaba asegurar que no jugaría sucio._

_—Es por eso que, si me da todo ello, yo le ofrezco mi vida de servidumbre a usted, al menos que una acción divina me lo impida —era muy firme en sus palabras—. No tengo tantas cosas de valor, solo mi oficio y mi palabra._

_Hades sonrió de forma leve. Sacó de un bolso un pergamino. Era un contrato._

_—Solo leedlo y firmad, así estará sellado nuestro acuerdo —dijo con seriedad._

_—Lo s-siento... no sé leer ni escribir, soy solo un aldeano —lo dijo con algo de vergüenza y tristeza._

_Eso hizo dar una gran carcajada al hombre. No podía creer que aquel muchacho que aparentaba tener el valor de alguien noble, tuviera la educación de alguien de clase muy baja._

_Lolanord no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero ver a Linkinton muy triste y con vergüenza no era algo normal. Se notaba que se sentía menos por ello._

_—Descuida, sé cómo arreglar esto —dijo mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo._

_En un parpadeo marco con una cuchilla caliente el brazo izquierdo de Linkinton. La sangre brotaba y dejaba charcos medianos en la tierra. _

_Linkinton tuvo que soportar el dolor y evitar llorar para no dejar de mostrar valor._

_—Siempre cargo carbón caliente en un bolsillo junto a una cuchilla para estos casos, si no podéis darme vuestra letra, necesito algo que los "distinga" al momento de reclamar lo que es mío —dijo eso sin dejar de burlarse._

_Se acercó al herrero con lentitud. Le colocó un trozo de tela y envolvió su brazo izquierdo. Le colocó el collar a Lolanord. Volvió donde estaba su caballo y bajó a la bebé._

_—Solo una cosa te voy a decir, no la voy a repetir: "Dile a Deméter que en quince años no la molestaré con mi presencia, pero que a esa niña la críe para ser mi esposa" —la seriedad se tornó en su rostro mientras le daba a la bebé._

_—Haré entender eso a Deméter —dijo el herrero que tenía a la bebé en su brazo derecho._

_—Muchacho, me has sorprendido, de verdad eres alguien con un valor inmenso frente a las adversidades, no te rindes al miedo porque sabes que tus acciones no son mal intencionadas. Princesa tiene un gran hombre al servicio de usted. Me tengo que ir sin más que el saber que tu vida ahora me pertenece y que mi futura esposa estará en buenas manos. Pronto nos volveremos a ver Linkinton —dijo eso mientras se iba de ese precipicio y sus perros lo esperaban._

_El hombre se fue sonriente, no perdía nada. Se ahorraba la crianza y el odio por parte de la bebé si la criaba. Ganó a un sirviente eterno._

_Se marchó y desapareció entre los árboles. Solo se escuchaba las pisadas de los caballos y que con los segundos se perdía el sonido._

_ Linkinton miró su herida, eso era un recordatorio de muchas cosas. Colocó a la bebé encima de la montura de su yegua. Se dirigió a la princesa._

_—Tal vez para usted mi vida es algo que es bajo y sin valor, pero para mí y los demás la suya sí que lo vale, y mucho. Por eso nos arriesgamos para ayudarla a llegar, no para que la pierda por algo ajeno a nosotros —dijo muy triste y tratando de no llorar por el dolor del brazo y acciones tomadas._

_Tiró de Meredith y se fue caminando rumbo al feudo de la agricultora con algo alegre para la agricultora y decepción para él. _

_La princesa en ese momento volteó a verlo y solo vio caminando con lentitud y encorvado al muchacho que ha sacrificado mucho por ella, y sin recibir la verdadera gratitud y disculpas..._


	24. Es tan valiosa

_I_

_En el castillo de Woodsham, las dos reinas estaban teniendo una discusión inusual. Los guardias no intervenían a pedido de ellas._

_—¡No! No hay nada claro aquí, es por ello que hemos mandado a unos hombres al reino del príncipe y a tu reino para esclarecer sobre el comercio de armas entre sus reinos; además, nuestros reino debe investigar más sobre aquellos hombres muertos —le respondió en voz alta, no iba a dejar que su hija le faltara el respeto en su castillo._

_—¿Acaso desconfías de tu hija? ¿Desconfías de la alianza de mi reino y su reino? Madre, nuestra alianza en estos instantes está pendiendo de un hilo, no puedo tolerar que crean en el relato de ese jinete del reino de mi hermana Lunaret, le mandaré una carta donde exigiré tener una audiencia con ese jinete y sus compañeros —se notaba muy enojada, no estaba midiendo sus acciones—. Si por ese pedido debe terminar la alianza de mi reino con el de Westerock, de la misma manera será con el que me vio nacer._

_—¡Mide tus palabras joven reina! No sabes de que hablas, es mejor esperar porque si tu rey es inocente, el reino de Fixin no pierde nada —se dirigió a la ventana, estaban en el aposento de Lolanord—. Espero que esto nos lleve a algo, sé que tu hermana está viva. Se toman las molestias de asesinar a los jinetes que buscan saber de ella —se acerca donde su hija y le toma las manos, se siente mal por la forma como la confrontó—. Se paciente, tu esposo ha aceptado ser interrogado, no se ha mostrado en contra de ello, yo ruego porque todo se resuelva._

_La reina Alana quitó sus manos y se fue del aposento con muchas emociones. Sabe que su madre aún no supera la desaparición de sus dos bebés, piensa que haciendo todo lo posible por saber sobre su hermana estará con su conciencia tranquila y recibiendo el perdón divino por no haberle dado justicia a esos bebés._

_II_

_—Ustedes —señaló a dos de los cinco guardias que envió la reina Luaned—. Vigilen el perímetro de las tiendas de campaña._

_A uno de sus hombres le dijo que vigilara junto a ellos, los demás debían conseguir agua y ramas secas. Claude se acercó a Sir Dominick para charlar lejos de los hombres._

_—No es necesario que preguntes Claude, desconfío de los nuevos miembros, la muerte de esos hombres donde la princesa Leniet me dejó en claro que en el castillo de ella hay traidores, por eso uno de los nuestros se quedó en último momento a vigilar de manera discreta en su castillo —se sentó delante de un árbol—. Lo que sucede en el castillo de la reina Leniet, puede estar sucediendo en el castillo de nuestro reino._

_—Deberíamos enviar a alguien... —fue interrumpido._

_—No podemos, no llegarían tan lejos si no estamos juntos, solo debemos rogar porque las sospechas se expongan por sí solas allí —fue serio al decir ello, luego le dijo una última cosa—. Preocupate por estar a tiempo y tener un regreso sereno._

_El mensajero temía lo que sucediera, el camino no iba a ser sencillo para llegar a las tierras de la reina Lynnser II._

_El país de las Gemas desde hace pocos años ha dejado de ser blanco de ataques constantes por parte de países que llegaban de tierras más allá de las costas._

_La ubicación era al sureste, siendo el único de los tres principales que estaba cercano a los mares, por ende reinos y piratas de todo tipo querían obtener los rubíes de las minas del reino._

_La noticia que llevarían más los posibles ataques a los que esté expuesto el grupo de Sir Dominick, no dejarían descansar a los guerreros del reino del Rubí._

_III_

_—¡Condesa! ¡¿Hermano?! ¡Hermano! —dijo la pequeña Lilythod, pero notó que algo no andaba bien._

_Se dirigió a su hermano, notó que tenía una venda en su brazo que sangraba. Tomó a la bebé porque su hermano quería que se la entregue a su madre._

_La agricultora tomó a su hija y no dejó de abrazarla, llorar, dar gracias al herrero, a la princesa, a Dios y mucho más._

_—Joven Linkin, por fav... —no pudo decir nada más porque el herrero se dirigió a la parte trasera de su establo, necesitaba ir al río._

_—Dele el merecido agradecimiento a la condesa, por favor —dijo mientras caminaba con su yegua al lado._

_Dejó a la yegua donde estaba Benjamin, Flipkirn lo observaba en silencio, la manera en cómo caminaba el herrero era de sentirse decepcionado y eso tenía que ver con la princesa porque no la esperó para entregar ambos a la bebé._

_—Condesa, muchas gracias, muchas gracias —lloraba y agradecía con su bebé en brazos—. Mi gratitud será eterna._

_Lolanord miró detenidamente a la agricultora, notó una agradable sonrisa, la dulzura se desbordaba con los mimos que le proporcionaba a su pequeño retoño._

_Repentinamente su vista buscó al aldeano, pero este ya no estaba allí, estaba en el río. No sabía qué decirle al herrero, no obstante, un sentimiento de culpa invadía su mente y corazón._

_Logró impedir que una madre sufriera la pérdida de su hija, pero no del todo. Más tarde le diría las intenciones de ese hombre dentro de unos años. Para poder lograr aquello, fue necesario dar algo a cambio._

_La vida del aldeano no tenía nada de valor, solo dos cosas se lo daban y esas eran, según lo acontecido, el ayudarla y el salvar a la hija de Deméter._

_—Princesa... ¿qué le pasó a mi hermano? —lo dijo en oído mientras le dio un abrazo._

_—No lo sé... —fue su única respuesta._

_Ahora las confusiones le generaban muchas interrogativas debido al comportamiento presentado por la princesa junto a su hermano. No fue difícil que fuera a preguntar a su hermano._

_—Linkinton, ¿estáis bien muchacho? —preguntó con curiosidad el alquimista, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la herida—. ¡Dios mío! Esperad, traeré algo para detener la herid... —fue interrumpido_

_—No es nada señor Flipkirn, solo necesito lavar la herida, no es nada —continuó su camino al río de la parte posterior del granero._

_El viejo alquimista sospechaba, por medio de las expresiones tanto faciales como corpóreas, lo que sucedió._

_El herrero se desnudó y, sin pensarlo tanto, se zambulló en aquel frío río que daba la apariencia de una fosa donde se arrojan los cuerpos de soldados sin nombre o personas que, sin nada de maldad, fueron dejadas por no ser más que alguien sin la merecida importancia._

_Esa fría y oscura agua, en esos momentos, por medio de la sensación de vacío y frío, le reconfortaba, el cansancio del trabajo y esa demostración de egoísmo eran menguados. La sangre de la herida se acumulaba y se dispersaba._

_IV_

_—Princesa —le habló casi con susurros—, ¿usted se encuentra bien?_

_Ambas estaban sentadas fuera de la pequeña casa de Deméter, dejaron que la mujer le diera todo el amor del mundo a su primogénita._

_—¡Condesa! —lo dijo con fuerza._

_—¡Eh! ¿Sucede algo, joven Lily? —respondió Lolanord saliendo del trance de sus pensamientos._

_—Solo quería saber si todo está bien con usted —la miró con pena—, también quería saber qué había sucedido con Linkinton... ¿Qué sucedió con Hades? —era algo más que curiosidad._

_—Todo está bien... —no podía hablar de la discusión con el herrero— no es nada grave —solo observaba el entorno—. Hades dijo que la condición era que en quince años regresaría por Perséfone —notó asombro junto con algo de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga—, eso debo decírselo cuando haya terminado de darle el cariño respectivo a su hija._

_—Princesa, ¿cómo se llegó a eso? —era obvio que había algo a cambio._

_—Discúlpame, Lily, tengo que despejarme unos momentos —dijo la princesa mientras se disponía a ir a la parte trasera del granero._

_"Nada malo he hecho", eso le decía su mente, y era verdad, no había hecho nada malo. Pero el reflejo de tal comportamiento demostraba otra cosa._

_—Ha ido al pueblo, me ha dicho que quería ir a ese celebración por la construcción del puente —le dijo el viejo alquimista mientras estaba sentado admirando el reflejo del cielo en aquellas aguas._

_Lolanord solo se quedó en silencio e hizo lo mismo que Flipkirn. No tuvo valor de hablar porque un sentimiento de culpa la invadía. Lilythod solo observaba escondida lo que hacía su amiga._

_—No sé qué es lo que habrá sucedido con ustedes y ese tipo, pero Linkinton se nota algo acongojado y esa herida... en mis años de viajero, he visto todo tipo de marcas y aquellas hechas con fuego son de pertenencia... como en el ganado —se levantó de donde estaba sentado—. Espero que haya hecho lo correcto, princesa._

_El viejo Flipkirn no dijo nada más y procedió a entrar al lugar donde habían pasado la noche desde hace días. La noche no se sentía tan fría, pero un escalofrío recorrió el ser de Lilythod, ella entendió a lo que se refería su amigo alquimista._

_La princesa y Linkinton solo le dieron tiempo a Perséfone... tiempo que se desvanecería como la sensación de altruismo y de haber obrado correctamente por evitar algo que no era culpa suya, pero que adquirió como propia por la pena suscitada en ella._

_La princesa de Woodsham no se movió de allí en varios minutos._

_V_

_Los jinetes espías de la Capa Negra miraron a sus demás compañeros que iban junto a ellos. Sin meditar tanto los mataron, tanto como a los de Westerock y a los de Hatzelton._

_—Es bueno que guardaras un arma del reino de Fixin —dijo su compañero._

_—Pero más necesario —miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que habían personas allí—, pueden mostrarse, camaradas._

_Salieron cerca de cuatro hombres de esa organización, iban a emboscarlos. Fue algo oportuno porque no sabrían cómo demostrar que eran también como ellos en pleno ataque._

_—El jefe Lars me ha dicho que habrá cambio de planes —habló uno de los tipos con seriedad._

_—Sí, y eso es a lo que vamos —los miró a todos—, ¿han visto a jinetes o caballeros del reino de Fixin y Royalton?_

_—Matamos a unos mensajeros de Royalton, y jinetes del reino del rey Skipper hay pocos, más que nada son caballeros o soldados de su armada —informaba de forma precisa._

_—Por lo que veo todo se vuelve tenso —miró a su compañero y de nuevo a los camaradas—, necesito el cuerpo de alguno de esos mensajeros, no los han dejado por ahí tirados como si fueran guerreros, ¿verdad? —preguntó con sarcasmo._

_—Esos tipos son muy valiosos como para dejarlos por allí a la vista de caminantes o bestias —se preparaba para irse—, en dos días te puedo traer el cuerpo, pero... ¿qué harás? —estaba inquieto por saber._

_—Será una gran espectáculo, ya verás, se armará algo muy grande —dijo muy sonriente mientras mostraba un trozo de tela del vestido de la princesa—, eso dará tiempo para encontrar a esa mujer y asegurar las cosas._

_Los camaradas se fueron en dirección opuesta, los jinetes debían mantenerse fuera de la vista de las personas. Lo más seguro era que envíen a más jinetes de rastreo, pero esta vez sería para ellos._

_VI_

_—Pitonisa, te dará resfriado, hija ven aquí dentro —dijo la dueña de la posada, en ese instante se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su hija—. ¿Te sientes bien dulzura?_

_—Solo un poco —abrazó a su madre—, solo unos momentos más y entro, por favor madre —se notaba que necesitaba estar al aire libre._

_—Está bien, hija —la madre entró y dejó a su hija sentada sobre el borde del pozo._

_La pequeña sentía que las cosas iban con pie derecho, sin embargo, las discusiones y las emociones repentinas podrían afectarles a la larga._

_Dio un suspiro y procedió a ingresar a su hogar, pero antes de entrar miró a la Luna con esperanza de que se arreglaran los hechos._

_VII_

_—Pensé que no vendríais, muchacho —dijo el viejo herrero._

_—Yo también lo pensaba —sonrió—, pero aquí estoy._

_Ambos miraban como cocinaban los cerdos en las fogatas, como los aldeanos saltaban alrededor de ellas cantando de alegría por la llegada de más personas del exterior._

_—Este pueblo no es como otros que temen a los extranjeros, aquí los necesitamos, la mayoría solo vive de la tierra, pero no es suficiente_ _—añadió el viejo herrero—, porque al fin y al cabo, en su mayoría, no es nuestra, es de un señor feudal._

_Se sentó al lado del señor y recibieron un trozo de carne de cerdo cada uno, les dijeron que era lo mínimo por ser de los que apoyaron más en la construcción._

_—¿Viajáis con compañía? —preguntó Hephais que seguido dio una mordida a la cena._

_—Sí... —le dijo algo apenado y también dio un bocado._

_—¿Acaso no queríais venir a este país? —le volvió a preguntar._

_—En realidad no tenía idea de que existieran más países —eso llamó más la atención del anciano—. Solo vivía tranquilo en mi herrería junto a mi hermana, no obstante, una mujer se cruzó en mi vida y... —fue interrumpido._

_—¡Oh! ¡Mujeres! ¡Debisteis haber empezado por ahí! —estaba muy sonriente, y más cuando le dieron un poco de vino— Muchacho, si es por una dama que te encuentras así, solo te diré una cosa: conocerás muchas más —se notaba algo embriagado._

_—No es eso, lo que digo es que estoy ligado a aquella doncella de corazón porque... —fue interrumpido otra vez._

_—¡Oh! ¡Es de la realeza! Chico, tu condición no te permitiría estar con ella, es mejor que tu corazón pise tierra —se lo dijo con tristeza lo último._

_Linkinton no dijo nada más en verdad no quería hablar de eso, si fue a ese lugar era para relajarse. No quería pelear más, solo quería estar tranquilo, pero el dolor de su brazo no lo dejaba._

_Esperaba que por lo menos la princesa le dijera a la agricultora sobre Perséfone, que no era del todo libre de ese trato._

_VIII_

_—¿No puede descansar? —le preguntó Deméter a la condesa._

_—Sinceramente... no me siento bien —expresó su majestad—. Mujer agricultora, no he podido hacer nada bien, para nadie._

_—Condesa, es mucho lo que han hecho —le contestó la agricultora._

_—Pero... tu bebé... en quince años la perderás —Lolanord no entendía la calma de aquella aldeana._

_—Quince años que no le faltará amor, pudo haber sido peor para mi Perséfone —eso lo dijo muy apenada por lo de Linkin—, necesito darle mi eterna gratitud de todo corazón por aquello, quince años no se comparan a toda una vida... vida que no tenía que ver en esto —miró a la condesa—. Ese hombre en verdad la aprecia mucho, lo hizo por usted. Y cuando su viaje termine... deberá agradecerle con todo su corazón._

_Deméter dio por finalizada esa conversación al retirarse de ese aposento que le ofreció a la condesa._

_Por Perséfone y por aquel collar valioso, pero no era eso, el bienestar de la mujer de la nobleza imperaba en el herrero que había dejado de lado las discusiones con la princesa y empezó una nueva amistad._

_—Pero si no lo hacía... ella perdería a su bebé —dijo Lolanord con pena._

_—Ya está hecho, princesa —dijo una voz infantil._

_—Lilythod... —estaba algo sorprendida._

_—Es la segunda vez que mi hermano pone en juego su vida por usted, mejor dicho por tercera vez porque escoltarla es un peligro el cual hemos aceptado, quizás mi hermano no sea alguien de grandes dotes, pero si hizo eso es porque... —comenzó a soltar lágrimas— en verdad le tiene mucho cariño, rara vez siente algo así... debería apreciarlo de la misma manera —dijo eso y se fue corriendo al granero._

_Eso terminó por hacer sentir mal a la princesa, parecía estar perdiendo más de lo que lograba._

_Linkinton llegó unas horas más tarde, sin hacer tanto ruido entró al granero y se acostó al lado de Benjamin y Meredith._

_IX_

_—Todo lo que le pueda deciros o daros es poco por lo que habéis hecho por mí, pero creo que esto os serviráis —expresó aquello al mostrar un pequeño saco con una figura de un barco y un pequeño saco con siete monedas, ambos hechos de plata—. Si quieren llegar más rápido a un lugar, os recomiendo caminar junto al río porque hay un familiar mío que hace viajes por ese lugar si le pagas con cosas de plata —se las dio a Lincoln._

_—Gracias Deméter, y por favor entrégale todo el amor del mundo a tu hija —dijo Linkinton que era el último en despedirse de la agricultora._

_Montado sobre Meredith, iba detrás de todos. Lolanord y Lilythod hablaban en voz baja, pero no dejaban de observar de reojo a Linkinton que permanecía en silencio._

_Y sin más dejaban el pueblo de Agrum y una experiencia que los haría reflexionar poco a poco sobre lo valiosa que son sus vidas._

_X_

_En el momento que la princesa y sus súbditos viajaban, alguien en un lugar no tan lejano, recordaba nuevamente lo que fue prepararse para ser un caballero._

_Los recuerdos de sus años de entrenamiento estaban acompañados con los recuerdos de la primera guerra que libró._

_Aquel muchachito en cada momento donde estaba cerca de la muerte, no dejaba de tener en su mente a sus hermanos, madre y a la princesa Paigeda... sus motivos para regresar vivo..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perdonen el "corto" descanso que le di a este Fic.**_


	25. Más allá de lo que sabemos

_**I**_

… _Casi tres años pasaron desde que aquel muchacho partió por la senda de la providencia y la justicia. _

_Recibió un entrenamiento estricto e intensivo junto a otros dos chicos de su edad, con los cuales, forjó unos fuertes lazos de amistad._

—_No te distraigas, niño —blandían espadas ambos, maestro y alumno._

_Faltaba una hora para que el atardecer culmine, el retiro del Sol daría el término de las prácticas de ese día, las cuales fueron muy arduas desde el primer día._

_Los amigos del muchacho ya habían tenido un duelo amistoso de práctica con su maestro y salieron victoriosos, solo faltaba el muchachito._

_Era como una fortaleza en lo alto de unas montañas, pero que al entrar no era más que parcelas y un cuartel que servía como residencia y hospedaje para el caballero y los aprendices._

—_¡Venga! Este día no habrá valido por cada sudor puesto en la práctica si no me ganas —se notaba que se tomaba en serio el combate._

—_¡Vamos! ¡Ganale a Sir Grant! —dijo el que sería su mejor amigo._

—_Tú nos puedes vencer, ¿cómo no podrías vencer al maestro? —dijo su otro amigo dándole ánimos posibles._

_El jovencito estaba acorralado en el dilema de si hacer todo por ganar o pelear con el debido respeto al oponente y a la batalla. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de sobrevivir despertó._

_Al estar en las parcelas cerca de las paredes de la fortaleza, aprovechó aquello para hacer que su maestro se confiara, lanzara un ataque directo, esquivar y seguido de eso dar una casi estocada._

_Su maestro se dio cuenta de su plan, y procedió a acercarse lentamente, quería que pensara y no se confiara con una sola estrategia._

_El plan del chico estaba a la perfección porque al mover con fuerza su espada, generó que la tierra se esparciera y dejara sin visión a ambos._

_El maestro sintió que su alumno estaba detrás de él, pero al atacar, se dio cuenta que era la espada de su aprendiz con su vestimenta superior puesta como señuelo. _

_Pateó por detrás a su maestro e hizo que cayera, seguido de eso tomó su espada y la clavó al lado de la cabeza de él._

—_Eres más listo de lo que pensé —expresó con orgullo al notar el uso de campo por parte de su alumno._

—_¡Hey! ¿Están bien? —expresó el mejor amigo._

—_¡Eso fue sucio! —dijo el otro amigo con molestia._

_El muchacho se dio cuenta que no respetaba el código de peleas de caballeros, empezaba a sentirse mal._

—_No siempre van a combatir con personas leales, en el campo de batalla existe de todo, no siempre debes seguir un protocolo —expresó el maestro._

_En la noche, mientras el maestro y su hombre de confianza de tierras lejanas conversaban sobre unos problemas que estallarían, aquel muchacho estaba en su aposento leyendo algunos poemas._

—_¡Hey! —dijo su amigo que estaba detrás de la puerta._

—_Vamos a caminar un rato —le dijo en voz baja su mejor amigo que vigilaba que nadie pasara por allí._

—_Pero debemos estudi… —fue interrumpido._

—_Solo serán unos momentos, ¡vamos! —lo expresaban muy entusiasmados._

_El muchacho salió de allí de forma cautelosa, tiraron de su brazo con fuerza y entraron por un pasaje secreto que descubrieron. Aquella senda los llevó a las afueras de ese cuartel, exactamente por una cueva que daba al bosque que quedaba en la parte baja._

_Los tres vieron el bosque iluminado por el fulgor lunar, también por las luciérnagas que volaban en ese instante. La iluminación exponía lo hermosa que podía ser la naturaleza en las horas nocturnas._

—_Apuesto a que nunca esperaron tener una vista así —expresó el amigo con confianza._

_Ambos mejores amigos le dieron la razón, por más que el muchacho haya vivido en el bosque parte de su niñez, nunca vio el esplendor del bosque a estas horas por lo peligroso que resultaba salir de noche y las actividades que le quitaban estos momentos de aprecio._

—_¿Qué piensan hacer después de que nos volvamos caballeros? —su mejor amigo se notaba reflexivo._

—_Creo me iré a comandar un ejército para conquistar tierras lejanas —estaba rememorando lo otro—; aunque, también tengo los asuntos de mi reino… y creo que contraeré nupcias con mi primera hermana mayor, las cosas no han ido bien con el reino de su difunto esposo y para afianzar el poder… tendré que tener nupcias con ella… —lo dijo un poco triste— o eso fue lo que me dijeron los consejeros y mi padre._

—_¿Por qué estás triste? —el muchachito no entendía la pena._

—_Yo quiero ser un héroe, quiero traer grandezas a mi reino… —recordó lo anterior dicho— pero la política de mi reino no me dejará hacer eso… —en ese instante se sonrojó— tampoco les voy a negar que mi hermana es hermosa… —pero la tristeza volvió— en verdad quiero ser como los tipos de las leyendas._

_El bosque acompañaba el relato con el viento y el sonido de algunos animales, aquella exultación que empezó se tornaba melancolía con los relatos._

—_¿Y tú? —miró al muchachito._

—_Y-Yo… también contraeré nupcias… con la princesa Paigeda —se esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro._

—_Amigo mío, compañero en armas, los tres estamos en el mismo dilema, pero quiero saber si tienes otro sueño u otra misión terrenal, también porque yo ya sabía aquello —se notaba que quería saber más del que es su mejor amigo._

—_Si quieres que desnude mis objetivos, será un gusto, pero desde ahora les digo que no tengo mayor deseo que casarme con ella y ver nuevamente a mi familia —su vista se concentró en un par de luciérnagas que se posaron en su mano._

_Cada vez que pensaba o mencionaba a su familia, los sentimientos brotaban de su corazón y las lágrimas seguían el curso de ello. Sus amigos se acostaron en el suelo del bosque y miraron el cielo que estaba iluminado, pero eso no sería lo único que podía iluminar una noche en el bosque._

_Sir Grant en la mañana leería una carta que Kotaro, su hombre de confianza, recibió de un mensajero. En aquel manuscrito se daba el aviso de darle en menos de seis meses el entrenamiento necesario a sus aprendices para que estén listos para la guerra que se aproximaba, justo de lo que platicaban la noche anterior.…_

_**II**_

_Pasaron para tener una plática con la reina del reino de las Amatistas, la reina Lorian no quería perder el tiempo con ese reino._

_Su majestad Lindseyth estaba sentada en su trono, no quitaba su vista de la reina de Hatzelton._

—_Si no lo veo no lo puedo creer, la reina Lorian en una misión de expedición o de visita a algún reino aliado… ¿o a corroborar información de la princesa Lolanord? —no temía revelar su conocimiento indirectamente._

—_¿Podríamos tener una reunión en privado, si no es molestia para su majestad? —tenía que mantener la compostura._

_La reina dio la orden de que todos sus súbditos y vasallos esperaran afuera del salón. Lorian les dijo a sus hombres que ella estaría bien._

_Al escuchar el sonido de la gran puerta siendo cerrada, ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pero Lorian no estaba dispuesta a seguir con los buenos modales._

—_¿Cómo me enteré? ¿Quieres saber eso? —la reina se levantó._

—_¿Quieres tener más presiones por parte de los otros reinos? Tiene mucha suerte de que su reino sobreviviera, porque por mi reino y el de Fixin ustedes ya no deberían existir —se notaba mucha seriedad y fuerza en sus palabras._

—_¿Crees que puede darme una advertencia en estos momentos? —se disponía a estar más cerca de aquella reina con actitudes prepotentes— Solo pregunté si es que quería saber cómo fue que obtuve esa información, "su majestad" —el sarcasmo no era de esperarse en el diálogo de la realeza. _

_Lorian no dijo nada después de eso, solo miró a otro lado, no quería ser tratada de menos por aquella reina cuyo reino en el pasado traicionó al país de las Coníferas, pero en parte debido a que parte de la nobleza y realeza no sabían que se suministraba armas al país de de las Montañas._

—_Logramos rescatar a un jinete herido del reino de su hermana Lunaret, pero el hombre estaba muy herido y en sus últimas palabras dijo que debían encontrar a la princesa Lolanord —regresaba lentamente para sentarse en su trono—. Mi reino no fue exento de avistar a muchos soldados y jinetes por las fronteras y lo que me llena de asombro es que nuevamente los hombres de la Capa Negra estén involucrados —ya estaba sentada—, tengo entendido que hace mucho ustedes perdieron a dos herederos de la misma forma, por un rapto, y con dichos tipos involucrados —la miró sin expresión alguna._

_La reina Lorian buscaba el significado de aquella reunión, no tenía sentido que la llamara para decirle algo que se supone que ya sabía ella._

—_¿Qué es lo que quiere obtener con este evento desafortunado para mi familia, reina Lindseyth? —se dejó de ambages._

—_Aprecie su vestimenta en primer lugar, querida reina —su codo derecho estaba en el brazo del trono y su mano estaba en su mejilla, miraba expectante._

_Vestía de una armadura ligera, con una capa de color celeste oscuro, el casco sostenido en su cinturón, la espada._

—_La forma en la que viste usted es un presagio de lo que sucederá por el rapto —la señaló con su dedo—, quiero pedirle estar de aliada con usted, no quiero perder más de lo que ya han perdido mis antecesores —dio paso a la réplica de la reina._

—_¿Esto ha sido orquestado por los de la Capa Negra? ¿Por qué habría una guerra? —no le gustaba lo que le decía Lindseyth._

—_¿Estás segura? —se notaba un poco las malas intenciones en su pregunta— Solo le pido que tome en cuenta a mi reino como aliado, nada más. Sé que en estos momentos no pertenezco al país de las Gemas, pero quisiera anexar a mi reino al país de las Coníferas, y si estoy aliada de usted, no será difícil —sonrió al final._

—_¿Qué hace que pase por su cabeza tales deseos? —le respondió de manera inmediata._

—_Los de la Capa Negra son mercenarios y bandidos, pero de los que no se venden a cualquiera, no descarto que la decisión no provino de ellos, como también las pasadas dos intromisiones donde involucró la vida de dos inocentes bebés —era su conclusión de la reina del reino de las Amatistas._

_En realidad Lori no se preguntó aquello, por los sucesos pasados quedó claro para los del país de las Coníferas que el único responsable era esa organización._

—_Puede quedarse hasta el otro día para que sus soldados se abastezcan y usted descanse, le sugiero desconfiar de los que más confía, puede retirarse si gusta —aplaudió levemente y los guardias entraron junto con sus consejeros, se dirigió específicamente a uno de sus guardias—. Lleve a la reina al aposento de visitas y a los hombres denles un espacio para que descansen —no dijo más porque la noche ya se acercaba y necesitaba descansar._

_Lorian se quedó pensando en las palabras, pero aquello aplicaba también a Lindseyth, por ende, no iba a dejar de estar desarmada en cualquier momento. Sus hombres notaron algo distinto en su reina. Todo eso sucedía días antes de que Lolanord y sus súbditos salieran del pueblo de Agrum._

_**III**_

_Estaban llegando a la salida del pueblo, solo debían cruzar el puente y su viaje seguiría. Flipkirn debía dar las nuevas indicaciones._

—_Según lo dicho por la agricultora, debemos cabalgar cerca al río, he de recordar que había algo parecido a un muelle —se mantenía cavilante._

—_Entonces… ¿es seguro lo que dijo Deméter? —se notaba cierta inseguridad en la princesa._

—_Sí, pero no recuerdo haber sabido sobre alguien que haga viajes por monedas de plata, usualmente para esos viajes se requiere objetos con más valor monetario —miraba el sendero próximo._

_Siguieron al paso de sus equinos hasta llegar al paso del puente, pero antes de que lo crucen, una persona les gritó desde lejos para detenerlos._

_Triptólemo les quería agradecer por todo y la ayuda que le dieron a su maestra, también de que posiblemente se encuentren en otra ocasión._

—_Planeo viajar por el mundo cuando me sienta listo con las enseñanzas de mi maestra, quizás os vuelva a ver a vosotros, ¡adiós! —ellos le dijeron que esperaban eso y sin más lo dejó irse._

_Avanzaron por el camino con paciencia, Lilythod charlaba con la princesa, Flipkirn le contaba anécdotas a Linkinton._

—_Recuerdo que hace mucho salí de este país y conocí el mar —decía con nostalgia—, no hay nada más inmenso y majestuoso que el mar, con lo que va del viaje lo conoceréis y no soportaréis quitar la vista de él —lo decía con mucha certeza._

—_Me imagino que es un lugar asombroso y colosal —lo contado por el alquimista lo llenaba de muchas ansias por conocer ese lugar._

_**IV**_

_El paisaje se mantenía constante, personas cosechando en sus parcelas, niños ayudando a sus padres en las labores domésticas, personas en los senderos con carretas con objetos para comerciar. _

_Si querían llegar de manera rápida al río y al muelle que mencionó Flipkirn, debían mezclarse con la gente del camino._

_La princesa miraba a Linkinton esperando una señal, quería saber si seguía realmente molesto con ella, desde hace días que no le dirige la palabra, porque al dar los buenos días, lo hace para todos._

—_Princesa —le susurraba—, debería hablarle cuando tomemos un descanso._

—_Creo que por ahora no quiere nada que tenga que ver conmigo —le habló de la misma forma._

—_No puede estar enojado por siempre, al principio fue peor, se daban miradas de enojo —no quería que la princesa perdiera las esperanzas._

—_Ahora es distinto, pequeña —no dijo nada más._

_El camino se hacía más ancho y se podía ver de lejos la orilla del río Tamer, las personas llegaban y otras regresaban por el mismo camino de ellos. Ya estaba atardeciendo._

_Se veía lo que sería un pueblo parecido a Agrum, solo que sin una plaza y unos cinco lugares que eran como establos muy cerca al río._

_Se podía apreciar balsas de un largo poco usual y algo enormes, las personas colocaban los productos de manera ordenada._

_Entre todo ese jolgorio de personas, una chica salió corriendo, se notaba asustada. Tenía un saco cerrado en sus manos, eso le impedía correr libremente._

—_¡Ven aquí bribona! —un hombre corría tras ella muy enojado._

_La muchacha no se dio cuenta por donde iba e impactó su cuerpo con Meredith, al caer y fijarse lo que le obstaculizó el camino, saltó del susto al ver a Linkinton._

_Vio que los hombres estaban cerca de donde estaba y al moverse, nuevamente impactó con otro equino, solo que esta vez con Benjamin. Al mirar que era, se sorprendió de la persona que montaba aquel animal, no por su apariencia, sino porque le ofreció su mano para que se levante._

—_¿Se encuentra bien? —se notaba preocupación en las palabras de Lolanord._

—_Y-Yo… e-eh… —estaba casi sin palabras de la impresión._

—_¡Alto ahí! —ese hombre la tomó del brazo._

_A la fuerza se quería llevar a la muchacha, eso hizo que Lolanord intercediera por aquella joven, Linkinton se quedó pensativo, algo le decía que la había visto en alguna parte._

—_Con todo respeto y si se puede saber, ¿qué ha hecho la muchacha para que sea presa de tales juicios proferidos por ustedes? —su tono de voz expresaba severidad._

_Los hombres se dieron cuenta que por su vestimenta algo exótica y su forma de expresarse debía ser una noble._

—_Disculpadme, joven dama, pero no es por algo banal que perseguimos a esta muchacha —la señaló con su dedo índice—, ¡ella ha osado robar hogazas recién horneadas de mi negocio! —expresó con furia._

—_E-Eso no es cierto… —pensaba bien lo que diría— y-yo las iba a comprar, p-pero… ¡me robaron mis monedas! —necesitaba que le creyeran— Lo hice por unos niños que tenían hambre —eso sí era cierto, su mirada lo denotaba y también el que no era de esas tierras._

—_¡No es excusa para que toméis las cosas que no te pertenecen y corráis cual ladrona! —tiró con fuerza del brazo._

_Flipkirn y Linkinton iban a hablar, pero Lolanord se les adelantó. Se sentía la tensión en esos momentos._

—_Señor alquimista, por favor, ¿sería tan amable de darme cuatro monedas? —Flipkirn se las dio para que ella se las dé al hombre—. Tómalas, no creo que las hogazas costaran más de dos monedas, quédese con el resto y deje en paz a la muchacha —estaba segura de lo que hacía._

—_Como quiera usted joven dama, pero le advierto que la muchacha deberá tener más cuidado al pasar por mi negocio, gracias —hizo una reverencia y se fue con sus compañeros._

_Lilythod miraba con curiosidad a la muchacha, le llamaba la atención su cabello rubio oscuro, su vestimenta y sobre todo su saco._

_Lolanord iba a decirle sobre no hacer aquello y que no deje de ayudar a las personas necesitadas, pero la muchacha le tomó su mano y empezó a darle besos en el dorso._

—_¡Grazie, grazie, signorina! —no dejaba de expresar su gratitud._

—_Tranquila mujer, ya está a salvo —se sentía muy halagada._

—_¿Ahora que hacemos princesa? —Lilythod se sentía celosa por su amiga._

_Linkinton le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hermana, se supone que nadie debía saber que ella era de la realeza._

—_¿Usted es una principessa? —estaba asombrada._

—_Por favor guarde silencio —se lo dijo con algo de molestia._

—_Lo siento, lo siento —le respondió con rapidez._

_La princesa dio un suspiro, lo que quería era pasar inadvertida, pero no podía. La vestimenta de elfo, sus modales muy refinados, sus amigos que actuaban como súbditos… definitivamente tenía que ser la condesa Marie._

—_Mejor diríjase a mí como la condesa Marie cuando estemos con muchas personas, ¿entendido? —se lo dijo de manera comprensiva._

—_Entendido, perfettamente comprenso —dijo muy alegre la muchacha._

_Linkinton y Lilythod no comprendían algunas palabras que decía la muchacha, Flipkirn por sus antiguos viajes sabía un poco de distintos idiomas y Lolanord obviamente por ser instruida en muchas lenguas._

—_Para empezar, ¿cómo te llamas jovencita? —se dirigía con educación._

—_Io me llamo Mollierene —se presentó de una forma encantadora. _

_Linkinton no dejaba de pensar en que ya la había visto antes, la muchacha se dio cuenta que Linkinton la miraba desde que se topó con ellos._

—_¿Acaso tengo algo que le guste? —se lo dijo tratando de mostrar incomodidad._

—_No, pero parece que la he visto en algún lugar —estaba con la mano en su mentón._

—_S-Se debe de haber equivocado, le persone son distintas en todas las tierras… d-dudo que essere alguien conocida —no quería que la mirara tanto, no después de que le robó sus pinzas en Agrum._

_La dejó de observar porque no quería generar más incomodidad con esa mujer, solo le quedó esperar órdenes de la princesa._

—_Mollierene, ¿conoces a alguien que haga nos pueda llevar por el río en su embarcación, pero que reciba de paga objetos de plata? —era muy particular el pedido._

_La jovencita se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba a todos menos a Linkinton que le asustaba, y fue cuando recordó a un conocido._

—_¡Sí! Hay alguien que puede llevarlos por ese pago, pero no sé si esté en estos momentos en el muelle —se incorporó—, principessa y compañía, síganme para llevarlos con Karon._

—_Muy bien, seguid a la jovencita, las damas primero —expresó el alquimista._

_Lilythod no veía con buenos ojos a esa mujer que se ganó de manera rápida la confianza de su amiga la princesa, se sentía excluida. Linkinton seguía a Flipkirn sin hablar, solo se iba a limitar en recibir órdenes como al comienzo del viaje._

_Lolanord observaba de vez en cuando al herrero sin que él se diera cuenta, se notaba que ni hacía el esfuerzo por tomarla en cuenta. Más equivocada no podía estar. No estaba molesto, pero tampoco podía disculpar la ofensa que generó al arriesgar de manera absurda su integridad porque… al fin y al cabo, Perséfone era un problema aparte._

_Por ahora Linkinton solo quería ahondar en sí mismo, quería saber que le deparaba el futuro después de dejar a la princesa, le aterraba también el dejar sola a su hermana cuando haya cumplido con acompañar a su majestad y esperar que Hades quiera cumplir el contrato. Por mucho que mostrara no temer a ello o hablar de ello… todo eso ahora no le daba lo poco de tranquilidad que necesitaba…_

_**V**_

—_Sigamos este sendero —les ordenó el líder._

_Desde hace días que están caminando en círculos por no salir del bosque y tomar la ruta comercial, ellos tenían al alquimista como guía para llegar rápido a otros pueblos de ese país. Ya estaban cerca al pueblo de Agrum._

_Eran los únicos que estaban con la misión de encontrar a la princesa, nadie vendría en su ayuda por todo lo que se orquestaba en el país de las Coníferas y los demás._

_Paralelo a ellos, el tipo llamado Lars esperaba impacientemente reunirse con el hombre que pidió los servicios de la organización. Ya eran varios días sin reunirse, eso lo impacientaba y más cuando la treta podía salir mejor de los esperado. Los jinetes espías de las filas de Westerock iban a armar una falsa conspiración, pero necesitaba confirmar si seguirían con ello o cambiarían de plan… _


End file.
